La daga y la espada
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: Dos naciones divididas por ideales diferentes pero con una cosa en común, su error, el código de honor lo es todo para ambas naciones. Pero ninguna de las dos naciones estaba preparado para una catástrofe no armada, no de rencor, si no de un amor que ninguno aprueba, ¿el amor VERDADERAMENTE puede con todo y todos?, soy alpacasaurio y les traigo, "La daga y la espada".
1. Raíz de un pequeño gran problema

**La daga y la espada.**

 **Capitulo uno: Raíz de un pequeño gran problema.**

Desde muchos años, ha prevalecido una guerra que parece casi eterna, una guerra en donde no hay un claro ganador ya que ambas naciones son en extremo fuertes, una guerra el cual tiene pensamientos malignos pero muy pocos pensamientos puros ya que ambos tienen errores en su diplomacia.

¿Cuál es el error? la misma libertad, ninguna de las naciones mencionadas en esta apocalíptica guerra considera la libertad como un derecho para todos sin ninguna excepción. ¿Quiénes son estas naciones?

Noxus: hogar de aquellos que quieren demostrar su poder, en esta ciudad lo único que vale es tu poder o habilidad para matar, tú fuerza muestra lo que vales. Noxus quiere un gobierno estricto y muy basado en el interés de poder, ¿Quién está en el mandato de esta aparentemente caótica ciudad?, Swain, el estratega maestro. Este hombre es sin dudas siniestro, acompañado de Beatrice, su fiel cuervo y compañera de batalla. Las manos de Swain no están limpias, cada persona que ha matado, ya sean esclavos, guerreros e incluso generales de su mismo ejercito fueron asesinados por no obedecerles, de la forma más cruel posible.

 _Devorado por los cuervos._

Su "mano derecha", LeBlanc, la maquiavélica, una hermosa mujer aparentemente inmortal, con juventud eterna pero, al igual que Swain, la rodea el misterio. Desde que se fundó la Liga de leyendas, LeBlanc ha mostrado mucho interés, no se sabe mucho de ella pero lo poco que se conoce es que perteneció a una sociedad llamada "la rosa negra", la cual "desapareció" después de que pasara la época en donde el gobierno de Noxus era controlado por la aristocracia.

Pero no todo lo malo esta en Noxus, su contrincante, Demacia, tiene valores tan buenos como erróneos.

Demacia es la autoproclamada "la ciudad de los justos", en donde la mayoría de las familias de Demacia son adineradas y se dividen por casas.

Casas que siguen las ordenes del rey Jarvan III y ayudado por su sucesor Jarvan IV, Demacia se caracteriza por los múltiples pactos diplomáticos hechos con distintas ciudades-estado.

Pero, ¿realmente son tan justos?, los demacianos no pensaron que tal vez sus ideales no son los correctos ya que los soldados y guerreros son criados con una sola frase:

" _Lucha por honor"_

¿Qué es el honor en estos días?, ¿de qué demonios te sirve? Se lucha por sobrevivir y por proteger a sus seres queridos pero el honor entre esos ya no es nada, no debería serlo pero lamentablemente es todo lo contrario.

Demacia no permite que discrepen con su forma de pensar, no siempre reinara la paz, no siempre Freljord estará en paz, no siempre Zaun estará en las sombras mirando, y más importante en este caso:

No siempre se cumplirá el código de honor entre las dos naciones, así también como no siempre se seguirán las reglas de las respectivas ciudades.

…

La famosa Liga de leyendas dio vacaciones, momentáneas... pero igualmente eran vacaciones, todo fue el resultado del abismo de los lamentos. Una tribu de pequeños Poros fueron teleportados por error a los dormitorios, comedores, jardines y básicamente toda la liga, los poros son protegidos por la misma liga de leyendas por lo que ningún campeón o invocador puede matarlos si no, será sancionado con la misma expulsión de la liga y absorción de poderes sin importar cual sea o si no tienes, la liga vera de una forma u otra tu castigo.

Como sea, los poros iniciaron una era glacial en la liga, por lo cual los campeones fueron teleportados a sus hogares para iniciar el proceso de teleportacion de poros, muy para su desgracia, los poros se reproducen con el amor que le brindan, a la más mínima muestra de cariño, el poro se clona.

Braum no fue de mucha ayuda en este caso.

 **...**

Una chica de cabello tan rojo como la sangre lanzaba una pequeña daga hacia arriba para volverla a atrapar, estaba aburrida, no había a nadie a quien matar.

Que desperdicio de tiempo.-dijo la chica.

No seas aguafiestas y relájate, después de todo, un poco de "hogar" nunca hace mal a nadie.-dijo su hermana menor, quien, tenía una peculiar forma mitad mujer mitad serpiente, aquella mujer estaba preparando café.

Es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, este "hogar" como tú lo llamas, me trae recuerdos que me gustaría poder ol…-la pelirroja fue interrumpida.

¿Hablas de papá?-se volteo a verla.- ¿no es cierto, Katarina?

…-Katarina no articulo palabra alguna, de hecho, la daga que estaba lanzando fue violentamente incrustada en el techo.

 ***Suspiro*** Yo se que lo odias, pero…es mi papá, nuestro papá, no puedo olvidar aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que me trajo, cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿recuerdas?-dijo la mujer mitad serpiente.

Katarina mantuvo su silencio.

Cuando papá simulaba ser un monstruo y nos "secuestraba" llevándonos a las dos en sus hombros, nos contaba cuentos las noches de tormenta cuando teníamos miedo de los truenos, me enseño que hay cosas que no se pueden encontrar en una espada o un arma material, si no en la mismísima magia.-dijo la chica.

Basta, hermana.-interrumpió Katarina.-Debes entender, Cassiopeia Du Couteau, que papá se fue sin darnos explicación, nos dejo a nuestra suerte, tuve que encargarme yo sola de mantenernos fuertes.-dijo Katarina apretando sus puños.

No seas egocéntrica, mi querido "hermano", Talon, nos ayudo y nos presto su hombro para llorar.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Solo lo hizo por caridad, si papá no lo hubiese adoptado estaría en la calle y no tendría ni el mas mínimo tacto con nosotras.-dijo Katarina.

También te quiero, Katarina.-dijo una voz masculina bajando las escaleras.

Tsk.-la pelirroja miro hacia un lado molesta.

¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-pregunto Cassiopeia mientras serbia su café en una taza.-adelante, hay mucho.-ofreció a Talon su desayuno de café.

Gracias y sobre mi salida de anoche, Swain me pidió unos planos.-dijo Talon sorbiendo el café.

¿Planos?-pregunto la mujer serpiente.

Si, planos extraños sobre una estatua o algo así.-dijo Talon.-creo que su ego subió por los aires y ya se quiere hacer una estatua.-agrego.

Qué horror.-rio Cassiopeia.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías.-dijo Katarina levantándose de su sofá para dirigirse a la puerta.

Oh, cierto, debes entrenar para vencer a cada enemigo y obtener el historial perfecto que tanto quieres.-dijo Talon.

Mi historia YA es perfecto, "hermanito".-dijo Katarina.

Esa no te la crees ni tu.-dijo Talon.- ¿o acaso no recuerdas a…como se llamaba?-pregunto Talon fingiendo duda.

Uh, Uh, Uh, yo sé, yo sé.-dijo Cassiopeia levantando levemente su mano.

Di algo…y te asesino mocosa.-dijo Katarina cerrando de un portazo la puerta principal.

Cassiopeia rio.

Es tan fácil sacarla de quicio.-dijo Cassiopeia.-tengo la ventaja de ser su hermana menor.-agrego.

Si digo algo que la moleste me mata…o por lo menos lo intenta.-dijo con superioridad Talon volviendo a su café.

¿Crees que algún día lo derrotara?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Cass, tú conoces a tu hermana, ella no se rendirá hasta clavarle la daga en el cuello.-dijo Talon.

Tal vez si, pero también tal vez no.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿insinúas que ese demaciano será capaz de matarla?-pregunto Talon.

No sé si matarla, pero conozco a mi hermana, ella…es diferente con él más que con cualquier enemigo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Cómo así?-pregunto Talon.

No sé cómo describirlo, pero Katy…se nota más…apasionada y feliz cuando debe enfrentarse con él, una vez la espié en sus múltiples batallas con el demaciano…su pasión por matar…estaba simplemente ausente, peleaba pero no con la fiereza y la sed de sangre de siempre.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Espero que solo sea emoción por un rival digno de ella.-dijo Talon dando el último sorbo de su taza y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Espero que tengas razón.-dijo Cassiopeia.-"de verdad, quiero que tengas razón"

…

En las repletas calles de Noxus caminaba la daga siniestra, un claro enojo se mostraba ante ella debido a la impotencia de no poder vencer al único enemigo que pudo con ella.

Maldito seas…Garen.-dijo en voz baja la pelirroja.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **UFF, casi un mes sin leernos, ¿Cómo están? yo los extrañe un montón y también extrañaba escribir para ustedes.**

 **Vengo cargado de energía para escribir este nuevo proyecto llamado "La daga y la espada", ¿Qué piensan ustedes? la verdad me inquieta un poco, ya que, como paso con el anterior fic, me siento inseguro de cómo darle la "personalidad correcta" a Katarina, es como una tsundere pero no me sale muy bien por el cual pondré mi máximo esfuerzo por ustedes ;)**

 **Los primeros Reviews del fic, también un mensajito privado.**

 **Recuerden que tenemos la sección "preguntas de las alpaquitas" en el cual ustedes, a través de los reviews, me preguntan cosas, buenas, malas, personales, chistes malos, toooodo lo respondo ;)**

 **¿Qué es un chino limpiándose el culo con la mano?...¡UN CO CHINO! … :v**

 **Qué alegría volver a escribir notas de autor *-***

 **Recuerden que sub videos en la ausencia en Fanfiction, mi canal de youtube lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction y mi pagina de Facebook también :3**

 **los siguientes videos fueron subidos en este tiempo sin fics:**

 **-El tan esperado: Roto: Trundle**

 **-El no tan esperado: Resumen de la copa latinoamericana de LOL**

 **\- Y el talves esperado: Como hacer un fanfic según alpacasaurio**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y agrégalo a favoritos, si eres nuevo en mis fics únete a esta extraña familia de alpacas kawaiis n_n soy una persona muy "buena onda" y talves divertida por el cual pueden tener cercanía conmigo a través de partidas random, preguntas en los reviews y los mensajes privados ;)**

 **Les mando un besote enorme a todos y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: detuve 10.000 la escritura ya que estoy algo (por no decir muy) enfermo, tengo tos y un resfriado molesto pero bueno, les traje el capitulo y es lo que cuenta :3**


	2. El trato de Noxus

**Capitulo dos: El trato de Noxus.**

 **Esa misma mañana.**

Demacia, hogar de aquellas personas que buscan justicia y honor, una ciudad brillante pero repleta de peligros, monstruos y brujas habitan la zona que rodea a la ciudad estado. Dirigidos por el rey Jarvan III ayudado por su hijo, heredero y sucesor de su padre Jarvan IV, Demacia permanece apacible para la vida de la gente común, pero no para los soldados y guerreros de esta ciudad, la vida era muy distinta en esas situaciones, desde injusticias hasta ver caer a compañeros muy queridos.

La casa Crownguard tiene a dos miembros en la milicia de Demacia, dos campeones de la liga de leyendas que pelearan arduamente si su hogar estuviera en peligro.

La menor de los Crownguard leía un libro con las piernas en el sofá, Luxanna Crownguard, una sonriente e inocente joven leía con una sonrisa su libro, estaba sola junto con su hermano, debido a que sus padres viajaron a Jonia por asuntos políticos con Karma.

Lux cerró repentinamente su libro para levantarse.

"Otra vez se está excediendo con su entrenamiento"-pensó la chica acompañada de un suspiro.

Fue hasta la cocina y saco algunos ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar.

"Si no estuviera aquí, de seguro se moriría de hambre"-pensó la chica.

Lux cocinaba pero a la vez oía como su hermano, Garen, entrenaba en el patio, golpeando un saco de lucha, haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios para fortalecer sus brazos y obtener más fuerza.

La chica sirvió el desayuno que consistía en huevos con pan integral y café para su hermano, mientras que ella trituro algunos granos de cacao, los endulzo y preparo una mezcla con ellos logrando una fina capa de chocolate para endulzar su leche acompañada de pan con queso.

Lux dejo todo en la mesa y fue a llamar a su hermano.

¡GAREN, ESTA LISTO!-grito la demaciana.

El castaño detuvo su entrenamiento y fue hasta el comedor.

Se ve delicioso hermana.-dijo Garen pero Lux lo detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Lux.

¿A que mas va a ser?, estoy hambriento.-dijo Garen.

Ve a ducharte primero después comerás.-dijo Lux.-el olor a sudor arruinara nuestro desayuno y de paso las flores de la casa.-agrego la chica.

No exageres, no creo que sea para tanto.-dijo Garen.

Lo dices porque acostumbras entrenar todos los días y te acostumbraste a sentir ese hedor.-dijo Lux.

Deberías entrenar, disminuye bastante el estrés.-dijo Garen dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Lux se imagino como sería si ella entrenara así de duro como Garen, ella misma, pero con un cuerpo monstruoso en musculo, le dio un escalofrió, probablemente la compararían con un tipo de monstruo o un experimento fallido de Zaun.

Garen disfrutaba el agua caliente de la ducha resbalando por todo su cuerpo, le entregaba paz y serenidad después de un duro entrenamiento, cada vez su espada pesaba menos y podía hacer ataques más rápidos y fuertes.

No tardaste nada.-dijo Lux sorprendida, aún no había comenzado a desayunar.

Sabes cómo soy, me gusta disfrutar lo antes posible la comida que hace mi querida hermana.-dijo el muchacho, llevaba la parte ligera de su traje habitual, su armadura se la pondría al salir.

No me digas que cocino mejor que mamá.-dijo Lux.

Tu sabes que ella no cocina, es más, los mayordomos cocinan por ella.-dijo Garen mientras sorbía su café.

Si… ¿sabes?, me encantaría vivir en una casa sin mayordomos, ya sabes, hacer todo nosotros mismos, ser…normales.-dijo Lux.

Sería divertido, dejaríamos la monotonía.-dijo Garen.

Pero también pienso en los mayordomos, tienen familia y necesitan este trabajo, no puedo despedirlos solo porque quiero.-dijo Lux.

Tienes un corazón muy dulce hermana, lamento que nuestros padres no opinen como tu.-dijo Garen.

A veces discuto por eso pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.-Lux sorbió su leche.- ¿Tienes misiones hoy?-cambio el tema la menor.

No lo creo, los asuntos políticos los toma Jarvan con Shyvana, los asuntos militares…mmmhh creo que hoy es el turno de Xin Zhao y el resto se encarga Quinn y Valor.-dijo Garen.

¿Entonces iras al palacio real porque si?-pregunto la chica.

Nunca se sabe hermana, debo estar al servicio del rey a toda hora, es nuestro código de honor.-dijo Garen.

Si…-dijo Lux con decaimiento.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el mayor.

Es solo que… ¿no encuentras injusto esto del código de honor?-pregunto Lux.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Garen.

Luchar solo por honor, es…ridículo, digo, ¿Qué es el honor en estos días?, uno debería luchar por lo que quiere y por quienes quiere, no deberían dar a elegir entre tener un nombre honorable o perder a tus compañeros y familia en batalla.-dijo Lux.-Además, eso de "no abandones la batalla, sigue adelante" es estúpido, pueden que en algunas batallas hayan factores que perjudiquen al ejercito demaciano, factores que hagan que perdamos ¿y aun así seguir peleando? no tiene lógica.-dijo Lux.

Garen termino de comer y se levanto.-hay muchas cosas que DEBERÍAN ser, pero no lo son, hay que aceptar la realidad Luxanna.-dijo Garen encaminados al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Lux quedo sola con su desayuno a medio terminar.-"Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes hermanito…ojala fueran así"

Ambos hermanos se lavaron los dientes pero de pronto Lux agarro crema de afeitar y la lanzo a la mejilla de su hermano, Garen lentamente miro a Lux.-no inicies una guerra que no podrás ganar.-dijo Garen sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡VENGA!-exclamo Lux.

Y así, los dos hermanos iniciaron una infantil guerra de cremas y cosas por el estilo, Lux siempre había sido una niña y de vez en cuando sacaba el lado infantil de Garen, una parte de él que extrañaba. Minutos después de muchas risas el baño quedo hecho un desastre por lo que Lux se quedo limpiando.

Mamá y Papá deberían salir a viajes más seguido, estar solos aquí es muy divertido.-dijo Lux con una sonrisa.

Garen le sonrió y se limpio los restos de aquella guerra. Mientras se colocaba su armadura alguien toco a la puerta.

Garen fue a abrir para encontrarse con un martillo gigante parado delante de él.

El poder de Demacia al principio miraba confundido aquel martillo parado delante de él pero miro un poco más abajo y encontró a la dueña de dicho martillo.

B-Buenos días, señor.-dijo una yordle de cabello blanco atado a dos coletas, dos lindos y tiernos ojos color amatista y un colmillo sobresalía de sus labios, vestía una armadura ligera acompañada de un escudo, la yordle estaba en posición formal.

Buenos días, ¿a qué se debe este honor?-pregunto Garen con una sonrisa.

La yordle, de nombre Poppy, se dio la vuelta sonrojada susurrando para ella.-Garen dijo que mi visita era un honor.-susurro emocionada pero volvió a mirar al poder de Demacia.- ***Ejem*** El príncipe Jarvan me manda a buscarlo, necesita su presencia en la corte, dijo que era privada.-dijo Poppy formalmente.

¿De verdad?-dijo Garen.-está bien, iré enseguida.-dijo Garen revolviendo la cabeza de Poppy con su mano, esta soltó un pequeño chillido de emoción.

¡LUX, IRE AL PALACIO!-exclamo el mayor.

¡CUIDATE!-dijo Lux desde su habitación.

Garen siguió a Poppy hasta el palacio, toda la gente miraba a la yordle cargando ese inmenso martillo, Garen también estaba sorprendido de como Poppy puede cargar ese martillo con tal naturalidad.

Dime Poppy, ¿Cómo conseguiste tu…voluminosa arma?-pregunto el poder de Demacia.

Oh, ¿este martillo?, no es mío, debo entregárselo al "héroe", solo él puede empuñarlo, solo soy una guardiana.-dijo Poppy incrédula.

"¿Cómo es que entonces puede usarlo si solo ese "héroe" puede empuñarlo?"-pensó Garen, Poppy es más inocente de lo que pensó.

Poppy y Garen llegaron hasta la sala del consejo de Jarvan, ahí estaba el príncipe mirando a la ventana.

Bienvenidos.-dijo Jarvan.

Saludos, Jarvan.-dijo Garen.

B-Buenos días, su majestad, espero que su desayuno haya sido d-d-d-delicioso.-dijo Poppy con nerviosismo.

Así fue, muchas gracias.-dijo Jarvan con una sonrisa, Poppy era realmente única y algo tímida.

Bien, creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí.-dijo Poppy.-me devuelvo a buscar al héroe.-agrego pero Jarvan la detuvo.

Poppy, necesito que te quedes, eres igual de importante que Garen en esta situación.-dijo Jarvan.

¿En serio?-dijo Poppy entusiasmada.-quiero decir…si su majestad, lo que usted mande.-dijo Poppy ocultando su emoción.

Bien, comencemos, hace algunos días un cuervo se paro en la ventana principal del palacio, cuando mi padre y yo fuimos a verlo era una especie de cuervo de 3 ojos, muy extraño, y más extraño es la carta que llevaba.-dijo Jarvan.

¿Carta?-pregunto Garen.

¿Tres ojos?-pregunto Poppy, solo conocía un cuervo en toda Runaterra que poseía tales características.

Así es, aquí lo tengo.-dijo Jarvan mostrando la carta.-Poppy, ¿puedes leerla en voz alta?

Poppy recibió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

"Estimado rey jarvan III, queremos pedirle una junta diplomática en la sede del instituto de guerra, sabemos la situación de la liga y su "invasión", pero tenemos una propuesta que beneficiara a ambas naciones, según nuestros informantes hay dos fuentes de poder cercanas a la ciudad de Bandle, esas fuentes de poder tienen un propósito: abrir un portal al vacío. Por ahora desconocemos quien los fabrico y con qué propósito quiere tal portal pero eso perjudicaría a ambas naciones y a sus aliados, no quieren eso ¿no?, entonces para hablar más a fondo los veré dentro de dos días en la sede del instituto de guerra.

 _-Jericho Swain"._

Poppy termino de leer.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES**

 **Les traigo un suculento capitulo recién horneado, sé que estoy colocando mucha política pero será solo el principio ya que es esencial para comprender el resto de la historia.**

 **Aun sigo enfermo T_T moriré joven y apuesto (?)**

 **Reviews para esta "curiosa" propuesta de Swain, también un mensajin privado**

 **¡AHORA SI!** _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Si, Katarina será una pseudo Tsundere y con respecto a las actitudes de Cassiopeia y Talon, Cassiopeia sigue siendo la malvada y traicionera que vimos en "la sanadora del castigo" pero como esta en un ambiente familiar y más aun con su hermana, se comporta de manera amable y "normal", Talon no demuestra el cariño por ellas y usa la mayoría de las veces el sarcasmo, Cassiopeia ve a Talon, después de la partida de su padre, como otra oportunidad de tener una figura masculina que la cuide, Talon como padre o hermano mayor. Todo planteado en términos psicológicos.**

 **-Después de tanto tiempo estoy muy bien (muy bien enfermo xD) y lleno de ganas de seguir escribiendo :3**

 **-Urf es el mejor modo de juego de toda la vida y el amor y los campeones que MAS use fueron Poppy, Zyra y Jinx cohetes locos :**

 **-PERO VIERON ESE TARIC? ES MAS SENSUAL *-***

 **-Me impresiona los dos nuevos stats que le pusieron a Cassioepia, eso de no comprar botas y de impedir movimientos con la W, es muy novedoso y aun más porque es una de mis campeonas favoritas, Zyra también me impresiono muuucho.**

 **-Silizu, no me molesta que hagas 100000 preguntas, es más, me encanta porque das la confianza para que más personas hagan sus propias preguntas ;)**

 **Pregunta random: Sé que es temprano pero, hasta el momento ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de este fic (hasta el momento)? a mi sinceramente me encanto hacer a Poppy y Katarina, y eso que me da desconfianza como hago a Katarina xD.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS**

 **Pd: un spoiler del próximo video: "Maldades que me encanta hacer en Fanfiction" ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**


	3. ¿Rivales?

**Capitulo tres: ¿Rivales?**

La sala quedo en silencio en cuanto Poppy termino de leer la carta, Garen ya sospechaba de Swain, no era propio de él hacer tratos diplomáticos como esos y con más razón aun, si es "algo" que beneficiara a ambas naciones, normalmente Swain era un hombre egoísta por lo que solo quiere la riqueza para Noxus pero de todos modos la última palabra en ese momento la tenía Jarvan.

¿Tú qué dices, Jarvan?-pregunto Garen.

Tengo mis sospechas viejo amigo, Swain es una persona sin escrúpulos y no dudara en engañarnos para sus propósitos…pero aun así, si está diciendo la verdad, debemos ayudar.-dijo Jarvan.

Disculpe su majestad, ¿no es peligroso ayudarlos?, digo, el hombre cuervo ya ha engañado a Demacia antes, puede perfectamente volver a hacerlo.-dijo Poppy.

Esos engaños fueron en pleno campo de batalla Poppy.-dijo Jarvan.

¿Entonces le daremos el beneficio de la duda?-pregunto la yordle apretando mas fuerte su martillo.

Jarvan miro los ojos cristalinos de Poppy, estaba a punto de llorar, la conocía muy bien y también sabía el odio que la pequeña le tiene a la gente de Noxus por matar a su padre. El príncipe se puso a la altura de Poppy y le tomo los hombros.

Sé que es muy difícil para ti confiar en ellos, por mí, no los ayudaría, pero si están diciendo la verdad, si en verdad hay un peligro que amenaza a Demacia, debemos evitarlo, por nuestra gente.-dijo Jarvan

Poppy se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos que no lograron salir.

Está bien su majestad, confiare en usted, yo y mi martillo estamos a su servicio.-dijo Poppy golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

Me alegra escuchar eso, porque justo te necesito a ti y a Garen para que me lleven el día del encuentro.-dijo Jarvan.

¿Ir con usted?-pregunto Poppy.

Así es, necesito escolta para llegar, tal vez sea una trampa por lo que necesitare algunos campeones demacianos para que me protejan y me ayuden a tomar la decisión.-dijo Jarvan.

Jarvan, sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero esto en serio me da un muy mal presentimiento.-dijo Garen serio.

Tranquilo, Swain no se atrevería a atacarnos y menos en ese lugar, recuerda que está el instituto de guerra junto con los invocadores, no sería nada conveniente que él atacara en la presencia de los invocadores, ya pensé todo.-dijo Jarvan.

Garen seguía inquieto, algo no iba bien y pensaba que Jarvan se estaba confiando mucho.

Tranquillo viejo amigo, sé lo que hago y aun mas cuando mi padre no está aquí.-dijo Jarvan.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está su majestad real?-pregunto Garen.

Mi padre fue a Piltover por asuntos de comercio, necesitamos dispositivos para la milicia.-dijo Jarvan.-por lo que me dejo a cargo del reino.-agrego.

Ya veo.-dijo Garen.-y según tú, ¿Cómo será el plan para ir hasta la reunión?-pregunto Garen.

Fácil, tu y Poppy serán mis guardias terrestres, Galio hará la vista aérea, Shyvana será mi guardaespaldas personal y por ultimo Lux, será nuestra maga de sigilo, su hechizo de "ausencia de luz" le permitirá espiar cualquier movimiento sospechoso sin que se percaten de ella.-dijo Jarvan.

La ciudad quedara desprotegida.-dijo Garen.

También pensé en eso, Shauna hará la guardia nocturna, Fiora Laurent comandara al ejército de combate cercano si es necesario, Quinn y Valor harán patrullaje tanto terrestre como aéreo en las zonas circundantes a Demacia y por ultimo Xin Zhao y Sona cuidaran del resto.-dijo Jarvan.

Muy buen plan, su majestad.-dijo Poppy.

Muchas gracias, honorable guardiana, ahora, pueden retirarse, el plan ya ha quedado claro.-dijo Jarvan mientras se devolvía a mirar a la ventana.

Poppy y Garen salieron y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Demacia. Poppy se veía desanimada y preocupada.

¿Pasa algo Poppy?-pregunto Garen.

Si… ¡DIGO NO! digo…bueno si.-dijo Poppy.-me preocupa el príncipe, el hombre cuervo no suele hacer este tipo de tratos… y no sé cómo describirlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo pequeño fuera a desatar algo grande.-dijo Poppy.

Garen quedo pensativo y siguió caminando junto a la guardiana del martillo.- ¡QUIZAS EN EL CAMINO A LA SEDE ENCUENTRE AL HÉROE!-se escucho decir Poppy.

Garen rio levemente por Poppy pero recordó a alguien de Noxus, alguien que sin querer se volvió alguien importante, la daga siniestra.

…

 **8 de mayo de 2016**

 **Centro de reuniones de Noxus**

 **18:34 PM.**

Muchas gracias a todos por venir.-dijo Swain.

No tenia mas opción, espero que sea importante.-dijo Cassiopeia aburrida y apoyando sus codos en la mesa de reunión.

Ok, vallamos al grano, hemos descubierto dos fuentes de poder arcano cercanos a la ciudad de Bandle, dichas fuentes pueden formar portales hacia el vacío.-dijo Swain.

¿Fuentes de poder?-pregunto Vladimir.

Así es, los miramos desde lejos, por supuesto está protegido por algunos monstruos momentáneamente menores que lograron salir del vacío a través de esos portales, obviamente el portal es muy inestable aun pero es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que algún amiguito del vacío venga y lo abra en su totalidad.-dijo Swain.

¿Y el objetivo de esto es…?-dijo Katarina haciendo dejando un silencio para que Swain contestara.

Evitar que eso pase, ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de pelear contra una legión de seres del vacío, por eso envié una nota a Demacia para hacer un trato y que nos ayuden a destruir tales fuentes.-dijo Swain.

¿Cómo sabes que te responderán?-pregunto Darius.

Ya lo hicieron.-dijo Swain mientras su cuervo; Beatrice, volaba por encima de la mesa, entregándole un pergamino con la respuesta de Jarvan, Swain la abrió y sonrió con satisfacción.

Como suponía, aceptaron el trato, ahora, los cite para que decidan quienes me acompañaran a la junta, no puedo ir solo si es que planearon una emboscada.-dijo Swain.

Iré.-se levanto Katarina de inmediato.

Todos los presentes miraron a Katarina, ella estaba decidida.

Si ella va, voy yo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Me encantaría quedarme a descansar pero por desgracia tengo a estas dos como carga así que estoy obligado a ir.-dijo Talon.

¡DRAVEN NO SE QUEDARA FUERA DE LA FIESTA!-Draven hizo partícipe como (valga la redundancia) Draven.

Lo vas a estropear todo, así que estaré ahí para golpearte.-dijo Darius.

Caso cerrado.-dijo Swain satisfecho.

Swain se quedo en la mesa de reunión hasta que solo quedo LeBlanc en la habitación.

A mí no me engañas, se que estas tramando algo y no me iré de aquí hasta que comiences a cantar.-dijo LeBlanc.

Swain soltó una leve carcajada.-tú me ayudaras en este maravilloso plan.-dijo Swain.-quien sea el afortunado o afortunada que participe en la fase dos del plan, solo será una ficha de ajedrez en este pequeño juego.-dijo Swain.

…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡HA!-soltó Katarina lanzando tres dagas al pecho de su enemigo pero este las intercepto con su espada.

La agilidad no lo es todo, Katarina.-dijo el hombre castaño.

Y la fuerza no lo es todo, Garen.-dijo Katarina usando Shumpo **(E de Katarina)** para estar detrás del guerrero y apuñalarlo pero Garen agarro su brazo y la tiro al suelo, Katarina le pego un puñetazo en la cara para saltar hacia una distancia segura con bastante agilidad.

Ambos estaban cansados, habían estado peleando durante 2 horas y ya estaban jadeando.

Otro empate.-dijo Garen.

Supongo que si.-dijo la pelirroja guardando sus armas y sentándose en el pasto, estaban muy lejos de Demacia pero también muy lejos de Noxus.

Garen la miro.

¿Qué?, ¿te vas a quedar ahí?, descansa un poco hombre.-dijo Katarina.

Garen entrecerró sus ojos haciendo que Katarina casi ría por su divertida expresión.- ¿no vas a matarme mientras intento descansar?-pregunto el chico.

Claro que no, seré asesina y seré de Noxus pero tengo honor, no sería honorable matar a un oponente fuerte cuando no está dando lo mejor de él o ella.-dijo Katarina mientras se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Garen la miro desconcertado y se sentó a su lado.

¿Sabes? eres la mejor oponente que he tenido en la vida, espero que algún día este combate termine y nos recordemos como los rivales más ardientes en la historia de Demacia y Noxus.

Katarina se sonrojo levemente y se dio la vuelta.-Yo también lo espero…Garen.-dijo la chica.- ¡PERO YO GANARE!-exclamo con decisión.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La daga siniestra miraba por su ventana, estaba en su habitación con las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuarto y las vacías calles de Noxus, Katarina miraba la luna con nostalgia.

Algún día, uno de los dos morirá, y el vencedor tendrá la mayor de las glorias, matar al rival más fuerte que han tenido en sus vidas.-dijo Katarina para sí misma.

Este pensamiento consumió su cabeza.

Pero de un momento a otro…

Katarina comenzó a llorar…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo, se los subí mas temprano para que sepan que los quiero :3**

 **¿Cómo andan? para mi, en muy hermoso volver a escribir y planear estas historias para ustedes.**

 **Reviews para el extraño comportamiento de Katarina al final del cap, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Esta vez no hare preguntas de las alpaquitas ya que para que el próximo video sea más largo, responderé preguntas en el video así que las del cap anterior y las de este cap las responderé en material de video :D**

 **¡ASÍ QUE DEJENME TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE PUEDAN, CUALQUIERA, TODAS LAS RESPONDERE :D!**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Por qué Katarina comenzó a llorar después de recordar todo lo que recordó (valga la redundancia)?**

 **Quiero leer su respuesta n_n**

 **Saludos llenos de cariños y llaves hextech (:v) a:**

 **-Toby55**

 **-Gamerkiller (en serio, una llave hextech para ti :D)**

 **-Magicfans**

 **-Silizu**

 **-gankedbynashor**

 **-2op4u**

 **Saludos y que la fuerza alpacasaurotica (:v) los acompañe.**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Si te preguntas si pondré soundstrack en este fic, la respuesta es sí, muy pronto :3**


	4. Advertencias sobre riesgos

**Capitulo cuatro: Advertencias sobre riesgos.**

La mañana llego al pueblo de Noxus y un rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas de la daga siniestra dando a su cara, la chica arrugo su cara y con mucha molestia abrió sus ojos resignándose a despertar y levantarse.

Estúpido sol.-dijo con molestia la pelirroja y procedió a entrar en su baño para ducharse, quedaba un día para la reunión entre Noxus y Demacia y le inquietaba Swain, no era la única que pensaba que se estaba comportando extraño.-¿Qué tramas ahora anciano?-se pregunto Katarina terminando de ducharse.

La chica salió del cuarto de baño y se puso su ropa, consistía en una mini chaqueta que le llegaba hasta más arriba del ombligo con escote, unos pantalones azules oscuro y unas botas largas. Salió de su habitación y bajo hasta el comedor, un aroma exquisito se olía en la cocina, de seguro Cassiopeia estaba cocinando y acertó, su hermana estaba friendo huevos y preparaba salchichas, cada ingrediente que olvidaba en otra parte de la cocina lo alcanzaba con su larga cola.

Buenos días hermanita.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Buenos días… ¿Dónde está Talon?-pregunto la daga siniestra.

Salió temprano, me pidió que le preparara un desayuno para el camino, por cierto, me dijo que te encargaras de entrenar a los novatos en la milicia de Noxus.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Entiendo, ¿no te dijo a donde iba?-pregunto Katarina.

No lo hizo, pero tengo mis sospechas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

La mayor de las hermanas arqueo una ceja.-y según tú, ¿Quién es la sospecha?-pregunto la daga siniestra.

Hasta un niño podría adivinarlo, quien si no que Swain, ese viejo lo ha estado llamando mucho últimamente, lo que me preocupa mucho.-dijo la serpiente tornándose seria.

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Katarina.

Ya lo sabes, ¿Qué pasa si todo esto sucede porque Swain descubrió que no somos completamente leales a él?-dijo la menor agarrando su codo y bajando la mirada.

Eso no sucederá.-dijo Katarina confiada.

Katarina, sé que eres la mayor entre tú y yo pero al parecer soy más madura, estas confiada en que Swain jamás se enterara que no harán absolutamente todo lo que diga que no ves el peligro que corren tu y Talon.-dijo Cassiopeia.-hermana, sé que soy traicionera con los demás, soy seductora y muy ambiciosa pero tú y Talon son lo único que tengo en la vida, no soportaría la carga de quedarme sola, mamá murió, papá no está, estaría sola en esta ciudad de mierda.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Katarina se acerco a su hermana menor y le tomo las manos.-hermana, no te dejare sola, jamás, eres lo más preciado que tengo, si llegaras a desaparecer tendría dos opciones, o ir a buscarte aun si tuviera que traerte de vuelta a casa arrastrándote…o…bueno tu me entiendes, o morir.-dijo Katarina.

Cassiopeia abrazo a su hermana con fuerza dejando que lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.-te quiero mucho, todo lo que tengas puedes contármelo y yo te apoyare en absolutamente todo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Katarina bajo su mirada en la espalda de su hermana en señal de tristeza e inseguridad.

…

En demacia el sol brillaba pero no con tanta fuerza, en el mes en el que estaban comenzaba a hacer frio desde que un extraño fenómeno se produjo, al parecer el clima de Freljord comenzaba a propagarse en una corriente hasta Demacia y terminando en la cadena montañosa pasada la ciudad estado pero según Vayne, era señal de que los monstruos de nieve comenzaban a salir y ella se encargaría de eliminarlos.

El mayor de los Crownguard se encontraba entrenando como todas las mañanas mientras que Lux leía una novela en el sofá del salón principal.

¿Crees que fue buena idea darles el día libre a los mayordomos?-pregunto Garen entrando a la casa secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Claro que si, estarían aburridos aquí, de todos modos ambos hacemos todo aquí para no morirnos de aburrimiento.-dijo Lux sin quitarle la vista a su libro.-" ***Suspiro*** Sirio, cómo pudiste dejarla ir, ella se casara con alguien que no ama"-pensó Lux leyendo su libro.

Me daré una ducha.-dijo Garen.

Espera, grandulón.-dijo Lux.

La dama luminosa cerro su libro y lo dejo a un lado, su cara se torno seria.

Quiero que me prometas una cosa cuando vayamos mañana con el príncipe Jarvan a la sede del instituto de guerra.-dijo Lux.

¿Ok?, no sé porque te pones tan seria.-dijo Garen.

Necesito que me prometas que no harás nada estúpido.-dijo Lux.

¿A qué te refieres?, en las reuniones no hago payasadas.-dijo el mayor.

No hablo de payasadas, hablo de tu rival, Katarina, no quiero que tu sentido de la lucha actué y hagan otra batalla en la cual quieran definir quién es el más fuerte.-dijo Lux.

Garen se torno serio y miro a su hermana.

¿Crees que haría algo así?-pregunto Garen.

Conociéndote, lo harías sin dudar ni un segundo e importándote un bledo la presencia de Swain ahí.-dijo Lux.

Garen sabía que su hermana tenía razón, lo conocía muy bien por lo que sabía que si llegara a ver a Katarina en menos de 7 segundos ya se estarían desafiando a duelo, no podían evitarlo, la pasión por el duelo los encendía de sobremanera.

Garen, promételo.-dijo Lux.

 ***Suspiro*** Esta bien, te lo prometo.-dijo Garen.

No, promételo de verdad, la promesa de hermanos.-dijo Lux acercándose a su hermano.

¿Es necesario? eso lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños.-dijo Garen pero noto la mirada seria y fría de su hermana, iba en serio.-Ok, está bien.-Garen rodo los ojos.

Lux pego un chillido de alegría.-Bien estoy lista.-dijo Lux.

Ambos levantaron la mano y con la otra se la pusieron en el pecho en el área del corazón.

Yo Garen Crownguard prometo no ser impulsivo y no batirme a duelo con la señorita Katarina DuCoteau por petición de mi hermana hermosa e inteligente, Luxanna Crownguard.-dijo Garen para posteriormente pegarle una cachetada a Lux y esta se lo devolvió y luego una vez más le pego a su hermana y esta otra vez se lo devolvió.

Después de que Garen se duchara ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas por el golpe de las cachetadas salieron de casa.-Me siento mejor.-dijo Lux.

¿En serio? porque yo me siento peor, me duele mi mejilla.-dijo Garen tocándosela levemente.

Lux rio, le encantaba hacer esa promesa.

…

Al día siguiente todo el pueblo demaciano fue a despedir a su príncipe con su tropa.

Buena suerte pequeña, te estaré vigilando desde arriba, si algo pasa ya sabes que hacer.-dijo Galio.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-dijo Poppy.-mostrarles a los Noxianos las dos caras de mi martillo.-dijo Poppy.

Ambos chocaron los puños antes de que ambos regresaran con el grupo. Se subieron al teleportador Demaciano y partieron a la sede al igual que lo hacían en Noxus.

…

¡VAMOS CASS!-grito Katarina en la entrada de la casa DuCoteau junto a Talon.

¡ESPERATE SENTADITA, LA BELLEZA TOMA SU TIEMPO!-exclamo Cassiopeia.

Luego de 20 minutos salieron de la casa apresurados.- ¿en serio tuviste que maquillarte?-pregunto Katarina.

Claro que si, por algo tengo pretendientes, a diferencia de ti.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras reptaba a toda velocidad.- ¿Cómo me veo Talon?-pregunto la chica.

…Te ves bien.-dijo Talon.-"se ve exactamente igual, no hay diferencia"-pensó Talon pero no era conveniente decírselo.

¿Lo ves?-dijo Cassiopeia.

Llegaron junto al grupo Noxiano de escolta y partieron en el teleportador Noxiano.

Llegaron a la sede y Talon se oculto, el cuervo de Swain voló para hacer vista aérea, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Draven y Darius entrarían junto a Swain.

…

Lux ocupo su hechizo se ausencia de luz y se hizo invisible para el ojo humano, Galio ascendió a los cielos, Garen, Poppy y Shyvana estarían junto a Jarvan en la reunión.

Al entrar a la pequeña cabaña las miradas de ambos guerreros se cruzaron.

"Garen"-pensó Katarina con algo de nostalgia.

"Katarina"-pensó Garen con el mismo sentimiento.

¿Damos comienzo?-pregunto Swain.

Jarvan asintió, era el momento de negociar.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¿Cómo andan?**

 **Yo recién me recupere del molesto resfriado que duro casi un mes ._.**

 **Reviews para el encuentro de Garen con Katarina, aquí se viene lo bueno y comienza todo :D**

 **Les quiero decir que tengo como un tipo Soundstrack que define a la perfección el fic, se llama "Sally's song" de Amy lee, quizás la hayan escuchado de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack" pero la letra define completamente lo que es el fic y los sentimientos que se dan.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas.**_

 **-No hay castigo Silizu n_n**

 **-La violada fue más brutal que la muerte del quinto poseedor del diario en mirai nikki ._.**

 **-La historia, como dije en mi video de cómo hacer un fanfic, ya tiene el final hecho pero el flujo de la historia puede cambiar y en algunos casos (que tal vez sea este) hará que el final cambie. Todo puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo avance la historia.**

 **-La nueva campeona tiene mucho grafico de avatar ._. pero tengo entendido que Rito trabaja con los animadores de avatar, la primera vez fue para anunciar el tráiler de Bardo.**

 **-¡EN EL 1 VS 1 TU PONES LA FECHA Y LA HORA! no olvides agregarme como "AmaterasuOkami", me lo dices por PM.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿crees que el soundstrack que dije anteriormente le pega a la historia? y si no es así ¿Cuál sería la canción más adecuada?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	5. Camino al peligro

**Capitulo cinco: Camino al peligro.**

Ambos guerreros se miraron, no había palabras, pero sentían el fervor y la pasión de la batalla y poder definir finalmente quien era el más fuerte. Pero ambos sabían que no era el momento pero también en sus miradas había alegría, el reencuentro era algo que ninguno de los dos aceptaba pero no podían esconder la alegría que sentían al verse.

Los representantes de Noxus y Demacia estaban reunidos en la mesa de platicas, ambos mirándose mutuamente tratando de descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando, por mucho que fuera una junta diplomática, Jarvan dudaba de Swain, ya había engañado antes a Demacia. Swain comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio.

Creí que vendría el rey.-dijo Swain.

Mi padre tenía asuntos que atender, por lo que he venido yo pero tranquilo, soy igual que él en el sentido político y diplomático.-dijo Jarvan.

Eso espero.-dijo Swain.-bien, comencemos.

Tenga el honor.-dijo Jarvan.

Según nuestras investigaciones, hay dos fuentes de energía cercanas a la ciudad de Bandle, ambas pertenecen a residuos del vacío, por los reportes de la liga, es normal que Icathia esté tratando de traspasar por medio de portales en los cuales escapan criaturas del vacío que no son controladas por la liga. ¿Cuál es la razón de esta reunión?, controlar dichas fuentes y almacenar cada ciudad solo una fuente, sin las dos fuentes no puede abrirse el portal, sugiero hacer una alianza en esta situación.-dijo Swain.

¿Cómo sabemos que usted no miente?-hablo Garen.

Dile Katarina.-dijo Swain.

Katarina no quería hablar pero debía hacer lo que decía Swain.-Damos nuestra palabra de noxianos en esta situación, ten por seguro, "poder de Demacia" que la información es real, si no, ambas naciones estarán consumidas por los nacidos del vacío y no habrá honor de familia o de ciudad el cual proteger.-dijo Katarina acercando su cabeza al centro de la mesa.

Pero ¿como sabemos que en la mitad de la alianza ustedes no nos traicionaran para quedarse con las dos fuentes?-dijo Garen acercándose a Katarina.

¿Cómo sabemos NOSOTROS que USTEDES no nos traicionaran?-pregunto Katarina.

Por eso sugiero que nuestros dos mejores soldados vayan, en este caso, ofrecemos a Katarina para que vaya por la fuente.-dijo Swain.

Jarvan lo pensó, Katarina era una soldado vital para Noxus, no se atreverían a ponerla en peligro en una misión así y menos con criaturas del vacío acechando en esa cercanía.

Está bien, si ustedes mandaran a su mejor soldado, nosotros también, Garen es ese soldado.-dijo Jarvan.

Katarina y Garen seguían discutiendo y no habían escuchado que habían sido elegidos para ir a recolectar los portales.

¡HEY, USTEDES DOS!-exclamo Jarvan.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Jarvan.- serán enviados juntos a recolectar los portales.

Ambos se miraron antes de exclamar.- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Garen…-dijo Jarvan

 ***Ejem*** S-si, será un honor aceptar tal misión.-dijo Garen.

Swain miro a Katarina.- ***suspiro*** Ya que.-dijo Katarina.

Entonces ya está decidido.-dijo Swain.-Garen y Katarina irán a reunir los dos portales del vacío y sin ninguna traición.-dijo Swain.- es un trato.

Aceptamos, es un trato.-dijo Jarvan estrechando la mano de Swain.-saldrán mañana mismo y tardaran lo que necesiten pero ambos deben llegar juntos a esta misma sede.-sentencio Jarvan

"Hermana, ¿en qué demonios te metieron?"-pensó Cassiopeia.

"Garen, ¿en qué demonios te metieron?"-pensó Lux mientras estaba en invisible.

Muy bien, esta sesión se levanta.-dijo Jarvan para retirarse junto con su tropa al igual que Swain.

¿Era necesario meterme en esto?-dijo Katarina algo furiosa.

¿Qué sucede Katarina?, no pareces segura de tus habilidades.-dijo Swain.

¿Qué dices? nadie se me compara, lo que me inquieta es porque me elegiste precisamente a mi.-dijo Katarina.

Veras, los monstruos del vacío son fuertes, si, pero tú eres ágil, eres una asesina perfecta lo cual no te dificultara cumplir la misión junto a tu compañero demaciano.-dijo Swain.

Katarina soltó un gruñido de frustración y siguió caminando hasta el teleportador.

…

Esto no puede ser.-dijo Cassiopeia furiosa.-No dejare que mi hermana se arriesgue a ir con un demaciano.-agrego.

Cálmate, no es para tanto.-dijo Katarina.

¡COMO NO LO VA A SER!-exclamo la serpiente.-no dejare que mueras, talves ese demaciano ya lo tiene todo planeado.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Primero, nadie me matara, soy mortal ¿recuerdas?, segundo, debes dejar de exagerar, no va a pasar nada.-dijo Katarina.

¡HASTA AQUÍ!-dijo Cassiopeia reptando hasta la puerta.-ese anciano decrepito me tendrá que escuchar.-dijo Cassiopeia siendo detenida por Talon.

Cálmate Cass, Katarina sabe lo que hace, no hace falta que te preocupes.-dijo Talon.

¡NO PERDERE A MI HERMANA!-dijo Cassiopeia llorando.- ¡YA HE PERDIDO A MI MADRE Y A MI PADRE, NADIE ME ARREBATARA A MI HERMANA!-exclamo Cassiopeia.

Talon se la llevo a su habitación como pudo, Katarina luego de meditarlo un poco subió a la habitación de su hermana para calmarla.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, la habitación era un desastre, todo indicaba que su hermana había tenido un arrebato de ira, lanzando su ropa, perfumes y todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

¿Hermana?-pregunto Katarina

Cassiopeia no respondió, solo miraba por la ventana.

Vamos, no seas infantil, esos berrinches los hacías cuando teníamos 9 años.-dijo Katarina.

…No quiero quedarme sola.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Nadie dijo que te quedaras sola, te quedaras con Talon en lo que vuelvo y volveré en menos de lo que tu tardas maquillándote.-dijo Katarina.

Eso es mucho.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Bueno, todo depende de cómo vaya pero todo irá bien, además, Garen no es capaz de hacerme daño, todo por ese código de honor.-dijo Katarina.

Aun así estoy preocupada.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Tranquila, volveré sana y salva, lo prometo.-dijo Katarina.

…

¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto?-pregunto LeBlanc.

Ya te lo explique, son solo peones.-dijo Swain.

No lo sé, hay algo aquí que no me termina de convencer, ¿Qué pasa si lo que tú dices no sucede?-pregunto la maquiavélica.

No te preocupes, yo jamás fallo.-dijo Swain confiado.

…

 **En el palacio real.**

Lo único que te pediré, es que te cuides.-dijo Lux.

Siempre lo hago, querida hermana, volveré a casa a salvo.-dijo Garen.-dile a mis padres que regresare pronto.-agrego el mayor de los Crownguard.

Debes cuidarte, esa mujer no me trae buena espina.-dijo Fiora.

P-Por ahora debería irse a descansar, señor, mañana debe levantarse temprano y-y eso.-dijo Poppy.

Tienes razón, mejor me voy, adiós a todos, los veré mañana.-dijo Garen revolviendo la cabeza de Poppy quien casi da un grito de emoción.

…

Vamos, vamos.-el pequeño comandante comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

¡COMANDANTE TEEMO!-exclamo un soldado.- tenemos noticias.

Adelante.-dijo Teemo.

Los monstruos del vacío han sido eliminados de la zona.-dijo el soldado.

Muy bien.-dijo Teemo.-"Aun no sabemos de dónde vienen, pero nunca acaban, debemos proteger la ciudad"-pensó Teemo.

¡SEÑOR!, tenemos un problema.-dijo uno de los soldados cargando una camilla blanca con junto con otro soldado.-La señorita Tristana…ella.

Teemo miro hacia la camilla, su corazón se congelo y su boca tembló notablemente.

La señorita Tristana, Ella…ella…está muerta.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de Día lunes por la madrugada :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo con sueño :v**

 **Reviews para la muer…EJEM la misión de Katarina y Garen, también un mensajin privado con partidas o desafíos en LOL :3**

 _ **Pregunta de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Recalco, no soy fundashi :c**

 **-¡QUE AUN NO HAY LEMON! estoy creando monstruos hambrientos de sexo ._., okno, el próximo video será algo nuevo que voy a probar y será de LOL.**

 **-Knowere, mi video "6 Maldades que amo hacer en fanfiction, ya está disponible en youtube, míralo, se que te va a encantar :3, y también porque ahí sale la explicación de por qué hago los caps tan cortos :3 (AUTO SPAAAAAAMMMM)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué les gustaría ver en un video? (que no sea yo cantando, se los digo por el bien de sus oídos :D)**

 **Les spamear :v que visiten el canal de "Mohidatoslocos" que tiene muy buen contenido en youtube :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Sigue la canción: "Consentes di juno jupiter minerva apollo mars ceres…"**


	6. El comienzo del problema

**Capitulo seis: El comienzo del problema.**

¿Q-Q-Q-Que dijo soldado?-dijo Teemo, su voz temblaba y sentía un profundo miedo.

S-si, la encontramos y la trajimos aquí, pero…-el soldado fue interrumpido.

¡NO SOLDADO!-exclamo el explorador.- ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA, ME NIEGO A CREERLO!-dijo Teemo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

S-Si, estoy muerta.-dijo ¿?

¡ESO YA LO SE, NO HACE FALT…! ¿Qué?-dijo Teemo volteando a ver a la camilla que traían los soldados.

De repente la sabana voló y la artillera yordle pego un salto con su cañón y aterrizo al lado de los soldados con una enorme sonrisa.

¡PERO MUERTA DE GANAS DE VOLVER A LUCHAR!-exclamo con alegría Tristana.

Una vena sobresalió de la cabeza de Teemo en señal de que estaba molesto…muy molesto.

¡COMO SE TE OCURRE JUGAR CON ESO, COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HAC…!-Teemo paso regañando a Tristana y a la tropa un largo rato hasta que se harto y entro en su tienda (carpa o como le quieran llamar).

Tristana espero a que se calmara para entrar. Abrió lentamente la cortina y vio a Teemo apoyando su cabeza en sus dos brazos sobre la mesa, tenia planos, cálculos para estrategias y movilización militar.

¿Compañero?-dijo Tristana entrando.

Teemo soltó un hondo suspiro.

Vamos calma, solo fue una broma, además, estas muy tenso, necesitas descansar.-dijo Tristana.-Son las 2 de la mañana y no has dormido nada.

¿Cómo podría dormir? esas horrendas criaturas no dejan de aparecer, tengo el deber de proteger la ciudad de Bandle.-dijo Teemo.

Sera algo difícil, necesitaremos armamento.-dijo Tristana.-la crisis de armas militares nos golpea en un mal momento, todo esto se debe a quien tu sabes, el hijo de nuestro alcalde.-dijo Tristana.

Ese imbécil nos dejo sin abastecimiento de armas, estas son las consecuencias, espero que se pudra en Noxus.-dijo Teemo golpeando la mesa.

No te hace bien enojarte, ¿te parece si vamos a comer a nuestro lugar favorito?-invito Tristana con una sonrisa.

Teemo la miro a los ojos y asintió soltando un suspiro.-ya que.-dijo Teemo.

¡ADELANTE, A COMER!-exclamo la chica llevándose a Teemo.

…

El sol golpeo la cara del demaciano anunciando la mañana, Garen abrió sus ojos de par en par y se levanto soltando un bostezo. El muchacho pensó en lo que debía hacer en la misión, los peligros que este conlleva y con quien debía convivir.

Espero que todo salga bien.-dijo Garen caminando hasta el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

"Tantas batallas y aquella chica de cabello tan rojo como la sangre que ambos limpiamos de nuestras armas después de una batalla en los campos de guerra, una chica con un carácter especial pero a la vez cálido, ¿Por qué no logro sacarte de mi cabeza a la hora de irme a dormir?"-pensó Garen mientras se duchaba.

Pensó en la ruta que debían tomar, era pasar por el desierto de Shurima, suponía que Katarina ya había tenido misiones ahí por lo que ambos son resistentes al ambiente, luego por la selva Kumungu, Katarina era muy ágil por el cual los peligros apenas podrían tocarle un pelo y él era resistente a cualquier ataque…pero aun así.

El poder de Demacia bajo las escaleras y Lux lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

¿Te he dicho antes que te quiero hermanito?-dijo Lux.

Me lo dices todos los días y espero que ese amor se transforme en una comida preparada por tus manos.-dijo Garen con una sonrisa.

Ya me adelante.-dijo Lux mientras se sentaban en la mesa llena de deliciosos manjares preparados por Lux.

Ok Garen, repasemos, primero vas por el desierto de Shurima, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-dijo Lux.

Si, llevar agua, frutas para la hidratación y vendajes.-dijo Garen.

¡HEY!, no olvides tus útiles de aseo.-dijo Lux.

Lo sé hermana, recuerda que yo te enseñe a cepillarte los dientes.-dijo Garen.

Ok, luego pasaras por la selva Kumungu.-dijo Lux.

Llevar equipo contra cortes, mas agua y antídoto universal para el veneno.-dijo Garen.

Está bien, estás preparado.-dijo Lux.

Lux procedió a preparar la mochila que Garen llevaría a la misión por el cual se aseguro que tuviera todo lo necesario.

¿No es muy pesada hermana?-pregunto garen.

Esto para ti no es nada, tus músculos sirven de algo.-dijo Lux.

Garen se dirigió a la salida de Demacia junto a su hermana menor, quien, iba preocupada pero también tenía confianza en su hermano, el era responsable, justo y siempre hacia lo correcto, por algo es el poder de Demacia.

A-A-Adiós señor, espero que su misión sea todo un éxito…y si pasa por Bandle, saludos de mi parte.-dijo Poppy.

Lo hare pequeña.-dijo Garen.

Buena suerte viejo amigo.-dijo Xin Zhao.

Gracias.-dijo Garen mientras se daban la mano.

Garen volteo a ver a su hermana.-Adiós Luxy.-dijo Garen.

Lux abrazo a su hermano mayor con fuerza.-vuelve sano y salvo a casa.-dijo Lux.

Eso hare, no te preocupes, cuida de la casa.-dijo Garen.

Lux asintió y soltó a su hermano.

…

Katarina también se había despertado y su hermana menor la recibió con un gran banquete.

Ni para mi cumpleaños me has preparado un desayuno de este tamaño.-dijo Katarina.

¿Ahora no puedo mimar un poco a mi hermana antes de que vaya a su misión?-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ambas hermanas entre risas comenzaron a comer, Cassiopeia ya había preparado la mochila de su hermana la noche anterior, solo rezaba porque su hermana llegara sana y salva.

Entonces, ¿Cómo te cae ese demaciano?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Katarina se atraganto levemente y tomo un sorbo leche para poder tragar.

¿A qué viene la pregunta?-pregunto Katarina.

Curiosidad…-dijo Cassiopeia acercándose más a Katarina.

Pues, no puedo decir que me cae mal, digo, no es malo, pero somos enemigos y rivales.-dijo Katarina.

¿Entonces se podría decir que le tomaste cariño?-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿¡QUE!? Claro que no, no seas ridícula.-dijo Katarina.

Tu misma dijiste que no lo odias.-dijo Cassiopeia riendo levemente.

Son cosas diferentes, estas mezclando peras con manzanas.-dijo Katarina.

Ok te creo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¡LO DIGO ENSERIO!-grito Katarina.

Lo que tú digas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Después del desayuno, ambas se dirigieron al teleportador en donde Talon los estaba esperando junto con otros noxianos.

Buena suerte Katarina, recuerda, si las cosas se ponen negras, solo confía en tus cuchillas.-dijo Talon.

Como siempre lo he hecho.-dijo Katarina.

No arruines esta misión niña.-dijo Darius.

Vete a dormir, anciano.-dijo Katarina de manera desafiante haciendo que Draven riera por lo bajo, considerando que Darius solo tiene 30 años.

 **(Desde aquí, para un mejor ambiente coloquen en youtube "Mirai Nikki Blood teller piano", es una canción que va muy acorde al momento y espero que les guste, feliz lectura)**

Katarina volteo a mirar a su hermana menor quien yacía con los ojos humedecidos, cualquiera que viera a Cassiopeia en esos momentos, dudarían de que fuera ella, era tan diferente en su ambiente familiar a diferencia de la liga y los campos de justicia.

Hermana, no dejes que nadie se entrometa en tu camino, haz lucir ese hermoso cabello rojo al son de las dagas.-dijo Cassiopeia en el oído de su hermana en el lenguaje poético-asesino que ellas mismas habían creado cuando comenzaron a luchar por sí mismas.

Gracias hermana, tu cuida lo que nos queda de familia con la belleza de tal hermosa flor que puede sacar espinas venenosas y afiladas las cuales van a atravesar el corazón de aquellos bastardos que quieren cortar sus pétalos.-dijo Katarina.

Ambas se entendían en ese idioma poético y luego de un abrazo lleno de cariño, Katarina por fin subió al teleportador.

"Hermanita, eres todo lo que tengo, por favor cuídate, no dejes que nadie te haga daño, no soportaría perder a mi única hermana, estaría sola en este mundo tan cruel, arrasa con todos aquellos que intenten dañarte, sé que el demaciano no te hará nada, lo siento en mi interior, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el peligro que correrás contra esas criaturas desconocidas, por eso estaré rezando por ti y le pediré a nuestra madre que te proteja…te quiero, Katarina"-Cassiopeia pensó en todas las palabras que no le dijo a Katarina.

Cassiopeia DuCoteau, límpiate esas lagrimas o no te traeré un regalo desde el viaje.-dijo Katarina.

Cassiopeia se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos para poder mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa y despedirla como lo merecía. Katarina no podía pasar preocupada por ella durante su misión.

Mas te vale traerme algo.-dijo Cassiopeia antes de que Katarina fuese transportada por el teleportador.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES**

 **¿Cómo andan?, yo ando muy bien y cargado de energía porque el 25 de mayo es una fecha importante por lo menos para mí, y tiene mucha relación con fanfiction ¿pueden adivinar que sucedió el 25 de Mayo?**

 **Les quiero decir que mi libro, luna de Plutón, ya está disponible en todas las…**

 **OKNO**

 **Les quiero decir que subí nuevo video, es el resumen del parche 6.10, hare video de todos los parches siguientes, pero en este solo resalte a los que están rotos y las skins, si quieren que lo haga completo, pueden decírmelo por mensaje privado, en los reviews o en la caja de comentarios de youtube.**

 **Reviews porque Tristana no murió (yaaaay) también un mensajin privado.**

 **TODOS A LEER EL FIC DE "Overwatch" DE "knowere", yo aun no lo leeré hasta conocer más o menos los personajes que muy pronto leeré sus historias :3 denle la oportunidad porque puede que los sorprenda ;D**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué video quieres que haga para la próxima?** **yo tengo dos ideas, el segundo capitulo de "Mirada de alpaca" en donde los protagonistas seran nuestros niños ratas**

 **O tambien que yo haga un cover de una melodia del juego "IB" que me encanta (eso si, si quieren ese vídeo tendrán que esperar ya que necesito escribir la canción) ojala no me demanden por copyright D:**

 **¿Cuál eligen?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Les gusto el soundstrack?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	7. Orgullo

**Capitulo siete: Orgullo. (Especial 2 años en Fanfiction)**

Garen llego primero al teleportador del desierto de Shurima, para la fortuna de él y su compañera asesina, estaban en la mitad del desierto, por lo que tardarían 1 día y medio en llegar a los comienzos de la selva Kumungu. El guerrero se sentó a esperar a la daga siniestra que suponía no tardaría en llegar, después de todo, cuando combatían ella siempre llegaba puntual al punto de encuentro y deseosa de ver quién de los dos podría ser el vencedor de tan fogosa rivalidad.

No se equivoco, Katarina llego 2 minutos después, le dirigió una rápida mirada al guerrero y se dispuso a caminar mientras Garen la seguía. La tensión se sentía entre ellos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las pisadas sobre la arena. Katarina iba mirando al frente pero dando fugases miradas al guerrero, mientras que Garen miraba hacia el lado contrario a la posición de Katarina pensando en que decir, no le gustaba que las cosas fueran tan…tensas.

Y… ¿Cómo te va?-pregunto el guerrero.

…No me quejo, pero bien no hubiese ido en esta misión, si no fuera porque me obligaron.-dijo Katarina con un bufido.

…Yo tampoco ¿sabes? pero esto nos da una oportunidad.-dijo Garen.

Katarina miro hacia el guerrero, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.-Quien le salve el trasero al otro.-dijo Katarina.

Demostrara quien es el más fuerte.-Termino Garen.

…Acabas de hacer esta misión algo más interesante, debo admitirlo.-dijo Katarina con media sonrisa.

Definitivamente el muchacho logro sacarle algo de conversa a Katarina, por lo que se destenso y comenzó a hablar con naturalidad.

¿Fue difícil?-pregunto Garen.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Tu hermana, sé que su fama no es de las mejores en la liga, pero supongo que quiere cuidar de su hermana mayor ¿me equivoco?-dijo Garen.

Katarina miro desconcertada al poder de Demacia, Cassiopeia se mostro muy preocupada cuando partió, lo que le dolió en el alma.-"No quiero quedarme sola".- recordó las palabras de su hermana.-Le resulto difícil dejarme ir, en especial si es con un demaciano, pero soy lo bastante madura como para cuidarme sola.-dijo Katarina.

Ya veo, ella en serio no quiere perder a la única integrante de su familia.-dijo Garen.

Katarina no dijo nada mas, se sentía tan cálido ese ambiente pero se rehusó a seguir hablando, Garen no era nadie para preguntar sobre Cassiopeia, siquiera preguntar de su familia.

…

Teemo patrullaba la zona circundante a la ciudad de Bandle, tenía que asegurarse de que ninguna criatura del vacío se acercara a su querida ciudad.

 **Punto de vista de Teemo.**

"Una crisis de armamento y ahora esto, es el colmo y para empeorarlo más, no se sabe de dónde salen tantas criaturas, no puedo mandar una patrulla a averiguarlo, podrían no regresar"-pensó Teemo, tenía a la ciudad de Bandle sobre sus hombros y no podía dejar que esas horribles criaturas que ni siquiera pertenecían a este mundo arruinaran la utopía de su bella y pacifica ciudad.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Teemo, después de poner un par de trampas nocivas, se dispuso a regresar al cuartel de la milicia yordle pero un suave y tierno canto llamo su atención.

A lo lejos vio a una niña yordle sentada de rodillas con una triste sonrisa recolectando hierbas, aquella niña era de pelaje rosa, el color de su piel era de un tono más claro que su cabello, llevaba un uniforme escolar de bandle con una falda roja.

"Cuando todo esto acabe, muchos niños saldrán y jugaran en las cercanías…espera… ¿una niña?... ¡UNA NIÑA!"-exclamo Teemo en sus pensamientos y su pesadilla se hizo realidad, una criatura del vacío se acercaba lentamente a la niña con el fin de enterrarle sus zarpas.

Teemo corrió a toda velocidad pero sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo.

¡HUYE!-exclamo Teemo.

La niña miro en su dirección sorprendida y a la vez vio una silueta en su sombra, miro hacia atrás y por reflejo esquivo el zarpazo de la criatura, la chica grito y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pequeños pies podían.

"Bastardo"-pensó Teemo sacando su fiel cerbatana de su mochila.

¡AYUDA!-exclamo la niña llorando mientras corría pero la bestia salto a pocos centímetros de su posición haciendo que esta cayera.- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamo la niña.

Teemo salto desde una roca y lanzo un dardo cegador a la criatura, haciendo que esta comenzara a quejarse.

Vamos.-dijo Teemo mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña, pero esta corría con dificultad, traía algo es su uniforme.

Suelta lo que tengas, así podrás correr más rápido.-dijo Teemo.

N-No puedo, yo…-no alcanzo a terminar porque la bestia había saltado a su posición una vez más.

Maldita bestia.-maldijo Teemo.-Huye al lado contrario.-dijo Teemo, lo cual la niña accedió de inmediato.

Pelea conmigo, bestia asquerosa.-dijo Teemo lanzando dardos venenosos.

La bestia trataba de atinarle un golpe a Teemo pero este lo esquivaba con agilidad.- ¡RINDETE YA!-exclamo Teemo, para su desgracia, no tenia más veneno para sus dardos, veneno cegador, lento o mortal, las había usado recientemente, no había ido a recolectar veneno desde hace un tiempo.-Mierda.-dijo Teemo

La bestia salto hacia atrás y se puso en cuatro patas, comenzó a temblar notoriamente y de él fueron expulsados púas venenosas que iban directo a la niña que estaba corriendo.

¡NOOOO!-exclamo Teemo colocándose en la trayectoria de las púas, dándole a él en vez de a la niña.

Teemo sentía el ardor del filo en su espalda y la pesadez del veneno, sus ojos comenzaban a pesar y no podía moverse con facilidad.

Nggghh.-se quejo Teemo.

La bestia salto hasta la niña, esta cayó al suelo gritando.

¡D-DEJALA!-exclamo Teemo.

…

Llego la noche en el desierto de Shurima, el día paso de forma rápida, cortas conversaciones cubrieron la jornada de la misión, pararon de vez en cuando para comer o descansar un breve momento, ahora ambos estaban cansados y Garen tenía la única tienda (carpa).

Debí haberla empacado.-se dijo Katarina.-después de todo, Cass organizo mi mochila.

Garen la miro de reojo, la había escuchado perfectamente.

Metete.-dijo Garen.

Katarina se sonrojo levemente y miro a Garen con una sorpresa no muy disimulada.

¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE?!-exclamo Katarina.

No tienes donde dormir, lo mejor será compartirla.-dijo Garen.

Eso te pertenece, no tengo derecho a usarla.-dijo Katarina mientras le daba la espalda.

Garen dio un paso adelante y le puso la mano en el hombro a la pelirroja.

Si es para ayudar a mi compañera, moriría de frio para que ella pudiera seguir con la misión.-dijo Garen de manera suave.

Katarina, aun dándole la espalda, levanto la mirada en señal de sorpresa, su sonrojo aumento notablemente, el suave tacto de Garen la puso así.

Y-Yo.-Katarina dudaba pero no pudo responderle…

 ***RUGIDO***

Porque un Xer'sai salió de la arena en ese momento…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día miércoles… ¿miércoles?...miércoles… ¡MIÉRCOLES!**

 **¿Cómo andan?, si se preguntan porque subí capítulo hoy es porque hoy, hace 2 años, subí el primer capítulo de "La soberana y el maestro", el cual fue mi primer fanfic :D**

 **La evolución de mis fanfics es muy notoria por cada proyecto que hice, pase de pedir reviews de una manera monótona y aburrida a esta monstruosidad que leen cada domingo :D**

 **Como pequeño dato curioso, "La soberana y el maestro" iba a ser un one-shot, pero vi el éxito y lo hice completo, ese iba a ser el primer y único fic que haría en la vida, pero me atreví a hacer otro que si no tenia éxito lo borraría y me retiraría para siempre, como ya saben, no paso, de hecho, gusto más que el anterior y ahí conocí a un público muy kawaii y hermoso que son ustedes :D**

 **En el capítulo 6 de "La sanadora del castigo" nació el apodo que se convirtió en un icono que fue "Alpacasaurio" el cual adopte el apodo y ahora soy lo que leen ahora xD**

 **En serio muchas gracias por seguirme estos 2 años en Fanfiction y por apoyarme en mi canal de youtube, son lo máximo :D**

 **MUCHISIMOS reviews para el capítulo de aniversario, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál de mis fics ha sido el MÁS intenso?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	8. Heridas

**Capitulo Ocho: Heridas.**

¡D-DEJALA!-exclamo Teemo arrastrándose hasta la niña pero no llegaría a tiempo.

La pequeña yordle comenzó a gritar de miedo mientras lloraba al ver como la criatura levantaba su zarpa para acabar con su corta vida.

 _ **BUM**_

Se escucho una explosión en el área entre la chica y el monstruo, de un momento a otro la criatura salió disparada hacia atrás. La niña abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con su heroína desde que tenía memoria, Tristana, la artillera yordle

Cuidado amiguito, llevo un cargamento de explosión.-dijo Tristana mientras se posaba arriba del monstruo.

La bestia aun seguía viva pero Tristana coloco la boca de su cañón en la mandíbula de la bestia.

Sentirás… un pequeño retorcijón en el estomago.-dijo Tristana mientras disparaba por el hocico del monstruo destruyéndolo por dentro, la bestia no volvió a moverse.

La actitud de Tristana se torno preocupada al ver tan herido a su compañero.

¡TEEMO!-exclamo la chica soltando su cañón y corriendo a su posición.- ¿estás bien?-pregunto la chica apenas manteniendo la compostura y las ganas de llorar.

Teemo soltó una leve risa antes de responder.-créeme, he estado mejor.-dijo Teemo mientras hacía muecas de dolor pero no por la heridas.

No tienes heridas graves y tu nunca te quejas de las heridas, ¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto Tristana.

N-No es nada Tristy, N-no te preocupes.-dijo Teemo.-"no puedo contarle que estoy envenenado, no por ahora"-pensó el explorador.-De momento, debemos dejar a esta dulce niña a la ciudad.-dijo Teemo.

Tienes razón, vamos.-dijo Tristana cargando la mitad del peso de Teemo en sus hombros.

"Tristana va a enloquecer cuando abra la boca"-pensó Teemo.

…

¡KATAR…!-Garen no pudo terminar su exclamación al ser derribados por el Xer'sai de las arenas. Ambos cayeron de espaldas a poco más allá de su ubicación.

¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-pregunto Garen.

 **(Para una mayor calidad de ambiente, en youtube pongan "mirai nikki original sountrack vol 2 track 10", es música de batalla y espero que le vaya bien al ambiente, feliz lectura)**

E-Es un Xer'sai, una criatura del vacío que habita en el desierto, mi hermana los estudio y me dio esos conocimientos antes de venir, aunque no creí que nos topáramos con uno.-dijo Katarina levantándose y sacando sus dagas.

La bestia volvió a esconderse bajo la arena.

Esto es malo.-dijo Katarina.-a pesar de su tamaño, son bestias silenciosas cuando se trata de combate subterráneo.

Garen pensó la situación, la bestia tenía enormes garras y mandíbulas gigantes, Katarina podría morir si era alcanzada por la bestia, por el cual se le ocurrió una idea pero antes de poder ponerla a prueba la bestia volvió a saltar hacia ellos.

¡AGH!-exclamo Katarina mientras usaba Shumpo **(E de Katarina)** Esquivando el ataque del monstruo. Garen se tiro al suelo rodando apenas esquivando el ataque, la bestia volvió a esconderse.

Garen se alejo de Katarina y comenzó a dar fuertes golpes al suelo.

Nggghhh, G-Garen, ¿Qué haces?-dijo apenas Katarina, Garen no se percato que el hombro de Katarina estaba muy herido.

Es la única forma.-dijo Garen.

¿De qué?-dijo Katarina confundida.

De que sobrevivas.-dijo Garen mientras segundos después la bestia salió en su ubicación llevándose a Garen en la cabeza, Katarina se quedo estática por las palabras del demaciano pero reacciono al escuchar el grito de Garen.

¡MUERE!-exclamo el muchacho enterrando su espada en la dura cabeza del monstruo rebanándole el cerebro.

La bestia cayó derrotada y Garen dio un par de apuñaladas más a la criatura en su pecho para asegurarse de que estaba muerta.

 **(Paren la música)**

Garen se limpio el sudor de su cabeza para voltearse a ver a Katarina, quien, estaba a penas de pie.

Menuda batalla ¿no compañera?-dijo Garen mientras sonreía.

Necesito un favor.-dijo Katarina rápidamente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.-aléjate un poco.

Garen accedió confundido y se alejo un poco de Katarina.- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Garen.

Graci…as.-dijo Katarina antes de caer desmayada en la helada arena del desierto.

¡KATARINA!-exclamo Garen tomándola en sus brazos.

D…D…E….J…M...E-dijo apenas la chica, era claro que era muy orgullosa y no iba a dejarse salvar por el demaciano, sería una humillación para ella caer desmayada en los brazos de Garen.

Shhh, solo descansa.-dijo Garen mientras iba a la tienda con Katarina en sus brazos para poder tratarla.

…

Comandante, ¿podría explicarnos que sucedió?-dijo el médico militar.

Iba de exploración, cuando vi a la pequeña cerca de mi ubicación.-dijo Teemo.-pero una bestia del vacío nos ataco y…pues ya me ven.-dijo Teemo.

En ese momento entro un general de pelaje muy corto y gris, llevaba gafas de sol y un casco, aparentemente molesto.

¿Se podría saber que hacia usted en esos lados?-dijo el general, se dirigió a la pequeña yordle.

B-Bueno, yo es…-fue interrumpida.

¡¿Y PORQUE NO HAN LLEGADO SUS IRRESPONSABLES PADRES?!-exclamo el general.-son los peores padres que he visto en mi larga carrera en la milic…-el general fue interrumpido…por la niña.

¡MI PAPÁ NOS ABANDONO!-exclamo la niña llorando, todos los presentes se voltearon a verla.-Papá nos abandono cuando nací y mi mamá…ahora está muy enferma.-dijo la niña mostrando el contenido de su vestido, consistía en una selección de hierbas medicinales, muy avanzada para una niña de su edad.-fui a recoger estas plantitas sanadoras para que…para que mamá volviera a jugar conmigo, que vuelva a sonreír como antes y no esa risa falsa para no preocuparme.-dijo la niña mientras lloraba y sus lagrimas llegaban al suelo.

¡ESA NO ES JUSTIFICACIÓN PARA QUE VAYA SOLA A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD, NOS COSTO A UN SOLDADO NIÑITA!-exclamo el general haciendo que la niña llorara mas.

Tristana dejo su cañón a un lado y se acerco al general tomándolo por el cuello de su uniforme.

Escuche "señor general"-dijo Tristana haciendo burla al título.-Esta pequeña esta triste porque está sola con su madre enferma, talves sea grave y usted la pone peor con sus gritos y quejas pero ahora me va a escuchar a mí, ella no hizo nada malo, ella no es una delincuente y le juro por los dioses que me miran, que si vuelve a subirle el tono a esta pobre pequeña, lo último que tendrá en su boca será una bola de mi cañón, ¿¡ESCUCHO!?-dijo Tristana soltando el cuello del general con una mirada fría.

T-Tus superiores se enteraran de esto.-dijo el general saliendo de la carpa medica.

Me hago en los pantalones por tu noticia, gracias.-dijo Tristana con sarcasmo.

Lamento haberles causado problemas.-dijo la pequeña.

Tristana sonrió y se volteo a ver a le pequeña.-no te preocupes, cuando era niña, siempre ayudaba a mi madre cuando estaba enferma, si eso consistía en arriesgar mi propia vida, igualmente lo hacía.-dijo Tristana con una sonrisa.-disculpa pero, ¿Qué enfermedad tiene tu madre?-pregunto la artillera sacando un libro medico.

Bas…bos…que.-la pequeña no recordaba bien.

¿Boscuriosis?-pregunto la artillera.

¡SI ESO!-exclamo la chica. La enfermedad consistía en una tos muy grave, falta de apetito, fiebre y se puede llegar a la muerte por falta de nutrientes.

Ya veo, ven conmigo, te daré algunas medicinas para tratarla.-dijo Tristana con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron.- ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS!-exclamo la chica haciendo que Teemo, quien, estaba siendo examinado sonriera.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda médica.

Disculpe señor, pero sus niveles de energía disminuyen cada vez más, no es por las heridas físicas, ¿Qué más le hizo ese monstruo?-pregunto el médico haciendo que Teemo lo viera con seriedad.

…

Garen curo la herida del hombro de Katarina con una pomada curativa que le fue regalada a Garen de parte de Sona antes de la misión.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo tengo sueñoooooooo pero todo para que tengan su capitulazo de día domingo :D**

 **Algunos dirán que me enfoco mucho en los yordles pero es vital para la continuidad del fic y tranquilo, Swain y Leblanc ya saldrán (aunque desearan no haber querido que salieran muajajajajaja)**

 **Reviews para Katarina que está muy herida, también un mensajin privado :3**

 **Ahora me voy a dormir así que bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote a todos y ADIOSSSSSS :D ;) :3**

 **Pd: ¿les gusto el soundtrack?**


	9. Planes, lagos y sonrojos

**Capitulo Nueve: Planes, lagos y sonrojos.**

Garen comenzaba a prepararse para salir de Demacia, su hermana le dio un sermón increíblemente largo sobre la misión, como debía comportarse, que hacer en caso de, entre muchos otros conceptos que eran poco probables que sucedieran. El mayor de los Crownguard se dirigía a hablar con el príncipe Jarvan pero Quinn acompañado por su ave, Valor, junto con la virtuosa de las cuerdas Sona, detuvieron su paso.

"…"-Sona junto sus manos en signo de plegaria.

Sona dice que esperes un poco.-dijo Quinn, la chica sabia lenguaje de señas por su rango en Demacia.

Claro, siempre tengo tiempo para usted.

Sona sonrió dulcemente y desde un pequeño bolso saco un frasco de tamaño mediano con una etiqueta.-"…".-Sona señalo el frasco.

Es una pomada curativa, Soraka se la regalo a Sona en caso de que hubiera algún herido de mucha gravedad y ella no estuviese disponible.-dijo Quinn.

¿No que Sona también tiene poderes curativos?-pregunto Garen.

Sona se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sus poderes curativos no son muy desarrollados, ya que su Etwal está diseñada para rebanar objetos con la vibración y controlar el poder mental de los magos y guerreros, de que tiene poderes curativos, los tiene pero no es lo suficiente como para comparar a la hija de las estrellas.-dijo Quinn.

Ya veo…de todos modos, te lo agradezco, virtuosa de las cuerdas.-dijo Garen realizando una leve reverencia.

Sona sonrió y se despidió con su mano y un gesto de "éxito en su misión"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Garen se guardo la pomada, la etiqueta decía "orden de la banana" con la letra de la yordle Lulu y un pequeño dibujo de Soraka sonriendo guiñando un ojo.

Recostó a Katarina en un pequeño acolchado y la tapo con una manta hasta la boca, la herida comenzaba a cerrarse rápidamente debajo del vendaje de su hombro. Garen la miro dormir y decidió hacer guardia mientras su compañera dormía y se reponía de su herida.

…

 **3 A.M.**

 **Noxus.**

Me despiertan de mi sueño de belleza… ¿para esto?-se dijo así misma Cassiopeia mientras reptaba por las calles nocturnas de Noxus, en sus brazos llevaba documentos de la milicia noxiana, Cassiopeia era curiosa por lo que antes de entregarlos los leyó, no había nada fuera de lo común, las cosas militares no le llamaban la atención.

Así que, tu eres la menor de la casa DuCoteau, ¿eh?-dijo un hombre saliendo de la oscuridad.

Supones bien, adiós.-dijo Cassiopeia sin prestarle el menor tipo de atención.

Oye, viborita.-el hombre se puso delante de la chica cerrándole el paso.-talves quieras pasar la noche conmigo, es peligroso que una chica tan bella como tu este sola a estas horas.-dijo el hombre.

No temo, ME temen.-dijo Cassiopeia pasando por el lado del tipo.

El hombre volvió a interponerse en su camino.

Seré directo contigo, necesito tu riqueza y que mejor que casándote conmigo, este fortachón y guapo hombre, ambos ganamos, si no me cortaran la cabeza.-dijo el hombre.

Entonces vive tus días como si fueran los últimos…Oh espera, lo son.-dijo Cassiopeia evadiéndolo de nuevo.

El hombre saco un cuchillo y se interpuso nuevamente en el camino de la víbora

Obtendré esa fortuna, lo quieras o no.-dijo el hombre.

Colmaste mi paciencia.-dijo Cassiopeia cerrando sus ojos.

¡TU ME LA COLMASTE A MI!-exclamo el hombre avanzando hasta ella, Cassiopeia abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Un grito monstruoso salió de los labios de Cassiopeia liberando un remolino de energía mágica mientras el hombre se paralizaba.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-exclamo el hombre mientras su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a endurecerse hasta llegar a su rostro.

Que fastidio, otra estatua mas para la ciudad.-dijo Cassiopeia.-me apresurare, quiero volver a mi cama.

La víbora entro en el edificio militar de Noxus y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde debía dejar los documentos. La chica los dejo en la mesa y se disponía a irse pero algo llamo su atención.

¿Cuánto crees que demoren?-dijo Leblanc en otra sala, Cassiopeia se puso en la pared al lado de la puerta abierta.

Paciencia, es para cuando estén de regreso, ahí será efectuado nuestro plan.-dijo Swain.

"¿Plan?"-pensó Cassiopeia.

Debemos revisar los archivos, vamos a la sala de reuniones, talves Cassiopeia ya los trajo.-dijo LeBlanc.

Ambos salieron de la sala y Cassiopeia se había ido, ella ya estaba bien lejos.

"Si ese "plan" involucra a mi hermana, los mato…a ambos"-pensó Cassiopeia.

…

El sol golpeo con fuerza al desierto de Shurima, Katarina despertó suavemente pero al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior comenzó a despertarse más rápido.

"A-Anoche, fui atacada, solo recuerdo que me desmaye y… y…, espera, tenía una herida en el hombro, ¿Por qué no me duele?"-se pregunto Katarina mientras abría sus ojos.

Katarina abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba tapada con una manta, se la quito y se levanto, noto que tenía una venda en el hombro.-"Tengo una herida, ¿Por qué no me duele?"-se pregunto. Katarina se quito el vendaje y no había ni rastro de la herida.-"¿Qué demonios?".

La chica estaba extrañada pero vio la silueta de Garen afuera de la tienda (carpa) y salió.

¿Garen?-dijo Katarina.

Oh, buenos días compañera, ¿Cómo está tu hombro?-pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa.

B-Bien…p-pero ¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunto Katarina.

Tranquila, no te toque.-dijo Garen con naturalidad.

¡A LA HERIDA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-grito Katarina completamente roja.

Ah, tan solo ocupe esto.-dijo Garen mostrándole a su compañera el frasco de pomada curativa.

Y-Ya veo.-dijo Katarina.

¿Estás bien?, estas roja.-dijo Garen.

N-N-No estoy roja, solo…solo hace calor, ahora sigamos el camino para poder acabar con esta maldita misión.-dijo Katarina volteándose.

Garen guardo el refugio y se dispusieron a caminar, para su fortuna, estaban cerca de la selva Kumungu, por lo que se demorarían menos de lo esperado, ambos eran resistentes por el cual estarían antes de lo que pensaron en casa.

Katarina dio una fugaz mirada a Garen, su compañero tenia ojeras bastante notorias, todo indicaba que Garen se desvelo toda la noche para cuidarla, ella sintió una opresión en su pecho, se mostro algo emocionada pero también sintió una leve preocupación por su compañero, ella misma se excuso.-"solo es porque si no lo mato yo, no podre probar mi fuerza"-pensó Katarina.

Ambos llegaron hasta cierto punto en el desierto en donde había un pequeño lago, no era un espejismo ya que durante todo el camino iban hidratándose constantemente.

Deberíamos bañarnos.-dijo Katarina.

No te falta razón.-dijo Garen.

Katarina miro con su seño levemente fruncido a Garen pero quito de inmediato su mirada de él.

Voy primero, si tratas de espiar, te asesino.-dijo Katarina enojada.

Tranquila, no soy pervertido como tu compañero Draven.-dijo Garen.

Katarina dio una leve sonrisa.- yo no lo llamaría compañero.-dijo Katarina.-compañero es alguien con quien no tienes ningún problema.-dijo Katarina.

Entonces, ¿no te desagrado?, ya me has dicho compañero antes.-dijo Garen levantando una ceja.

¡SI, DIGO NO!-exclamo Katarina sonrojada, considerando que lo que dijo Garen era mentira, ella jamás lo trato de "compañero".-¡DIGO, ME CAES MEJOR QUE DRAVEN, VOY A BAÑARME!-exclamo Katarina mientras se iba al lago.

Garen rio cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su espalda en una roca cercana.

"Sonrojada, se ve tan…"-Garen no quiso continuar, era un mal pensamiento, en mirarla de esa forma.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan?**

 **Les traigo este capitulazo de día domingo, tarde como siempre xD. ¿Qué les pareció? estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr la personalidad de Katarina, no estoy seguro si me sale bien, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Reviews para los sonrojos de Katarina y el plan casi descubierto de Swain, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¡¿LEMON ENTRE GAREN Y POPPY?! ¡ESTOY CREANDO MONSTRUOS HAMBRIENTOS DE SEXO! D:**

 **-Según yo, Nunu necesita un rework, está muy feo D:**

 **-Maineo: Nami, Zyra, Kennen, Illaoi, Irelia, Elise, Sejuani, Rammus, Lissandra, Anivia, Cassiopeia, Katarina (:v), Poppy, Miss fortune, Soraka, Jinx :D**

 **-Maineo Mid y Support (¿te suporteo mami?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **-Mi streamer favorito es Helior *-***

 **Recuerden que subi video, dedicado a los queridos niños rata :D visiten mi canal de youtube link en mi perfil.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué opinan de poner soundstrack en el fic? la verdad siempre me imagino los fics con música como si fuera anime o una serie, en mi opinión las hace más emocionantes ¿Qué opinan?**

 **¡BIENVENIDA DANIELA123! un nombre bastante original (:v) espero que te guste el fic y alaba al alpacasaurio :D**

 **Un saludo a Silizu quien salió del hospital, te mando un besote y un abrazote enorme y me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, te mando el abrazote y el besote con nutella y fanservice de Garen (?)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS ;) :D :3**

 **PD: ¿Qué soundstrack le pondrías a este fic como principal?**


	10. De mal en peor

**Capitulo Diez: De mal en peor.**

Garen estaba apoyado en una roca con los ojos cerrados, de vez en cuando oía como el agua sonaba al ser tocada por la daga siniestra, la sombra que le producía la roca gigante le producía un enorme alivio, el calor en ese lugar era infernal y sofocante por el cual una pequeña sombra era como un paraíso.

 **…**

Katarina se encontraba lavando cada parte de su cuerpo en la helada agua, de noche el desierto era helado y las arenas también se helaban por lo que hacían que el agua estuviera a esa temperatura tan agradable para el calor del desierto, la chica lavo su cabello rojo recordando la vergüenza que solía pasar cuando era niña, todos consideraban su cabello como algo muy extraño.

Papá…-dijo Katarina suavemente pero de pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose rápidamente, Katarina frunció el seño pensando que era Garen quien trataba de espiarla, la chica se coloco una pequeña toalla que llevaba cerca, Cassiopeia se preocupo de todos los detalles de su mochila.

Te juro, demaciano, que si quieres espiarme voy a matarte.-dijo Katarina.

Pero la verdad es que no era Garen, si no que eran tres saqueadores de Shurima, bandidos que se dedican a robar a la gente que viene de paso por el desierto.

¡MIREN CHICOS!-dijo uno de ellos.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, entro en pánico en cuanto los tres hombres comenzaron a mirarla.

Pero que belleza, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos con ella?-dijo uno de ellos.

Entremos en calor.-dijo otro de ellos desabotonándose la camisa.

"Bastardos, ¿Qué creen que soy?"-pensó Katarina mientras veía como los hombres se acercaban a ella.

Ven aquí preciosa, te haré sentir como una verdadera mujer.-dijo el mayor de los hombres.

Katarina, de manera seductora se poso sobre su oreja.-sentirás un leve "clash".-susurro la daga siniestra antes de clavar una daga en su estomago.

¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-exclamo de dolor.

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!-exclamo uno de los hombres, ambos habían dejado sus armas atrás.

Katarina avanzo con velocidad cortándole la vena yugular a uno de ellos y lanzando tres dagas a la cara del restante.

Demasiado fácil.-dijo Katarina.

¡KATARINA!-Garen apareció corriendo al sentir el movimiento de las dagas.

Katarina abrió sus ojos avergonzada, solo una toalla cubría sus intimidades. Garen quedo perplejo ante la figura de Katarina, la chica rápidamente agarro una roca y la lanzo al demaciano.- ¡NO ME VEAS!-exclamo avergonzada.

Garen sintió el peso de la piedra junto a su rostro en inmediatamente se fue de allí, obtuvo un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla pero no era nada para él.

Tiempo después Katarina apareció ya vestida pero aparentemente enojada.-es tu turno, date prisa.-dijo Katarina pero no se fijo que Garen ya estaba quitándose la parte de arriba de su armadura dejando al descubierto sus pectorales.

Katarina enrojeció y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.-algunos no entienden el concepto de "privacidad"-dijo Katarina.

Garen hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y fue al lago.

 **…**

Teemo descansaba en la camilla de la tienda que funcionaba como enfermería, había dormido 3 horas y luego comenzó a trazar algunos mapas con posibles peligros, Tristana entro con una mirada fría a la tienda.

¡HEY!-llamo Tristana enojada, esto sobresalto a Teemo.

Oh, hola Tristana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Teemo.

…Y aun me lo ocultas.-dijo Tristana.

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Teemo.

Hable con el doctor, dijo que no solo tenias heridas físicas pero no me quiso dar más detalles, ahora dime ¿Qué me estas ocultando?-pregunto Tristana cada vez mas enojada.

Teemo suspiro antes de responder, no podía ocultárselo eternamente a Tristana, por lo que debía decírselo ahora.

Está bien, tu ganas.-dijo Teemo.-en estos momentos mis heridas no duelen, pero si me duelen los órganos.-dijo Teemo.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Tristana.

Estoy envenenado Tristana, eso quiere decir, esa bestia me ataco con veneno y todos esos fenómenos poseen el mismo veneno.-dijo Teemo mostrando la herida en donde se le fue insertado el veneno.-calculo que me queda una semana como máximo.-dijo Teemo.

Tristana no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, soltó su cañón y posteriormente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

N-N-No, e-e-esto no puede…-Tristana salió corriendo de la tienda con los ojos humedecidos.

"No la culpo por su forma de reaccionar"-pensó Teemo, suspiro y siguió con lo suyo, la verdad es que con la crisis que dejo el hijo del alcalde no podía hacer mucho.

 **…**

Lux estaba ordenando un poco la mansión, sus mayordomos volvieron a tener días libres y Lux no les descontaría ni una moneda de oro por su ausencia, Sona también estaba ahí, ayudando a la rubia con la limpieza con una angelical sonrisa.

Se siente bien hacer las cosas como lo haría una persona normal.-dijo Lux.

"Es tedioso estar sentada todo el tiempo sin hacer nada"-dijo Sona en conexión mental con Lux.

Ambas rieron y se sentaron en el sofá para mirar algunas telenovelas en un aparato de Piltover.

Ambas vieron a un hombre muy romántico, de cabello largo y castaño con ojos verdes y de contextura musculosa, luchando por la mujer que amaba. Sona y Lux pegaron un suspiro con una tonta sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta.

La rubia fue a recibir a quienes habían llegado.-Mamá, papá.-dijo Lux con una sonrisa.

Hola Lux.-dijo su madre mientras entraba a la mansión.

¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?-pregunto su padre.

Estoy muy bien.-dijo Lux, los padres saludaron a Sona pero se extrañaron al no ver a Garen.

¿Dónde está tu hermano, en el palacio?-pregunto la madre.

Lux abrió sus ojos con miedo y Sona arrugo la cara, esto no era bueno.-Emmm, bueno, respecto a él.-dijo Lux, sabía que la misión no le gustaría a ninguno de los dos.

 **…**

¡ACHUUUU!-estornudo Garen.

No me digas que te resfriaste.-dijo Katarina.

No, alguien debe estar hablando de mí.-dijo Garen.

Ambos habían retomado el camino por el desierto, quedaba muy poco para el inicio de la selva Kumungu cuando ya eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde y el sol estaba a punto de esconderse.

Apropósito, ¿Quiénes eran los tipos de antes?-pregunto Garen.

Saqueadores, roban a la gente indefensa en inexperta que vaga por el desierto, también saquean los cadáveres de aquellos que murieron en las tormentas de arena.-dijo Katarina.

Déjame adivinar, tu hermana te conto de todo esto.-dijo Garen.

Acertaste.-dijo Katarina.

Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no enviaron a tu hermana? es más culta en los aspectos geográficos y todo respecto a la magia.-dijo Garen.

Lo mismo me lo pregunto, pero por alguna razón fui elegida.-dijo Katarina, aun sospechaba de alguna jugarreta de Swain.

 **…**

Cassiopeia regaba las flores interiores de la casa DuCoteau, tarareaba una dulce canción mientras regaba cuidadosamente la rosa roja de Katarina, el Narciso que la representaba a ella y la violeta, una rosa color azul que representaba a Talon.

En eso, Talon entro en la casa, un poco cansado.

Bienvenido.-dijo Cassiopeia sin voltearlo a ver.

Siempre es un agrado que me recibas tú, Cass.-dijo Talon dejando sus navajas en una mesa.

Tenemos días libres y aun así llegas cansado a casa.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Estuve haciendo algunos planos de armamento, venia de hacer cálculos, al parecer Katarina está por pisar tierra salvaje.-dijo Talon.

Ojala tenga cuidado, la selva Kumungu es muy peligrosa, en especial si…-Cassiopeia dejo caer la regadera.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Talon.

En especial…si no hay nadie en la liga…eso quiere decir… ¡AY NO!-exclamo Cassiopeia.

¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Talon agarrándola de los hombros.

Katarina podría ser atacada por los campeones de la selva Kumungu, son muy territoriales y…y…-Cassiopeia estaba asustada.

Tranquila, ella estará bien.-Talon apego a Cassiopeia a él.-además, Garen está con ella, conociendo su código de honor no la dejaría morir.

¿En verdad crees eso?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Claro.-dijo Talon animado, para darle un poco de apoyo a su media hermana.

"Nuestro plan"-la voz de Swain resonó en su cabeza.

Debo irme.-dijo Cassiopeia seria.

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Talon.

A ver a alguien que me dé respuestas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

La chica mitad serpiente reptaba rápidamente por las calles de Noxus en dirección a la prisión de máxima seguridad. Los guardias la dejaron entrar de inmediato al ver quién era, ella no tenía tiempo para agradecerles y repto a toda velocidad a la última celda, una asquerosa, maloliente, oscura y putrefacta celda.

¡TU!-exclamo Cassiopeia.

La persona que estaba en la celda se despertó.

Tú tienes las respuestas que necesito.-dijo Cassiopeia.

La persona se acerco a la reja dejando ver su rostro y cuerpo.

Dirían…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¡SORPRESA! la pesadilla vuelve, este tipo es inmortal, ni BabyMetal es capaz de matarlo, ¡AQUÍ VIENE DE NUEVO DIRÍAN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!**

 **Una pequeña pista de qué demonios tiene que ver: "Dirían ayudaba a Bandle cuando los portales aparecieron"**

 **Una pequeña aclaración para mis lectores nuevos: Dirían es un personaje inventado por mí, fue el antagonista de mi anterior fic "La travesía yordle" un personaje digno de odiar, es el hijo del alcalde actual de la ciudad de Bandle y fue como los políticos en Chile: Corruptos y mentirosos :D**

 **Y ya aclarado eso podemos continuar a menos que quieran leer mi anterior fic que esta de puta madre (Momento de Spam)**

 **Reviews para el regreso de este hijo de puta, también un mensajin privado.**

 ** _Preguntas de las alpaquitas:_**

 **-El lemon entre Kog'maw y Rek'sai es…perturbador.**

 **-Revise mi armario y encontré una vieja cartulina (me servirá para la escuela :D)**

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-resumen: Katarina y Garen fueron enviados a una misión para recolectar dos portales del vacío, de ahí salen monstruos que atacan la ciudad más cercana ósea Bandle.**

 **-He creado loleros: amantes del hentai, del yuri, del sexo entre monstruos, del sexo entre enanos y personas muy musculosas…Lo único que me falta es crear fujoshis y fundashis que eso ya sería el infierno D:**

 **-En un fanfic dedicado a la pareja de jarvan y Shyvana o en su defecto lux y Ezreal, creo que si haría lemon.**

 **-Garen vive en una mansión que pertenece a la casa Crownguard, son ricos.**

 **-Viviría en jonia o si no en la ciudad de Bandle *-***

 **-Divorsiadin xD**

 **-el lol me gusta un 20 :3**

 **-no puedo spoilear lo Hardcore ;)**

 **-La liga no puede hacer nada ya que son criaturas vivas, son algo así como los animalistas, además, si mueren los invocadores ya no podrán mantener bajo control a los monstruos del vacío.**

 **-mi equipo de lol favorito es KLG o en su defecto SKT T1 (Faker sempai *-*)**

 **-Rito está tomando decisiones muy malas últimamente, las habilidades de Cassiopeia son un ejemplo, esta inusable (?)**

 **Las demás preguntas las responderé en el próximo cap, ya que son muchas y alargare demasiado esta nota D: no es que me molesten me encanta responderles :D**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál es tu grupo japonés favorito? el mío, por lejos es BabyMetal *-***

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS :D :3 ;)**

 **PD: esta vez quiero pedirles un favor, mi último video, necesito que lo compartan con la mayor cantidad de gente posible, lleguemos a ser grandes y crezcamos juntos :D**


	11. Respuestas y calor mutuo

**Capitulo Once: Respuestas y calor mutuo.**

Aquella figura que era un yordle muy maltratado, su ropa estaba rasgada y sus ojos expresaban un vacio y frialdad profunda junto con las ojeras que terminaban de darle un toque siniestro.

¿Qué se le ofrece señorita DuCoteau?-pregunto el yordle.

Tu eres Dirían, ex ayudante del alcalde la ciudad de Bandle ¿no?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Ese soy yo, por desgracia, mis intentos de hacer tratos con Noxus fallaron de manera desafortunada, haciendo que cometiera un error que conllevo a mi encierro en cadena perpetua.-dijo Dirían.-Lo que hace el querer el amor de una chica ¿no?-pregunto Dirían.

No quiero saber la historia de tu vida.-dijo Cassiopeia.-quiero saber una parte de ti en dónde estabas ayudando en el gobierno, una parte de tu información que podría ayudar a alguien que lo es todo para mi.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Está bien pero, ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?-dijo con descaro.

Eres un…-dijo Cassiopeia.

Lo siento señorita, si no recibo algo a cambio, no daré la información y al parecer soy su única opción.-dijo Dirían.

Cassiopeia apretó sus puños pero finalmente sonrió.-pediré un cambio de compañeros de celda, hare que te hagan buena comida y por lo menos tengas una foto de la chica que intentaste conquistar.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Yo esperaba…no lo sé, ¿mi libertad?-dijo Dirían.

Si quieres tu libertad, te la doy, pero tienes que saber que no te escoltaran a las afueras de Noxus, por el cual la gente por si sola te matara y a ellos no los controlo yo, tú decides.-dijo Cassiopeia con satisfacción.

Dirían hizo una mueca de disgusto, había perdido.-está bien, acepto tu propuesta, espero que la comida este caliente.-dijo Dirían.

Así será, ahora, necesito que me digas absolutamente todo lo que sabes.-dijo Cassiopeia.

…

Katarina y Garen estaban pisando tierra verde, la selva Kumungu está a pasos de ellos, era mejor descansar en ese lugar antes de adentrarse en ese peligroso territorio, Katarina comenzó a tener hambre y algo de frio, habían caminado muy de seguido y no habían parado a descansar en ningún momento y menos habían comido.

Sera mejor que busquemos un refugio, las nubes no tienen buena pinta.-dijo Garen.

Katarina miro al cielo ennegrecido por las nubes, habría una fuerte lluvia.

Tienes razón, la tienda no servirá en esta ocasión, debe haber alguna cueva vacía por aquí.-dijo Katarina.

Ambos guerreros se apresuraron a buscar una cueva antes de que se pusiera a llover, Katarina temblaba, su ropa era muy reveladora estando expuesta al clima frio de la selva.

"Vamos, debe haber una cueva por aquí"-pensó Katarina desesperada, no quería resfriarse.

¡AQUÍ!-llamo Garen, había encontrado una profunda cueva, era perfecta para poder refugiarse y mantenerse cálidos.

Ambos guerreros entraron en la cueva y Garen procedió a encender una fogata duradera, Katarina tenía un aceite especial para el fuego, lo que haría que se mantuviera encendido hasta que amaneciera.

No saldremos hasta mañana, la tormenta comenzara pronto y será mejor mantenernos calientes y seguros si es que ambos queremos volver a casa.

Supongo que no queda de otra, además, en este clima los depredadores comienzan a cazar a las presas indefensas en la lluvia.-dijo Garen.

De pronto un sonoro rayo hizo aparición iluminando con su destello la cueva, Katarina salto y pego un pequeño chillido.

¿Estás bien?-Garen se preocupo.

Katarina no respondió, estaba aturdida apoyada en la pared de la cueva.

"Papá"-pensó Katarina.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Las pequeñas Katarina y Cassiopeia saltaban en la cama jugando, les habían ordenado ir a dormir pero estas hicieron caso omiso a la orden.

Me apetece comer galletas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

A mi igual, Papá no nos dio ninguna en todo el día, vamos a la cocina y aprovechemos que duerme.-dijo Katarina y ambas rieron con una risa traviesa.

Ambas salieron de la habitación despacio pero ambas se dieron cuentas de que no había ningún tipo de luz, ni runas, ni velas o candelabros. Las niñas caminaron despacio y Cassiopeia se aferro a su hermana.

Tengo miedo, mejor volvamos.-dijo Cassiopeia.

T-Tranquila, todo por las galletas.-dijo Katarina tratando de controlar el miedo.-además, ¿Cómo vas a ser una gran guerrera como papá si no controlas el miedo?-dijo Katarina.

No quiero ser una guerrera, no me gustan las espadas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ese no es el punto, debes controlar tu miedo.-dijo Katarina.

Sin previo aviso un trueno ilumino el pasillo con un ruido extremadamente fuerte, ambas chicas gritaron y corrieron hasta la habitación de su padre, llorando.

¡PAPÁ!-exclamaron ambas, el hombre se levanto de su cama a ver a sus hijas.

¿Qué sucede pequeñas?-pregunto el general.

Las chicas estaban temblando abrazadas con la otra, el hombre vio afuera como caían truenos y dedujo que un trueno las puedo haber asustado.

Ok, solo son truenos, los dioses están…emmm, cambiando estrellas, eso hace que brillen mucho y produzcan ese ruido fuerte.-dijo el hombre.

Pero nos da miedo, ¿Por qué no las cambian de día?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Esa es historia para otro día.-dijo el padre.-ahora, les propongo un trato, si ustedes mañana me llevan el almuerzo al cuartel, las dejare dormir conmigo cada vez que haya tormenta, ¿bien?-propuso el padre.

Los ojos de ambas niñas se iluminaron ante la propuesta.- ¡SI PAPI!-exclamaron.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Katarina volvió en sí y se sentó abrazando sus piernas, sin importarle si Garen la estaba mirando o no.

Garen la observo y comprendió, Katarina le tenía miedo a los truenos y talves le recordaba al pasado. El muchacho se sentó a su lado pensando en que decir.

¿Cómo anda el clima?-dijo Garen.-"estúpido"-pensó.

Ahí, normal.-dijo Katarina sin voltearlo a ver.

Garen se rasco la nuca avergonzado por la idiotez que acababa de decir.

Emmm, ¿sabes que hace Lee sin?-pregunto Garen

Katarina se volteo a verlo, no entendía a que quería llegar.- ¿Cómo dices?

¿Sabes que hace Lee sin?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina aun no entendía pero decidió seguirle el juego.-emmm, no lo sé.-respondió la pelirroja.

Pues él, "Lee sin" gafas los libros.-dijo Garen.

Katarina soltó una leve carcajada, no por el chiste si no por lo malo de este.

Eres casi tan mal comediante como Draven.-dijo Katarina.

Pero hizo que sonrieras ¿no?-dijo Garen.

Bueno, mereces crédito por eso.-dijo Katarina volteándose de nuevo.

Ambos quedaron sentados en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que otro sonoro trueno volvió a iluminar la cueva y Katarina dio un leve salto hacia atrás.

Demonios.-susurro Katarina.

Garen sintió una sensación en su pecho e hizo lo que en su tierra habrían considerado "una locura".

Katarina se vio rodeada por unos inmensos brazos que la apegaron al pecho de su compañero.

¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-exclamo Katarina a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas.

"…"-Garen mantuvo su silencio, Katarina luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Garen pero este era demasiado fuerte.- ¡SUELTAME!-exclamo Katarina.

Garen sonrió levemente.- ¿deberás quieres soltarte?, estas calentita y talves se te quite el miedo a los truenos.-dijo Garen.

Yo…no…es… ***Suspiro*** tu ganas.-dijo Katarina dejando de forcejear y tímidamente se apoyo en el pecho de Garen.-"dormiré incomoda, el duro armazón de Garen no me dejara estar tranquila"-pensó Katarina.

Pero cuando apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del guerrero noto que estaba suave y cálido, sintió la calidez de su pecho combinado con una suave tela de la camisa de su compañero.

"¿En qué momento se quito la armadura?"-pensó Katarina pero sin más se apoyo en su pecho y por mas rayos que pasaran Katarina no sentía miedo, aunque el ruido hacia que se aferrara mas a Garen cosa que no sabía si le gustaba o le hería el orgullo.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, Katarina sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Garen y Garen se sentía bien al ayudar a su compañera pero también al verla sin miedo.

…

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-exclamo la madre.

Madre por favor no grite.-dijo Lux tratando de calmarla.-recuerda que Sona está presente.

¡NO ME INTERESA QUIEN ESTE EN LA CASA!-exclamo la mujer.- ¡GAREN NO PUEDE ESTAR CERCA DE ESA HORRIBLE MUJER!-exclamo la madre.

Cariño, no seas maleducada.-dijo su esposo.-Garen es mayor y no creo deje que una noxiana lo mate, después de todo, Garen ha demostrado ser mejor que cualquier guerrero en esa asquerosa ciudad.-dijo el hombre.

¡NADA BUENO VA A SALIR DE ESA MUJER, LA QUIERO LEJOS DE MI HIJO!-exclamo la mujer.

Madre…-dijo Lux decayendo.-Sona lo lamento, tendremos que ver "amor prófugo" después.-dijo Lux, Sona sonrió levemente y se retiro.

¿Dónde están los mayordomos?, necesito comida caliente para calmarme.-dijo la mujer.

L-Les di el día libre.-dijo Lux.

¿¡QUE?!-exclamo la mujer.

Q-Quise hacer las cosas por mí misma, no creo que tenga nada de malo.-dijo Lux.

Eres una dama, ellas no hacen los trabajos sucios.-dijo la mujer de forma desagradable.

Lux enfureció, no le gustaba que se crea la emperadora de todo, quería que fuera más justa, por lo que decidió enfrentarla…por primera vez en su vida.

¿Y qué tal si no quiero ser una dama?, ¿Qué tal si quiero ser una persona normal?-dijo como desafío Lux, lo más firme que pudo.

La mujer miro con horror a su hija, se iba a iniciar una discusión.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les quiero pedir disculpas por no haber publicado capitulo la semana pasada, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupado con la escuela: "Nuestros alumnos están por salir de vacaciones, es una buena idea dejarles las pruebas y trabajo para las ultimas semanas"**

 **Es una tortura tener que presentar trabajos todos los días y rendir pruebas día por medio D:**

 **Pero ya Salí de ese ciclo y el 7 de Julio salgo de vacaciones de invierno *-* se vienen capítulos y videos por igual :D**

 **Si hay alguien que sepa de youtube, quiero pedirle si por review o por mensaje privado me pueda explicar cómo es eso del "partner" (no sé si lo escribí bien) que no entiendo y mis amigos dicen que debo hacerlo, les agradecería mucho su explicación :D**

 **Reviews para este momento que extrañamente no lo arruine ._., también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas (incluyendo las de Gamerkiller que no respondi el review anterior)**_

 **-No aparecerá Veigar :c**

 **-Anivia no tendría un contexto para aparecer**

 **-URF :D**

 **-One for all no me gusta mucho**

 **-LEMON ENTRE KATA Y CASS…¿KHEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

 **-Quien sabe, talves este Rengar, talves este Kha'zix, talves ambos.**

 **-fujoshi significa las mujeres hambrientas de yaoi o relaciones de hombre con hombre, principalmente piden sexo ._. y fundashi significa los hombres que van detrás del yaoi.**

 **-No hago fics yaoi o yuri, lo siento :c**

 **-El monstruo del armario me asusta D: pero elise y kha'zix? jamás lo había pensado, lo tendré en mente.**

 **-no me molesta que las chicas (algunas) sean main support, me molesta que le hagan el estereotipo de que TODAS tienen que ser support, es algo que enserio me molesta.**

 **-Jinx y Ekko? no lo sé, ahora emparejaría a Ekko con Taliyah.**

 **-que coincidencia, hice un fic de Soraka y Varus :D y Vayne lo emparejaría con Lucian :D**

 **-¡VIVA BABYMETAL!**

 **-Grupo de K-pop: GIRLS GENERATION (y soy hombre :v)**

 **-Dirían sigue vivo porque alpaquin lo quiso así**

 **-La R de Garen, La Q de morgana hace que envejezca**

 **-INVOCARIA A LULU**

 **BIENVENIDA SEA "Karlin-zeldi" espero que te guste el fic y no te olvides de pasar por mi canal de youtube para conocerme más (link en mi perfil) haz tu juramento (yo *nombre* juro lealtad al señor alpacasaurio y su compañero alpaquin, para toda la eternidad como que me llamo *nombre* ¡ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR ALPACASAURIO) y sigue poniendo reviews con preguntas que me encantan :D**

 **Les quiero mandar un saludo muy cariñoso a mis lectores de Argentina, (para los que vemos football, aunque yo solo veo los partidos importantes, el resto me vale v***a :v) les quiero desear el mejor de los éxitos, la verdad admiro mucho a Messi y su equipo me parece muy bueno e implacable, pero también apoyo a mi equipo :D ojala sea un partido limpio y disfrutemos este deporte sin Xenofobia y que gane el mejor :D**

 **Un besote para mis amiguines argentinos que alaban al alpacasaurio.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué es el partner y como se usa? (requisitos, que coño es, etc) para asegurarme que respondan xD**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote ENORME y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	12. Hora de la cacería

**Capitulo Doce: Hora de la cacería.**

Bien señorita, cuando comencé con mi carrera política en Bandle ya habían algunos problemas en la ciudad, de vez en cuando la gente era atacada por criaturas que sobrepasaban a los guerreros normales, estos poseían una desfiguración perturbadora, colmillos afilados, garras mortíferas y una sed de sangre como jamás se había visto en Valoran. Pero lo más impresionante es que solo estaban en esa zona.-dijo Dirían.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dirían estaba en la oficina de su padre atendiendo asuntos económicos en la reciente crisis de la ciudad.

Esto es muy extraño muchacho, por más que comercialicemos con Demacia y Jonia, no logramos salir de la crisis, es como si el dinero desapareciera.-dijo el alcalde.

Supongo que debemos esforzarnos mas, el dinero no desaparece por arte de magia.-mintió Dirían, quien, estaba comprando en secreto armamento y beneficios propios a los noxianos.

¡SEÑOR!-entro un yordle a la oficina.

No grite, podemos escucharlo.-dijo el alcalde.

E-Es que, tiene que ver esto.-dijo el yordle.

Dirían y su padre se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad en donde había una criatura de un desagradable aspecto, de sus colmillos chorreaba un liquido color purpura, según los médicos eso era un veneno mortal.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Dirían.

No tenemos idea señor, fue ejecutado mientras intentaba atacar a un comerciante de la ciudad, el comerciante venia de su recolección de runas luminosas.-dijo un médico.

¿Saben de dónde vino?-pregunto el alcalde.

Se especula una ubicación, a 6 minutos de aquí.-dijo otro médico.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yo y mi papá fuimos a revisar una especie de runa, pensamos que partiéndolo en dos todo acabaría pero al parecer no, por lo que me cuentas.-dijo Dirían.

¿Entonces a pesar de que esa runa fue partida en dos aun sigue generando un portal?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Exacto, pero ¿Cómo podría saberlo?, pensamos que los ataques cesarían pero al parecer no.-dijo Dirían.

Cassiopeia veía casi terminado su interrogatorio pero le surgió una pregunta.- ¿Alguien más sabia de eso?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Especifique señorita.-dijo Dirían con una calma que llegaba a irritar a la chica.

Gente, almas, naciones, alguien.-dijo Cassiopeia enojándose.

Se lo comente a un escolta de Noxus, traía una armadura bastante peculiar, parecía como un guardia de elite.-dijo Dirían.

Eso es todo lo que quería oír.-dijo Cassiopeia.-tendrás tu recompensa.

Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita DuCoteau.-dijo Dirían.

Cassiopeia salió de la cárcel y comenzó a juntar las piezas.-¿Por qué Swain, después de tanto tiempo, pide la ayuda de Demacia para ir por los portales?-se pregunto.

 **(Para un mejor ambiente, coloquen en youtube "kara para ask jenerik muzigi", feliz lectura)**

Vamos, Cass, piensa, ¿Qué ganaría Swain con todo esto y porque involucro a mi hermana?-se pregunto Cassiopeia.

Los portales no fueron avisados a la liga, tampoco a Demacia u otra ciudad estado, ese escolta pudo ser un sirviente de Swain, quien le pudo haber comentado sobre los portales, pero ¿Qué ganaría ocultándolo hasta ahora?-se pregunto Cassiopeia.-mi hermana…LeBlanc sabe de el reino de Icathia, pudo haber ayudado a Swain con el asunto…mi hermana.-Cassiopeia comenzó a recordar.

"Kat se comporta de forma extraña cuando esta cerca de ese demaciano"-recordó Cassiopeia.- ¿Si también fuera al revés?, Garen es un guerrero importante en Demacia…

Cassiopeia estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad, pero faltaba una pieza, una pieza bastante simple pero que definiría todo. Cassiopeia olía el peligro a kilómetros pero esta situación daba un mar de peligro para su hermana y probablemente para Garen, no podía hacer nada por el momento, no tenía más pistas, no tenía pruebas y no sabía si confiar en las palabras de Dirían, pudo haber mentido por su estado actual psicológico, pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?, lo que Cassiopeia le ofreció era una mierda, solo quedaba creer en las palabras de Dirían y esperar a que el rompecabezas comience a revelar sus piezas.

 **(Fuera música)**

…

Una corriente de aire frio interrumpió el sueño de la daga siniestra, recorrió toda su espalda lo que hizo que Katarina temblara, abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse a su compañero dormido, su cara completamente tranquila, sin ningún tipo de tensión ante algún peligro que llegue a aparecer. Katarina corrió un mechón de cabello de la cara del muchacho recordando porque durmió tan bien.

"Los truenos, no salte en toda la noche…"-pensó Katarina, tomo levemente su rostro mientras ella se sonrojaba sola.-G-Gracias.-susurro Katarina antes de levantarse de encima de Garen.

Vio por fuera de la cueva, había dejado de llover pero las nubes seguían ahí, la ropa reveladora de Katarina no era apropiada para la temperatura pero Katarina no podía usar otra cosa, le estorbarían en una batalla.

Vaya, vaya, recién despierto y ya está el desayuno.-dijo una voz ronca.

Katarina miro en la dirección de la voz, era Rengar, un cazador felino bastante peligroso y orgulloso.

Déjanos en paz, Rengar.-dijo Katarina.

Lo lamento, pero no puedo desperdiciar la comida.-dijo Rengar mostrando sus colmillos.

La liga de leyendas te expulsara si me tocas un cabello, le dirás adiós a la presa que tanto has buscado.-dijo Katarina confiada.

Lo siento pero esa excusa no te funcionara.-dijo Rengar.

¿Qué?-dijo Katarina incrédula.

Veras, mi términos indican que todo aquel que pise mi territorio debe ser atacado para preservar la selva, sea humano, monstruo o campeón, los invocadores aceptaron, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA!-exclamo Rengar corriendo hasta Katarina y levantándola para llevársela.

"Maldito"-pensó Katarina mientras era llevada por el cazador.

Un buen desayuno, dejare tu cuerpo del mismo color que tu cabello.-dijo Rengar.

Lamento decepcionarte pero soy alérgica a los gatos.-dijo Katarina mientras apuñalaba la pantorrilla de Rengar con una daga, el cazador soltó un rugido de dolor y su agarre decreció en fuerza dándole a Katarina la oportunidad de librarse. La chica salto hasta un árbol mientras sacaba sus dos cuchillas.

Ngghh.-Rengar se quejo pero después soltó una leve risa.

¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto Katarina.

Nada, solo me gusta que mis presas luchen por sus vidas, aunque no les sirva de nada.-dijo Rengar.

Veamos que tan inservible serán mis esfuerzos.-desafío Katarina.

 **(El mismo mensaje anterior pero esta vez con la canción "Mirai Nikki Original Soundtrack vol 2: Track 10", ideal para una batalla en mi opinión :D)**

¡TE LO DEMOSTRARE!-exclamo Rengar saltando hacia ella, Katarina salto hacia otro árbol mucho más alto lanzando 6 dagas a Rengar que este intercepto con su arma, el cazador lanzo sus boleadoras para poder atrapar a Katarina pero esta uso su Shumpo **(E de Katarina)** para esquivarlo y quedar tras él.

Fin del juego.-dijo Katarina levantando su cuchilla.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Katarina cayo ya que el tronco en donde estaba parada se había roto, Rengar lo había cortado antes de que Katarina se posara arriba de él.

¿Decías presa?-se burlo Rengar.

Katarina sonrió y se poso en otro tronco. La chica levanto la vista pero no encontró al cazador, se puso en posición de ataque para poder estar preparada para lo que sea que viniera.-Arriba…nada, abajo…nada, izquierda…derecha…entonces.-Katarina reacciono a tiempo esquivando el ataque de Rengar con un simple agache.-"atrás"-pensó.

La chica respondió con una patada en la cara del cazador y se reposiciono a una distancia segura.

Asquerosa perra.-dijo Rengar recuperándose del golpe, el cazador se abalanzo hacia Katarina derribándola, ambos cayeron de una gran altura.

¡SUELTAME!-exclamo Katarina apuñalando la mano de Rengar y soltándose de su agarre. Ambos volvieron a caer en otro tronco.

¿Sabes? estoy en una misión y lo que menos quiero es perder el tiempo así que lo hare rápido.-dijo Katarina mientras posaba su pierna en posición de movimiento para luego hacerla girar y con eso su cuerpo liberando su técnica más devastadora: El loto mortal **(R de Katarina)**.

Un sinfín de dagas volaban a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Rengar quien no pudo esquivarlas, varias dagas penetraron en él y este cayó al suelo.

Katarina detuvo su giro y guardo sus dagas.-No te metas conmigo, el baile de las cuchillas no conoce la piedad.-dijo Katarina.

Pero Rengar no estaba inconsciente, al contrario, esperaba que Katarina bajara la guardia y lanzo sus boleadoras atrapando los pies de Katarina. Rengar se levanto con mucho esfuerzo por las heridas de las dagas y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a la daga siniestra.

Por la fuerza del golpe Katarina cayó del tronco con los pies atados, no pudo desatarse a tiempo y cayo de lleno al suelo de la jungla, sentía que la caída le rompió algo y no podía moverse.-¡AAAAAAGGHHH!-exclamo de dolor, un dolor punzante en su pierna le impedía levantarse.

Rengar bajo del árbol y camino lentamente hacia Katarina con su filo listo para matarla.

Buenas noches, presa.-sentencio Rengar.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo ando muy bien ya que el jueves 7 de Julio salgo de vacaciones de invierno (que frio que hace joder)**

 **¿Cómo quedaron los soundtracks? en lo personal hay música para cada momento de la vida :D**

 **Reviews para Katarina y su increíble batalla con Rengar (¿donde mierda esta Garen?) también un mensajin privado ;)**

 **Les quiero mandar un mensaje a Chile y Argentina por igual ya que este temita de la copa América ya se está saliendo de control y es algo que personalmente me molesta mucho, no estoy tratando de insultar a nadie, solo doy mi opinión, si lo deseas puedes saltarlo o leerlo.**

 **Chile:** **Si, ganamos la copa, ganamos y es una alegría para mi, en serio, pero ya es mucho que cada 5 segundos molesten a Argentina, si, ellos nos "ningunearon" en una oportunidad, pero no fue un gran grupo, solo fue unos pocos quien nos ningunearon y no por eso estaremos en los programas de TV o en el mismísimo League of legends (no digo que todos) molestando a nuestro país vecino por su derrota en dicho evento deportivo, es algo desagradable y de mal gusto, imagínense si la situación fuese al revés, ¿Cómo nos sentiríamos?**

 **Argentina:** **La culpa no la tiene solo una persona, por algo son un equipo, el ya polémico Messi ya ha tenido mucho, fue considerado el mejor jugador del mundo ¿y aun así dudan de él? (no estoy diciendo que todos), por favor, un penal fallido es un error común, acaso tu, hermano Argentino que te tengo mucho respeto, ¿no estarías nervioso frente al arco, con la mirada de miles de personas en el estadio y de millones en tu país? obvio que sí, porque la gente es cruel y aprovechara cualquier error para culparte o hacerte sentir mal, por algo Messi abandona su equipo (y por otras razones), el señor Messi es un ser humano, errar es humano y** **cuando uno se equivoca** **crece y uno jamás deja de crecer** **.**

 **Messi no lee mis fanfics, lo sé muy bien, pero de igual manera le expreso mi respeto a este hombre que se merece respeto al igual que todos y cada uno de nosotros por ser humanos, eres grande Messi y no te eches para atrás.**

 **No me importa ser llamado "traidor de la patria" o todas esas mierdas, antes de todo eso soy humano y uno muy empático y me pongo en el lugar de este buen jugador.**

 **¡AHORA SI!**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-De mi armario desapareció una chaqueta (sospechoso) y no me gusta hacer dos fanfics a la vez aunque sea un one-shot, pero la idea está muy bien y la tendré en mente :D**

 **-El fic "El final de la maldición" no lo leo ya que no llamo mi atención, solo leí el de Vayne y Lucian :c**

 **-Sip, se cambio el nombre a tish lol, es un autor (o autora) bastante curioso.**

 **-emmm "David Tamayo" No sé si Fanfiction te trolea o estas escribiendo mal pero las preguntas están mal formuladas, si no me crees léelas y te las respondo por PM o en el siguiente cap, tu elijes :D**

 **BIENVENIDO SEA: Brian y TOANEO07 (tuve que ver el nombre 1000 veces xD) muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis fanfics :D, pasense también por mi canal de Youtube link en mi perfil, espero que les guste el fanfic ;)**

 **Pregunta random (para los que leyeron mi mensaje anterior): quiero saber tu opinión con respecto a mi opinión (:v) o tu opinión personal sobre el tema en general, me tomare todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlos.**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Qué campeones NO están rotos?**

 **Spoiler del prox video: "No tan roto"**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS ;) :3 :D**


	13. Espinas

**Capitulo Trece: Espinas.**

La menor de los Crownguard estaba de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación, molesta con su madre.-"¿Cómo puede ser tan clasista?"-pensó Lux. Toda su vida fue controlada por sus padres privándola de las actividades que una persona normal y corriente haría, ya que sus criados hacían todo el trabajo, pero ella siempre quiso cocinar, limpiar, ir al mercado a comprar cosas o por lo menos servir a su hermano un mísero vaso de agua.

Señorita Luxanna.-dijo una señora afuera de su habitación.-le traigo su comida.

Pasa.-dijo Lux, la criada, con 50 años trajo la bandeja con la comida que ella misma preparo.-gracias.-dijo Lux.

De nada, señorita Luxanna.-dijo la criada.

No me digas "señorita Luxanna", lo detesto.-dijo Lux.

Perdón pero si la patrona me ve diciéndole de otra manera, me despide.-dijo la criada.

Lux se acerco a la puerta y la cerró, así ella y su criada tendrían la libertad de hablar tranquilas.

Dime como me decías, cuando era niña.-dijo Lux.

La señora le sonrió de una manera dulce.-en verdad no te gusta la clase social en la cual te criaste, ¿no Luxy?-dijo la señora.

Tiene sus beneficios pero mas sus contras.-dijo Lux.-me encantaría hacer las cosas por mi misma.-agrego.

Si haces eso, yo y las demás criadas estaríamos en la calle.-dijo la señora.

No me malentiendas, no quiero que dejen de trabajar aquí, yo se que tienen familia…pero me encantaría no ser una princesa mimada por el resto de mi vida.-dijo Lux.

Debes aceptar lo que tienes, mi niña, es lo que dice su madre.-dijo la señora.

Tú has sido más madre que ella.-dijo Lux.-Madre no es la que trae al mundo, es la que cría y tú me has criado desde que tengo memoria.-dijo Lux.

Y tú has sido como la hija que jamás pude tener, pero usted es diferente a su madre, veras, la gente no se valida por lo que tiene, si no por lo que es.-dijo la señora.-si la gente linda por dentro fuera dinero, tu serias una gran mina de oro, mi niña, jamás pierda esa humildad y su empatía.-dijo la señora.

Gracias.-Lux abrazo a la señora.

 **Mientras tanto, en el primer piso.**

No lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer.-dijo la madre.- ¿Cómo permitió el rey que mi hijo vaya a una misión con esa sucia Noxiana?-agrego.

Cálmate, conoces bien a Garen, no dejara que esa gentuza le toque un solo cabello.-dijo su marido.

Esto no se quedara así, lo antes posible iremos al palacio real, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto.-dijo la madre.

…

Katarina estaba tirada en el piso, su pierna le dolía mucho, cayó desde una gran altura lo cual la tenía muy lastimada. El cazador bajo de los arboles quitándose algunas dagas por la reciente batalla con la daga siniestra.

No tienes a donde escapar.-dijo Rengar acercándose a la pelirroja. Tenía razón, la única salida era por los arboles, pero todo estaba rodeado por un pantano y un camino lleno de espinas.

Buenas noches, presa.-dijo Rengar alzando su arma.

P-Púdrete.-dijo Katarina cerrando los ojos.

Katarina recordó a su hermana, la pequeña que siempre la acompaño en las buenas y en las malas, a quien acepto a pesar de su maldición, ella no veía un monstruo, tampoco a una serpiente, solo veía a su hermana y la amaba con todo el corazón. También recordó a Talon, talves eran pocas las veces con las que simpatizo con él pero debía aceptar que le había tomado aprecio, tanto familiar como en batalla. Su padre paso por su cabeza fugazmente, quería encontrarlo pero cuando lo hiciera talves quisiera matarlo por el hueco en el corazón que dejo. Y por último, ella se vio sorprendida al llorar recordando a su compañero, Garen.

Espero el golpe que le quitaría la vida pero nunca llego, abrió un ojo para encontrarse a Garen, con algunas heridas luchando contra Rengar.

¡DEJALA!-exclamo Garen lanzando un potente puñetazo en el estomago de Rengar para que estuviera en desventaja, posteriormente, ya con Rengar arrodillado por el dolor Garen lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia el fango del pantano. No habría problema con la liga ya que Rengar sabia como salir de ahí pero eso les daría tiempo para escapar.

Garen se acerco a Katarina quien estaba atónita por la batalla, la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

G-Garen, no podremos escapar, por tu peso no podrás subir hasta un árbol para escapar.-dijo Katarina.

Garen la miro a los ojos y le enseño una sonrisa torcida.

"No hará lo que creo que hará ¿cierto?"-pensó Katarina.

Efectivamente, Garen corrió al camino lleno de espinas y paso por entremedio de todas, Katarina fue alzada hacia arriba para que no saliera lastimada.

"D-Detente"-pensó Katarina. No iban ni en la mitad del camino espinoso y Garen ya tenía muchos cortes.

"Por favor, d-detente, t-t-te mataras"-volvió a pensar Katarina.

Garen no disminuyo su velocidad en ningún momento, pero las espinas que era enterradas en su cuerpo no era plumas, el dolor era insoportable.

Una lagrima se derramo de los ojos de Katarina cayendo hasta la nariz de Garen, a Katarina no le importo que lo haya notado, al menos no en ese momento.

Una enorme espina se enterró en el abdomen de Garen haciendo que este tosiera sangre pero en ningún momento bajo a Katarina, la mantendría a salvo costara lo que costara.

Ya terminado el camino de espinas, Garen puso a Katarina hasta la altura de su pecho. Katarina estaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarlo pero termino mirándolo al sentir que el agarre de Garen de iba debilitando.

¿G-Garen?-pregunto Katarina, pero al verlo pareciera como si una espina le hubiese dado en el corazón, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus brazos, ¡SU ABDOMEN ATRAVESADO!

Katarina se libro del agarre de Garen pero este cayó al piso por su herida. Garen estaba con los ojos vacios, estaba inconsciente pero por alguna razón seguía sosteniendo a Katarina y estaba de pie…pero no por mucho, después de unos segundos Garen cayó al piso.

Katarina entro en pánico, ¿Qué haría?, pero el dolor de su pierna la hizo reaccionar, debía hacerse valer por sí misma.

Vio unas hojas lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrirlos a ambos y poco más, también, con algo de esfuerzo rompió algunas varas largas e hizo un refugio improvisado pero que los mantendría a salvo de la lluvia y con una fogata, del frio.

Katarina con mucho esfuerzo llevo a Garen al refugio, lo puso sobre una hoja para que sus heridas no hicieran contacto con la tierra y que hubiera peligro de infección.

Garen traía la mochila de ambos en la espalda, Katarina admiraba su fuerza y resistencia al llevarla a ella, a las mochilas y encima pasar por ese camino asesino.

Debe estar por aquí.-dijo Katarina desesperándose hasta encontrar la pomada curativa.

Katarina no podía curar a Garen con su traje puesto por el cual tuvo que quitarle la parte de arriba de su ya degastada armadura.-"Esto no es posible, unas simples espinas no podrían hacerle esto a una armadura, debieron ser espinas con algún tipo de magia"-pensó Katarina.

Katarina quito la prenda de Garen y vio todo el torso de Garen rasguñado y aun peor era su abdomen.-"esto es malo"-Katarina prosiguió a curar a Garen olvidándose de su propio dolor, tenía una fractura en su pierna izquierda y tenía muchos golpes pero en ese momento Katarina había pasado de eso.

Garen comenzó a quejarse, la pomada sobre sus heridas ardía como el infierno.

Calma Garen, ya pasara.-Katarina no se daba cuenta de la actitud que había adoptado, estaba preocupada por Garen, su rival, incluso le daba palabas de aliento que ella, en un estado normal, no le diría.-Vamos compañero, puedes con el dolor, nadie puede contigo.-dijo Katarina.

Ahora…Solo faltaba sacar la espina de su abdomen.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan?**

 **Lo sé, me tarde en subirlo pero ayer (domingo) fue el cumpleaños de la madre alpaca (Mi mamá) y tuve que celebrar y no tuve el tiempo de escribir el capitulo D:**

 **Pero muchas gracias por esperarlo :D**

 **Sí, me encanta hacerle publicidad a la pomada, así pongo a los personajes con muchas heridas :3**

 **Reviews para la dulce Katarina y la madre "con la pura cara de cuica" también un mensajin privado ;)**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Creo que Dirían es el único villano que ha aparecido en más de un fanfic D: pero morirá, ¿Cuándo?, cuando muera :v (:v)**

 **-Hoy en lo perturbador de los reviews, tenemos a "quiero yaoi de Urgot con Yorick" esto le causo pesadillas a alpaquin y al mismo alpacasaurio ;_;**

 **-La habilidad que odio pero así, a muerte seria "marca de la muerte" de Zed, ósea el hijo de puta... ¡AAAAAHHH!**

 **-Taliyah x Ekko es una pareja que me gusta pero nadie hace fanfics con esa pareja (o al menos no en español) por lo que creo que esa idea vera la lux (:v)**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOO! visiten mi canal de youtube para revisarlo, déjenme su opinión y recalco que esta es opinión personal, además esta es una serie por el cual no será el único capitulo de "No tan roto" que hare.**

 **Petición random: comparte el video para ser una manada de alpaquitas cada día más grande ;D**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué videojuegos crees que están sobrevalorados? yo sinceramente creo que Overwatch y Pokemon GO, aunque este último no les niego que me gusta, se ve interesante capturar pokemon en la calle :v**

 **El consejo del día de hoy es:** _ **"Más vale Ward en la mano, que gank en el ano"**_

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSSS :D ;) :o**


	14. Un cuidado especial

**Capitulo Catorce: Un cuidado especial.**

La cruel lluvia hizo acto de presencia en la selva, envolviendo bajo su húmedo manto cada centímetro de esta, para fortuna los viajeros estaban protegidos por el refugio hecho por la daga siniestra. Katarina trago saliva antes de poner un dedo en la espina enorme, estaba consciente de que al sacarla no pararía de sangrar por lo que tenia las vendas preparadas para detener el sangrado del abdomen del guerrero.

"Vamos Katarina, tu puedes, has visto sangre en el suelo muchas veces en tu vida, puedes con esto"-se dio ánimos pero su mano temblaba.-Aquí vamos.-sentencio Katarina levantando la enorme espina con fuerza, Garen pego un grito de dolor mientras estaba inconsciente, el corazón de Katarina comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente a una velocidad de vértigo.

Pero la espina no salía…

"Vamos, sal, por todos los cielos, sal…"-Katarina no podía sacar la espina, estaba demasiado incrustada en la piel del muchacho.- ¡VAMOS!-se desespero Katarina usando mucho más fuerza finalmente sacando la espina.

Inmediatamente envolvió la herida de Garen con las vendas deteniendo así el sangrado, Garen seguía inconsciente pero podía sentir el dolor punzante de la herida que la espina dejo en su abdomen.

Katarina se alejo un poco, estaba asustada, ya todo había pasado pero seguía temblando. La daga siniestra salió fuera del refugio y miro al cielo mientras la lluvia mojaba su rostro, no podía con tanta presión, jamás lo había sentido pero le tomo mas aprecio al demaciano de lo que cualquier Noxiano hubiera hecho.

…

Cassiopeia miraba una foto que tenía en un marco, junto a las escaleras. En la foto salía ella y Katarina, la serpiente salía con una sonrisa sincera y Katarina estaba sonriendo pero sonrojada, se había puesto muy tímida conforme paso el tiempo.

Hermana…-dijo Cassiopeia acariciando la foto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Talon había llegado con su capucha puesta y unas cuantas bolsas.

Que frio hace afuera, esta lluvia me atrapo justo cuando compraba.-dijo Talon.

Bienvenido…-dijo casi en un susurro Cassiopeia.

Gracias, siempre es un agrado verte primero Cass.-dijo Talon caminando a la cocina.

Talon tenía razón, ella siempre lo recibía "moralmente" bien a diferencia de Katarina, quien, a veces no lo saludaba o cuando estaba molesta, le lanzaba una daga que Talon fácilmente podía interceptar. Cassiopeia pensó en lo que había averiguado pero desde ese entonces no ha podido deducir nada, ni el fin de la misión ni que consecuencias traería.

Compre algunos dulces en una pastelería, junto con el café será una rica merienda para pasar el frio, de mientras me iré a duchar, ¿ok?-pregunto Talon.

Cassiopeia no respondió, estaba tratando de pensar en cómo podría unir las piezas que había juntado.

¿Cass?-llamo Talon.

¿Eh?, ah, sí, lo hare enseguida.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ni siquiera te pedí que hicieras algo, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Talon.

Bueno…he investigado todo lo que tenía que ver con Katarina con respecto a la misión que…-Cassiopeia fue interrumpida.

¿Otra vez con eso?, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que ella estará bien, no tan idiota como para que la maten en una simple misión.-dijo Talon mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Cassiopeia miro a Talon completamente seria antes de hablar.

¿Sabías que esos portales están desde hace mas de 5 meses ahí?-dijo Cassiopeia.

Talon se detuvo en seco, pocas veces demostraba nerviosismo pero Cassiopeia pudo notar como su pulsación se acelero y una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara del asesino.

¿Y-Y Swain ya tenía conocimiento de eso, porque esperar hasta ahora para pedir ayuda?-continuo Cassiopeia.

Talon abrió sus ojos como platos, no sabía nada de esa información.

…Después de ducharme, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has averiguado.-sentencio Talon subiendo las escaleras.

Cassiopeia por fin había logrado que Talon viera un problema en la misión, ahora tendría una mano de ayuda.

…

Katarina volvió a entrar en el refugio, seco un poco su cabello y miro a Garen dormir, aun se quejaba por el dolor pero ahora Katarina acabaría con el dolor. La daga siniestra corto una hoja y la lleno con un poco de agua de la lluvia, posteriormente preparo la pomada curativa, una venda limpia y un pequeño paño para limpiar la herida.

Katarina volvió a tragar saliva y corto con cuidado el vendaje de Garen con ayuda de una pequeña kunai, tuvo cuidado de no cortar la piel de Garen. Ya sin vendas Katarina entrecerró los ojos con horror al ver la herida de Garen que al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Vamos allá.-dijo Katarina.

Limpio con cuidado la herida de Garen tratando de ser lo más suave posible con la herida, no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Garen, procurando de que el no hiciera ninguna mueca de dolor.

Posteriormente mojo un poco más el paño para seguir limpiando la sangre seca de la herida. Una vez limpia podía ver la herida con más claridad, era profunda, no lo suficiente como para perforar algún órgano pero era profunda, dudaba si la pomada curativa le haría algo.

"Por favor, Por favor, funciona"-pensó Katarina mientras con su mano sacaba un poco de la cremosa mezcla.

Con cuidado la unto en la herida de Garen, este comenzó a gritar por el ardor que producía la pomada en la herida, Katarina aguantaba las ganas de sacar la mano para que no sufriera mas pero necesitaba curarlo, metió un dedo más adentro de la herida para asegurase que por dentro sanara.

Vamos compañero, tu puedes con el dolor, no te dejaste vencer por mi ni por ningún miembro del alto mando noxiano, no puedes rendirte ahora Garen.-dijo Katarina mientras colocaba mas pomada curativa en la herida. Cubrió toda la herida con la pomada y procedió a vendarla cortando un vendaje limpio con una kunai de su cinturón de armas, envolvió el abdomen de Garen por completo esperando que la pomada funcionara en una herida tan profunda como esa.

Ya había terminado de tratar la herida de Garen Katarina trato su propia pierna, coloco un poco de la pomada curativa en su pierna y en algunos cortes y golpes que tenía en el cuerpo.

"Gato asqueroso"-pensó Katarina viendo una enorme cortada que tenía en su brazo. Mordiendo un trozo de vendaje coloco un poco de pomada curativa, ardía como el infierno pero esa extraña pomada hacia milagros en las heridas, curándolas en la noche y sin dejar rastro al día siguiente, se vendo el brazo y se sentó cómodamente.

 ***Suspiro*** debería dormir un poco.-dijo Katarina pero su plan se vio interrumpido por unos gemidos de dolor que provenían de Garen.

Katarina gateo hasta Garen, no sabía qué hacer para detener el ardor que la pomada provocaba al regenerar los tejidos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grito la pequeña Cassiopeia.

¿Qué pasa?-Katarina fue a socorrerla, ambas jugaban con armas de juguete y varitas mágicas en el caso de Cassiopeia.

Me corte, con mi barita, me corte.-lloro Cassiopeia.

¿Qué sucede?-apareció en la habitación su padre.

Cass se corto con su barita.-dijo Katarina mientras su hermana tenía sus ojos llorosos y su boca temblaba.

Ven aquí pequeña.-dijo el padre abriendo sus brazos mientras Cassiopeia corría a abrazarlo.-déjame ver.-dijo el padre.

Cassiopeia mostro la pequeña cortada que tenía en su mano y un pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por el.- ¿me voy a morir?-pregunto inocentemente.

El padre rio mientras sacaba un parche y limpiaba el corte con su ropa.-claro que no pequeña, es solo una herida, nada te puede detener.-dijo el padre colocándole el parche y besando dulcemente su mano.- ¿te duele?-pregunto.

N-No, ya no me duele, ¡ERES MAGICO PAPÁ!-exclamo Cassiopeia

Katarina estaba sorprendida, solo con un beso el dolor de su hermana se detuvo.-"¿qué clase de brujería tiene papá en sus labios?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

...Papá…-dijo Katarina pero se sonrojo al pensar lo que iba a hacer.

Katarina se inclino en la herida de Garen quedando en frente.

E-Es solo una herida, n-nada t-te puede detener.-cito las palabras de su padre y completamente roja comenzó a dar pausados besos en la herida de Garen, cosa que increíblemente hizo que los gemidos de Garen se detuvieran.

"Jamás pensé que funcionaria"-pensó Katarina completamente roja por lo que había hecho, pero el sueño era más fuerte que la vergüenza y cayo dormida minutos después aun lado de su compañero.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo :D**

 **Katarina comienza a perder Tsunderismo pero en eso está la magia :D**

 **¿Quién quiere un besito curativo de Katarina? xD**

 **Reviews para Katarina y su hermana detective (:v) también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-La pasiva de Garen, fuera de los campos de justicia no funciona, ya que se llama "perseverancia" y eso mismo aplico en el camino espinoso (Auch)**

 **-Juego en LAS**

 **-Mi nickname es "AmaterasuOkami" también estaba en mi perfil :3 avísenme por PM si quieren jugar y les responderé lo antes posible ;)**

 **-¿LEMON? ¿para que quieres saber eso? jaja saludos :v**

 **-Mi perma ban es Azir (Campeón para maricas en mi opinión)**

 **-La pareja de Lux y Darius me encanta *-* y yo creo que podre hacer un fanfic, lo veo muy interesante ;)**

 **-Hago cameo de múltiples campeones, puede que TF o la sexy Taric aparezcan :D**

 **-Soy una alpaca libre, sensual, única, especial y hermosooo (bitch please, i'm fabulous)**

 **-¡SORAKA!**

 **-Mi supp favorito es Nami**

 **-El nuevo campeón tiene tan poca publicidad que me dificulta saber cómo será :c**

 **-Taliyah no fue olvidada pero Aurelion Sol si ._.**

 **-JONIAAAA**

 **-Mi yordle favorito es Kennen**

 **¡BIENVENIDA SEA! "BestTwistof" gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, espero que te guste, visita también mi canal de youtube (link en mi perfil) y lo más importante ¡ALABA AL ALPACASAURIO!**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEO! ¿Te da flojera leer las notas del parche? ¡YO TE LAS RESUMO EN MI RECIENTE VIDEO!**

 **Pregunta random…así muy random…demasiado random: Esta pregunta es para las fujoshis (o en su defecto fundashis) amantes del yaoi, ¿con que** **campeón** **O** **youtuber** **me emparejarían? (¿Qué mierda estoy preguntando? estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir) por si acaso tengo 16 años.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote (que cura :v) y ADIOSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Pd: FUJOSHIS ATACANDO EN LOS REVIEWS EN 3…2…1**


	15. Formando un conflicto

**Capitulo Quince: Formando un conflicto.**

 **3:45 AM**

 **Ciudad de Bandle, sala de emergencia del cuartel militar.**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-grito el explorador veloz, el efecto del veneno se intensificaba.

Cuatro doctores estaban tratándolo pero poco podían hacer, el veneno era, aun, desconocido para la medicina yordle considerando que venía del reino de Icathia.

Doctor traemos lo que nos pidió.-dijo una enfermera.

¡ESPERA!-hablo otro doctor.-si seguimos con este tratamiento de hierbas medicinales, sus defensas bajaran y lo único que lograremos es que empeore.-dijo.

Y razón no le faltaba, eran hierbas medicinales demasiado concentradas, además tenían propiedades demasiado fuerte que harían que el sistema inmunológico de Teemo estuviera por el piso. Pero aun así el dolor de Teemo no cesaba.

Debemos darle un calmante.-dijo una enfermera.-no podremos hacer nada hasta encontrar una especie de antídoto.

Odio dejarlo así pero tienes razón.-dijo el doctor.

El dolor de Teemo ceso al inyectarle un sedante para caballos, el dolor no se detendría con un sedante normal por el cual Teemo volvió a dormir aunque después de 8 horas, el dolor volvería y no sabrían que hacer. Los doctores y enfermeras salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Tristana acompañada de Rumble.

¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Tristana.

Lamentablemente como usted es miembro de la milicia de la ciudad tendré que ser concreto.-dijo el doctor.-No podemos curar al señor Teemo con la medicina actual, en primeras porque no conocemos el veneno.-dijo el doctor.

P-Pero ¿no pudieron extraerle sangre para poder crear un antídoto?-pregunto Tristana.

Lo hicimos, pero al parecer el veneno se adhiere a los glóbulos rojos y usan una especie de camuflaje, el veneno viajara por el torrente sanguíneo atacando las áreas de los pulmones, el corazón y finalmente, todo el cuerpo.-dijo el doctor.-para nuestra medicina es difícil tratar con un veneno que se camufle con la estructura sanguínea de un individuo, lo que hace que no podamos estudiar sus propiedades y crear un antídoto.-dijo el doctor.-con su permiso.

Tristana mantenía la cabeza gacha, estaba preocupada, a este paso su compañero moriría. Rumble toco su hombro.

Tranquila, no creo que los doctores tengan la razón.-dijo Rumble.

Ya los escuchaste, ¿Cómo podrían estar equivocados?-pregunto Tristana.

No digo que estén equivocados en el aspecto medico, digo que Teemo no se dejara vencer, tu sabes cómo es de terco.-dijo Rumble.

Tristana miro por la ventanilla para ver a Teemo dormir con una expresión seria en su rostro, aun después del dolor sigue estando alerta, era testarudo pero Rumble tenía razón, no se dejaría vencer por un veneno, no cuando la ciudad de Bandle estaba en sus peores momentos.

…

Katarina sintió una suave brisa en su cara, su cabello se mecía al ritmo del viento, sentía algo suave que se movía pero, no estaba acostada, estaba más bien siendo cargada. Katarina al notarlo abrió los ojos encontrándose a Garen cargándola a ella y a la vez a la mochila con las cosas necesarias que llevaban.

¿Q-Que?-pregunto Katarina medio dormida.

Ah, despertaste.-dijo Garen con una sonrisa.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto Katarina dándose cuenta en donde estaba.

Avanzando el camino, querías terminar rápido con esta misión ¿no?-dijo Garen volteando su mirada al camino.

Katarina bajo de la espalda de Garen y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Bueno…si pero ¿y tú?-pregunto Katarina.

¿Yo qué?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina se sonrojo levemente y miro al lado contrario a su compañero.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Katarina sin voltearlo a ver.

Ah sí, estoy muy bien, mi herida aun no ha cerrado completamente pero no es nada.-dijo Garen con una sonrisa.-todo gracias a ti compañera.

No puedo creer lo que hiciste.-dijo Katarina recordando la experiencia de ayer.-eres un idiota al cruzar por ese camino lleno de espinas que no eran para nada normales.-dijo Katarina.

Era lo necesario, no veré a otro compañero caído en batalla.-dijo Garen tornándose serio.

¿Otro?-pregunto Katarina.

He tenido varios compañeros, pero había uno en particular que era uno de mis mejores amigos, era un joven talentoso y con un futuro brillante, se había graduado de la academia militar así como se graduó de la academia de magia, fuimos en una misión de exploración en las cercanías de Piltover.-dijo Garen.-era divertido ir de misión juntos pero cuando llegamos…-Garen callo.

¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Katarina, estaba interesada en la historia.

Nos emboscaron, eran muchos de ellos, corrimos hasta donde nuestros pies nos daban, el idiota…por salvarme uso una especie de hechizo que formo una pared entre ambos, no pude volver por él y…fue decapitado frente a mí y yo no pude hacer nada.-dijo Garen apretando los puños.

Katarina noto el cambio de actitud de Garen y le puso una mano en el hombro.-lo lamento, pero ¿Quiénes los emboscaron?-pregunto Katarina.

Garen subió la cabeza y con una mirada fría hacia Katarina contesto.-Noxianos.-dijo Garen volteándose al camino.

Katarina trago saliva y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa mirada, llena de odio como si ella fuese la causante de esa tragedia.

Katarina se quedo callada, no quería hablar más.

Durante el viaje apenas cruzaron una palabra, Katarina se sentía tensionada por lo que le conto Garen, comieron su almuerzo en silencio, solo se sentía el sonido de sus bocas degustando la comida y sus respiraciones, aun quedaba camino por la selva Kumungu, el incidente con Rengar los desvió del camino corto y ahora tendrían que tomar el camino más largo al final de la jungla, Katarina miraba de vez en cuando a Garen, el solo mantenía la mirada al camino si despegarla de su objetivo.

Anocheció y los guerreros encendieron una runa para iluminar el camino, había luna llena y algunos grillos adornaban el lugar. Katarina iba pensando en su hermana, ¿Cómo estaría?, preocupada se dijo así misma. Garen solo pensaba en terminar lo más pronto posible con la misión, debía alejar a sus compañeros del peligro. La daga siniestra comenzó a cansarse de todo un día caminando por el cual su ritmo había disminuido notablemente.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Garen.

No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada.-dijo Katarina, sus misiones de asesinatos no requerían tanta resistencia física.

Debemos llegar lo antes posible a esos portales, no podemos atrasarnos.-dijo Garen serio.-sube a mi espalda y descansa, yo seguiré el camino.-dijo Garen.

Katarina miro desconcertada al poder de Demacia.- ¿Qué?-dijo Katarina.

Sube a mi espalda, duerme mientras que continuo el camino, así no nos atrasaremos.-dijo Garen.

Katarina frunció el ceño.- ¿Estás diciendo que solo soy una carga?-dijo enojada.

Lo siento pero no podemos atrasarnos.-dijo Garen.

Puedo sola, gracias.-dijo Katarina enojada siguiendo el camino.

No.-dijo Garen interponiéndose en su camino.-tú descansaras, así que sube a mi espalda.-agrego el guerrero.

Katarina enfureció mas.-déjame pasar.-dijo la daga siniestra.

Debes descansar.-dijo Garen.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-dijo Katarina.-soy una guerrera y esto no me va a detener.-agrego.

Eso no importa, no veré a otro compañero caer.-dijo Garen.

No soy cualquier persona.-dijo Katarina.

Eres una asesina, no tienes la suficiente resistencia física para el viaje, no quiero que termines en el suelo.-dijo Garen.

Katarina apretó sus puños.- ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo valerme por mi misma?-pregunto Katarina.

Solo estoy diciendo que esta misión puede ser demasiado para ti.-dijo Garen.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

De verdad…-dijo Katarina con la cabeza gacha, Garen solo la miraba.-deberías coserte la boca, jamás había escuchado tanta mierda salir de alguien.-dijo Katarina.

Garen continuaba mirándola, iba a decirle algo pero Katarina se adelanto.- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis capacidades?, si estoy donde estoy es porque me lo he ganado, sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, completamente sola, mi padre no está conmigo para darme palabras de aliento.-dijo Katarina con sus ojos cristalinos.-en cada misión estoy completamente sola, sin nadie de quien apoyarme, pero aun así tengo éxito en todas y cada una de ella.-dijo Katarina.

Yo…-dijo Garen.

Cállate, debí suponerlo, no puedes esperar otra cosa de un demaciano, creen que la gente que no son de su ciudad estado son débiles, ¡LO UNICO QUE LES DA VALOR ES ESE ESTUPIDO CODIGO DE HONOR!-grito Katarina enojada mientras saltaba a un árbol y se sentaba.

Sin mí, ahora estarías muerto.-dijo Katarina.-usa el cerebro antes de hablar idiota.-agrego.

Garen estaba completamente desconcertado por las palabras de Katarina, fue como un balde de agua fría, Katarina tenía razón y el estaba dudando de ella. Ahora Katarina no quería ni mirarlo por lo que no tuvo otra opción que descansar apoyando su cabeza en un árbol y pensando en la reciente discusión con su compañera.

Katarina…-dijo Garen con melancolía.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo más o menos ya que hoy volví al colegio D:**

 **Aunque me gusta ir al colegio no me gusta cuando se le suben los humos y comienza que "trabajos para allá, trabajos para acá, exámenes aquí bla bla bla" es horrible, se que algunos me entenderán.**

 **Aquí les dejo este capítulo en donde Garen se pone talves un poco, talves demasiado, ustedes deciden, idiota.**

 **Reviews para Katarina que se enojo D: también un mensajin privado.**

 **-La base para la pomada curativa son bendiciones medicinales de Soraka :D**

 **-PM** **(Private message)** **quiere decir en su traducción "mensaje privado" que se puede hacer dirigiéndose a mi perfil y dando clic en una cartita que hay cerca de mi imagen :D**

 **-Ahí está Tristy**

 **-Entre hoy D:**

 **-Es muy largo el modo de juego ._. Pero es bastante novedoso.**

 **-Soy unranked aun, las dos partidas clasificatorias solo me tocaron flamers, fue horrible :c**

 **-No hago fanfics yaoi :c**

 **-estoy viendo en qué situación poner a TF c:**

 **Hijos míos, he subido nuevo video, es un poco más serio; se titula "¿Por qué cree el canal?" no tiene tanto humor pero va dirigido a ustedes, agradecería que lo vieran n_n**

 **Pregunta random: ¿personaje favorito hasta ahora?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :D :3 ;)**


	16. Más fría que el hielo

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Más fría que el hielo.**

 **Esa misma noche**

 **Palacio real.**

Jarvan revisaba los informes militares que Fiora le había entregado, al parecer es bastante dura con los cadetes de la academia Demaciana. Muchos se quejan de algo de maltrato físico por parte de la duelista.

De pronto el príncipe pudo escuchar el canto de un ave fuera de la enorme puerta de entrada, conociendo tal canto se levanto para recibir a la visita.

Buenas noches, majestad.-dijo Quinn mientras que su ave, Valor se posaba en su brazo.

Buenas noches, exploradora Quinn, ¿novedades?-pregunto el hombre.

La verdad es que si y muy malas.-dijo Quinn.

Jarvan se puso serio e invito a Quinn a sentarse, esta accedió y Valor se poso en el marco de la ventana más cercana a Quinn.

Nos llego un informe aliado, de la ciudad de Bandle, al parecer están siendo atacados por los monstruos del vacío que Swain había dicho en la junta diplomática, lo que nos hace pensar que no estaba mintiendo.-dijo Quinn.

La ciudad de Bandle… ¿hay heridos?-pregunto Jarvan.

Solo uno majestad, el soldado y miembro de la liga, Teemo.-dijo Quinn.

Jarvan pensó un momento.- ¿está herido?-pregunto.

Peor que eso, esta envenenado con alguna sustancia de esos monstruos.-dijo Quinn.

Jarvan pensó otro momento más, la ciudad de Bandle era aliado de Demacia y ese campeón no podía morir así como así.

De casualidad, ¿Garen no llevo alguna medicina consigo?-pregunto.

La pomada curativa de Soraka, puede usarse como medicina tanto externa como internamente.-dijo Quinn.

¿Cómo así?-pregunto Jarvan.

Soraka trabajo en esa pomada meses enteros, buscando un milagro curativo para cualquier herida, enfermedad y envenenamiento hasta que lo consiguió.-dijo Quinn.-consumiendo un poco de esa pomada se puede curar cualquier veneno.-agrego.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunto Jarvan.

La verdad es fácil, Soraka uso más de 300 bendiciones curativas en esa pomada, mezclada con esencia de cristal curativo de Taric, agua Marai de Nami, entre otras bendiciones.-dijo Quinn.-no se preocupe, estará bien, ahora si es que llega a tiempo…-dijo Quinn.

Jarvan estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien irrumpió en el castillo, la madre de Garen, bastante molesta evito a los guardias.

¡DONDE ESTA EL REY!-exclamo la mujer.

Valor voló rápidamente hasta Quinn, la furia de la mujer era temible.

No está, yo lo estoy reemplazando en su cargo.-dijo Jarvan.- ¿hay algún problema?-pregunto.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo la mujer.- ¿Cómo fue capaz de enviar a Garen con esa horrible mujer?, parece que nos hayamos vuelto locos.-dijo la mujer.

"Pues usted un poco, si"-pensó Quinn.

Primero cálmese, no quiero un escándalo en la casa principal de Demacia, segundo, Garen es un guerrero fuerte y bastante tenaz, esta misión será pan comido para él, lo conozco desde pequeño.-dijo Jarvan.

No quiero que me hable de Garen con esta exploradora presente.-dijo la madre.-quiero que se retire.

Jarvan estaba por protestar pero Quinn accedió y camino hacia la salida.

¿Cómo pudo convertir a esta chiquilla en exploradora?, no tiene lo que se necesita y menos con ese pájaro.-dijo la mujer.

Quinn detuvo su paso para contestar.-Usted no sabe nada de mí, ni de Valor, así que cierre su clasista boca y venga a lo que ha venido y tenga respeto, esta no es su cunita de oro, por lo que si no va a respetar a su majestad, cierre su boca y vuélvase por la sombrita a su casa.-sentencio Quinn marchándose.

La madre desconcertada estaba por reclamarle a Jarvan pero este hablo primero.

Si solo vino a reprender sin justificación a mis soldados, le pediré que se retire.-dijo Jarvan.

Usted sabe a lo que vine.-dijo la señora.

Y ahora, ¿Qué quiere que haga? Garen ya está en esa misión, ya está con "esa horrible mujer" como usted dice, lo hecho, hecho esta.-dijo Jarvan.-Debe confiar en su hijo, no lo hubiese mandado si no fuera el mejor de nuestros soldados.-agrego.

La madre iba a responder pero no encontró sentido en seguir con la discusión por lo que solo se retiro del palacio.

Jarvan se asomo por su ventana mirando el cielo nocturno.- ***Suspiro*** viejo amigo, confió en ti, sé que no harás nada estúpido.-se dijo así mismo.

…

Garen despertó apoyado en el mismo árbol, el sol lo cegó por algunos instantes hasta correrse de su camino. El guerrero miro hacia arriba de un árbol, su compañera no estaba, si no que estaba enfrente de él y no se había dado cuenta, jugueteaba con una kunai lanzándola de arriba hacia abajo, su mirada era fría aunque ni siquiera lo estuviera mirando a él.

Katarina tenía los ojos levemente hinchados en señal de que había tenido una noche difícil y llena de tristeza.

Buenos…días.-dijo Garen levantándose.

"…"-Katarina se levanto de la roca en la que estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar sola.

Garen rápidamente tomo su mochila y la alcanzo, Katarina miraba hacia al frente completamente seria y concentrada.

El muchacho la observo unos cuantos segundos hasta que comenzó a hablar.- ¿C-Como te va?-pregunto Garen intentando calmar la tensión entre ambos.

Katarina no respondió, seguía concentrada en el camino. El poder de Demacia se sentía herido por la indiferencia hacia su persona por parte de la daga siniestra.

El camino continuo muy silencioso para ambos, solo se oía el cantar de las aves y grillos diurnos de la selva. Garen lanzaba fugases miradas a su compañera quien no despegaba la mirada del camino, en su camino encontraron otro pasaje lleno de espinas pero esta vez eran más pequeñas y no tenían ninguna alteración mágica por lo que Katarina pudo observar.

Detrás de mí, puedo cortar las espinas con mi espada.-dijo Garen pero Katarina dio un empujón a Garen moviéndolo a un lado, Katarina saco sus dagas y rápidamente comenzó a cortar las espinas que se atravesaban en su camino, ninguna espina pudo tocarla siquiera un poco. Garen después de un rato logro salir del espinoso pasaje, algunas espinas cortaron su cara pero fue muy poco, Katarina por otro lado no tenía ningún rasguño.

Vaya viajecito ¿no crees compañera?-dijo Garen pero Katarina solo siguió caminando sin responderle ni media palabra.

En un punto el estomago de Garen rugió reclamando comida, en ese momento Katarina se detuvo en seco, sentándose en una roca sacando una barra dulce de su mochila y comiendo en silencio, al parecer Katarina había escuchado las suplicas del estomago de Garen.

Ambos comían en silencio, de vez en cuando Garen trataba de hablar con la daga siniestra pero esta no le respondía, no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada.

Ambos al terminar de comer siguieron su camino hasta su destino. Garen se sentía culpable por la actitud que había adoptado la daga siniestra, por lo que tenía que disculparse.

Según Lux, por aquí comienzan a salir los cazadores más peligrosos de la jungla, debemos para aquí para no correr ningún tipo de riesgo.-dijo Garen deteniendo el paso.

"Parece que si hay un cerebro en ese cráneo"-pensó Katarina pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó.

Katarina cerró sus ojos pensando un momento, era incomodo estar así pero las palabras de Garen realmente hirieron su orgullo. Hubiese seguido pensando si no hubiese por un grito desesperado de Garen.

¡CORRE!-exclamo Garen siendo levantado por un arbusto espinoso.

Katarina quedo impactada sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. Pero su instinto de asesina le aviso de un peligro que se acercaba a ella, se agacho para esquivar una liana espinosa que iba a azotarla, luego salto para esquivar otra que se aproximaba pero una flor apareció frente a ella envolviéndola con una poderosa enredadera.

Planta asquerosa.-maldijo Katarina.

Ambos guerreros estaban a merced de aquellas plantas mata humanos, no había nadie controlándolas, era la salvaje naturaleza de la selva Kumungu.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAA AMIQUINES :D**

 **Perdón por tardarme en subir el cap pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer durante el fin de semana D: pero lo que importa es que no los deje sin capitulo en una semana ;)**

 **Partan bien el día lunes con este cap ya que mi lunes fue una mierda ¬¬**

 **Reviews para el constante peligro de nuestros compañeros, también un mensajin privado.**

 **#TapabocadeQuinn xD**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-SUSCRIPTOR NUMERO 40 *-***

 **-Teemo aun no muere (aun)**

 **-Ya me está dando miedo mi armario, lo voy a quemar no vaya a ser que me aparezca un demonio arriba del armario (Estilo"el conjuro")**

 **-El lee x Karma jamás lo había oído, tendría que leer algún fanfic así para dar mi opinión.**

 **-Yo extrañare bastante la escuela :')**

 **-Mi primer penta fue con Lux (Season 4) encontré casualmente a los 5 del team enemigo con baja vida, en línea recta, entonces use R y pum, penta xD**

 **-Si veo anime, mas del genero shoujo (o como se diga para el anime romantico cursi), aunque últimamente me estoy viendo Gyakuten saiban *-* (Ace attorney anime)**

 **-Escogería usar eternamente a Cassiopeia en la línea de Mid, necesito subirla a 6 :c**

 **Quiero hacer un especial cuando lleguemos a los 50 suscriptores, sé que no es mucho pero para mí es un número muy importante *-*, me han recomendado varias cosas para hacer:**

 **-50 cosas sobre mí (creo que debería hacerlo cuando tenga más suscriptores pero ustedes dirán :v)**

 **-Reto: Imitar bailes de League of legends**

 **-Videoreaccion: ustedes me mandan el video más impactante que tengan, yo avisare si lo he visto o no (No sé porque pero sospecho lo que me mandaran :c)**

 **-Abrir la sección de anime del canal :v**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál de las anteriores dichas te gusta más? me encantaría saber tu opinión**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: En serio le temo a mi armario ;_;**


	17. Premoniciones y disculpas

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Premoniciones y disculpas.**

 **La noche anterior:**

Lux revisaba algunos informes de su última misión de espionaje, no había sido la gran cosa, solo era espiar un campamento Noxiano cercano al monte Targon. Su último hechizo de "ausencia de luz" le había servido mucho en las misiones de ese tipo. Pero de regreso se encontró con un hombre que tenía la fama de ser engañoso pero la magia que poseía era verdadera.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lux iba de camino por el bosque cercano a Targon al teleportador para regresar a su hogar en Demacia, había reunido información no muy valiosa, tan solo un grupo de Noxianos encargados de recolectar minerales Targonianos que, en ese momento estaban completamente ebrios.

Que desperdicio de tiempo, encima el olor a alcohol se me traspaso a la ropa, que asco.-dijo Lux, no le agradaba en absoluto el olor a alcohol.

La luna iluminaba el camino de la chica mientras avanzaba a paso lento hasta el teleportador, pero en la lejanía, apoyado en un árbol, un hombre con una capa y un sombrero, jugueteando con una carta mientras veía prácticamente a la nada.

La chica reconoció de inmediato a aquel hombre, era un miembro de la liga de leyendas que tenia aires similares a los de Draven, usando su elegancia y cara bonita para engañar a la gente. Lux recordó que tenía una enemistad con Graves, y escuchando la historia entre esos dos, aquel hombre le comenzó a caer mal. La chica quiso ignorarlo pasando por delante de él sin dirigirle la mirada pero este la miro con unos ojos curiosos y comenzó a hablarle.

No es recomendable que una señorita tan bella como tú ande sola por aquí.-dijo el hombre.

Oh, señor Fate, no lo había visto.-mintió Lux con una mirada de repulsión.

Twisted Fate.-noto de inmediato la cara de disgusto de la chica.- ¿he dicho algo que no debía?-pregunto.

La parte en donde insinúa que no puedo cuidarme sola.-dijo Lux.-si me disculpa.-agrego para irse pero el hombre la detuvo.

Me disculpo con usted, no debí ser tan ignorante.-dijo Twisted Fate.

Sé lo que haces, engañas a la gente con tu cara bonita…-noto que Twisted Fate sonreía alagado.-…que me gustaría golpear y tus palabras elegantes para quitarles lo que tienen, evadiendo la ley y mintiéndole a toda la gente que te encuentras, ¿me equivoco?-dijo Lux seria.

Twisted Fate abrió sus ojos sorprendido por una fracción de segundo pero después volvió a su mirada despreocupada.

Me has atrapado, señorita, tienes un gran carácter, por lo que te diré tu fortuna.-dijo Twisted Fate.

Como si me impor…-Lux fue interrumpida.

No pierdes nada, adelante, escoge tres cartas.-dijo el hombre mostrando una baraja de cartas previamente revueltas.

Lux suspiro y saco las tres cartas, una carta simbolizaba el pasado, otra el presente y la ultima simbolizaba el futuro.

La carta del pasado me dice que…-Twisted Fate la reviso.-tuviste un pasado bastante dulce y satisfactorio.

¿Eso es alguna novedad?, prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabe.-dijo Lux.

Twisted Fate reviso la carta del presente.-mmmmm, el demonio con la encantadora chica, al parecer te encuentras en una situación en la cual desearías desaparecer.-dijo Twisted Fate.

¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Lux con sarcasmo.

Por último Twisted Fate reviso la carta del futuro.-cielos, deberías prepararte hermosa.-dijo el hombre.

¿Qué hay?-pregunto Lux.

Desgracia, no es algo que te pasara a ti, si no a alguien de tu familia, talves una acción, talves una batalla, hará que tu familia quede en caos.-Twisted Fate mostro la carta.-La carta de las dagas y las espadas envueltas en sangre y oro.-dijo Twisted Fate.

Lux miro la carta, por un momento se asusto creyendo en lo que Twisted Fate decía.- ¿Cómo puedo asegurar de que pasara?-pregunto Lux dirigiendo la mirada a Twisted Fate pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar habían dos cartas, una tenía un mensaje y otra era la carta de las dagas y las espadas envueltas en sangre y oro.

Lux tomo las cartas y comenzó a leer la que tenía el mensaje.

" _Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a cualquier campeón Demaciano, absolutamente todas mis premoniciones se han vuelto realidad. Puedes quedarte con la carta para que cuando pase, la veas y pienses en lo que te dije._

 _Cuídate hermosura._

 _-TF"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lux había guardado aquella carta pero decidió no verla por el momento, aquello le producía escalofrió, un enorme escalofrió.

Luego de reflexionar su madre entro por la puerta principal ardiendo en rabia, Lux ya se imaginaba porque.

"Sé que es mi madre y todo, pero de vez en cuando hay que ponerla en su lugar y ponerle los frenos"-pensó Lux y soltó una leve risita.

…

 **Actualidad.**

 **Selva Kumungu.**

Katarina y Garen estaban atrapados en la enredadera de aquella planta carnívora, Katarina no podía moverse y Garen por más que usara la fuerza la planta no cedía.

Esto es malo, esta planta planea asesinarnos.-dijo Garen.

"Mi hermana no me hablo de esto"-pensó Katarina pensando en una forma de como escapar, la planta los sostuvo en el aire por un buen rato y no pasaba nada, es como si se estuviese burlando de sus intentos por escapar.

"Maldito vegetal"-maldijo Katarina tratando de zafar su brazo de las enredaderas pero mientras más trataba de escapar, mas apretaban las plantas. Luego de un tiempo el piso comenzó a moverse, algo se movía debajo de la tierra.

"¿Ahora qué?"-pensó Katarina, de repente una enorme flor salió del piso, una flor roja con pétalos cerrados, como si fuera su boca y efectivamente, al abrir suavemente sus pétalos mostro unos afilados dientes hechos únicamente con espinas.

Katarina sabía lo que se aproximaba, iba a ser devorada por la planta carnívora, que muerte tan estúpida decía ella, pero más estúpida se sentía al saber que no podía zafarse de algo tan simple como unas plantas.

Cuando la planta comenzaba a acercarle las espinas a Katarina para devorarla, esta acciono una afilada cuchilla que tenía en sus botas y pateo con todas sus fuerzas aquella flor, arrancándole de un solo viaje un pétalo.

La flor soltó un rugido semejante al de una serpiente cuando le cortan la cola. Esta comenzó a recuperarse del ataque de la daga siniestra y dio vuelta a Katarina preparando una liana con espinas muy pequeñas y finas. El mecanismo de casería de la planta era literalmente matar a latigazos a sus presas hasta el punto en que dejaran de moverse.

Garen comenzó a desesperarse al ver que Katarina iba a ser azotada por la liana finamente afilada, comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza la liana que lo sostenía pero fue inútil.

La planta comenzó a subir peligrosamente su liana, esperando el momento exacto para azotar a la daga siniestra, quien, no podía ocultar el miedo en sus ojos.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Garen se despojo de su armadura quedando con su torso desnudo.

La liana bajo…

 _ **¡CLASH!**_

Katarina tenía los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar el doloroso sonido y que ella no había sufrido dolor alguno, abrió sus ojos encontrándose a Garen, con su torso desnudo, frente a ella, una expresión de dolor adornaba su rosto y sangre corría por su espalda pasando por su abdomen.

¿G-G-Garen?-dijo la chica.

Perdóname.-dijo Garen.-perdóname por decirte todo lo que te dije, por tratarte en menos, por dudar de alguien tan especial como tu.-dijo Garen, Katarina tenía una estaca en su corazón, las palabras de Garen le dolían y más cuando él estaba sufriendo el dolor físico.

La flor levanto una vez más la liana y comenzó a azotar a Garen una y otra vez, haciendo enormes heridas en la espalda del muchacho debido a las pequeñas y finas espinas.

No debí ¡NNNGHHH! dudar de ti, eres la única capaz de ¡NNNNNGGG! continuar con la misión, tienes lo que se necesita para acabarla y yo ¡AAAAAAAGHHH! no te dejare morir aquí, para que la termines.-dijo Garen entre azotes.

Katarina tenía sus ojos llorosos al ver a Garen siendo masacrado por la planta, Garen finalmente cayó encima de la chica. Katarina ahogo un grito de horror al ver la espalda del muchacho, era…horrible, una agonía para cualquier ser humano.

La planta iba a tomar a Garen para devorarlo, Katarina mirando la liana que iba a tomar al guerrero comenzó a reaccionar.

 **(Para una mayor calidad de lectura, coloquen en youtube "mirai nikki soundtrack track 20", una canción perfecta para peleas y espero que la disfruten, feliz lectura)**

Katarina miro con odio a la planta y ágilmente salió de debajo de Garen, corrió hasta la liana que iba tras el guerrero, cortándola con sus dagas, luego salto de hoja en hoja esquivando las lianas que se le acercaban y cortando otras con su acero siniestro **(W de Katarina)** , también saltaba de liana en liana con ayuda de su Shumpo **(E de Katarina)** , la chica corría por las lianas con una expresión de odio y sed de sangre, estaba furiosa, estaba dolida, solo quería asesinar a la causante de su dolor, quería matar, destrozar…asesinar.

Katarina tomo la corteza de un árbol bastante larga y la llevo consigo hasta la boca de la planta, la chica la coloco rápidamente entre los dientes de la planta para que esta no pudiera cerrar la boca.

Katarina poso una pierna delante de la otra y saco sus dos dagas, su mirada expresaba un odio intenso.-Muere, maldita mierda.-sentencio Katarina deslizando su pierna delantera alrededor de la otra y girando a una velocidad vertiginosa y soltando una tormenta de dagas y kunais al interior de la boca de la planta, estas atravesaban cada centímetro de la planta, dejándola completamente fuera de combate, cortando el "cuello" de esta, Katarina se aseguro de que no volvería a moverse.

 **(Paren la música)**

Katarina dejo en el piso a la planta cubierta de dagas y kunais y al ver a Garen en el suelo su expresión volvió a ser a la de la Katarina normal, pero esta vez más triste y más suave. No pudo evitarlo, la pelirroja corrió hasta su compañero dejando un camino brillante de lágrimas, con el aire y las palabras atoradas en la garganta, quería gritar y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro.

¡GAREEEEEEEEEEN!

 **Continuara.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un esplendido capitulo de día domingo, mucho más largo que los demás.**

 **Es el día del niño (al menos en mi país) y este es mi regalo para ustedes mis alpaquitas :3**

 **¿Cuándo dejare de lastimar a Garen? talves jamás xD.**

 **Por petición de una alpaquita en los reviews, puse a su querido Twisted Fate en el fic :3**

 **Reviews para Garen y su heroica acción, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Jamás he visto el anime "Chunibyo" pero veré de que se trata :3**

 **-En el anime omiten muchísimas cosas del videojuego así que comparto tu opinión sobre que el videojuego es mucho mejor que el anime :3**

 **-Mi armario esta por ser exorcizado.**

 **-No tengo campeones en maestría 7 :c**

 **-De hecho si, ayer compre leche :3 y gracias, me hará mucha falta sus buenos deseos en la escuela (mañana prueba de matemáticas T_T)**

 **Bienvenido sea Zero1604, espero que te guste el fic y sigue comentando que no me aburro de leer los reviews y me dan mucha alegría cuando los leo en la escuela por mi celular :3**

 **El canal ha llegado a los 42 suscriptores, 8 mas y tendremos la sección de anime para el canal :3 (el link de mi canal está en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo como "Alpacasaurio :3")**

 **Pregunta random: ¿con que video debería comenzar la sección de anime? les tengo dos opciones:**

 **-Top 5 de los animes favoritos de alpacasaurio**

 **-Mirada de alpaca: ¿Por qué ver anime?**

 **Ustedes deciden.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS**

 **Pd: estuve en la Festigame de ayer (Sábado) estuvo genial :D**


	18. Los asesinos también lloran

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Los asesinos también lloran.**

El grito agónico de la daga siniestra se pudo oír en toda la selva Kumungu, lugar que los había hecho pasar por tantas malas experiencias, el lugar causante de que Katarina estuviese así en esos momentos, triste, desesperada, por un demaciano, por su rival, cualquier persona desearía ver a su rival en las situaciones actuales de Garen pero Katarina no reacciono así, estaba llorando, desesperada bajo el manto nocturno del cielo.

La espalda del guerrero estaba cubierta de sangre, bajo ese manto espeso de sangre habían muchos cortes y restos de espinas incrustadas en su piel, Garen no pudo haber soportado pero lo hizo, ahora se encontraba ahí en el suelo, con su espalda hecha añicos, vestido solo con sus botas y pantalones, su armadura quedo atada a la planta carnívora, se había liberado de la parte de arriba de su armadura quedando con su pecho desnudo…todo por salvarla a ella.

Katarina, desesperada, tomo el brazo de Garen y lo cargo en su hombro, los músculos de Garen pesaban demasiado así que gran parte inferior del guerrero quedaba arrastrándose.

Lo llevo bajo un árbol que tenía un arbusto hacia abajo, lo acomodo para que quedara en modo de refugio, las hojas enormes de la selva Kumungu les permitían sobrevivir mejor en la selva con sus múltiples usos. Coloco a Garen bocabajo y procedió a curarlo pero…

La pomada… ¿Dónde está?-se pregunto Katarina.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino a la mente de Katarina, al ser atrapados por la planta, la mochila de ambos habían caído, quien sabe donde estaban. Katarina escucho a Garen quejarse mucho, desespero aun más y partió a buscar las mochilas. Corría por la selva hasta llegar al reciente campo de batalla, no había ni rastro de las mochilas.

Demonios, no hay nadie más por aquí, ¿Cómo pueden llegar tan lejos?-se pregunto Katarina sin despegar su vista del entorno que la rodeaba. Continúo con su búsqueda hasta encontrarlas pero en un camino cubierto de espinas.

Katarina trago saliva y a tan solo pisar la tierra una espina casi le rebana el cuello, eran espinas carnívoras como la planta anterior.

"Estoy harta de vegetales asesinos"-pensó Katarina con repulsión y comenzó a cruzar de Shumpo en Shumpo **(E de Katarina)** Pero una espina predijo el movimiento de Katarina cortándole el brazo y aplicando un líquido color purpura, Katarina se quejo pero corto la planta y continuo con su camino hasta el lugar en donde estaban las mochilas, las tomo y se fue de la misma manera en que se vino.

Pero en cuanto llego al lugar en donde había dejado a Garen, encontró que el lugar estaba rodeado de depredadores felinos, no eran pumas pero se les asemejaba bastante, uno ya estaba a punto de ponerle las zarpas encima al guerrero mal herido.

¡ATRÁS!-exclamo Katarina llamando la atención de los felinos.

Todos gruñeron y Katarina trago algo de saliva mientras los provocaba.

Vengan por mi.-dijo Katarina pero con el peso de las mochilas era difícil escapar, debía luchar. La daga siniestra logro su cometido, los felinos se habían alejado de Garen pero ahora la miraban a ella como su próxima cena.

Katarina, con todas sus fuerzas tomo las mochilas y uso su Shumpo para dejarlas en la posición de Garen y escalar por el árbol cortando un tronco que, cayó al suelo asustando a los felinos y alejándolos del lugar. La pelirroja bajo del árbol y fue con Garen quien, se estaba quejando más fuerte que antes.

Katarina se apresuro en iniciar la curación, busco la pomada, un paño húmedo y vendajes, limpio la espalda de Garen sacando una gran cantidad de sangre, Katarina ahogo un chillido de horror al ver las cortadas de la espalda de su compañero.

La chica titubeo pero procedió a sacar cada espina que tenia incrustada en la piel, oía las quejas del guerrero que le decían que parara pero Katarina no podía parar hasta terminar su labor, las sacaba lo más rápido que podía para que Garen sufriera lo menos posible. Afortunadamente las espinas eran pequeñas y finas por lo que no había mayores daños.

Cuando su espalda estaba libre de sangre y espinas procedió a curarlo con la pomada, esta ardía en las heridas del guerrero quien se quejaba y se movía de forma violenta.

Katarina se subió encima de él sujetándolo lo más que podía mientras lo curaba.

 **(Para una mayor experiencia de lectura coloquen en youtube "Mirai Nikki here with you" feliz lectura)**

Garen por favor, quédate quieto.-dijo Katarina con los ojos llorosos.-entiende, quiero que vivas para que continuemos juntos esta misión, quiero que vivas para que me alegres el viaje como lo has hecho hasta ahora, para que me libres de la soledad y la monotonía de una simple misión, para que me escuches decir "acepto tus disculpas" y podamos sonreír juntos y luchar, para probarle a nuestras naciones que somos los mejores y sin que nadie nos ponga en duda, no quiero perder a alguien a quien le he tomado mucho aprecio, haces que olvide que mi padre no está y que estoy sola contra el mundo, quiero que me hagas olvidar todo lo que me hace daño, por favor, déjame salvarte.-dijo Katarina llorando mientras sus manos se posaban con aquella pomada curativa en las heridas de Garen quien, con el tiempo fue haciendo menos fuerza.

Eso compañero, resiste, eres muy fuerte, nadie puede contra ti, tienes un espíritu noble a diferencia de mi que soy una asesina…tan solo…una asesina.-dijo Katarina mientras lloraba aun mas y algunas lagrimas caían en la espalda del muchacho.

Katarina alejo sus manos del guerrero y procedió a vendarlo, vendo con cuidado su espalda fijándose si Garen se quejaba, corto algunas hojas de arbol para voltear a Garen sin que su espalda tocara la tierra, uso las hojas a modo de almohada en su espalda. Katarina estaba temblando, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar por lo que sin pensar, no se movió de arriba de Garen y se recostó en su pecho a dormir

 **(Paren música y coloquen "Kara para ask jenerik muzigi")**

…ignorando el efecto de aquel extraño liquido morado de la planta que anteriormente la había rasguñado. Y todo paso a la vista de un cuervo.

…

LeBlanc estaba golpeando la mesa de reuniones con la punta de sus uñas, aburrida y mirando a Swain quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Anciano, llevo aquí media hora y aun no me dices que pasa.-dijo la maquiavélica.

Swain no respondió, seguía con sus ojos cerrados concentrado en algo mientras que LeBlanc perdía la paciencia.-Si vas a llamarme para perder el tiempo, paso, me voy.-dijo LeBlanc levantándose de su silla. En ese momento Swain abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Parece que los rumores eran ciertos.-dijo Swain, lo que llamo la atención de la mujer.

¿Rumores?-pregunto LeBlanc.

¿Recuerdas los rumores que corrían entre los invocadores?-pregunto Swain.

¿Referente a que exactamente?-pregunto LeBlanc.

El mas "verídico"-dijo Swain.

¿Eso de que Katarina estaba sintiendo "cosas" por el demaciano? –pregunto la mujer confundida.

Así es, al parecer no estaban del todo equivocados.-dijo Swain con una sonrisa.-esto facilitara aun mas nuestro plan.-agrego el estratega maestro.

Y sigues sin decirme que es exactamente este plan.-dijo LeBlanc.

Tranquila, solo te daré una pista por ahora, uno de los dos nos da muchos problemas y después de este plan, dejara de ser un estorbo.-dijo Swain

LeBlanc quedo confundida, no sabía si se refería a Garen o a Katarina, esta ultima ya tenía las razones, junto con Talon y Cassiopeia no están completamente entregados a Swain pero LeBlanc prefirió no meterse, no le interesaba en absoluto.

…

 _Garen corría hasta la entrada a Demacia en donde todos los habitantes gritaban y corrían, la ciudad estaba en llamas y su hermana yacía en el suelo, su rostro no se veía pero estaba muerta, a su lado estaban sus padres._

 _Garen grito pero su voz no salió, aumentando más su desesperación. Al retroceder pudo ver a Fiora asesinada con propia espada de esgrima, pudo ver a Galio convertido en piedra, Sona en el suelo con su Etwal rota, Quinn llorando por la muerte de Valor._

 _El escenario era horrible, pero no tan horrible como lo que se venía ahora._

 _A la distancia pudo ver a una chica de cabello rojo, de espaldas._

" _¿Katarina?"-pensó Garen._

 _Este corrió hasta su posición pero por alguna razón quedo paralizado a 1 metro de ella sin poder moverse._

 _Katarina se dio la vuelta con una mirada triste y completamente tétrica y vacía._

 _Garen…-dijo Katarina, este no podía hablar, algo se lo impedía._

… _Perdóname.-dijo Katarina antes de ser atravesada por las garras de Swain convertido en un enorme cuervo._

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día lunes por la madrugada :D Comencemos bien este día feriado ;)**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo estoy muy feliz ya que después de mi último video, nos faltan solo 4 suscriptores para abrir la sección de anime del canal *-* como parte de un especial 50 suscriptores (sé que es poca la cantidad pero para mí es muchísimo *-*)**

 **Reviews para Katarina y un mensaje privado por la** _ **parte**_ **final ._.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¿Rosas blancas?**

 **-Como he dicho antes, me gusta muchísimo el Lux x Darius, puede que lo haga fic :3**

 **-El enlace de mi canal de youtube está en mi sexy perfil, puedes acceder a él a un lado de la imagen de "La daga y la espada" en donde sale "Fabian Villegas 3"**

 **-Garen solo quedo con su pecho desnudo, lleva pantalones ¬¬**

 **-En mi prueba de matemáticas me fue horriblemente mal, aunque no esperaba mas ya que padezco de "Discalculia", si quieres búscalo en google y sabrás que mierda es ese trastorno :c (Alpaca está loco de la cabeza :v) pero al menos ese trastorno no me permite tener buenas notas en matemáticas :c**

 **-Básicamente hace 2 años, era el único en mi curso que jugaba LOL pero cuando vieron a Teemo, toooodos en mi salón de clases comenzaron a jugar, yo quería ser único y diferente (okno, eso lo odio xD)**

 **-Solo he reprobado Matemáticas por mi padecimiento psicológico y la materia que mejor me va es Ingles, ya casi soy bilingüe :D**

 **-¿Cómo es el reto de la botella?**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? (lo sé, muy random pero responde igual xD) mi comida favorita es la Italiana, en especial los Fideos con cualquier tipo de salsa (champiñón, tomate, queso, espinaca, pollo) con eso soy más que feliz *-***

 **Si de aquí a un poco tiempo llegamos a los 50 suscriptores, subiré mi top de animes favoritos, talves haya alguno que te guste amiguin :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSSS.**


	19. No te separes de mí

**Capitulo Diecinueve: No te separes de mí.**

Garen despertó alterado, su cara estaba sudada y sus manos temblaban sin control alguno. Su pesadilla basada en el miedo, en el miedo a perder todo lo que amaba de su hogar, a su hermana, a sus amigos, a su gente pero lo más importante y por ende lo más impactante fue ver a su pelirroja compañera siendo atravesada por las garras de un ser tan despreciable como Swain.

Garen no se había dado cuenta de que su compañera estaba arriba de él, antes dormida porque debido a los movimientos de Garen se había despertado, ahora estaba con una cara de preocupación al ver Garen tan aterrado por una pesadilla, pero después de un choque de miradas Katarina comenzó a sonrojarse por la situación en la que estaban.

"…"-Garen estaba en silencio mirando a Katarina con una mirada que no se sabía expresión alguna.

Katarina quería desaparecer, se repetía lo idiota que había sido dormirse arriba de su compañero pero todo tenía solución.

…Lo siento, ahora me quito.-dijo Katarina mientras procedía a levantarse del pecho de Garen pero sintió unos brazos rodeándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

No.-dijo Garen con desesperación.-no te vayas, jamás.-agrego el guerrero.

Katarina estaba sorprendida y sonrojada al punto de que su cara tenía el mismo tono rojo fuerte que su cabello. No tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo presión en su herida anteriormente vendada.

Garen…tu herida.-dijo Katarina.-empeoraras si me tienes así.

No hay herida.-dijo Garen.-ni heridas, ni cortes ni apuñalamientos, no quiero que te alejes de mi, quiero protegerte de todo mal, incluido los males de tu propia ciudad.-dijo Garen mirándola a los ojos.

Katarina miro fijamente los ojos de su compañero, era como ver a un niño indefenso, sin idea de lo dura que era la vida, era como verse a ella misma cuando su padre se fue de Noxus y jamás volvió. Sintió una sensación nueva, le enternecía esa mirada en el guerrero pero sabía que se debía a algo malo, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Garen bajo la cabeza, estaba avergonzado de estar en esa situación, se sentía débil.

Oye, mírame.-Katarina tomo el rostro de Garen.-no sientas vergüenza, tampoco sientas pena, yo estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún lado.-el lado cálido de Katarina salió a la luz, ese lado que solo demostró con su hermana menor.

Garen le mostro una sonrisa cálida y Katarina respondió de igual forma, se acomodo un poco pero no tan "comprometedora" como antes, se recostó al lado de su compañero mirándose fijamente y sonriéndose pero un trueno cayó cerca de la ubicación del árbol en donde estaban haciendo que Katarina saltase levemente del susto.

Luego se vio rodeada por los musculosos brazos de Garen haciéndole olvidar todo miedo a los truenos y sintiéndose cómoda y cálida cerca de él, ambos cayeron dormidos con una sonrisa.

…

El amanecer llego a la ciudad de Demacia, era como ver el resplandor de una ciudad de oro junto a la luz del sol.

Lux se despertaba con una sonrisa, hoy recibiría una visita que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Se ducho y se arreglo con su ropa de siempre y peino su cabello un largo rato hasta que un mayordomo le aviso que el desayuno estaba listo. La chica avanzo hasta el comedor dando pequeños saltitos.

La chica se sentó mientras sus padres también desayunaban.

Parece que te levantaste de muy buen humor.-dijo con una sonrisa el señor Crownguard.

Sí que lo estoy padre, hoy iré a ver a un amigo muy preciado.-dijo Lux con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato Lux estaba terminando su desayuno, la señora Crownguard le dirigió la palabra.

¿Lo ves?, sin los mayordomos no tendrías esta comida.-dijo la madre bebiendo un poco de té.

Tampoco me molesta cocinar, al contrario me encanta comer algo preparado por mis propias manos.-dijo Lux.

Una dama como tú no debería ensuciarse las manos en la cocina.-dijo la señora.

Ya sabes mi opinión de eso, nada me hará cambiar mi postura de dejar de ser una "dama", si no te importa dejare este tema, no quiero arruinar mi buen humor.-dijo Lux con una sonrisa cosa que molesto a su madre.-buen día a todos.-sonrió y se fue por la puerta de entrada.

Esta niña esta cada vez mas insolente.-dijo la señora Crownguard.

¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que haga lo que quiera?-dijo el señor Crownguard.

Claro que no, ella nunca sería feliz si no le ponemos freno.-dijo la señora Crownguard.

No lo sé, uno no nace sabiendo ser padre pero cuando Lux hace las cosas de una dama, no lo hace con el entusiasmo de siempre, cuando lee las novelas que a ella le gustan, cuando practica sus hechizos, cuando juega y cocina se le ve feliz, pero de verdad.-dijo el señor Crownguard.-además ¿te has preguntado si Garen REALMENTE quiere todo esto?-agrego.

El ambiente se torno tenso entre ambos, la señora Crownguard se levanto de la mesa.

No voy a discutir esto de nuevo.-y sin decir nada más se retiro.

 **...**

Lux caminaba alegre por las calles de Demacia, en donde gente iba y venía apresurada trayendo lo necesario para la semana.

Saludo a algunos humildes comerciantes y continuo su camino hasta la salida de Demacia en donde alguien la estaba esperando y en la lejanía lo vio.

¡TARIC!-exclamo la chica corriendo hasta la salida.

Ahí, un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, con una armadura reluciente, musculoso y de ojos azules noto la presencia de la dama luminosa y le sonrió.

Los guardias tenían órdenes de no dejar entrar a Taric a Demacia a menos que alguien de esta misma ciudad se lo permitiese.

Tranquilos chicos, viene conmigo.-dijo Lux guiñándole el ojo a los soldados encargados de la salida de Demacia.

Ambos amigos se dispusieron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad de Demacia, Taric le hablo de como era el monte Targon, la vista, algunas personas que conoció en el camino y por último las gemas que había traído.

Ambos se detuvieron en una pastelería a degustar los deliciosos postres que se preparaban en el lugar.

Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?-pregunto Taric.

Pues como siempre, aunque he estado preocupada últimamente, ya sabes, Garen se fue de viaje, peleas con mi mamá y su clasismo.-dijo Lux.

Me avisaron de la misión de tu hermano, vaya rollo.-dijo Taric.

Pero hay algo que me preocupa bastante.-dijo Lux.

¿Qué es?-pregunto Taric tomando una cucharada de su helado de fresa.

Bueno, Garen actúa más…entusiasta que de costumbre cuando se trata de ver a Katarina.-dijo Lux.

Ah sí, tan hermosa como un rubí, ¿temes que se enamore de ella?-dijo Taric.

Esto sorprendió a Lux enormemente.- ¿Cómo lo…?-fue interrumpida.

Por favor cariño, son muy obvios.-dijo Taric con una sonrisa, al parecer no veía la gravedad de esa situación.

…

El amanecer también llego a la selva Kumungu, Katarina despertó por un rayo de sol que le llego en la cara, despertó suavemente mientras abría sus ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró a Garen con una sonrisa.

Buenos días compañera.-dijo Garen.

…Buenos…días.-dijo Katarina ocultando su sonrojo.-"Sera mejor que borre esa estúpida sonrisa"-pensó Katarina.

Katarina estaba a punto de levantarse para seguir el camino hasta su objetivo pero recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Oye compañero, con respecto a lo que paso anoche…-dijo Katarina con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa con eso?-pregunto Garen con una sonrisa.

De pronto Katarina golpeo la cabeza de Garen tan fuerte que algunas aves volaron del árbol.

Jamás paso, ¿entendido?-dijo Katarina levantándose.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? Yo estoy muy feliz ya que un autor de un fic que me encanta volvió después de mucho tiempo :D**

 **Corran a leer "juntos por Shurima (Remasterizado)" es un muy buen fanfic :D**

 **Ahora a lo que nos convoca, otra vez arruinando momentos románticos xD**

 **Reviews para el tsunderismo de Katarina, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Si he conocido a gente por lol y luego las conocí en persona, ahora una de ellas es una de mis mejores amigas :D**

 **-El tejón aun no muere, si no lo pondría y estaríamos todos de fiesta (?)**

 **-Con decirte que tengo 22 skins y me cambie el nombre de invocador una vez, con ese dinero ya tendría una casa :v**

 **-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAVID TAMAYO :D**

 **Pregunta importante: ¿Qué quieren para un próximo video?**

 **-Los juegos que me han marcado (y posiblemente los conozcas)**

 **-Curiosidades de league of legends**

 **Pueden escoger entre esas opciones y nos faltan dos suscriptores para abrir la sección de anime del canal *-* así que si aun no estás suscrito, ¡SUSCRIBETE Y SE EL SUSCRIPTOR 50! :D**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS.**


	20. Signos vitales y fin de la selva

**Capitulo Veinte: Signos vitales y fin de la selva.**

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-El explorador se quejaba revolcándose en su cama, Tristana estaba sosteniéndolo lo mas que podía para que aplicaran otro sedante mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

Esto está mal.-dijo una enfermera.-No podemos seguir con este tratamiento a base de sedantes, llegara a un punto en donde no despierte de su sueño.-agrego.

Prefiero eso a que sufra y muera en agonía.-dijo Tristana.

El veneno cobraba cada vez más fuerza en el sistema de Teemo, habían pasado varios días desde que se le suministro el veneno por proteger a una niña. Desde entonces cada mañana, cuando el efecto del sedante perdía su efecto, el dolor agudo regresaba a los órganos de Teemo haciéndolo pasar por una agonía indescriptible.

Tristana no podía estar más nerviosa, necesitaba que los médicos encontraran un antídoto contra el veneno corrupto de los nacidos del vacío.

¿No pueden hacer algo más?-pregunto Tristana.

Lo siento, la estructura molecular del veneno es muy compleja y por el momento no hemos tenido ningún avance para eliminarla o amainar sus efectos.-dijo el doctor.

"Demonios"-maldijo Tristana golpeando la pared.

La hierba medicinal "Koritona" podría amainar el efecto del veneno, pero toda planta de ese tipo fue vendida a Noxus por el ex sucesor del alcalde.-dijo el doctor.-esa planta no volverá a crecer hasta dentro de 3 meses.-agrego.

¡NO PUEDE ESPERAR TANTO!-exclamo Tristana.-maldigo el día en que el inútil de Dirían piso esta ciudad.-dijo Tristana apretando los puños. La chica se volteo a ver a Teemo, dormido con una expresión de dolor, con la respiración agitada, su piel pálida y fría, le destrozaba ver a su compañero de batalla en esa situación.

Jefa.-entro un cadete a la sala.-nacidos del vacío…nos atacan.-dijo el cadete agitado.

Los ojos de Tristana se llenaron de odio, dio una señal de "voy enseguida", tomo a "Boomer" y salió corriendo hasta las calles de la ciudad en dirección al paso rocoso, ahí habían 4 nacidos del vacío listos para atacar.

"Sucias…malditas… ¡ASQUEROSAS!"-pensó Tristana colocando su cañón boca abajo y disparando, Tristana salió disparada hasta la ubicación de los nacidos del vacío.

¡ESCUADRON 3, DISPAREN A LA CABEZA!-exclamo Tristana, el escuadrón utilizo ballestas de madera pesada para atravesar el duro cráneo de los seres del vacío.

"Estos malditos tienen un caparazón en su cuerpo, las únicas partes que no están protegidas son la cabeza y… los ojos"-pensó Tristana.

¿Me quieren?, vengan por mi.-provoco Tristana atrayendo la atención de los seres del vacío.

Tristana saco de su bolsillo una bala de cañón especial, traída de Piltover la bala provocaba un destello que dejaría momentáneamente ciegos a sus enemigos.

¡ESCUADRONES CUBRAN SUS OJOS!-exclamo Tristana preparándose para disparar.

Todos hicieron caso a la orden de su capitana y Tristana disparo provocando un destello que ilumino el paso rocoso, Tristana bajo sus lentes protectores y busco a los seres del vacío, uno a la vista, salto a su cabeza y se la voló de un cañonazo.

Uno menos, quedan dos.-dijo Tristana, el brillo de la bala duraría a lo más 30 segundos y habían pasado 15.

Corrió hasta encontrar a un monstruo cerca de la pared, Tristana tomo una flecha que había en el suelo que pertenecía a las ballestas de algunos cadetes. Abrió el caparazón de la bestia y disparo en sus órganos interiores. De pronto el brillo de disipo, la chica se quito sus lentes buscando a la bestia faltante.

Miro para todos lados y sus orejas se concentraron en el ruido, hasta que temblaron levemente.

¡JEFA ARRIBA DE USTED!-exclamo un cadete.

"Lo sé"-pensó Tristana colocando su cañón arriba de su cabeza, la bestia termino con la mitad del cañón dentro de su boca mientras Tristana le daba una mirada fría y su mano amenazaba con apretar el gatillo.

…Boom…-sentencio Tristana accionando el gatillo haciendo que la bestia explotara en mil pedazos.

La chica quedo cubierta de sangre de la bestia y se dirigió sin decir palabra alguna a su casa para cambiarse, los cadetes estaban sorprendidos por la valentía y fuerza de la artillera yordle pero en cuanto se fue comenzaron a limpiar los restos de la batalla.

…

Taric creo que no ves lo serio que sería ese "amor" para todos.-dijo Lux.

Creo que esa "seriedad" es una estupidez.-dijo Taric.-escucha, ¿quieres a tu hermano?-pregunto Taric.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, claro que si.-dijo Lux.

Pues entonces deberías apoyarlo si es que este "amor" es real.-dijo Taric.

¿Tú crees?-pregunto Lux.

Claro que si, observa.-Taric saco de su bolsillo dos gemas.-Garen es el hermoso y valiente Zafiro, Katarina es el tenaz e intenso rubí, son diferentes pero su mezcla generaría una gema hermosa, una amatista querida.-dijo Taric uniendo ambas gemas mientras que surgía una gema color violeta.-la amatista seria su amor, hermoso ¿no crees?-pregunto Taric.

Lo es, pero ¿vale la pena luchar por un amor si toda una nación está en contra?-pregunto Lux.

El amor es testarudo, pero fuerte cuando se desean el uno al otro, no vale la pena estar todo el tiempo pensando en el "que dirán", escucha, si amas a alguien y ese alguien corresponde tus sentimientos, aprovéchalo, no hay nada más doloroso que sufrir por un amor no correspondido, un amor que no se ha podido confesar o un amor prohibido.-dijo Taric.-esos tres tipos de amor, duelen y mucho por eso debes apoyar a tu hermano.

Generaría disgusto en nuestra nación.-dijo Lux.

¿Por qué crees que estoy en contra de la política de esta ciudad?-pregunto Taric.- ¿honor, deber, alcance de una clase social mayor? Son solo idioteces, cosas sin valor, lo único importante es lo que TÚ deseas, en lo que a TI te hace feliz.-dijo Taric.

Guau, jamás lo vi de esa manera, talves por eso tengo tantas peleas con mi madre.-dijo Lux.

Sé que tienen diferencias pero…no puede decidir tu futuro, no soy tu padre, no te crie y tampoco sé lo que es tener un hijo pero estoy seguro que a nadie le gustaría que dieran por firmado su futuro.-dijo Taric, su copa de helado estaba vacía, se comió su helado de fresa increíblemente rápido.

Tienes razón Taric, muchas gracias.-dijo Lux.

No hay de que cariño, pero…ninguna palabra de esta conversación al príncipe Jarvan, no me dejaría entrar de nuevo.-dijo Taric guiñando un ojo.

Lux rio y asintió, ambos tenían todo un día por delante.

…

Katarina iba en silencio por el camino de la selva mientras que a su lado iba Garen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se había detenido hace poco para recoger su espada y su armadura que quedaron en la planta carnívora.

¿Crees que nuestras hermanas nos extrañan?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina miro en su dirección con una ceja levantada.- ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Bueno, talves seamos de diferentes naciones y de ideales igual de diferentes pero ambos tenemos hermanas histéricas que cada vez que salimos en una misión aparentemente peligrosa se ponen histéricas.-Garen rio y Katarina sonrió levemente.

Mi hermana siempre ha sido así, la vez en la grieta y parece seductora y segura de sí misma pero conmigo es una persona diferente, sigue siendo una niña pequeña.-dijo Katarina recordando a Cassiopeia.

Lux no es muy diferente a Cassiopeia, siempre se muestra alegre pero cuando se trata de problemas en casa, me ve a mí como a su fiel escudo, incluso tengo que hacerla dormir.-dijo Garen.

Katarina rio levemente.-Eso no es nada, Cassiopeia llego a llorar porque un día se le perdió su perfume favorito.-dijo Katarina esta vez rio a carcajadas al igual que Garen.

¿En serio lo hizo?-pregunto Garen riendo.

Katarina asintió sin poder hablar debido al ataque de risa. En la lejanía vieron el paso rocoso, habían terminado su viaje por la selva.

…

¿Para qué me llamaste?-pregunto LeBlanc.

Llego el momento.-dijo Swain.-tú parte del plan comienza aquí.

Oh, sí, esa parte que me contaste ayer…bien.-dijo LeBlanc.-pero, ¿Cómo llegare antes que ellos? el teleportador de esa ciudad solo funciona como receptor.-dijo LeBlanc.

Recuerda que antes de que el hijo del alcalde fuera aprisionado por conspirar con nosotros, hizo modificaciones, solo nosotros sabemos que ese teleportador puede recibir a un sujeto.-dijo Swain.-Llegaras en 3 segundos.

Hay cosas que aun no me cuentas pero bien, voy allá, mis ilusiones le ganan hasta a la mente más brillante.-con aires de grandeza LeBlanc se dirigió al teleportador.

Swain sonrió complacido.-el plan comienza aquí.-sentencio el estratega maestro.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo ;)**

 **¿Cómo andan? la verdad es que en la parte en donde Taric da los consejos de amor me inspire en mi mismo, he vivido la situación y sé lo que es sufrir por un amor que no puedes confesar ya que hay muchas cosas en tu contra, morir de celos y no poder hacer nada al respecto etc.**

 **Pero ya que me voy del tema xD.**

 **Reviews para Swain y su plan, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¿Quién es Tommy?**

 **-Bienvenida Yasuo morita y que la fuerza del alpacasaurio te guie hasta la maestría 7 con Teemo :D**

 **-Bienvenida Reonoru :D, gracia por dejar tu comentario y el link de mi canal de youtube está en mi perfil de Fanfiction o puedes buscarlo como "alpacasaurio :3" en youtube, solo hay videos de league of legends y fanficiton (últimamente de anime)**

 **-Mi nombre de invocador es "AmaterasuOkami"**

 **-Mi main es Cassiopeia :D**

 **-Jamás he hecho un hexakill ;_;**

 **-Mis jugadores favoritos son Helior y Faker *-* (y talves Xpeke)**

 **-Gosu se parece a la versión humana de Shrek ._.**

 **¡HE SUBIDO 2 NUEVOS VIDEOS! uno es de los juegos que me marcaron y otro es la apertura de la sección de anime del canal ya que ya somos 52 suscriptores *-***

 _ **Pregunta random:**_ **¿Qué video te gusto más?**

 _ **Spoiler del próximo**_ **Video: Cosas odiosas del anime ft. Mei-chan**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :D ;) :O**


	21. Desconocida

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Desconocida.**

Cassiopeia reptaba aburrida por el pasillo del cuartel noxiano, la habían llamado para traer unos informes generales desde la milicia de Noxus que de antemano ya había leído. Este pedido fue solicitado por Swain pero en cuanto entro en la sala de reuniones no había nadie.

¿Qué les da a todos por llamarme y no presentarse?-se pregunto Cassiopeia aburrida mientras se dirigía a la mesa central de la habitación.

Dejo los documentos encima de la mesa y estaba por irse pero por la ventana que daba a una sala de entrenamiento aparentemente abandonada, podía verse a Swain y a LeBlanc charlando mientras la maquiavélica estaba parada arriba de un disco extraño. Cassiopeia estaba a punto de llamarlos pero en un parpadeo LeBlanc desapareció dejando algunos rastros de energía rúnica color azul.

"¿Qué demonios?"-pensó Cassiopeia pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se vio obligada a retirarse de ahí antes de que Swain la descubriera.

Una vez afuera del cuartel comenzó su propia lluvia de preguntas: ¿Qué hacían allí?, ¿Qué planeaban?, ¿A dónde iba LeBlanc?, Cassiopeia reconocía las energías de aquel disco y las clasifico como energía de transferencia de sitio.

¿Qué demonios planean?-se pregunto Cassiopeia.

Repto por las calles de Noxus llena de gente que iba y venía quien sabe de dónde, el abrazo de la serpiente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tratando de hallar una explicación a lo que acababa de ver, ¿Dónde fue LeBlanc?, ¿con que motivo? Cassiopeia llegaría al fondo de esto pero necesitaba más información, tanto Swain como LeBlanc comenzaron a actuar extraño desde que Katarina se fue.

Debo avisar a Talon.-dijo Cassiopeia al aire mientras reptaba con más velocidad hasta el edificio de entrenamiento militar de Noxus.

La menor de los DuCoteau entro al edificio, los guardias la dejaron entrar al instante, era bastante peligrosa si estaba enojada.

El camino de Cassiopeia se vio interrumpido por un hombre bastante corpulento y alto. Cassiopeia quiso rodearlo pero este le impidió el paso.

Vaya, miren lo que trajo la guerra.-dijo Sion.

Cassiopeia no respondió, solo trato de rodear al no muerto pero este volvió a impedirle el paso.

Vamos chiquita, ven a divertirte conmigo.-dijo Sion.

Déjame pasar.-dijo fría.

¿O qué?-desafío Sion.

Te mato…-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Tu a mi?-se burlo.-No me hagas reír niña.-dejo salir una sonora risa.

No me estaría riendo si fuera tu, con un simple colmillo puedo extraer la sangre que Vladimir te proporciono para traerte de vuelta a…"la vida", no todo se mata con fuerza bruta cariño.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Sion dejo de reír, ella sabia como desafiarlo.

Ahora, hazte a un lado aliento de ataúd si no, te devolveré a tu cómoda caja de madera a muchos metros bajo tierra.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Sion con algo de enojo se hizo a un lado y Cassiopeia repto rápidamente a la zona en donde se supone que estaría Talon entrenando a los cadetes.

¡TALON!-Llamo la chica.

Talon volteo en su dirección y les dio un tiempo de descanso a los cadetes.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Talon.

Necesito hablar contigo...-Cassiopeia volteo a ver a algunos cadetes que prestaban atención a la conversación.-en casa, sin nadie alrededor, no me fio de estos hipócritas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

…

Katarina y Garen podían ver el final de la selva Kumungu, Garen se alivio de que al fin no tendrían que luchar contra gatos gigantes o plantas carnívoras, dejo salir un largo suspiro y Katarina le imito, ambos gustosos de terminar definitivamente con ese lugar.

Parece que por fin tendremos un descanso.-dijo Garen con alegría mientras estiraba sus brazos, Katarina sonrió levemente asintiendo, el paso rocoso que daba la selva Kumungu hasta la ciudad de Bandle estaba justo al frente.

¡LLEGAMOS!-exclamo Garen con alegría tomando a Katarina en sus brazos y a la vez que daba vueltas, Katarina reía a carcajadas por el momento pero en cuanto Garen termino de girar, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, Garen estaba perdido en los ojos color verde turquesa de su compañera mientras se iba acercando más a ella. Katarina lo imito pero su instinto asesino le aviso de un peligro, rápidamente tomo una daga de su bolsillo.

¡CUIDADO!-exclamo Katarina subiéndose a los hombros de Garen y bloqueando una púa del vacío que iba en dirección al cuello del muchacho. Garen salió de su trance para poder ver a su oponente, o mejor dicho, oponentes.

En frente de ellos se encontraban 3 criaturas del vacío, la primera tenia zarpas y dientes afilados, la segunda tenía un caparazón aparentemente duro y de gran tamaño, la tercera tenia tentáculos pero a diferencia de los demás era de menor tamaño y mas enclenque.

"¿Por qué los dioses me hacen esto?"-pensó Katarina.-esto es malo, no conocemos a estas criaturas del vacío, no sabemos que son capaces de hacer.-dijo Katarina algo desconfiada pero Garen se puso a su lado con la espada en la mano y media sonrisa.

Entonces averigüemos de que son capaces.-dijo Garen volteando a ver a Katarina.-y a ver si esas asquerosidades pueden seguirnos el ritmo.-esta vez fue el turno de Katarina para sonreír, otra vez afloraba en ella la pasión y la adrenalina de matar criaturas vivas.

Aquí vamos.-avanzo Katarina hasta el monstruo con garras, lanzando 3 kunai en dirección a sus ojos que este fácilmente intercepto con sus garras, pero solo era el comienzo. En la distracción Katarina salto arriba del monstruo para lanzar 5 kunai más de las cuales 3 dieron en su objetivo atravesando el cerebro o lo que demonios tuvieran en su cabeza, el monstruo cayo rendido.

Muy astuta Katarina, pero de nada sirve la agilidad si no aplicas fuerza.-avanzo Garen en dirección al monstruo mas corpulento, que, cargo contra de él y Garen en el último segundo se hizo a un lado dejando el monstruo chocara contra los arboles quedando atrapado en algunas enredaderas.

Garen corrió con mucha velocidad hasta el monstruo incrustando su espada en el cuerpo de la criatura y rompiendo aquel duro caparazón llegando a atravesarle los órganos.

¿Dónde está la belleza de matar si no tienes agilidad?-pregunto Katarina tomando las kunai que había lanzado. No iba a desperdiciar armas.

Pero de pronto la criatura del vacío más pequeña se aferro al cuello de la chica estrangulándola con sus tentáculos y negándose a soltarla, Garen no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que la criatura saltara hacia ella.

¡KATARINA!-exclamo Garen.

…

¿El presentimiento era verídico?-pregunto ¿?

Aun no estoy segura.-dijo una voz suave.

¿Por qué salir de cacería si no estás segura?-pregunto ¿?

No lo sé, el hilo del destino a veces parece terminarse pero de pronto aparece otra bola de lana para seguir el tejido del destino que todos los humanos comparten.-dijo ¿?

Demasiadas palabras complicadas, mejor cuéntame una historia.-dijo ¿? mientras la otra voz suspiraba meciendo su blanca melena.

"Debemos seguir de cerca a estos muchachos, algo me dice que la hebra de hilo, ya sea roja o azul, se cortara inesperadamente"-pensó ¿?

…

El estado de salud de Teemo empeoraba, los doctores le habían dado a lo más 5 horas de vida, sus órganos debería de dejar de funcionar pronto órgano por órgano. Ya ni siquiera el sedante para animales podía hacer algo al respecto contra el dolor del explorador veloz.

¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA?!-exclamo Tristana tomando por el cuello de la camisa al doctor principal.

Te lo hemos explicado, no tenemos los recursos necesarios para fabricar un antídoto, lo mejor es terminar con su dolor.-dijo el doctor haciendo que Tristana soltara un mar de lagrimas.

¡TEEMOO!-exclamo Tristana abrazándolo con fuerza.-lo siento tanto.-susurro.

Emmm, toc toc.-dijo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver a la causante de esa voz, era una mujer con cabello color rosa oscuro, ojos verdes, delgada, de altura media (1,65), llevaba un vestido corto color azul y un bolso color verde agua.

¿Quién es usted?-pregunto una enfermera.

Oh, disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Mastyx, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y busco trabajo como doctora.-dijo "Mastyx"

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por ausentarme el domingo pasado. La verdad no la estoy pasando bien, he tenido penita, rabia y muchas emociones que se acumulan en mi cabeza que me hacen perder las ganas de escribir y la escuela no ayuda mucho, me satura demasiado.**

 **Pero estoy de vuelta y espero no deprimirme más ;D**

 **Review para "Mastyx" y como afectara su aparición en la historia, también un mensajin privado :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-PERDOOOON PENSE QUE ERAS CHICA POR EL NOMBRE D:**

 **-No estoy seguro quien ganara el mundial u_u hay muchas posibilidades y equipos realmente buenos.**

 **-David Tamayo, claro que te ayudo, solo pídeme consejo por mensaje privado O VE MI VIDEO DE "COMO CREAR UN FANFIC" (Fin de espacio publicitario :v)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cómo llego Mastyx, una simple doctora a la ciudad de bandle con todos los peligros que había en el camino?, ¿realmente se llama Mastyx?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote enorme y ADIOSSSSSSSS**


	22. La última esperanza

**Capitulo Veintidós: La última esperanza.**

Tristana miro algo dudosa a la reciente medico que había llegado a la sala, esa tal Mastyx era una chica realmente misteriosa, no confiaba en la gente a penas la conocía por lo que decidió hacerle preguntas de mientras Mastyx revisaba a Teemo, tomándole su temperatura y viendo sus niveles de sangre.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto Tristana.

No fue nada fácil, use un teleportador que me dejo en el desierto de Shurima y tuve que pasar todo el peligroso camino, pero estaba preparada.-señalo su bolso en donde había algunos artilugios de invisibilidad.

Entiendo, ¿de dónde eres?-Pregunto Tristana.

Nací en Jonia, desde pequeña quería ser una gran medico pero en Jonia no puedo, ya sabes, la señorita Soraka puede curar a todos, no hace falta mi presencia allí.-dijo Mastyx.

¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Tristana.-disculpa que te haga tantas preguntas.-agrego.

Tengo 24 años y no hay problema, entiendo que no confíes en una desconocida pero tranquila.-le sonrió a la artillera.

Mastyx examino a Teemo pero no hubo caso, a menos que haya un antídoto universal no tendría salvación.

Lo siento, pero Teemo no tiene salvación.-dijo Mastyx.

Tristana sentía como el mundo se le venía encima, cayo arrodillada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no había nada que hacer.

Nggghh.-Teemo comenzó a quejarse y en cuanto abrió los ojos había 3 personas nuevas, una era una chica, los otros dos eran…campeones de la liga aunque no podía reconocer quienes eran pero sus siluetas eran bastante familiares.

¿Este ya está listo oveja?-pregunto uno de ellos.

No lo sé querido lobo, está luchando con mucho vigor por su vida, se aferra tal como las hojas se aferran a su árbol en los días de otoño.-Respondió una voz dulce.

¿Puedo adelantarme?-pregunto la voz ronca.

No, será mejor que esperemos, luego el debe decidir qué muerte quiere, mis flechas…-dejo un espacio para que su compañero hablara.

O mis dientes.-dijo la voz ronca.-espero que el tiempo pase más rápido.

…

¡AAAAHHH!-el grito ahogado de Katarina fue el sonido más perturbador para Garen en ese momento, la daga siniestra estaba siendo estrangulada por un monstruo del vacío, pequeño pero letal. Los tentáculos se aferraban fuertemente al cuello de la pelirroja y esta, por más fuerza que pusiera, no podía soltarse de ese agarre.

"Maldito parasito"-pensó Garen corriendo hasta Katarina, este comenzó a jalar con fuerza al parasito mientras este se aferraba a Katarina.

Los ojos de Katarina comenzaban a desvanecerse y Garen comenzaba a desesperarse. El guerrero miro un momento a las piernas de Katarina en donde estaba su cinturón de armas y una kunai. El poder de Demacia tomo rápidamente la kunai y corto un tentáculo haciendo que la criatura rugiera.

Suéltala.-dijo Garen cortando cada tentáculo hasta dejar a Katarina libre, Garen tomo su espada y partió a la criatura en dos.

Katarina estaba tirada en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cabello cubría su rostro mientras buscaba desesperadamente el valioso oxigeno del cual la criatura la había privado.

 ***Jadeo*** Que horror…mi cuello ***Jadeo***.-dijo Katarina entre jadeos, Garen se agacho hasta ponerse a su altura, su cuello tenia las marcas de los tentáculos del monstruo del vacío.

Tranquila.-el muchacho tomo el mentón de la chica y corrió los cabellos que cubrían su rostro.-con o sin marca sigues siendo hermosa.-dijo Garen con una sonrisa cálida.

Katarina abrió sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Se puso de pie rápidamente volteando su cara.

No di-digas ridiculeces, debemos seguir el camino, no tenemos tiempo para idioteces sin sentido.-dijo Katarina ocultando su sonrojo.

Está bien, señorita cascarrabias.-dijo Garen riendo.

Katarina no reclamo y eso ya era algo raro, Katarina normalmente quiere matar a quien se atreva a decirle algo de esa semejanza pero esta vez no dijo nada, su cabello cubría parte de su rostro mientras caminaba, Garen también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.-"¿Qué fue esa sensación de antes?, era cálido, hermoso, misterioso"-pensó Garen.

Una lagrima. Una mísera lágrima recorrió las mejillas de Katarina sin que Garen se percatara, estaba enrabiada, sentía tristeza, impotencia, algo de alegría, todo en un mismo segundo.

…

¿Qué estaban en donde?-pregunto Talon.

Como lo oyes, LeBlanc desapareció, la energía que sentí fue de transferencia de sitio, lo que quiere decir que fue teleportada.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Katarina?-pregunto Talon.

¿Y aun así preguntas?, yo escuche que ellos tenían un plan, mandan justamente a Katarina y a Garen a esa misión y ahora LeBlanc desaparece, ¿no te parece algo sospechoso?-pregunto Cassiopeia furiosa.

Talon guardo silencio tomando a su hermana de los hombros para que se calmara un poco.

Quieren deshacerse de ella y de Garen, Swain ya los descubrió, no puedo dejar que…-Cassiopeia se vio interrumpida.

Cass, cálmate por favor, no seas paranoica y piensa mejor las cosas, creo que estas exagerando…-antes de que Talon dijera otra palabra Cassiopeia tomo la palabra.

¡QUE SEA LA MENOR NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA MI IMAGINACIÓN!-exclamo Cassiopeia.-ellos tiene algo entre manos, y ese algo involucra a mi hermana y en un futuro a ti Talon, ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme?, tu y Katarina son lo único que me queda en esta vida y yo solo quiero protegerlos pero ustedes siempre lo hacen a su manera.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras sus lagrimas salían.- ¿y quién se lleva todos los días preocupándose? haciéndose las mismas preguntas de si volverán sanos y salvos y no me dejaran sola como lo hizo papá, tu no entiendes lo que es perder a las personas que más te importan en este mundo, ¡NO TIENES IDEA!-Cassiopeia exclamo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cass…-dijo Talon pero Cassiopeia ya se había ido, ella tenía razón, él no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que era perder a alguien querido, debió haberse puesto en el lugar de Cassiopeia desde el principio, esto la tenía muy deprimida.

"Ese algo involucra a mi hermana y en un futuro a ti Talon"-recordó las palabras de Cassiopeia, ¿de verdad Swain los había descubierto? ¿Por qué no matarlos a ambos de un solo disparo?

…

Katarina y Garen llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad de Bandle, en donde tendrían talve días de descanso, pero todos estaban algo aturdidos en la ciudad.

Garen algo confundido por la actitud de la gente se acerco a un guardia del paso.

Buenas tardes, yo y mi compañera venimos por hospedaje, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto.

El guardia movió levemente sus orejas.-Nuestro capitán esta en las ultimas señor, un monstruo del vacío lo enveneno y no tiene cura, avisaron que tendría 10 minutos de vida más o menos.-dijo el guardia cabizbaja.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Katarina por detrás de Garen.

El yordle guardia abrió sus ojos como platos mientras alertaba a los demás guardias.- ¡UNA NOXIANA, UNA NOXIANA!-exclamo el yordle mientras 10 guardias llegaban a su posición.

Katarina se coloco detrás de Garen mientras el chico trataba de calmar las cosas.

Tranquilos, ella viene conmigo, soy un enviado de Demacia.-dijo Garen.

¿Cómo sabemos que usted no traiciono a su pueblo?-pregunto un guardia acercando su arma al dúo.

Yo jamás haría eso, va en contra de mi código de honor.-dijo Garen.

Eso no significa nada.-dijo otro guardia.

Esto no nos llevara a nada Garen.-dijo Katarina.- las palabras no ayudaran, así que lo hare a mi manera.-Katarina se adelanto sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Katarina no, no los ata…ques.-Garen se sorprendió al ver a Katarina sacar de su bolsillo la pomada curativa.

Escuchen, talves sea noxiana y una asesina a sangre fría, pero no quiero invadir su ciudad, ni aunque me obliguen lo haría, pero si me dejan pasar por esta vez puedo salvar a su capitán.-dijo Katarina mostrando la pomada curativa.

¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mientes y ese es un veneno?-pregunto un guardia.

En primer lugar, su capitán ya esta envenenado con una sustancia prácticamente incurable excepto para este antídoto universal, segundo ¿de verdad van a dudar de una posibilidad de salvarlo aun cuando le quedan algunos minutos de vida?-pregunto Katarina.

Los guardias se miraron y bajaron las armas.-adelante, nosotros los escoltaremos al hospital.-dijo un guardia.

Katarina sonrió y siguió a los guardias con Garen a su lado.

Buen trabajo Katarina, realmente me sorprendiste.-dijo Garen.

Aprendí del mejor.-dijo Katarina guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES! :D**

 **¿Cómo andan?**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo y que conste que esta vez no me atrase :D**

 **He pasado todas las fiestas patrias escribiendo xD.**

 **Un pequeño aclaramiento: Cassiopeia adopta esa personalidad al verse situada en un ambiente familiar como lo es su hogar con Katarina y Talon, pero en la liga de leyendas o en cualquier otro lugar sigue siendo calculadora, seductora y como lo es normalmente.**

 **Gracias por leer este aclaramiento xD.**

 **Reviews para Katarina y su lado solidario, también un mensajin privado :3**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo el cap anterior, por entender mi situación de pene… digo de pena, son lo mejor :D**

 **Saludos llenos de azúcar a Birch y a David Tamayo :D**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEO! corran a mi canal de youtube para ver las "5 cosas odiosas del anime FT. Mei chan", esta vez no solo me acompaña alpaquin en el video :D**

 **Pregunta random: Respóndela después de ver el video, ¿Qué opinas de Mei Chan? ¿Quieres que vuelva a salir en el canal?**

 **Spoiler del futuro del canal: Alpaquin quiere enseñar sus dotes de cantante parodiando…**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote enorme, ¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA Y ADIOSSSSSS!**

 **Pd: Los chilenos me entenderán "Aunque este la caga en el país, lo sigo queriendo…pero sin los políticos y la AFP :D"**


	23. ¿Quién es ella?

**Capitulo Veintitrés: ¿Quién es ella?**

Katarina y Garen fueron escoltados hasta el hospital de la ciudad de Bandle, la daga siniestra pudo notar la cara de tristeza de algunos ciudadanos mientras eran escoltados, otros la miraban a ella con desconfianza y se susurraban cosas. Katarina no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato además era comprensible viniendo de la ciudad tan cruel de la que provenía.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto un guardia señalando la pomada curativa que Katarina tenía en su mano.

Es una pomada curativa de uso universal, pude curar cualquier herida o enfermedad.-dijo Garen.-esta pomada fue hecha por la mismísima Soraka, por el cual el capitán no morirá.-agrego el guerrero.

El guardia no pregunto nada más y siguió guiando al dúo de viajeros por la ciudad de Bandle, el hospital quedaba en el centro de la ciudad por el cual tardaron lo suyo en llegar pero en 5 minutos estaban en la entrada del hospital.

Les ruego que se den prisa, el capitán los necesita.-dijo el guardia arrodillándose. Katarina miro los ojos desesperados del guardia y asintió, corrió por las escaleras saltando a todas las enfermeras y guardias que se encontraba en el camino. Busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que al final encontró la de Teemo.

Con permiso.-avanzo Katarina hasta Teemo llamando la atención de los presentes, Tristana miro a Katarina con odio y estaba a punto de dispararle en la cara cuando una mano la detuvo.

Miro al dueño de aquella mano y era Teemo, su mano estaba completamente helada y su mirada ya casi no tenia rastro de vida. Luego Garen apareció en la habitación y explico a los doctores la situación en la que estaban y que estaba haciendo Katarina.

Mira, sé que soy Noxiana y tú y tu ciudad me tienen un profundo odio pero si quieres vivir y seguir peleando por los que quieres, dejaras que te administre esta cosa, ¿ok?-pregunto Katarina, Teemo la miro con una mirada indescifrable pero accedió, Katarina medio sonrió y tomo un poco de la pomada curativa y la introduzco en la boca de Teemo.

¿Qué le estas administrando?-pregunto Tristana apuntando con su cañón.

Tranquila chica, es una pomada curativa, el riesgo vital se irá.-dijo Garen.

Perdona que desconfié de una Noxiana pero tengo mis razones.-dijo Tristana apuntando aun más su cañón a la daga siniestra.

Tampoco es que me importe mucho.-dijo Katarina.-me lo agradecerás.

No tengo que agradecer nad…-Tristana fue interrumpida por un doctor.

¡ES UN MILAGRO!-dijo el doctor mirando el estado de Teemo, el veneno poco a poco iba perdiendo su efecto, el color regresaba a Teemo.

…

Sabía que debíamos esperar, su hilo de lana aun no se ha terminado y creo que sigue para un buen rato hasta acabar su recorrido.-dijo oveja.

 ***Suspiro*** Quería devorarlo, que corriera.-dijo lobo decepcionado.

No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.-dijo oveja mientras salían de la sala de Teemo, oveja se detuvo a mirar a Katarina un momento.

¿Nos vamos o qué?-pregunto lobo un poco más alejado de oveja.

S-Si, vamos.-dijo oveja marchándose.

…

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tristana acercándose al monitor.

Los niveles de veneno descienden rápidamente.-dijo el doctor impactado.

No les debería impresionar.-dijo Garen a lo que todos lo miraron.-después de todo, esta pomada la fabrico la misma hija de las estrellas.-dijo Garen.

Todos entendieron él porque el efecto era tan veloz, la hija de las estrellas era la mejor sanadora de Runaterra.

Oh, muchas gracias por salvar a este pobre yordle.-dijo Mastyx abrazándose al hombro de Garen.

N-No es nada.-dijo Garen rascándose la nuca.

La mirada de Katarina cambio de una pacifica chica a una mujer sedienta de sangre al ver la escenita en la que se encontraba su compañero, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿en qué momento llego?

…

La ciudad de Demacia estaba en su hora punta, la hora del almuerzo, varios comerciantes vendían sus productos a buenos precios para que la gente se preparara o sirviera un delicioso almuerzo.

Lux caminaba por la plaza de Demacia muy metida en sus pensamientos, la situación de Garen la tenía bastante preocupada y no sabía si lo que le dijo Taric seria verdad.

"¿De verdad Garen se había enamorado de Katarina?"-pensó Lux algo preocupada pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para mostrar una sonrisa.-"Si ese es el caso debo apoyarlo, no hay nada más horrible que un amor que no puede concretarse, mi hermano lo ha dado todo por mi y nuestra familia y es mi turno de devolverle el favor"-pensó Lux alegremente.

En ese momento Lux había pasado de caminar a dar pequeños saltitos hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba.

¡LUX!-exclamo una dulce voz femenina.

Lux se dio la vuelta para ver quien la estaba llamando y no era nada menos que Soraka, la hija de las estrellas. Los ojos de Lux brillaron al ver a su amiga en su ciudad.

¡SORAKA!-exclamo Lux.

Ambas se abrazaron.

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Lux emocionada.

Yo muy bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?-pregunto Soraka con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, muchas gracias, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto Lux.

Pues necesitaba alejarme un poco de Jonia, es todo.-dijo Soraka con una sonrisa.

¿Tuviste algún problema con Varus?-pregunto Lux.

Claro que no, solo quería visitar Demacia, además Varus fue quien más sufrió cuando se entero de que iba a viajar.-rio Soraka.

Es muy tierno aunque con los demás sea frio.-dijo Lux.

Tiene su genio.-dijo Soraka.

Ambas chicas caminaron por las calles de Demacia hablando de cosas que solo como amigas sabían, Lux le conto sobre los problemas que estaba teniendo en casa con sus padres y por la situación de Garen.

Vaya lio.-dijo Soraka.

Así es, al menos llevo la pomada curativa que fabricaste para Sona.-dijo Lux.

¿De verdad? eso le servirá de mucho.-dijo Soraka sonriendo.

¿Cuánto tardaste en fabricarla?-pregunto Lux.

Tarde 7 días con sus noches, la verdad fue bastante complicada hacerla.-dijo Soraka.

Wow, debió ser estresante.-dijo Lux.

Me complicaba adaptarla para el sistema terrícola.-dijo Soraka.-veras, si no uso las bendiciones correctas y los ingredientes correctos para curar a un humano, podría crear una sustancia de efecto contrario.-dijo Soraka.

¿Cómo así?-pregunto Lux.

Si me equivoco en alguna bendición o ingrediente podría hacer una pomada para curar a un ser celestial, y esa sustancia sería demasiado para un ser humano y podrían suceder dos cosas, o volverlo inmortal o matarlo por quemaduras celestiales.-dijo Soraka.

Entiendo pero ¿usaste los ingredientes perfectos?-pregunto Lux.

Por supuesto que sí, me asegure de que fueran los correctos y legales.-dijo Soraka.

¿Legales?-pregunto Lux.

Así es, algunos ingredientes de la medicina no son legales en algunas partes de Runaterra, el preponía por ejemplo, es una hierba que cura la tos que a la vez produce hemorragia en el esófago.-dijo Soraka.

¿Cómo es que prohíben el uso de una medicina que podría salvarle la vida a una persona?-pregunto Lux.

Tienen sus razones cariño, algunas se usan como un tipo de droga y todo en exceso es malo.-dijo Soraka.-pero no te preocupes, la pomada curativa tiene componentes que son legales en todas partes de Runaterra.-dijo Soraka.

¿Cómo puede curar todo si no pusiste medicinas ilegales en la pomada?-pregunto Lux.

Uso bendiciones para reemplazar las medicinas ilegales, por suerte las bendiciones no son ilegales.-rio Soraka.

Eres muy inteligente.-dijo Lux riendo.

¿Acaso alguna vez dudaste de mi?-dijo Soraka.

Ni por un segundo.-dijo Lux.

…

Katarina también ayudo con la pomada curativa a la madre de aquella niña que fue atacada por la criatura del vacío a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero mientras administraba la medicina miraba de reojo a Garen y a Mastyx colgada de su brazo.

"…"-Katarina en silencio administraba la medicina a la pobre yordle para luego irse de la habitación. Los doctores se acercaron a ella y a Garen.

Muchas gracias por curar a nuestros pacientes mas graves, no tenemos como agradecérselos.-dijo el doctor.

Con unos dos días de hospedaje estaría bien.-dijo Garen.- ¿estás de acuerdo compañera?-pregunto el guerrero.

Katarina asintió sin decir palabra alguna, estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al doctor.

Perfecto, avisare que les tengan habitaciones listas en los hospedajes más caros de la ciudad.-dijo el doctor para después irse.

Que genial, nos quedaremos los tres en el mismo hospedaje.-dijo Mastyx abrazando el brazo de Garen.

¿Y a ti quien te invito?-dijo Katarina.

Yo también necesito hospedaje, acabo de llegar y ¿Qué mejor que quedándome con mis nuevos amigos?-dijo Mastyx con alegría.

"¿Y esta quien se cree que es?"-pensó Katarina, le iba a responder a Mastyx pero Garen se adelanto.

Claro, ¿Por qué no? será genial tenerte a nuestro lado, ¿no es así Kata…rina?-Garen se volteo y Katarina se estaba marchando bien lejos, estaba furiosa.

"Si no estuviera en territorio enemigo le enterraría a esa perra cada una de mis dagas y de paso matar al malnacido de Garen, ¡QUIERO MATARLO!"-pensó Katarina.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Ufff, que horror, iba a subir el capitulo el día domingo pasado pero esa mañana me cortaron el internet D:, fue horrible y encima recién ayer en la noche me llego de nuevo el internet, fue un horror.**

 **Les quiero pedir disculpas por mi impuntualidad pero esta vez fue culpa del internet D:**

 **Reviews para la perra de Mastyx, también un mensajin privado para que Katarina deje de estar celosa.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Jamás he leído algún fanfic de Tristy y Rumble.**

 **-A Leblanc la shipearia con Talon, Darius o Jarvan.**

 **-¡ME ENCANTA EL QUINNXTALON!**

 **-El hecho de que Ezreal no aparezca como novio de Lux en este fic es un pseudo spoiler de un próximo proyecto.**

 **¡BIENVENIDA SEA! Laurita Asakura y el hijo de Satanás Tommy, espero que les guste el fic y alaben al señor Alpacasaurio.**

 **Pregunta Random: ¿Grupo japonés favorito? o incluso alguna canción de anime que te haya gustado a cojones, mis grupos favoritos son: ¡BABYMETAL! y ¡YOUSEI TEIKOKU!**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS.**


	24. Descaro

**Capitulo veinticuatro: Descaro.**

El poder de Demacia estaba extrañado por el actuar de la daga siniestra, estaba más enojada de lo habitual, sus manos se volvieron puños y no volteaba a verlo aunque este le hablara. Mastyx seguía abrazada al brazo del muchacho y Garen comenzó con sus sospechas.

"Talves le debe dinero"-pensó Garen.

¡QUE CIUDAD TAN MONA!-exclamo alegre Mastyx.-jamás había venido a la ciudad de Bandle.

Yo había venido un par de veces y la verdad es que aquí la gente es muy amable.-dijo Garen.

¿Qué hay de ti pelirroja?-pregunto Mastyx.

Sin voltear a ver a la chica Katarina respondió.

En primer lugar, tengo un nombre y es Katarina, en segundo lugar, este lugar me parece de todo menos mono, estoy en territorio enemigo y no soy muy querida aquí.-dijo Katarina fría.

¡JAJA!, parece que alguien no tomo su leche caliente por la mañana.-dijo Mastyx.

"En cualquier minuto perderé el control y en menos de 3 segundos esta perra estará con una daga en su cuello"-pensó Katarina, en la lejanía los viajeros pudieron contemplar los alojamientos. Aquellos alojamientos parecían bastante lujosos como si solo la aristocracia pudiera alojarse en ellos.

Nada mal.-dijo para sí misma Katarina.

Nunca pensé que nos dieran un aposento tan lujoso.-dijo Garen.

Es normal, ustedes salvaron al capitán de la ciudad de Bandle, es comprensible que quieran darles lo mejor.-dijo Mastyx.

Concretamente Katarina salvo al capitán Teemo, ¿no es así compañera?-Garen se volteo para mirar a Katarina pero esta ya estaba entrando a los alojamientos para pedir su llave…bastante enojada.

¿Qué pasa con ella Gary?-pregunto Mastyx.

Si te soy sincero tampoco lo sé, ¿y desde cuando me dices Gary?-pregunto el muchacho.

Sera mi forma personal de dirigirme a ti con cariño, ¿o acaso te molesta?-Mastyx hizo un puchero y coloco ojos de cachorrito.

N-No, no me disgusta señorita.-dijo Garen rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

Katarina estaba pidiendo la llave de la habitación pero a la vez su sensible oído estaba escuchando la conversación entre su compañero y la recién llegada, golpeaba con su dedo cubierto por sus guantes la mesa de recepción mientras un viejo yordle buscaba la llave de la habitación.

Una habitación para tres señorita, ¿quiere que le llevemos el almuerzo ahora mismo?-pregunto el yordle.

"Tener a esa perra en la misma atención será todo un infierno, no veo como puede ponerse peor"-pensó Katarina mirando de reojo a Mastyx y a Garen suavemente sonrojado.-Le agradecería mucho que lo hicieran.-dijo Katarina, su estomago no había tenido comida decente en muchos días.

Katarina avanzo hasta la habitación y la abrió, era una habitación bastante grande, 3 camas grandes, 2 baños, 1 cocina, un gran ventanal, entre otros lujos.

Katarina no se detuvo a observar lo que la habitación tenia y se recostó en su cama, estaba algo agotada y necesitaba descansar.

¡QUE HERMOSO!-exclamo Mastyx.

"Adiós a la dulce calma"-pensó Katarina con fastidio.

Sí que es lujosa.-dijo Garen.

Tiene una vista hermosa Gary.-dijo Mastyx.

Katarina abrió un ojo para mirar de forma asesina a Mastyx sin que esta se percatara.- "¡¿GARY?! Esta perra esta excediendo todos mis límites".-pensó Katarina.

¿Y desde cuando eres medico en Jonia?-pregunto Garen.

Lo soy desde hace 8 meses, pero en Jonia todos son tratados por Soraka, la hija de las estrellas.-dijo Mastyx.

"Al menos Soraka no es desagradable como tú, perra"

…

Soraka visito el palacio de Jarvan, eran muy buenos amigos y quería ver a todos los miembros de la guardia real. Los guardias reconocieron su figura y la dejaron entrar de inmediato.

¿Soraka?-Shyvana fue la primera en verla.

Shyvana, cuánto tiempo.-dijo Soraka alegre.

Me alegra verte también, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto la mujer dragón.

Vine a ver al príncipe y al rey, me apeteció hacerles una visita ahora que estoy en Demacia.-dijo Soraka.

¿En serio?-pregunto Shyvana.

Claro, después de todo en Jonia no hay enfermos por el momento hasta que llegue completamente el invierno.-dijo Soraka.

¿No hay alguien que pueda cubrirte en tu ausencia?-pregunto Shyvana.

Tan solo Karma y Akali, es extraño, no ha habido egresados de medicina en 1 año y medio.-dijo Soraka.

¿1 año y medio?-pregunto Shyvana.

Así es, nadie ha estudiado en ese tiempo, ni para ser doctor o doctora, ni para ser enfermero o enfermera.-dijo Soraka.-creo que le he quitado el trabajo a todos.-rio Soraka.

Shyvana también rio levemente, la verdad que ni la persona más temperamental como Shyvana podía estar amargada al lado de la hija de las estrellas.

El arquero debilucho se saco la lotería contigo.-dijo Shyvana.

No digas eso que me sonrojo.-dijo Soraka algo sonrojada.

Ambas entraron al salón real en donde Jarvan revisaba unos papeles provenientes de Piltover.

Ahh, señorita Soraka, que gusto tenerla aquí.-dijo Jarvan.

Un gusto verlo su majestad.-dijo Soraka.

Por favor, solo llámame Jarvan.-dijo el ejemplo de Demacia.

Me da cosa pero intentare hacerlo.-dijo Soraka sonriendo.

Me retiro, nos vemos luego Soraka.-dijo Shyvana marchándose de la habitación.

Supe que su viejo amigo salió en una misión.-dijo Soraka sentándose en una silla para tomar té.

Así es, tiene muy preocupada a su hermana.-dijo Jarvan.

Hace poco hable con ella, estaba bastante preocupada pero ella siempre es optimista.-dijo Soraka.

Me alegra oír eso, apropósito, Poppy me conto que se llevo una pomada curativa consigo fabricada por usted.-dijo Jarvan.

Así paso.-afirmo Soraka.- ¿Qué pasa con eso?-pregunto.

Lamento preguntarte esto en un momento tan feliz y cálido pero, ¿usaste alguna medicina ilegal?-pregunto Jarvan.

Entiendo perfectamente su punto.-dijo Soraka.-y déjeme decirle que no use absolutamente ninguna hierba medicinal, pastilla u otro suplemento ilegal, reemplace los compuestos medicinales ilegales por bendiciones astrales.-dijo Soraka.

Eso quiere decir que…-dijo Jarvan sabiendo lo que Soraka iba a decir.

Que la pomada curativa no importa en qué lugar de Runaterra este, no infringirá ningún tipo de ley, en absoluto.-dijo Soraka volviendo a explicar lo que le explico a Lux.

…

Garen y Mastyx charlaron un rato mientras tomaban café, Katarina estaba recostada en su cama lanzando una kunai de arriba hacia abajo mirando de reojo a Mastyx.

"Que artístico seria pintar las paredes de este lugar con su sangre"-pensó Katarina con malicia.

¿En serio partiste a un soldado en dos?-pregunto Mastyx asombrada.

Eh, sí, bueno no fue la gran cosa.-dijo Garen algo avergonzado.

¿Cómo no lo va a ser?, eres increíble.-dijo Mastyx.

No es para tanto…o mira la hora, debo ir a revisar algunas cosas con el alcalde de la ciudad.-dijo Garen levantándose de la silla.- ¿estarán bien solas por un par de horas?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina ni siquiera lo miro, estaba muy concentrada en la kunai que estaba lanzando de arriba hacia abajo.

Estaremos muy bien, pero antes necesito ver algo.-dijo Mastyx.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Garen.

¿Tienes aquella pomada que usaron para curar al capitán Teemo?-pregunto Mastyx.

Claro, toma.-dijo Garen, Mastyx comenzó a examinar la pomada.

Como doctora debo tomar esta pomada para examinarla por si tiene algún componente peligroso y/o ilegal.-dijo Mastyx.

No creo que tenga nada de malo.-dijo Katarina volteando a verla.-esa pomada fue fabricada por la misma Soraka, es imposible que haya cometido el error de usar algo "ilegal" en esa pomada.-continuo Katarina.

Tendremos que ver.-dijo Mastyx.- aun así la examinare en el laboratorio de la ciudad, de mientras vete Garen, estaremos muy bien.-dijo Mastyx sonriendo.

Está bien, cuídense mucho.-dijo Garen pero sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando Katarina le hizo una señal de desprecio.

Después de un rato de silencio Mastyx comenzó a hablar.-es bastante guapo ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Mastyx.

No me interesa, solo me importa completar la misión.-dijo Katarina mientras tomaba algo de agua mineral en un vaso.

Que aburrida pero estoy segura de que estas locamente enamorada de él ¿me equivoco?-dijo Mastyx con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Katarina se atoro con el agua mas la sorpresa de aquella pregunta.-"¿Quién se cree esta perra sarnosa para venir a decirme mis sentimientos?"

Sigue soñando cariño, mejor bebe tu leche y deja hablar estupideces, hazme el favor.-dijo Katarina.

No creo que esté tan equivocada respecto a tus sentimientos, aunque tampoco me importa mucho, después de todo.-Mastyx abrió la puerta mientras salía lentamente.-me encantaría beber la leche caliente de tu compañero.-sentencio Mastyx mientras salía.

 _ ***CRASH***_

Katarina solo podía ver hacia la puerta con furia, una ira que no había sentido antes en su vida, su mano comenzaba a sangrar por el vaso que acaba de apretar hasta romperlo, no pensaba en el dolor, tampoco en el daño a su mano…solo pensaba en matar a Mastyx de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que cualquier maniático podría planear.

Asquerosa…perra.-dijo Katarina mientras su ojo temblaba levemente y apretaba sus dientes.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día que mejor no digo porque me atrase xD**

 **¿Cómo andan? al parecer les gusto bastante el capitulo anterior ya que hubieron bastantes reviews y eso me alegra mucho.**

 **En este capítulo les dejo la duda, ¿Cómo es que Soraka dijo que no había enfermeros ni doctores en los últimos meses en Jonia?**

 **Reviews para el descaro de Mastyx, también un mensajin privado.**

 **La última parte me pareció bastante cómica hacerla, con el descaro sin censura de Mastyx provocando a Katarina.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-No estoy seguro si escribir un quinn x talon, lo pensare :3**

 **-Yo apoyo a SKT y a TSM**

 **-Mi entretenimiento personal se llaman: XBOX 360, NINTENDO WII, Computadora "tostadora" marca Compac.**

 **¡BIENVENIDO/A SEA SPEEDNOON! muchísimas gracias por tomarte el INMENSO tiempo de leer mis fics, cuando leí tu review me emocione tanto que comencé a saltar, es muy hermoso que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer tus relatos ficticios, en verdad muchísimas gracias de corazón y ¡ALABA AL ALPACASAURIO!**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué opinas de Mastyx?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS**


	25. Preocupaciones y términos legales

**Capitulo Veinticinco: Preocupaciones y términos legales.**

"Sucia, asquerosa, perra, ¡MALDITA!-exclamaba mentalmente Katarina, aquel comentario de la recién llegada doctora le había enfadado más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Seguía en la misma posición desde hacía 3 minutos, el piso debajo de ella comenzaba a empaparse de la sangre de su mano, vidrios incrustados en su delicada piel hacían que el líquido carmesí brotara de sus heridas tiñendo su mano de un color semejante al de su cabello. Aun así Katarina estaba tan enfurecida que siquiera noto el dolor hasta que después de un rato de calmo y sintió el dolor ardiente de las cortadas.

¡NNNNGGHH!, mierda.-maldijo Katarina mientras iba al baño a lavarse la mano.

Dejo su mano enjuagando en agua helada y sin sacarla rogaba porque cerca de ahí hubiera un botiquín de primeros auxilios, para su fortuna lo encontró en un pequeño cajón debajo del lavamanos.

Comenzó lentamente a vendar su mano que ya había sido limpiada por el agua, para su suerte, ningún trozo pequeño se incrusto en su mano. Luego de vendársela completamente se miro en el espejo.

"Me encantaría beber la leche caliente de tu compañero"-Katarina recordó esas horribles palabras y momentáneamente vio a Mastyx en el espejo.

"¿Acaso no me equivoque con tus sentimientos?"-dijo el reflejo de Mastyx.

Por instinto asesino, Katarina saco 4 kunais de su cinturón y las lanzo al espejo rompiéndolo. Jadeaba debido a la rabia que sentía por esas palabras, Mastyx decía poco…pero a la vez decía mucho.

…

Garen fue hasta la oficina del alcalde de la ciudad de Bandle para hablar sobre la situación en la que estaban.

Hijo, perdona si no los recibimos de la mejor manera, pero tienes que entender que esa chica es noxiana…nuestra enemiga.-dijo el alcalde.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ella es diferente, ella salvo al capitán Teemo cuando podría haberse guardado la pomada curativa.-dijo Garen.

En eso tiene razón, pero aun así sigue siendo de una ciudad en la cual nos ha dejado muy mal parados, perdona muchacho pero seguiremos siendo suspicaces con ella y tomaremos medidas para mantenerlos vigilados.-dijo el alcalde.

No creo que haya problema con eso, de hecho, quería informarle que nos quedaremos en los hospedajes unos dos días, el viaje como puede imaginar fue muy agotador y peligroso, necesitamos un descanso.-dijo Garen.

Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que necesiten.-dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa.

Y una pregunta mas, ¿Por qué Bandle está con tan poco sustento de armas y medicinas?-pregunto Garen.

La sonrisa del alcalde desapareció completamente y se dio la vuelta ocultando su expresión melancólica para responderle al guerrero.

Veras muchacho, hace tiempo yo tenía un hijo, Dirían era su nombre.-dijo el alcalde.-Para su madre y para mi él lo era todo e incluso cuando fui nombrado alcalde lo hice mi mano derecha con la esperanza que deseara ser exitoso y un buen gobernante para esta adorable y pacifica ciudad…Pero un día enloqueció…-dijo el alcalde.

¿Enloqueció?-pregunto Garen.

Así es, se junto con la gente equivocada, gente de Noxus, traicionando a su patria, a su familia y a mi.-dijo el alcalde mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.-se enamoro de una chica pero ella no lo amaba a él y debido a eso cometió locuras, actos descabellados que casi llevaron a la muerte de un campeón de la liga de leyendas y la ruina de la vida de aquella adorable chica, pero fue detenido y ahora se encuentra en una prisión noxiana.-dijo el alcalde.-a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué hice mal?

El guerrero toco el hombro del yordle para depositarle apoyo.-usted no hizo nada malo, se oye como un padre ejemplar y bueno, su hijo fue el que se equivoco en tomar aquellas decisiones, no se debe culpar mas.-dijo Garen mientras dejaba el hombro del yordle para marcharse, no era un muy buen momento para hablar de nada diplomático por el momento.

…

Cassiopeia reptaba por los pasillos de la prisión noxiana hasta llegar hasta el calabozo en el cual había estado hace algunos días, con una fotografía en mano la chica se acerco a la reja de aquella celda.

¡HEY!-dijo Cassiopeia para despertar al recluso.

 ***Bostezo*** , ya era hora señorita.-dijo Dirían.

Si sigues siendo así de arrogante te inyectare un veneno tan lento que desearas morir cada segundo de tu vida.-dijo Cassiopeia perdiendo la paciencia.

Pues discúlpeme, ¿a qué debo este honor?-pregunto Dirían.

Lo prometido es deuda, hable con la directiva de esta cárcel y te darán todos los beneficios hablados anteriormente.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras abría la celda.-ahora debes ir al salón 4-B en donde estará todo lo que te prometí a cambio de la información… ¡AH! y aquí tienes.-Cassiopeia le entrego una fotografía.

Esto es lo que estaba esperando, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita DuCoteau.-dijo Dirían para marcharse hasta su nueva celda en donde había una cama un poco mas cómoda, Dirían se recostó en ella y contemplo la fotografía.

Mi querida Lulu, ese idiota de Veigar te alejo de mi lado, pero tranquila que podre salir de aquí y estaremos juntos…para siempre.-dijo Dirían.

Loco…-susurro Cassiopeia mientras se marchaba.

…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la pacifica ciudad de Bandle, dejando un tono anaranjado a la ciudad, que, poco a poco iba oscureciéndose dando paso a las luces de la ciudad y la luz misma de la luna y las estrellas.

Katarina estaba comiendo una manzana mientras miraba su mano vendada, dolía pero no tanto como recordar quien había sido la causante de aquel incidente… y como era la figura de esta.

En ese momento un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente.

"¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?"-Pensó Katarina pero esta misma se sorprendió por pensar de esa manera. Ladeo varias veces la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por Garen?, ¿acaso Mastyx no estaba equivocada?

Katarina se levanto de su asiento, boto los restos de su manzana y avanzo hacia el balcón para mirar el cielo, que poco a poco iba oscureciéndose para dar paso a las estrellas, sentía una tristeza que no sabía de dónde venía, no tenía la menor idea de por qué lloraba en ese momento, porque sentía duda, rabia y un remolino de emociones.

Hermana… ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?-se pregunto Katarina.

En ese momento sintió los pasos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, eran pasos firmes y pesados. Katarina rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y se recostó en su cama simulando jugar con una kunai.

Buenas noches.-saludo Garen.

El pecho de Katarina comenzó a retumbar al oír la voz de su compañero pero esta ignoro el saludo siguiendo con su kunai.

Es una noche preciosa, ¿no crees? ...espera, ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina lo miro de reojo para responder.-nada.-dijo completamente cortante.

No me digas nada, no por nada tienes una venda en la mano con rastros de sangre, dime ¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo Garen.

Katarina se levanto de su cama para apoyarse en la ventana para mirar de reojo la luna.-Quizás fue la luna, quizás fue el viento, ¿Quién puede saberlo?-dijo Katarina esquivando la pregunta de Garen.

Basta de juegos, dímelo.-dijo Garen con un tono serio.

¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes?, que nos llevemos bien durante la misión es una cosa, que de un día a otro me estés dando órdenes es otra cosa, aprende las diferencias…poder de Demacia.-dijo Katarina, estaba molesta pero no por el tono de Garen, si no por cómo se comportaba con Mastyx, merecía una cucharada de su medicina.

Ya esta.-dijo Garen avanzando hacia ella mientras la acorralaba contra la ventana en la cual estaba apoyada la daga siniestra.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mastyx?, ya que son tan buenos amigos, talves ella tenga la respuesta.-dijo Katarina mientras se disponía a pasar a un lado del guerrero y dirigirse a su cama, estaba harta.

No te irás.-dijo Garen tomando la mano herida de Katarina y dejando a Katarina donde antes estaba parada.

Ngghh, suéltame.-dijo Katarina.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Garen, aun sosteniendo la mano herida de la chica.

Me duele…-dijo Katarina.

Dímelo.-dijo Garen.

Déjame ir.-dijo Katarina.

No lo hare hasta que me lo digas.-dijo Garen.

Katarina abrió los ojos, estaba siendo sumisa, eso era imperdonable, estaba mostrando debilidad y su instinto asesino volvió a andar.

Suéltame.-dijo Katarina agarrando la mano de Garen y tirándola hacia un lado.

Aclaremos algo, tu a mi no me das ordenes, no eres nadie para preguntarme mi estado físico o psicológico, si quieres puedes acostarte con esa zorra que acabas de conocer, a mi no me va a importar en lo más mínimo, no somos nada, no me importas.-dijo Katarina en un arrebato de rabia.

Garen quedo perplejo.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Mastyx en esto?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina pestañeo dos veces y se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y dicho pero antes de que dijera nada la puerta se abrió.

¡GARY!-exclamo Mastyx abrazando a Garen.

¿Eh?-se sorprendió el guerrero mientras que los ojos de Katarina permanecían inexpresivos a la escenita que estaba viendo.

¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto la doctora.

Pues, bastante bien, ¿y a ti?-pregunto Garen.

Pues, les tengo malas noticias.-dijo Mastyx.

"Tu presencia en sí es una mala noticia"-pensó Katarina.

Antes de que digas nada, ¿Dónde está la pomada?, no te pertenece.-dijo Katarina.

Justo la mala noticia es referente a aquella pomada, la destruí.-dijo Mastyx.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron Katarina y Garen al unisonó.

Lo lamento pero la presencia de esa pomada en esta ciudad es considerada ilegal, la pomada contenía Diurelia, una hierba medicinal que está prohibida en la ciudad de Bandle por su constante uso como droga.-dijo Mastyx.

No es posible, estamos en peligro.-dijo Katarina en voz baja.

 **Continuara...**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo, como tiene que ser coño.**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo muy resfriado, mientras escribía estornude unas 13 veces lo cual me provocaba que dejara de escribir momentáneamente D:**

 **Qué horror, pero bueno, aquí les vengo con el capitulo para que se vayan a dormir con la escena de posesión de Garen y Katarina :D**

 **Reviews para la pomada curativa, Soraka debe estar llorando, 7 días de trabajo destruido T_T, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **-Mi team de supports perfecto seria: Soraka, Lulu, Nami, Zyra y Sona.**_

 **Un saludito a nuestra futura psicóloga Karlin-Zeldi y a Babby-Vanne que es nueva y espero que le guste el fic.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Quién ha tomado malas decisiones en el fic?**

 **Pregunta (muy random) 2: para las fujoshis que ven mi canal, entiendan que esta pregunta me desafiaron a hacerla, ¿me ven como uke o seme? ¡QUE HORROOOOOOOOOR!**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS**


	26. Veneno lento

**Capitulo Veintiséis: Veneno lento.**

¿Cómo es posible que sea ilegal?, esa pomada fue preparada por la mismísima Soraka y no cometería semejante error.-dijo Garen.

Normalmente estas declaraciones deben ser acompañadas con pruebas, ¿Dónde están?-pregunto Katarina deseando que no tuviera ninguna.

Aquí las tienes pelirroja.-dijo Mastyx entregándole un informe del laboratorio de la ciudad de Bandle, tenía el sello así que era verídico.

"Demonios".-pensó Katarina.

Lo lamento pero si la pomada era descubierta, ustedes serían encarcelados por traerla a la ciudad.-dijo Mastyx.

Al menos nos protegiste, muchas gracias.-dijo Garen agradeciendo con una reverencia.

Oh basta, me sonrojas.-dijo Mastyx.

"Te dejare roja la…"-pensó Katarina.-me voy a dormir.-dijo Katarina dirigiéndose a su cama.

¿No te quedas con nosotros un rato?-pregunto Mastyx.

No quiero.-dijo Katarina mientras se acostaba a dormir.-"Mi cabeza…"-pensó Katarina, su cabeza comenzaba a doler mucho, de un momento a otro paso a ese dolor.

Que aburrida, vamos Gary, paseemos por la ciudad.-dijo Mastyx llevándose a Garen hasta las afueras del edificio.

Podríamos ir a comer y luego ver algunas cositas que prenden luces y también…-Mastyx se veía completamente entusiasmada con Garen al lado, mientras este fingía seguirle el ritmo pero pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con Katarina.

Mientras tanto Katarina estaba recostada en su cama mientras su cara levemente enrojecía.

No puede ser que me duela por estrés, ¿o sí?-se pregunto Katarina.

La pelirroja a paso torpe se dirigió al baño en donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y encontró un termómetro, luego de hacer todo lo que decía el manual de aquel objeto vio los resultados.

¿40?, ¿Cómo es posible?-se pregunto Katarina, era muy raro que se elevara la temperatura tan bruscamente como lo hizo en la situación de Katarina. La chica dejo el termómetro a un lado y se recostó, su cabeza ardía como nunca y pensó que dormir le haría bien.

"No…quiero estar…sola…no en este…estado"-con ese pensamiento callo dormida.

…

Capitán, tiene visita.-dijo el doctor.

¿De verdad?-Teemo dejo a un lado algunos planos militares para recibir a su visita quien era la artillera yordle.-Tristana, que gusto verte.- sonrió Teemo.

Gracias por recibirme y… ¿ya estamos con los planos?, debes descansar testarudo.-dijo Tristana.

No puedo descansar, debo velar por mi querida ciudad.-dijo Teemo.

Deberías tomarte un descanso después de todo esto, estuviste al borde de la muerte y necesitas procesar todo esto.-dijo Tristana algo melancólica.

Tú y yo sabemos que he estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces, esto es solo una situación más del montón.-sonrió Teemo.

Aun así, deberías descansar para que te sientas mejor, aun no puedo creer que esa noxiana te haya ayudado.-dijo Tristana con algo de sospecha.

Tampoco yo, pero algo me preocupa más que eso.-dijo Teemo.

¿Más que Katarina? no veo a que le puedes dar más importancia que a ella.-dijo Tristana.

Hay alguien que llama aun más mis sospechas.-dijo Teemo.

¿Quién?-pregunto Tristana.

Esa tal Mastyx.-dijo Teemo.

Parece agradable.-dijo Tristana algo confundida por las sospechas de su compañero.

Pero no sabemos de donde apareció, cual es su verdadero fin aquí, porque hasta donde sé, quiere ser doctora aquí en la ciudad pero solo se la ha pasado con Garen en el hospedaje y no se ha tomado la molestia de venir a solicitar empleo aquí.-dijo Teemo.

¿Es tu única sospecha?-pregunto Tristana.

No, ella sabía mi nombre y ustedes en ningún momento se lo dijeron, también sabía el nombre de Katarina y Garen.-dijo Teemo.

Tristana comenzó a ganar sospechas pero no con la misma fuerza que Teemo.

…

Garen y Mastyx pasaron mucho tiempo juntos hasta que ya era muy tarde, llegaron a los hospedajes a las 2:30 AM y Mastyx se durmió enseguida. Garen fue a cambiarse al baño y cuando salió vio a Katarina dormida pero respirando muy pesadamente.

"Talves esta estresada"-pensó Garen mientras se dirigía a su cama pero un recuerdo inundo completamente su cabeza.

"No somos nada, no me importas"-recordó esas palabras de Katarina completamente enojada, uso su cabeza para pensar en esa situación, él solo se preocupaba por ella pero tampoco podía sofocarla porque eso la haría alejarse más. Aprovecho de despertarla, estaba seguro de que estaría más tranquila.

Fue hasta la cama de Katarina dispuesto a despertarla para pedirle perdón pero se percato de un termómetro en su mesita de noche que Katarina no se molesto en regular. El poder de Demacia tomo aquel termómetro y abrió sus ojos como platos.

"¡¿40 GRADOS?!"-pensó Garen mirando de nuevo a Katarina, estaba enrojecida y como bien había notado antes, su respiración era agitada.

Katarina…-llamo Garen tratando de despertarle.

"…"-Katarina no respondió.

Katarina, hey, compañera.-volvió a llamar Garen.

Hermana, me siento mal, déjame dormir un rato mas.-dijo dormida Katarina.

Katarina, vamos, levántate.-dijo Garen.

Hermana, ahora soy yo la que sufre por amor, déjame en paz.-dijo Katarina dejando atónito a Garen.

Garen estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Katarina pero dejo de pensar en eso rápidamente.-"no hay caso, debo llevarla yo"-pensó Garen.

Lentamente comenzó a destaparla y la levanto en sus brazos, pesaba menos que una pluma para él y con mucho cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta con el cuidado de no despertar a Mastyx.

Camino por las oscuras calles de Bandle, las luces se habían apagado por la crisis que pasaba la ciudad de Bandle, también estaban desabastecidos de energía y la liga muy pronto enviaría una fuente de energía renovable y segura.

Garen llego al hospital con Katarina en sus brazos y busco a algún doctor o enfermera.

Disculpe.-Garen encontró una enfermera que revisaba unos papeles en el pasillo.

La enfermera dirigió su atención al guerrero.- ¿necesita algo?...oh, ¿Qué le paso a su novia?-pregunto la enfermera.

Garen se sonrojo ante las palabras de la enfermera yordle pero le explico la situación.-mmmm, entiendo, sígame por favor.-dijo al enfermera guiando al guerrero hasta una sala de emergencias.

El doctor al ver a Katarina arrugo la cara.

Señor, necesito hablar con usted.-dijo el doctor.

Garen hablo con el pequeño doctor afuera de la sala de emergencias.

Señor, debe entender que es noxiana, lamento si el tratamiento que recibe no es el correcto pero tenemos nuestras razones.-dijo el doctor.

Por favor.-Garen se arrodillo.-no la deje así, ella es diferente a la gente de Noxus, muy diferente.-dijo el muchacho.

¿Puede probarlo?-pregunto el doctor.

Ella salvo al capitán Teemo del veneno que amenazaba su vida.-dijo Garen.

El doctor abrió sus ojos como platos, había oído que una pelirroja había salvado al capitán Teemo pero no pensó que fuera Katarina, una noxiana.

Eso lo cambia todo, espere aquí por favor, no puede pasar mientras la examinamos.-dijo el doctor.

Garen obedeció y se sentó en las sillas de espera mientras que por el vidrio veía a Katarina siendo examinada.-"algo me dice que ese corte en la mano tiene algo que ver"-pensó Garen…no podía estar más equivocado.

¿Qué es doctor?-pregunto la enfermera.

Al parecer el diagnostico de sangre, la chica esta envenenada.-dijo el doctor.

¿Envenenada?, cuando la vimos por última vez se encontraba bien.-dijo la enfermera.

Este veneno es de efecto lento, tarda en hacer efecto pero cuando lo hace, provoca unos síntomas muy bruscos.-dijo el doctor.

¿Qué tipo de veneno es?-pregunto la enfermera.

Según el informe, coincide con el veneno de las plantas vivas de la selva Kumungu…-dijo el doctor.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo.**

 **Perdón por no subir capítulo el domingo pasado, estaba con problemas de ánimo y cosas que no corresponde contar aquí porque esto no es un diario de vida.**

 **Pero estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo que los dejara con infarto :v**

 **Reviews para este veneno en Katarina, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Lulu y Veigar no aparecerán en el fic, a menos que libere a Dirían de la cárcel ¡¿ACASO QUIEREN ESO?! ¡PORQUE SOY CAPAZ!**

 **-Los doom bots son malditos demonios, es muy difícil vencerlos (Lux de mierda)**

 **-El regreso de Dirían…pa k quieres saber eso…jaja salu2 :3**

 **-Estoy en bronze 1 u_u**

 **-Soy de LAS**

 **-No opino sobre los packs porque yo también paso mi pack por skins (?)**

 **-QUIERO TODAS LAS SKINS DE GUARDIANA ESTELAR *-* (con voz de macho)**

 **Cuando me dijeron "Ukelele" me dolió en el corazón :'v me dijeron que soy igual de tocado y manoseado que ese instrumento :c NO SOY UKE T_T**

 **Pregunta random: ¿soy uke? y seguimos :v, okno, pregunta random: ¿Qué canción identifica (hasta el momento) a la daga y la espada? yo le pongo "ecos de amor" de Jesse y Joy.**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOOO! esta vez toca una mirada de alpaca con "situaciones que nos impiden jugar league of legends" dejen su like y suscríbete n_n**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS.**


	27. Sosteniendo tu mano

**Capitulo Veintisiete: Sosteniendo tu mano.**

Garen esperaba pacientemente al doctor fuera de la sala de emergencias, jugaba con sus manos esperando escuchar "su amiga está bien", pero en cuanto el doctor salió con una mirada seria Garen perdió la esperanza de que dijera tales palabras.

¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto Garen.

Débil…demasiado.-dijo el doctor sin ningún rodeo.

El poder de Demacia sintió como su corazón recibía una punzada al escuchar las palabras del pequeño doctor.

¿Q-Que es lo que tiene?-pregunto Garen.

Esta envenenada señor, con un veneno proveniente de la selva Kumungu afortunadamente.-dijo el doctor.

¿Afortunadamente?-Garen apretó sus puños.-mi compañera se encuentra envenenada ¿y usted dice que es algo bueno?-dijo Garen con rabia.

Digo afortunadamente en el sentido de que no está envenenada con un veneno de las criaturas del vacío, ¿o acaso quiere eso?-dijo el doctor.

Garen guardo silencio.-me lo esperaba.-dijo el doctor.

¿Puede tratarse?-pregunto Garen.

Es un veneno de las plantas de la selva Kumungu, son tratables pero necesitamos hierbas medicinales que la ciudad de Bandle no tiene, tampoco podemos mandar a un escuadrón a buscar dichas hierbas ya que ninguno volvería con vida.-dijo el doctor.

Garen apretó aun mas sus puños.-por el momento lucharemos contra los síntomas del veneno, le pido que se calme.-dijo el doctor.

¿Cómo voy a calmarme en una situ…?-Garen fue interrumpido.

Por el bien de su amiga, si lo ve en este estado, se alterara y el veneno hará un efecto más rápido.-dijo el doctor.-le reitero la pregunta, ¿quiere eso?-pregunto el doctor.

Garen se calmo un poco para responderle al doctor.-claro que no, pero le pido que la salve, por lo que más quiera, sálvela.-dijo Garen.

El doctor miro los ojos tristes del soldado y respondió acompañado de un suspiro.-haremos lo que podamos.-dicho esto volvió a la sala de emergencias.

Garen se sentó nuevamente y bostezo, no había dormido nada pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en dormir. Una enfermera salió de la sala y vio al guerrero.

Señor, yo y el doctor debemos revisar algunos informes sobre el hospital, ¿podría quedarse con su novia por favor?-pregunto la enfermera.

Con un sonrojo Garen asintió, la enfermera sonrió.-si ocurre algo, presione el botón aun lado de la cama de la paciente, eso nos alertara y vendremos de inmediato.-dijo la enfermera.

Entendido.-dijo Garen entrando a la sala de emergencias. El guerrero vio como su compañera, la más temible asesina de Noxus, la chica mas ruda que había conocido y el rival más digno de toda su vida se encontraba ahí, débil, de vez en cuando tosiendo, tan frágil que podría romperse con las mas mínima corriente de aire.

"Ya estoy aquí, compañera"-pensó Garen tomando asiento a un lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

Tomo su mano vendada, estaba helada, la acerco a su boca y con su aliento comenzó a calentarle dulcemente la mano.

"Nadie te hará daño mientras este a tu lado"-pensó Garen con algo de cansancio, estaba exhausto pero luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

…

El sol golpeaba intensamente contra la cara de la daga siniestra, esta arrugo la cara antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente, su estomago y cabeza dolían medianamente y estaba algo mareada. Katarina luego mirar el techo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en los hospedajes, estaba en una sala de hospital, recordó el cómo se sentía la noche anterior después de la pelea con Garen pero estaba dudosa.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"-se pregunto Katarina mientras abría un poco mas sus ojos para ver.

De repente sintió una calidez en su mano, algo se movía junto a la suya, movió un poco la cabeza y pudo notar como Garen dormía profundamente en una posición para nada cómoda, pero aun así sosteniendo su mano.

"Garen"-pensó Katarina mirando la cara pacifica del guerrero.-"él me trajo, se preocupo de mi a pesar de que yo lo trate pésimo, me trajo aquí a pesar de mi mala fama en esta ciudad y si yo no le importara pudo haberme dejado aquí y volver a los hospedajes con Mastyx…pero se quedo aquí, sosteniendo mi mano"-pensó Katarina.

Katarina acaricio la mano de Garen con delicadeza, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho.

Nggghh.-un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse y poder volver a dormir pero el dolor era insoportable.

Sus gemidos despertaron a Garen quien se alerto de inmediato.

¿Katarina?-llamo Garen-¿qué te duele?

Katarina estaba roja a causa del dolor de cabeza por lo que Garen dedujo rápidamente lo que le ocurría. Procedió a tocar el botón que la enfermera había dicho.

Tranquila, vendrán a atenderte, yo de mientras iré afuera.

¡GAREN!-Katarina agarro la mano de Garen mientras este se volteaba.

N-N-No quiero estar sola, Por favor.-dijo Katarina débilmente.-"Soy patética"-pensó a la vez.

Tranquila.-Garen volvió a su asiento.-si no quieres estar sola, me quedare aquí, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿bien?-dijo Garen con una sonrisa que le devolvía la alegría a Katarina.

Gracias.-dijo Katarina levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo en su mano el calor de la mano de Garen.

¿Qué sucede?-apareció el doctor con la enfermera.

La fiebre de Katarina comenzó a subir, está muy débil.-dijo Garen.

La enfermera comenzó a tratarla.-doctor, los síntomas comienzan a volverse cada vez mas bruscos.-dijo le enfermera.

Señor le pediré que espere afuera.-dijo el doctor.

N-No.-dijo Katarina.-N-No lo saquen, se los pido.-Agrego entre gemidos de dolor.

El doctor observo los ojos desesperados de la pelirroja y accedió a que Garen se quedara junto a ella. Luego de que la analizaran, tomaran su temperatura e investigaran un poco del veneno, finalmente pudieron llegar a una conclusión.

Toma esto.-dijo la enfermera dándole a Katarina una capsula.-es una vitamina, recuperaras todo lo que has perdido debido a los tratamientos.-agrego.

Katarina se tomo aquella medicina pero inmediatamente después de tragarla, callo dormida.

Lo siento pero debe dormir.-dijo la enfermera mientras se llevaba a Garen hasta afuera de la habitación.

Lamento decirle que la hierba que buscamos no está en nuestras bodegas, lamentablemente ella morirá.-dijo el doctor.

El mundo de Garen cayó a pedazos mientras la punzada en su corazón termino por destrozárselo, apenas podía mantenerse de pie aunque sus ojos no resistieron y comenzaron a soltar lagrimas.

 **Punto de vista de Katarina.**

Me sentía horrible, mi fiebre no cesaba y mi dolor de estomago era demasiado molesto, habré dormido unas dos horas después de que esa enfermera me diera ese calmante. Realmente no la culpo, lo mejor en ese momento era que durmiera y yo como terca que soy, no lo haría con tal de poder tener a mi compañero a un lado, pero cuando desperté lo vi a él del otro lado del vidrio de la sala, ¿estaba llorando?, si, lo estaba pero ¿Por qué? parecía destrozado.

G-Garen.-intente llamarlo pero mi voz era ahogada por el dolor en mi cabeza y estomago, quería saber porque lloraba tan desconsoladamente, era como cuando me entere de que mi padre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Pero luego comencé nuevamente a tener sueño, mucho sueño, solo me lleve la imagen de Garen llorando, era como un niño…al que quería consolar y decirle que todo estaría bien.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Garen seguía destrozado por la noticia mientras que la enfermera trataba de consolarlo, sin éxito.

Lo siento señor pero si no tenemos la hierba "Carcriaco" en menos de 5 horas, ella morirá.-dijo el doctor.

Iré a recogerla.-dijo Garen levantándose.-solo díganme como es y la encontrare.

Es muy difícil de conseguir, además tendrá que enfrentar a los monstruos del vacío si quiere conseguirla.-dijo el doctor.

No me importa, no dejare que ella muera.-dijo Garen.

D-Disculpe, señorita.-una dulce voz le hablo a la enfermera.

¿Qué necesitas cariño?-pregunto la enfermera.

No quiero ser intrusa pero oí que necesitan carcriaco.-dijo la niña.

Así es, para salvar la vida de una chica.-dijo la enfermera.

Es que…cuando fui por hierbas para mi madre y fui salvada por el capitán Teemo, recogí 3 hierbas carcriaco que encontré en lo más profundo del bosque, las tengo aquí.-dijo la dulce niña.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo :D**

 **Me costó subir el capitulo ya que no me encuentro en mi hogar y tuve que subirlo con el internet de mi celular D: Pero finalmente lo logre y en este capítulo les dejo en claro que hasta el más pequeño personaje "OC" puede salvar la vida de uno de los protagonistas, como es el caso de esta dulce pequeña del cual no recuerdo el nombre :v**

 **Reviews porque no apareció Mastyx en este cap. También un mensajin privado**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Tengo en mente otros proyectos antes de sus sugerencias :c**

 **-Ahora los noobs no podrán usar a Katarina :3**

 **-¡ILONKA AL PODER!**

 **-El asesino que más me gusto sin dudas fue Katarina, en concreto las nuevas partículas que le agregaron a su R, ahora se nota que gira la culiá (Chilensis mode on)**

 **-El ukelele (instrumento :v) me encanta, su sonido es tan alegre (*-*)**

 **-Gracias por su apoyo en mi vida personal T_T**

 **Pregunta random: ¿6+9=sexo?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un muy feliz hallowen (o como se escriba)**

 **Les mando un besote enorme y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :D :3 ;)**

 **PD: Se viene video aterrador, "mi creepypasta de lol"**


	28. Ventaja

**Capitulo Veintiocho: Ventaja.**

La enfermera se agacho hasta la altura de la pequeña niña mirándola de manera seria.

Cariño, ¿Hablas enserio?, eso podría salvarle la vida a alguien.-dijo la enfermera.

Por supuesto que hablo enserio.-dijo la chica.-aquí traigo mi canastito con todas las hierbas que recolecte.-agrego la pequeña mostrándole a la enfermera un cesto lleno de diversas hierbas curativas.

¿Tu sola recolectaste todas estas hierbas medicinales?-pregunto el doctor asombrado por la increíble cantidad de plantas de uso medicinal que la chica había recolectado.

Sip, yo solita, recuerde que mi madre estaba enferma, por las dudas recogí cada hierba medicinal que encontré en el camino.-dijo la chica.-y de casualidad me encontré con el carcriaco cerca de un arbolito talado.-agrego la chica jugueteando con su faldita.

Es perfecto.-dijo el doctor analizando las hierbas, el corte de las raíces no perjudicaban las propiedades de la planta que fácilmente podría volver a ser cultivada.

Pueden quedarse con todas las hierbas.-sonrió la niña tomando su canasto vacio.-debo ir a ver a mi madre.-dicho esto se fue saltando hasta la habitación estaba en recuperación, sin riesgo vital.

Doctor, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos preparar el antídoto.-dijo la enfermera.

Tienes razón, señor, si es posible, ¿podría cuidar a la paciente mientras estamos fuera?-pregunto el doctor aun sabiendo la respuesta de Garen.

¡POR SUPUESTO!-exclamo Garen, luego de unas palabras de advertencia en caso de que Katarina empeorara, el doctor y la enfermera se apresuraron a dirigirse al laboratorio a preparar el antídoto, Garen entro en la sala de emergencias y vio a Katarina tendida en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Compañera…"-pensó Garen tomando asiento a un lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

Tomo la mano de su compañera mientras miraba su cara, su pecho moviéndose continuamente debido a su respiración, sus leves movimientos mientras dormía, esto hizo pensar a Garen mientras aun sostenía la mano de su compañera.

"Tantas veces que luchamos para definir quién era el más fuerte, tantas veces nos lanzamos con una pasión incontenible a la batalla chocando nuestras armas, pero jamás me había sentido así contigo, ni con otra persona en mi vida…Esa necesidad extrema de cuidarte de todo mal y que solo me regales esa sonrisa a la cual me volví adicto…Pese a nuestras diferencias, a la enemistad entre nuestras naciones, la responsabilidad que nos dice que nos matemos el uno al otro…Pero sin embargo no sería capaz de hacerlo, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que…te volviste mucho más importante…de lo que hubiese imaginado…Katarina"-Pensó Garen mientras miraba la delicada mano de Katarina, la acerco a su mejilla sintiendo el cálido aroma de su mano y el suave tacto, era un momento que Garen no esperaba tener con ella pero que sin duda lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.

Garen sentía la calidez de la mano de su compañera con sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el momento, pero un movimiento en las manos de Katarina lo alerto. Al voltear hacia ella, yacía Katarina mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que Garen no supo identificar.

…Ehhh, yo…lo siento.-dijo Garen soltando la mano de Katarina delicadamente.

Katarina seguía mirándolo fijamente para luego cerrar sus ojos y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa que encendió en llamas el corazón de Garen, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Aquella sonrisa lleno de emoción a Garen pero también dejo en blanco sus pensamientos, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Para fortuna del muchacho Katarina luego de sonreír volvió a quedarse rápidamente dormida y Garen se quedo contemplándola por un rato más.

…

Soraka caminaba por las calles de Demacia, era de mañana y el sol resplandecía con una temperatura agradable, siempre le había gustado esa característica de Demacia por lo cual se dedico a pasear. Se detuvo unas cuantas veces a probar algunas delicias que ofrecían, hizo una que otra trenza a pequeñas chicas que paseaban por ahí, a acariciar cachorros que jugaban por las calles entre muchas otras cosas.

"…Me pregunto si la pomada curativa le habrá servido a Garen"-pensó Soraka mientras recordaba el arduo trabajo que hizo en crearla. Paso meses investigando las leyes de Runaterra y que medicina podría utilizar, también necesitaba administrar las bendiciones al pie de la letra para que no fuera demasiado fuerte para humanos y yordles, una larga tarea sin duda.

¿Qué cosas estoy pensado?, seguro le sirvió y está sano y salvo.-Soraka sonrió para sí misma y continuo con su camino hasta que sintió la voz de una pequeña yordle.

¡SEÑORITA SORAKA!-exclamo Poppy corriendo hasta ella.

Soraka se volteo para ver a la agitada yordle tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Oh, hola Poppy, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Soraka dulcemente.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, Poppy comenzó a hablar.-Su majestad necesita verla, al parecer tiene visita.-dijo Poppy.

¿En serio?, jamás creí tener visitas, pero qué más da, voy para allá.-dijo Soraka dirigiéndose al palacio, al llegar a la entrada fue recibida por Shyvana, quien, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Soraka.

Nada en especial.-contesto Shyvana.

Soraka solo le sonrió y entro en el palacio sin antes oír un "buena suerte" por parte de Shyvana.

Soraka arrugo sus cejas confundida por las palabras de la mujer dragón pero siguió su camino. Entro por la puerta principal al salón de invitados y encontró a Jarvan charlando con alguien.

Oh, Soraka, que bueno que llegas, hay alguien que quiere verte con urgencia.-dijo Jarvan con una sonrisa.

Soraka miro a dicha persona y abrió sus ojos como platos.-Creí que te quedarías en Jonia…-dijo Soraka.

…

Garen había acomodado la almohada de Katarina y revisado de que todo estuviera en absoluto orden para su compañera, ya había pasado una hora y media desde que los doctores se habían ido a crear el antídoto y Garen comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Tranquila compañera, traerán enseguida el antídoto y podremos continuar con nuestra misión, resiste un poco más"-pensó Garen.

Perdón la demora.-dijo el doctor entrando a la sala junto con la enfermera, en su mano traía una taza con alguna sustancia caliente.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Garen.

Es el antídoto, pudimos concentrarlo para prepararlo en forma de té y sea más fácil consumirla y digerirla, añadimos un poco de canela para endulzarla, el carcriaco es una hierba sorprendentemente amarga y no queremos que la paciente lo vomite.-dijo el doctor.

Está bien, toda suya.-dijo Garen, la enfermera sentó un poco a Katarina despertándola.-beba esto por favor, le hará muy bien.-dijo la enfermera, Katarina obedeció y tomo el té, arrugo levemente la cara al notar el sabor amargo que era levemente amainado por la canela, después de unos segundos Katarina ya se había tomado todo el té.

Bien, con este antídoto ya no está en riesgo vital, felicidades.-felicito la enfermera con una sonrisa.

M-Muchas gracias.-dijo Katarina.

¿Te sientes mejor compañera?-pregunto Garen.

S-Si, estoy mejor.-dijo Katarina con algo de alivio.

Me alegra mucho.-dijo Garen mientras se acercaba a ella abrazándola mientras Katarina se sonrojaba.

¡OIGAN, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAN…?!-Mastyx entro sorpresivamente por la puerta y se quedo a media palabra al ver a Garen y a Katarina abrazados. A pesar de que la presencia de Mastyx fue bastante notoria, Garen no le prestó atención, se dejaba guiar por el momento que estaba viviendo junto a la pelirroja.

Katarina miro de reojo a Mastyx y un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza.

"Tengo la ventaja, puta"-pensó Katarina a la vez que sonreía con satisfacción entre el abrazo de Garen.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES**

 ***Esquivando tomates***

 **Yep, me tarde**

 ***Esquivando sandias***

 **Y se que deben estar molestos.**

 ***Esquivando Teemos***

 **Pero estoy muy atareado con la escuela y apenas me queda tiempo de hacer nada D:**

 **Pero como ven, para recompensa de ustedes, nuestra pelirroja favorita lleva la ventaja en esta batalla de amor :D**

 **Reviews para Katarina y la ventaja que le lleva a nuestra doctora "joniana" también un mensajin privado.**

 **¿Quién será el visitante de Soraka?**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Lamentablemente no hay contexto para poner a Zed y a Syndra en este fic :c**

 **-OC quiere decir "Original Character" lo que quiere decir que dicho personaje es inventado única y exclusivamente por el autor, como este fue el caso de Mastyx y Dirían, fueron creados por mi y no salen en las historias originales de League of legends (por ahora :o)**

 **-3 partida EPICAAAAAA *-***

 **-Cada vez llego a más gente con mis fics, de hecho este fic cuenta hasta el momento con 9.085 visitas *-*, se prendió esta mierdaaaaa, muchas gracias a todos los que visitan Fanfiction para revisar si he subido capitulo T_T**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOO! es algo diferente pero es un tema que me molesta bastante y quería dar mi opinión, se titula "¿Fin de las colas de reclutamiento?", vayan a mi canal a verlo, link en mi perfil :3**

 **Pregunta random: ¿debería remasterizar algunos fics viejos?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y agregalo a favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "la daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :D**


	29. Mimándote

**Capitulo Veintinueve: Mimándote.**

Ah, Mastyx, viniste.-dijo Garen rompiendo el abrazo que tenía con Katarina.

Eh…si.-dijo Mastyx.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto la chica.

Katarina había sido envenenada por un veneno de la selva Kumungu, pero afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro.-dijo Garen feliz de la noticia.

La señorita puede retirarse pero necesitara estar en reposo por dos días, así se sentirá perfectamente y podrán seguir sin ninguna preocupación con su misión.-dijo el doctor.

Yo la cuidare en nuestro hospedaje, no se preocupe.-dijo Garen mientras Katarina lo miraba desconcertada.- ¿Hace falta alguna medicina?-pregunto el poder de Demacia.

En absoluto, lo único que necesita son dos días completos de cama para que pueda volver a utilizar sus armas a la perfección.-dijo la enfermera.

¡NO SE DIGA MAS!-exclamo Garen tomando en sus brazos a la daga siniestra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Oye… ¡BAJAME!-exclamo Katarina sonrojada.

…

¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte?-pregunto un muchacho de cabello blanco, piel pálida, casi purpura, un cinturón de cuero cruzándole el pecho en donde descansaba un collar color rojo.

Ósea, de que puedes, puedes pero…creí que no querías venir a Demacia, además que no era necesario.-dijo Soraka.

Te diría mi intensión pero estamos en presencia de la realeza.-dijo Varus.

Oh, no se preocupen, si quieren pueden dar un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad, serán muy bien recibidos.-dijo Jarvan

Muchas gracias.-dijeron Varus y Soraka al unisonó.

La pareja salió tranquilamente del palacio, Shyvana le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Soraka quien solo la ignoro con una sonrisa nerviosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad con una temperatura agradable para todos, ni mucho calor, ni mucho frio. La pareja se disponía a pasear por las calles de Demacia.

¿Por qué viniste?, sabes muy bien que aquí te vas a aburrir.-dijo Soraka.

¿Por qué he de aburrirme?, estoy contigo, ¿no?-dijo Varus.

Eres muy tierno pero sé muy bien que ni siquiera querías dirigirle la mirada al príncipe Jarvan.

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Varus.

Te pusiste celoso cuando me beso la mano en una visita diplomática a Jonia, no recordabas que los besos en la mano son una muestra de respeto entre realeza y la gente común.-dijo Soraka.

No me gusto la forma en que te miraba, tengo mis razones para estar a la defensiva.-dijo Varus.

Como tú digas gruñón.-rio Soraka.

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban tomados de la mano sonriendo a cada lado que miraban, Varus había cambiado bastante desde que sucedieron los acontecimientos en la liga que lo llevaron a enamorarse de Soraka.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Varus.

Bueno, la verdad es que si.-dijo Soraka.-Lux me conto algo que me dejo algo inquieta

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Cómo así?-pregunto Soraka.

Bueno…tal como lo oyes, creo que mi hermano se ha enamorado de la daga siniestra.-dijo Lux con algo de melancolía.

Tengo entendido que el amor es algo que siempre debe celebrarse pero en esta ocasión es…complicado.-dijo Soraka algo dudosa.

Lo sé y no me gustaría impedir algo entre ellos, no soy nadie para hacerles semejante molestia, pero los demás…-dijo Lux.

Esto es lo malo de vivir en Demacia, perdona que lo diga pero me repugna los matrimonios arreglados solo por interés monetario y de apellido destacable.-dijo Soraka con algo de enojo.

El sentimiento es mutuo amiga, pero no quiero que Garen pase por un amor prohibido, solo lo he leído en libros pero me pongo en el lugar de los personajes y se siente horrible, es como sentir una espada en tu estomago cada día que recuerdas a tu amor y las razones por la cual no pueden estar juntos.-dijo Lux mientras algunas lagrimas sobresalían de sus ojos.

Cariño, tranquila.-dijo Soraka limpiándole las lagrimas.-puede que la situación sea difícil pero ahí tienes que estar tu, apoyando a tu hermano y en su buen juicio, recuerda, Katarina no es tan mala como dicen, recuerda las leyes de Noxus.-dijo Soraka.

Lux comprendió el mensaje, Katarina era fría y despiadada pero por necesidad, si no, su cabeza no estaría sobre sus hombros.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Vaya lio.-comento Varus rascándose la nuca.-lo mejor es que se mantengan al margen uno del otro.-agrego el arquero.

Eso será difícil, imagina si tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, porque tú eres un humano y yo un ser celestial, ¿Qué sentirías?, ¿Qué harías?-pregunto Soraka.

Pues, iría hasta tu ubicación, te tomaría en mis brazos y saltaría todos los obstáculos que se interpongan entre nosotros.-dijo Varus pensando un poco.

Exacto, ¿crees que Garen no haría lo mismo?, la diferencia es que ellos tienen mucho más que perder a cambio de concretar su relación.-dijo Soraka.

Pues ella debería dejar esa mierda de ciudad en la que vive.-dijo Varus frio.

 ***Suspiro*** Sé como nadie el odio que le tienes a los noxianos, pero Katarina no es tan mala como parece, además, tiene una hermana a la cual proteger, aunque ella sí que me cae algo mal.-admitió Soraka.

…

Señorita DuCoteau, le pediría que no reduzca nuestras filas.-dijo Swain.

En primer lugar, dile a tus soldados que no traten de amenazarme para conseguir dinero, si no, terminaran siendo adornos de la plaza principal.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Cuidado que la mocosa es algo sensible.-bufo Darius.

¿Y a ti quien te pregunto anciano?-desafío Cassiopeia.

Repite eso mocosa.-desafió Darius.

A-N-C-I-A-N-O.-deletreo Cassiopeia.- ¿o es que acaso necesitas un parlante hextech para escuchar? tengo a alguien para que te lo consiga.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Hasta aquí.-dijo Darius preparando sus puños.

 ***Suspiro*** ambos cálmense, no quiero usar magia para separarlos.-dijo Swain.

Si vienen a reprocharme que convirtiera en piedra a un idiota sediento de dinero, me retiro.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia, necesito que me traigas unos informes del área norte de la ciudad.-dijo Swain.

¿Pretendes que repte durante 1 hora de ida y vuelta por unos documentos?-dijo Cassiopeia.

Después de eso tendrás la semana libre.-ofreció el estratega maestro.

Hecho.-acepto Cassiopeia reptando a la salida.-Ah Darius, espero que disfrutes tu café, lo prepare yo misma.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba.

Darius no entendía el actuar de la serpiente hasta que sintió un retorcijón en su estomago que le hizo quedarse en el baño el resto del día.

"Los soldados del área norte deben saber el paradero de LeBlanc, ¿Dónde puede estar esa perra?"-pensó Cassiopeia mientras veía a la lejanía la torre norte, le quedaba un largo camino y con un suspiro emprendió su viaje.

…

¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunto Garen.

No, gracias.-respondió Katarina.

¿Prefieres algo de comer?-pregunto el guerrero.

Tampoco, gracias.-volvió a responder la daga siniestra.

¿Tienes frio?-pregunto nuevamente el guerrero.

Garen, no hace falta tanta atención.-dijo Katarina, ya estaban en el hospedaje, Katarina estaba acostada mientras Garen iba y venía con cosas para su bienestar.

Tiene razón, no hace falta que le hagas todo.-respondió Mastyx.

Nada de eso, solo hago lo necesario, Mastyx, el doctor me dijo que quería hablar contigo.-dijo Garen.

¿Conmigo?-dijo Mastyx desconcertada.

Así es, creo que quiere darte un trabajo o algo así.-dijo Garen.

Mmmm, tendré que ir a ver, nos vemos, chau chau.-le tiro un beso a Garen que este ni siquiera noto.

Garen, estoy bien en serio, solo necesito estar en cama dos días.-dijo Katarina.

Garen se sentó a un lado de ella.-no está demás mimarte de vez en cuando compañera, en este momento estoy a tu servicio.-dijo Garen con una sonrisa resplandeciente, las mejillas de Katarina se tornaron levemente rojas.

No seas ridículo, descansa tu también, haz cuidado de mi toda la noche, deberías dormir un poco.-dijo Katarina.-además, no me sirve un zombi muerto de sueño para la misión.-bromeo Katarina.

Garen rio levemente y contesto.-no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, pero ahora debo cuidarte para que te sientas mejor.-dijo Garen.

 ***Suspiro*** no tienes remedio.-dijo Katarina.

No harás que cambie de opinión.-dijo Garen convencido.

Garen estaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Katarina, pero lo único que vio fue a la daga siniestra con la cabeza gacha y apretando levemente las sabanas.- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Garen.

¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto Katarina.

¿Eh?-dijo confundido el poder de Demacia sentándose más cerca de la pelirroja.

¿Por qué me proteges, me cuidas, me mimas?, soy tu enemiga y rival, no merezco tener este tipo de trato tan cálido, es como si yo fuera…-Katarina fue interrumpida.

¿Especial para mí?, lo eres.-dijo Garen.-mas de lo que nos hubiese gustado a ambos, quizás deberíamos tomar distancia.-irónicamente Garen se estaba acercando mas a la chica hasta el punto en que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Tú…me haces ese trabajo muy difícil.-dijo Katarina mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse pero tampoco se distancio.

Que gracioso, iba a decir exactamente lo mismo.-dijo Garen.

G-G-Garen.-susurro Katarina mientras ambos estaban a centímetros del otro…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Uff tanto tiempo sin escribir :v**

 **¿Cómo están? yo estoy muy bien ya que Salí de vacaciones, celebre mi cumpleaños y estoy lleno de energía para escribirles capítulos. No estoy seguro si será de forma aleatoria la publicación de estos pero ahí verán.**

 **Uff, no pude subir ni capitulo ni video por colegio, pero al fin me libre de esa jaula por 3 largos meses :D cabe recalcar que para mí, el dejar de escribir tuvo sus frutos ya que pase tercero medio con un promedio general 6.0 (Los chilenos entenderán) pero básicamente es el promedio más alto desde que tenía 7 años xD**

 _ **Una bonita bienvenida a Aerosmith y leslaut, que al parecer les gusto este fic, espero que les siga gustando y no se olviden de revisar mi canal donde publico contenido humorístico de league of legends y Fanfiction, links en mi perfil de Fanfiction ;)**_

 **Pregunta random: ¿Alguna pareja que les guste? les estoy planeando una pequeña sorpresa así que dejen sus parejas favoritas que no sean ni Lux x Darius (será un próximo proyecto así que no servirá para esta ocasión) ni ninguna pareja que involucre a la perra de Riven :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS.**


	30. Como enamorarte

**Capitulo Treinta: Como enamorarte.**

 **Punto de vista de Katarina.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo Garen? o más bien, ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y yo muy tonta no alejo el rostro, aunque tampoco quería, quería que ese momento jamás terminara y talves que pasara a algo mayor. Estaba embobada por la mirada de mi compañero y a él parecía gustarle mis ojos color turquesa, podía sentir su aroma, ¡POR LOS DIOSES ERA EMBRIAGADOR! mi instinto me decía a gritos que tomara una de mis dagas ocultas debajo de mi pantorrilla, lo apuñalara y huyera de ahí…si…eso decía mi cabeza pero mi pecho y mi estomago decían otra cosa, jamás me había sentido así y eso despertó una gran curiosidad en mi.

Garen se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo, para mi fortuna o desgracia una "invitada" no deseada entro en la habitación…

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Cuando Katarina y Garen casi habían acabado con el espacio que había entre ellos, Mastyx apareció por la puerta gritando como una desquiciada.

¡CHICOS, HE TRAIDO COSAS PARA LA CENA Y…!-Mastyx guardo silencio al ver a los dos guerreros en esa situación tan…incomoda.

Ambos miraron a la doctora para luego mirarse mutuamente y alejarse a una velocidad semejante a la luz.

¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Mastyx colocando sus manos en las caderas.

Bueno, la cosa es que…-Garen fue interrumpido por la daga siniestra.

Solo fue un malentendido…-dijo Katarina con un tono bastante frio pero no afecto a Garen.

Mmmm, ya veo, como sea, he traído todos estos productos para la cena de esta noche.-dijo un poco más animada.

¿En serio?, muchas gracias, te pude haber ayudado.-dijo Garen levantándose de la cama de Katarina.

Ay, claro que no, un chico como tu atraería toda la atención en el supermercado, déjame algo a mi.-dijo Mastyx haciendo un puchero.

Garen se sonrojo para seguidamente mirar a Katarina, quien, miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Mastyx sin que esta se diera cuenta.

"¿No quieres atraer la atención de mis dagas?, están ansiosas por conocerte"-pensó Katarina.

Iré a guardar esto a la cocina, Garen, cuida de Katarina un momento, después le tomare la temperatura.-dijo Mastyx.

Claro.-dijo Garen mientras Mastyx desaparecía de la habitación.

"¿Con que esas traemos?, esas dagas deben querer escapar de ti, bueno, veremos cómo esto termina"

…

 **Punto de vista de Cassiopeia.**

¿El batido es de su agrado señorita DuCoteau?-pregunto el vendedor.

El camino hasta el área norte de la milicia noxiana era bastante largo y estar moviendo las caderas tanto tiempo para poder desplazarme era bastante agotador, había parado en un puesto de repostería para descansar y tomar algo, un batido de fresas con una pequeña media luna cubierta de miel. Aquel lugar me traía muchos recuerdos.

Aun no sé cómo le haces para que tus batidos y medias lunas sean tan deliciosos, son mis favoritos.-dije con un tono amable, no importaba mostrarme de esa manera con aquel vendedor, después de todo, era un muy buen amigo de mi padre y cuando era pequeña siempre me traía aquí y este simpático vendedor siempre me daba uno que otro postre gratis.

Es mi secreto.-respondió, hice un puchero para que me lo dijera pero no lo pude convencer.-usted misma dice que mantener algo bajo secreto es mucho más emocionante a se lo digan directamente.-dijo aquel vendedor.

Solté una suave risa mientras disfrutaba de mi batido de fresas.- tienes mucha razón, pero algún día lo averiguare, tu sabes la cantidad de viejas chismosas que hay por aquí.-dije mientras el vendedor reía.

Me alegra que no se haya olvidado de mis productos señorita DuCoteau, en el momento en que se fue su padre pensé que no querría venir aquí.-dijo el vendedor algo desanimado.

¿Cómo no habría de venir?, por nada del mundo me perdería de estas delicias, además, haz sido un muy buen amigo de la casa DuCoteau, no te olvidaría por nada del mundo.-comente,

Se lo agradezco.-dijo el vendedor.

Bien, será mejor que me vaya, espero que tu negocio prospere.-dije mientras dejaba las monedas de oro correspondientes en la mesa.

Usted también, que tenga buen viaje y le pediré a los dioses que su hermana regrese sana y salva a casa.-dijo el vendedor.

Muchas gracias.-dije amablemente antes de marcharme y retomar mi camino

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Luego de ese rato agradable para el abrazo de la serpiente, Cassiopeia repto 20 minutos seguidos hasta llegar a la torre norte de la milicia noxiana, en donde los guardias la dejaron pasear en el acto.

"Me han enviado de aquí para allá tantas veces que más que una serpiente parezco una paloma mensajera"-pensó Cassiopeia acompañada de un suspiro.

Mocosa, los archivos están en la mesa, recógelos y lárgate.-dijo Urgot.

Pensé que estarías en Zaun, va mas con tu estilo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Y tú en Shurima, pensé que querías recuperar tu forma humana y vaya que te hace falta.-se burlo Urgot.

Prefiero ser una serpiente con una enorme capacidad mágica e intelectual que una albóndiga rellena de una salsa verde con aliento de ogro y que este tan mal cocido que hasta una muñeca de trapo resistirá el corte de una espada mejor que tu, cariño.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Algunos soldados presentes resistieron las ganas de reírse por los comentarios de la víbora dejando a Urgot callado.

Ah por cierto, ¿sabes algo del paradero de LeBlanc?, la estoy buscando.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ella no se ha aparecido por aquí, si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, puedes largarte.-dijo Urgot.

Cassiopeia repto hasta la salida pero algo atrajo su atención, un brillo casi imperceptible estaba en el hombro de uno de los soldados, ese brillo tenía esencia mágica que solo una persona con maestría en la magia podría ver, ósea, Cassiopeia.

Cariño, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas en privado?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

El soldado no podía negarse a sus órdenes por lo cual abandono su puesto y siguió a la víbora hasta una sala de conferencias de la torre.

Se da comienzo al interrogatorio…

…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la ciudad de Bandle y las luces comenzaba a iluminar mágicamente la ciudad, algunas tiendas nocturnas estaba abriendo y yordles iban y venían con sus compras, aunque un ambiente diferente se respiraba en los hospedajes de nuestros campeones.

Katarina luego de mucho insistir en que podía sola, Garen la dejo ir a lavarse la cara sola, se miro en el espejo.

"Parecía gustarle mis ojos"-pensó Katarina a la vez que intentaba sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza.-"¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué cada vez que aparece esa perra me afecta?, ¿Por qué cada vez que Mastyx se le insinúa siento como si ella fuera una…amenaza? ¿Por qué me tomo esto como si fuera una competencia? ¿Qué es lo que quiero ganar? ¿A quién quiero ganar?"-un remolino de preguntas inundo la cabeza de Katarina mientras el agua helada mojaba sus manos y evitaba un estrés más grande.

¿Qué me estás haciendo?-susurro Katarina mientras se dejaba caer llorando, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sentía una estaca en su pecho que dolía mas que cualquier navaja.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser como los demás hombres?, ¿Por qué eres tan diferente?, ¿tan tú?"-pensó Katarina mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban.

Katarina, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina rápidamente se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de calmar su tono de voz.-S-Si estoy bien.-respondió la daga siniestra. Lavo nuevamente su cara y salió del baño.

Justo a tiempo, la cena esta lista.-dijo Garen mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

Mastyx hablaba con Garen sobre cosas que Katarina no quería oír ni prestar atención, solo se enfoco en su comida y en ocultar su tristeza, quería estar sola en ese momento, se sentía ahogada, pero debía controlarse y aguantar las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí dejando un camino de lagrimas.

Oye, pelirroja.-llamo Mastyx.

¿Mmm?-Katarina le dirigió la mirada.

¿Qué se siente ser apuñalada? siempre me ha entrado esa curiosidad.-dijo Mastyx.

 _Buena pregunta.-dijo Katarina mientras sacaba una daga.- se siente ¡MAS O MENOS ASÍ!-exclamo Katarina mientras se abalanzaba a Mastyx, apuñalándola en todos los lugares posibles y su sangre teñía toda la habitación._

 _¡AAAAAAHHHHHH DUELE, DUELE!-gritaba la doctora._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE KATARINA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

…Lógicamente una apuñalada duele.-contesto Katarina.

¿No pudiste ser más obvia?-pregunto Mastyx.

Entonces no preguntes cosas obvias.-dijo Katarina levantándose.-Gracias por la comida.-dijo Katarina mientras iba a lavar sus platos.

Katarina yo los lavo.-dijo Garen pero Katarina en un parpadeo ya los había lavado.-me iré a dormir, buenas noches.-dijo Katarina mientras se retiraba.

¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto Mastyx.-debe ser su recuperación, aunque suelen estar pálidos, no idiotas, ¿no crees Gary?-dijo Mastyx pero Garen no contesto a sus comentarios, estaba muy concentrado en su compañera y su bienestar.

…

En la liga de leyendas la cosa estaba bastante difícil, los invocadores a cargo de desterrar a los poros a su ecosistema estaba armando refugios improvisados con las mesas del comedor.

Aquí Xander, el rey poro termino su galleta superpicante, prepárense para el fuego.-dijo el pequeño invocador de 9 años a través de un cristal comunicador.

Recibido, sigan en su posición hasta que el efecto pase.-dijo una invocadora.

Un poro gigante con una corona y un bigote pasó cerca de Xander lanzando fuego por todas partes.

Braum, creí haberte dicho que no le dieras porogalletas, no se querrán ir.-dijo Taliyah.

Nunca esta demás mimarlos un poco.-dijo Braum con una risa contagiosa.

Tanto Taliyah como Xander chocaron sus manos contra sus caras.-Aquí Taliyah, ¿Cuál es tu ubicación Lulu?-pregunto la tejedora en el cristal comunicador

No estoy segura, está oscuro y mojado, lo único que puedo ver son porogalletas machucadas, lo último que recuerdo es que el rey poro me estaba lamiendo y me hacia cosquillas.-dijo Lulu por el cristal comunicador.

¿Qué caraj…? ¿El rey poro te trago?-se espanto Taliyah.

Al parecer si.-dijo Lulu.

Esto es grave, debemos sacarla de ahí.-dijo Taliyah.

¿Y qué sugieres?, no podemos enviar a alguien ahí dentro.-dijo Xander.

Taliyah miro de una forma indescifrable a Xander pero este la entendió a la perfección.- ¿Algunas últimas palabras Taliyah?

Dile al maestro Yasuo que su aliento a Sake me mareaba, pero que tenía el cabello más suave que he tocado en mi vida, dile a Shaco que es más molesto que un grano en el trasero y dile lo siguiente a Azir.-dijo Taliyah mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían y su voz se quebraba.-P-Paloma de mierda.-dijo Taliyah.

Anotado, buen viaje.-dijo Xander mientras que de un rápido hechizo mando a la tejedora de piedra a la boca del rey poro.

¡ESPERA NO ESTABA LISTAAAAA!-exclamo Taliyah mientras era tragada por el rey poro.

Siempre la recordare como la heroína más joven que ha pisado esta liga…-dijo Xander.

…

Todos dormían en la habitación de los hospedajes, a excepción de Katarina, debido a su tratamiento y a que poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas sentía frio, se sentía delicada, como si el menor tacto le fuera a doler.

"Mierda, estas sabanas no abrigan nada"-pensó Katarina mientras temblaba de frio.

De pronto sintió como alguien se levantaba y ella se hacia la dormida pero no podía dejar de temblar por el frio. Cerro sus ojos y relajo su respiración hasta que sintió que alguien se acostaba a un lado de ella y la abrazaba, sintió unos musculosos brazos rodeándola y supo inmediatamente quien era.

Garen, ¿Qué hac…?-Katarina fue interrumpida.

Esta mejor así ¿verdad?, así no tendrás frio, podrás estar tranquila.-dijo Garen.

Garen, esto no es necesario.-dijo Katarina pero el abrazo de Garen se hizo mas cálido.

Shhh, tu solo descansa, además, no me niegues que te sientes cómoda.-dijo Garen.

Yo…-Katarina no sabía que responder, el frio se había ido por completo y su cama paso a ser un lugar bastante cómodo en cuanto el poder de Demacia de recostó a su lado.

Garen…dormir en la misma cama…no está bien.-dijo Katarina.

¿Por qué no?, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo te estoy cuidando.-dijo Garen.

"Solo te estoy cuidando"-esas palabras llenaron el pecho de Katarina con una calidez gentil que se sentía muy bien, una calidez que solo la había encontrado en su hermana, pero viniendo de él era…especial.

Solo por esta vez.-dijo Katarina y sin más se acomodo un poco y durmió con los brazos de Garen rodeándola.

Descansa, compañera.-luego de esto Garen también se durmió.

"Vaya, vaya, la intachable de la familia DuCoteau… ¿sucumbida por un Demaciano? Je, ¿Quién lo imaginaria?"

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día Lunes por la madrugada (cabe considerar que empecé el día domingo a las 20:30 hrs)**

 **¿Cómo andan? viendo los reviews del capítulo anterior…al parecer me extrañaron en mi ausencia xD es agradable sentir que tu trabajo le gusta a la gente y puedes simpatizar con ellos :D**

 **Les quiero dar un pequeño aviso: el siguiente video de mi canal será otra video-opinion, se que les debe aburrir pero es sobre un tema que un youtuber chileno toco y me molesto bastante, ¿conocen a Vardoc? bueno, el dijo en un blog sobre youtube en los últimos días que se estaba volviendo una mierda con las excusas de:**

" **Nadie es original, cada canal es una puta copia de otro canal"**

" **Es una competencia por quien tiene mas subs o vistas" (bueno en este caso le encontré razón pero generalizo la idea)**

 **Básicamente "ninguneo" (los chilenos entenderán) a los canales que no tienen un contenido "original", y quiero aclarar esto ya que muchas personas se sienten intimidadas por este tipo de comentarios y al final terminan sus ideas de abrirse su propio canal de youtube. Por eso hablare de ese tema y espero que dejen su opinión en los reviews o en mi canal.**

 **Reviews para Katarina, también un mensajin privado :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **-**_ **Las vacaciones son geniales pero de vez en cuando extraño la escuela (llámenme loco pero me gusta mantenerme ocupado y no recostado en mi cama mirando el techo :v)**

 _ **-**_ **¡BIENVENIDA SEA FLATERBY! me encanta que gente tan simpática y encantadora se vuelva seguidor de mis fics, una alpaquita mas a la familia (*-*)**

 _ **-**_ **2OP4U siempre un gran escritor y muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero un siguiente capítulo de algunos de tus fics (que ya ni se cual vas a actualizar xD)**

 **-Haciendo caso a un fan, hice este capítulo el doble de largo para su deleite n_n**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Personaje favorito del fic hasta el momento? siempre lo he dicho y me encanta hacer a Cassiopeia xD**

 **Pregunta random 2: Si es que viste el video de Vardoc ¿Cuál es tu opinión? recuerda que no se busca atacar a ningún youtuber.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS**


	31. Sentimientos antes que honor

**Capitulo Treinta y uno: Sentimientos antes que honor.**

Era una mañana fresca pero las nubes adornaban el cielo, pintando la bella ciudad de Bandle de gris mientras la gente salía para iniciar otra jornada ocupada en la ciudad ya sea por comerciantes o compradores. La hazaña de la daga siniestra al salvar a Teemo con la pomada curativa llego a los oídos de cada yordle en la ciudad de Bandle los cuales estaban sorprendidos de que una noxiana haya hecho tal acción sin matar a nadie o pedir nada a cambio, los habitantes dejaron de sospechar (o al menos disminuyo) de la daga siniestra ya que si quisiese debilitar las fuerzas de Bandle, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

Mastyx fue la primera en levantarse para ver una curiosa escena:

La daga siniestra descansaba tranquilamente en el pecho del demaciano mientras este dormía rodeándola con un solo brazo, Mastyx sonrió levemente pero de manera siniestra, tomo un bombón relleno con jarabe puro de fresa del refrigerador y salió de la habitación cerrando apropósito de un portazo.

El ruido de la puerta despertó a Garen aunque Katarina ni siquiera lo sintió, estaba muy cómoda como para despertar en ese momento.

Garen estaba algo desorientado pero al recordar la locura que había hecho anoche, haberse puesto a un lado de ella abrazándola…cualquiera hubiera pensado mal de esa situación pero solo la abrazo y la protegió del frio. El poder de Demacia no podía evitar mirar a la daga siniestra dormir, tan tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación en su rostro, solo disfrutando del calor que le brindaba.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En la liga se inicio por parte de Soraka hacer actividades los días de descanso de los campeones para que estos pudieran divertirse y a la vez relacionarse y arreglar pacíficamente conflictos entre campeones.

Uno de esos días fue la noche de proyecciones de películas románticas, cortesía del padre de Orianna: Corin Receck algunos campeones pasaron de la idea pero Lux arrastro a su hermano mayor hasta el lugar para poder ver una película "llena de cursilerías"

Dime de nuevo ¿Por qué tuve que venir yo?-pregunto Garen.

Porque eres demasiado cuadrado para tus ideas, deberías aprender de esto, además, no me hubieses dejado venir sola.-dijo Lux.

Con tanto acosador en la liga…buen punto.-dijo derrotado.

La película no estaba como Garen la espero, más bien, la trama era atrapante: Un hombre que no conocía el amor conoce a una chica muy opuesta a él y poco a poco va a comenzar a sentir nuevos sentimientos hacia esta chica.

El hombre de aquella película disfrutaba verla en todas sus facetas, le fascinaba verla enojada pero no con él, le alegraba su sonrisa, le llenaba de calidez su gentileza, eso termino por enamorarlo.

Todo eso quedo en la memoria de Garen mientras Lux se había quedado dormida encima de su cubeta de dulces.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Garen no creía lo que decía una película o un libro para adolecentes pero los sentimientos que había visto en aquella película estaban siendo muy acertados en su situación.

Garen se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco, quería tener a Katarina para él y solo para él, protegerla de todo peligro, tener una relación más que rivales…tenerla de esa manera cada mañana.

" _Garen, siempre debes recordar el código de honor de los guerreros demacianos, no puede haber interacción entre demacianos y noxianos, son muy diferentes a nosotros y no nos rebajaremos a su nivel"_

Rebajarse… ¿a qué nivel? Katarina era humana igual que él y estaba bastante cuerda a diferencia de otros noxianos, ¿Por qué Demacia debía ser así de…clasista?

Garen reflexionaba ante eso pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Katarina quien estaba despertando, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de su compañero.

Buenos días compañera.-saludo Garen con una sonrisa.

Katarina miro a los ojos de su compañero y se perdió en ellos por unos momentos, lamentablemente gracias a su reposo sus fuerzas estaban de regreso casi por completo y con eso no vino bien que se diera cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se sonrojo a más no poder al darse cuenta que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Garen mientras este la rodeaba con un brazo.

¡ALEJATE!-grito avergonzada la daga siniestra, empujándolo con fuerza tirando a Garen fuera de la cama.

…

Cassiopeia se retiro de la torre de milicia noxiana algo intranquila, reptaba más rápido de lo normal y necesitaba urgente hablar con Talon. Lo que le había dicho aquel guardia le había preocupado muchísimo

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ok cariño, hora de hablar, se perfectamente que LeBlanc estuvo contigo y te encargo algo, ahora me dirás que es.-dijo Cassiopeia después de cerrar la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios de la torre.

Lo siento señorita pero no tengo idea de lo que está hablando.-dijo el guardia.

No te hagas el encantador, el brillo mágico en tu hombro dice lo contrario aunque dudo que lo puedas ver.-dijo Cassiopeia.

El guardia trago saliva pero se limito en decir:

Es confidencial, no puedo decírselo señorita.-dijo el guardia.

La víbora se relamió los colmillos y se acerco lentamente al guardia mientras su cola tocaba los músculos del mismo.

Nada es confidencial para mí, tengo derecho a todo si no…-Cassiopeia rio levemente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del guardia.- habrá una estatua más en la ciudad…-Sentencio Cassiopeia sintiendo que el miedo del guardia incrementaba junto con las pulsaciones de su corazón.

La señorita LeBlanc pidió un libro de recetas médicas.-dijo el guardia.

¿Recetas medicas?-interrogo la víbora.

Así es, después de eso uso el teleportador pero no sé a dónde se dirigió, es lo único que sé señorita.-dijo el guardia.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que sabe mas pero de manera inconsciente, esa maldita hipnotizo a este hombre con un hechizo, bien jugado"-pensó Cassiopeia.

Es todo lo que quería escuchar, gracias por tu tiempo cariño.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras se retiraba del lugar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cassiopeia repto a toda velocidad y llegar lo antes posible a casa, tan solo esperaba que Talon estuviera ahí.

…

Katarina y Garen comían en silencio, Katarina había estado muy incómoda con lo ultimo sucedido, se dio una ducha pero su sonrojo no había desaparecido por lo que solo miraba su comida evitando el contacto visual con el guerrero. Garen, por otra parte, no entendía la reacción de Katarina pero le pareció de lo más fascinante y divertido, tan solo recordar lo avergonzada que estaba y como lo arrojo fuera de la cama con brusquedad hacia que Garen tuviera que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

El único ruido que se oía era el de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos hasta que Garen decidió romper el silencio.

¿Quiere hablar?-pregunto Garen llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

Depende…-se limito a decir la daga siniestra.

Quería saber si habías visto a Mastyx esta mañana.-dijo Katarina.

Entonces no quiero hablar…-dijo Katarina volviendo a su plato.

¿Por qué esa mala actitud con Mastyx?-pregunto Garen.

Simplemente no confió en ella y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo.-dijo Katarina.

¿Por qué no?, es una buena chica y es agradable.-dijo Garen.

"Entonces ten sexo con ella, o mejor, cásate con ella"-pensó Katarina.-que gracioso, veremos si sigue pareciéndote agradable una vez que te envenene.-dijo Katarina.

Garen soltó una carcajada para sorpresa de Katarina.-"No era una broma, ¿de qué se ríe?"-pensó la daga siniestra.

Me encantas.-sentencio Garen.

Un bocado se atoro en la garganta de Katarina al escucharlo decir tales palabras.- ***Cof*** ¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Katarina.

Pues simplemente eso, eres divertida, buena compañera, es más, no creo que debas pertenecer a Noxus.-dijo Garen.-eres una asesina, si, pero no eres despiadada y malvada, eres…dulce, carismática y…mortal.-rio Garen.

Las mejillas de Katarina volvieron a enrojecerse como esta mañana, rápidamente tomo su plato y se retiro con un rápido "Gracias por la comida"

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Garen.

A tomar aire.-dijo Katarina.

Te acompaño.-se levanto Garen.

¡NO!...quiero decir, quiero estar sola un momento, ¿podrías hacerme el favor?-pidió Katarina.

Oh, claro, pero no te tardes, debemos ir a avisar de nuestra retirada de la ciudad.-dijo Garen.

Estaré aquí puntual, no te preocupes.-y sin más, Katarina salió de los alojamientos a tomar aire y liberarse del rojo fuerte que adornaba su rostro. Camino por la ciudad tratando de sacar al guerrero de su cabeza pero una triste escena la saco de sus pensamientos.

Una pequeña yordle con bello cabello color verde agua y unos ojos azules estaba siendo acosada por algunos yordles que estaban ahí, eran niños pero su crueldad hacia la niña fue algo que Katarina no pudo pasar por alto.

¿Por qué no te tiñes el cabello? así dejarías de ser un fenómeno.-dijo uno de ellos.

Yo creo que pertenece al bosque, ahí encaja perfecto con los animales salvajes.-dijo otro.

Cuidado, mi papá dijo que las niñas como esta pueden ser brujas.-dijo otro.

La niña solo estaba sentada llorando, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro mientras aquellos niños tocaban con asco su cabello verde agua.

Creo que deberíamos tomar medidas.-dijo el primero que hablo anteriormente, sacando unas tijeras que amenazaban cortar el cabello de la chica.

Katarina no hubiese interrumpido esa escena…de no ser porque esa yordle le recordaba a ella misma.

¡A VER MOCOSOS!-llamo la atención de los yordles.-Déjenla en paz.-dijo Katarina.

¿Quién es esta?-dijo uno de los pequeños.

No lo sé, pero su cabello es raro.-dijo otro.

Mocosos del demonio, si no se van de aquí y dejan de molestar a esta niña, juro que esta kunai.-saco una kunai de su bolsillo.-serán lo único que verán en sus vidas, los llevare a donde sus padres no los puedan encontrar y serán comida de animal salvaje.-dijo Katarina mientras veía como los ojos de los niños se llenaban de miedo y como alma que lleva el demonio salieron corriendo.

La niña aun estaba asustada de abrir los ojos, Katarina se le acerco.

Oye, ya se han ido, no debes tener miedo.-dijo Katarina.

La niña abrió sus ojos para ver a su salvadora, pero recordó las palabras que dijo y se volvió a asustar.

 ***Suspiro*** No temas, no hare nada de lo que acabo de decir.-dijo Katarina mientras la niña volvía a verla.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto.

L-Lyumin.-respondió la niña.

Que nombre tan peculiar, dime Lyumin, ¿Por qué te molestan esos niños?-pregunto Katarina.

La niña volvió a lagrimear y toco su cabello.-es por mi cabello, les parece raro… ¡ODIO MI CABELLO, NO LO QUIERO!-exclamo la niña.

A ver chiquilla.-Katarina se puso a la altura de la niña.-no debes odiar tu cabello, deberías quererlo porque nadie más lo tiene.-dijo Katarina.

Pero todos me consideran rara.-dijo la chica.

¿Te cuento algo?-la niña asintió.-cuando yo era niña, me molestaban los niños que habitaban cerca de mi casa, mi cabello era la causa de sus burlas, me decían tomate, tomate aplastado entre otros apodos.-Katarina esperaba que la niña riera pero al contrario, se horrorizo al escuchar tales apodos crueles.-Como sea, un día me canse de llorar y comencé a quererme a mí misma, ¿Por qué debería odiar el color de mi cabello? era algo que nadie más tenia y eso me hacia especial, cuando los niños quisieron probarme lo contrario ¿sabes que hice?-pregunto Katarina.

La niña negó con la cabeza curiosa.-Les di sus puñetazos y patadas a cada uno, por crueles e idiotas, jamás volvieron a meterse conmigo y de hecho, mi cabello es alagado por muchos campeones en la liga de leyendas.-dijo Katarina.

La niña sonrió con sus ojos brillosos.- ¿entonces soy especial?-pregunto la niña.

Así es, no eres como los demás y eso es bueno.-dijo Katarina.-y si alguien quiere decirte lo contrario, lo agarras a patadas hasta que te dejen en paz, pero siempre mantén la cabeza en alto y siéntete orgullosa de ti misma.-dijo Katarina.

Gracias señorita.-dijo la niña.

De nada pequeña.-sonrió levemente Katarina.

Espero que a usted y a su novio les vaya bien en su misión, que regresen sanos y salvos a su hogar.-dijo a niña mientras se marchaba dando saltitos.

Yo…-Katarina no pudo protestar porque la niña ya se había alejado lo suficiente, pero eso la hizo recordar a la persona que estaba tratando de olvidar.-Novio… ¿Garen?-se dijo así misma.

La daga siniestra camino 5 minutos mas y volvió con Garen para ir al ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Bandle, luego de un día de conversaciones con el alcalde y sin ver a Mastyx llego la hora de dormir, pues, mañana debían retomar su misión, Mastyx llego con su aire hostigoso para Katarina y abrazando a Garen de paso. Después de una cena preparada por Mastyx todos se fueron a dormir…pero Katarina no durmió al acto.

"¿Qué me hiciste?"-pensaba Katarina mientras ligeras lagrimas mojaban su almohada, estaba confundida y atrapada en un callejón sin salida.

"yo…yo…te…amo…Garen"

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¿Cómo andan? Uff tiempo sin leernos.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo y el primero del año :D**

 **Por cosas de tiempo, movistar y fiestas de fin de año no pude actualizar :c pero ya les traje este capítulo extra largo :D**

 **Me acabo de enperrar porque termine una partida de LOL en donde solo había flamers Xenofobos de mierda hijos de su reverenda…**

 **Así que escribí enojado xD.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **-**_ **¡LA PTM FLATERBY PERDONA! nueva regla: cada persona en un review debe decir su sexo para evitar confusiones :v**

 **-Taliyah piensa que Azir no hace bien su trabajo como emperador de Shurima ya que debe enfocarse en su gente.**

 **-Pensare en alguna idea para un fic de anivia.**

 **-¡BIENVENIDO/A SR. LANCELOT!, espero que te guste el fic y sigue a tu nuevo dios alpacasaurio.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Deberia hacer el típico One-shot de san valentin con Tristana x Teemo? si la respuesta es no, pon la pareja de tu preferencia.**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOO! bueno…debió subirse antes de una fecha en especifico pero da igual, visiten mi canal, link en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Votación para próximo video.**

 **-Mirada de alpaca: Reportes**

 **-Alpaca Senpai: Top de las chicas mas sexys del anime (según alpacasaurio)**

 **-Algún reto que se les ocurra :v**

 **-Roto: deja tu campeón para próximo nerfeo**

 **Ahí tienen para elegir en los reviews n_n**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :D :3 ;)**

 **Pd: Algún día actualizare el contenido de Facebook :v**


	32. Un mal retorno a la misión

**Capitulo Treinta y dos: Un mal retorno a la misión.**

Cassiopeia después de mucho reptar llego a casa, la luna se había asomado hace mucho tiempo y el ambiente era muy helado. La chica serpiente no traía puesta ropa muy abrigadora por lo que rápidamente entro a casa y se dirigió antes que nada a la cocina a tomar algo de jugo de naranja para saciar su sed después de tal largo viaje. Posteriormente preparo café para poder mantenerse despierta y explicarle todo a Talon. Subió las escaleras pero no escucho a Talon, normalmente se quedaba hasta tarde despierto pero esta fue la excepción, la chica toco varias veces a la puerta de su habitación pero este no respondió.

Cassiopeia entro a la habitación y no había nadie, la cama estaba ordenada y su capa y cuchillas no estaban.

Algo extrañada Cassiopeia volvió a la cocina y bebió su café, posteriormente fue a colocarse un suéter purpura y volver a salir. Repto hasta el cuartel general noxiano en donde rápidamente encontró a Swain en la sala de reuniones.

Ah, Cassiopeia, tan elegante como siempre, ¿trajiste los informes?-pregunto Swain.

Aquí están.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras se los dejaba en la mesa.-por cierto, ¿has visto a Talon?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Ah sí, esta tarde tuvo una misión a las afueras de la ciudad, tardara 3 días en regresar.-dijo Swain.- ¿Hay algún problema?

"Justo en el peor momento"-pensó Cassiopeia.-Para nada, solo preguntaba por responsabilidad de familia, pero si está en una misión entonces me iré a iniciar mi sueño de belleza.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras salía de la sala.

"Tendré que esperarlo para poder contarle todo pero aun así estoy impaciente y ansiosa, en esta ciudad, solo cuento con él y mi hermana"-pensó Cassiopeia mientras se dirigía a casa, mas no podía hacer.

…

Soraka y Sona tomaban el té con algunas galletas en la casa Buvelle, ambas eran muy amigas desde que se conocieron en la liga de leyendas.

Me encantan los poros, es una lástima que deban sacar a los poros de la liga, son muy adorables pero si no los sacan estaríamos congeladas.-dijo Soraka.

"A mí también me encantan los poros, me encantaría tener uno de mascota pero con la responsabilidad que tenemos en la liga, tendría muy poco tiempo de jugar con él"-dijo Sona a través de telepatía.

A mí también me gustaría tener uno pero quiero dejarlo en su ecosistema normal, para que este junto a su especie.-dijo Soraka bebiendo su té.

"Oye, ¿has sabido algo de Garen?, le di la pomada curativa que me regalaste, espero no te moleste".-dijo Sona.

Por supuesto que no querida, de hecho, fue muy buena decisión, que debía emprender era peligrosa y tendría muchos peligros en el camino, un guerrero necesita el mejor de los cuidados.-dijo Soraka.

"Me alegro, aunque los rumores corren y se dice mucho de Garen y su compañera de viaje, Katarina".-dijo Sona bebiendo su té.

¿Rumores?-pregunto Soraka mostrando interés.

"Así es, en el pasado Garen y Katarina se han estado viendo muy seguido, él afirma que van a batallar para ver quién es el más fuerte, pero todas esas batallas han hecho la especulación de que podrían estar sintiendo cosas por el otro"-dijo Sona.

¿Cómo así?-pregunto Soraka.

"Me refiero a que el sentimiento de rivalidad paso a ser algo mayor, amor"-dijo Sona.

¿Eso tendría algo de malo?-pregunto Soraka.

"Por mi parte no, de hecho, harían una muy tierna pareja"-Sona mostro una alegre sonrisa.-"Pero ambos están atados a un código de honor, Garen no puede enamorarse de una noxiana y Katarina tampoco de un demaciano, tu sabes cómo están las ciudades"-dijo Sona mientras borraba su sonrisa.

Soraka dejo su té a un lado para hablar.-Ya me habían comentado de eso, no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarlos en caso de que eso pase, pero somos algunos contra una nación entera, no comparto los ideales de ambas ciudades.-dijo Soraka.-Personas diferentes pueden encontrar el amor entre ellos, ese sentimiento no debería negársele a nadie, eso es un acto cruel.-agrego la hija de las estrellas.

"Eres muy afortunada, conseguiste a alguien totalmente opuesto a ti pero te ama más que nadie"-dijo Sona emocionada.

Soraka se sonrojo mientras bebía su té.-si pero esto es diferente, en la liga todos nos lanzaban indirectas para que estuviéramos juntos, esto es diferente y si ellos quieren estar juntos tendrán que…-dijo Soraka.

"No me digas que…"-no termino Sona.

Escapar.-afirmo Soraka de manera seria.

…

Katarina se estaba alistando en el cuarto de baño, después de una larga noche reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos debía estar lista. Aun así un sentimiento inundaba su pecho, no podía quedarse así, Garen debía saber lo que sentía para poder quedarse tranquila, si lo rechaza será más fácil matarlo en un futuro, pero si no…ella no sabría qué hacer. Imagino todas las posibles escenas incluso la que el mundo se destruía en ese momento, mojo su cabello y se miro en el espejo.

¿Qué vería él en mi?-se pregunto Katarina.

Se miro de pies a cabeza, pensó en su personalidad, miro sus ojos que hace un día pensó que era lo que más miraba Garen, se comparo con su hermana que era toda una belleza a diferencia de ella que solo se preocupo siempre de su entrenamiento. Por último contemplo su cicatriz, cruzaba su ojo pero ella lo veía como un recordatorio de lo que debe hacer, asesinar y nada más.

"Esto es lo que soy, una asesina despiadada, una mujer con un pasado turbio que perdió a su madre y a su padre, que tuvo que encargarse de su hermana menor y protegerla de todo peligro, una chica que era la soldado más mortal de Noxus pero que muy en el fondo sufre por esa ciudad…y talves…solo talves…esta chica se enamoro…de la persona equivocada…"-pensó Katarina.

Algunos ruidos sacaron a Katarina de sus pensamientos, Garen estaba empacando todo para poder partir a agradecer los servicios al alcalde de la ciudad de Bandle para posteriormente partir al bosque cercano a la ciudad de Bandle en donde se encontraban las fuentes de energía que podrían abrir un portal enorme hacia el vacio y viceversa. Katarina arreglo un poco su cabello y se limpio una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo derecho, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su cama para poder colocarse su cinturón de dagas, una mini espada que llevaba de lado izquierdo de la cadera, un pequeño cinturón de kunais que iba en su pierna derecha y sus demás armas sin olvidar sus confiables dagas principales.

¿Estás lista?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina asintió guardando sus dos dagas principales en su espalda.-Owww, que lastima que se tengan que ir.-dijo Mastyx haciendo un puchero.

Puedes acompañarnos al ayuntamiento, ahí te despedirás de nosotros.-dijo Garen.

¿Puedo?-dijo Mastyx emocionada.

"¿Puede?"-pensó Katarina disgustada.

Claro que sí, nos has ayudado mucho, queremos agradecerte.-dijo Garen.

"¿Queremos?"-volvió a disgustarse la daga siniestra.

Que tierno eres Gary.-dijo Mastyx emocionada.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta el ayuntamiento en donde el alcalde los esperaba con su sombrero de copa pulido y su bigote mostacho peinado.

Veo que tienen que irse.-dijo el alcalde.

Si, debemos continuar con nuestra misión.-dijo Garen.

Gracias por haber ayudado a nuestro capitán, la verdad es que estamos algo agobiados con la aparición de esas criaturas extrañas.-dijo el alcalde.

No deberá preocuparse por eso.-dijo Katarina.

¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto el alcalde.- ¿Acaso ustedes los exterminaran?

No exactamente.-contesto Katarina.-Esas criaturas provienen de una dimensión llamada "el vacio" en donde horrores habitan ese lugar, por supuesto para cruzar necesitan un portal y es eso lo que venimos a destruir.-dijo Katarina.

Entiendo, entonces les deseo mucho éxito en su misión, no saben lo bien que le hará tal acción a nuestra querida ciudad.-dijo el alcalde.

No es nada señor alcalde, le queremos agradecer todas las molestias que se tomo por dejarnos quedar en su ciudad.-dijo Garen.

Debo admitir que al principio fue difícil, pero ahora veo que en Noxus hay gente de corazón puro como usted, señorita Katarina.-dijo el alcalde.

Katarina mantuvo su silencio e hizo una leve reverencia.

Muy bien, no les quito más tiempo, pueden irse con todo nuestro apoyo y gratitud.-dijo el alcalde.

Katarina y Garen se despidieron del alcalde y ahora venia Mastyx.

Adiós.-se despidió simplemente Katarina.

Hasta pronto pelirroja.-Mastyx la abrazó entusiasmada mientras Katarina arrugaba la cara incomoda.-"Suéltame o te corto los brazos"-pensó Katarina.

Luego de ese incomodo momento para la daga siniestra Mastyx se iba a despedir de Garen con un apretón de manos.

Adiós Mastyx, espero que llegues a ser una buena doctora y que puedas encon…-Garen fue interrumpido por Mastyx quien…

Le había Besado…

Delante de Katarina…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día…viernes en la madrugada.**

 **Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza pero desde la semana pasada no estoy en casa y mi conexión a internet es bastante limitada y he tratado de subir el capitulo 4 días seguidos, no es que no lo haya escrito si no que no podía subirlo D:**

 **Tuve que modificar muchas veces la nota de autor por lo mismo.**

 **Pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su gusto n_n**

 **Review para Katarina quien ya tiene el kokoro por el piso, también un mensajin privado.**

 **No podre responder sus preguntas mis alpaquitas ya que no tengo internet para verlas así que las contestare en el siguiente capítulo, pero aun así sigan preguntando para tener una sección más extensa para la próxima nota de autor.**

 **De lo que si me acuerdo es que para youtube gano el video "Las chicas mas hermosas del anime según mi opinión" así que esto va a estar:**

 **ZUCULENTOOOOOOOOOOOO ~(._.)~**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de"La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS**


	33. El corazón de un asesino puede romperse

**Capitulo Treinta y tres: El corazón de un asesino puede romperse.**

Mastyx besaba apasionadamente al guerrero mientras este no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería corresponderle pero tampoco quería ser poco caballeroso y descortés por lo que solo se quedo quieto mientras Mastyx vivía su fantasía. Katarina abrió levemente sus ojos mientas apretaba fuertemente la kunai que traía en sus manos. Los momentos que vivió junto a Garen, todas esas ocasiones que le saco sonrojos, todas esas veces que la hizo tocar el cielo, que se sintiera bien con cómo era y quien era, absolutamente todos esos recuerdos se fueron a la basura, Katarina los lanzo a lo más profundo de su corazón para jamás volver a mostrarlos.

Unas fuertes ganas de llorar invadieron la mente de Katarina y su instinto le decía que debía matar, pero… ¿a quién? ¿A Mastyx por hacerlo o a Garen por recibirlo y no hacer nada al respecto?

El beso termino y Mastyx sonrió.-para la buena suerte, espero volver a verte Gary.-dijo Mastyx.

Garen no sabía que decir solo se rasco la nuca y retomo el camino a la misión. Katarina caminaba con la mirada perdida mientras apretaba su mano derecha para no llorar, se sentía una completa estúpida.

Espero volver a la ciudad de Bandle, ¿tú no?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina escucho la voz de su compañero, cálida y amable, por alguna razón que era incluso desconocida para la daga siniestra eso hizo que se enfureciera, tanto, que recordó sus viejos ideales, porque luchaba, porque estaba en esa misión y únicamente la misión.

Solo…quiero acabar con esta misión, para no volver a verte la cara en un largo tiempo.-dijo Katarina.

Garen borro su sonrisa y miro preocupado a Katarina, era evidente que algo le ocurría.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina no respondió solo mantuvo su mirada al frente.

¿Por qué me dices eso?-pregunto Garen.

¿Debería decirte algo más?-pregunto Katarina con una indiferencia digna de un tempano de hielo.

Pero tu…-Garen no pudo continuar por falta de palabras.

Escucha "Poder de Demacia" no debes olvidar tu lugar, ni yo tampoco el mío, algún día nos batiremos en el último duelo y ten en cuenta que en cuanto coloque mi cuchilla mas afilada en tu cuello, cortare tu cabeza y la enviare a Demacia en señal de mi triunfo, sin remordimientos.-dijo Katarina.

Pero…tú y yo.-dijo Garen.

No somos nada más que rivales, Absolutamente nada mas, ni compañeros, ni amigos, ni nada, un noxiano y un demaciano son como perro y gato, agua y aceite, primavera y otoño, no hay compatibilidad para siquiera un acercamiento, mételo en tu maldita cabeza y solo haz tu parte de la misión.-dijo Katarina.

Esta vez fue el turno de Garen para tener ganas de llorar, quería agarrarla del brazo y exigirle una explicación pero… ¿con que derecho?

¿Hice algo mal?-pregunto Garen.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Katarina, ¿hizo algo mal?, definitivamente no, pero era algo que Katarina le costaba aceptar.

 **(n/a Parte escrita con la canción "My inmortal" de Evanescence, puedes escucharla mientras lees para un mayor enfoque de ambiente n_n)**

 **Punto de vista de Katarina.**

Garen no había hecho nada malo, tan solo fue…como es, es culpa de esa perra que se tomo muchas confianzas, pero aquí estaba yo…enfadada.

¿Por qué? pase casi una noche entera pensando y aceptando que me había enamorado de Garen y por ese motivo me iba a confesar camino a los portales del vacío pero cuando esa hija de puta beso a Garen me sentí una idiota, inferior, pero también me hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Qué era Garen? un noble hombre que luchaba por su familia y amigos, un chico amable hasta con sus enemigos si la situación lo amerita, un guerrero que daría su vida por aquello a quienes considera importante, un hombre que talves debería estar con alguien de la nobleza demaciana, chicas rubias con vestidos elegantes, damiselas en peligro, con una fortuna infinita, voces chillonas y mimadas. Y yo ¿Qué era? una chica con cabello rojo muy peculiar, una mujer que no tuvo el lujo de tener una familia completa y lidiar con los sentimientos de su hermana al convertirse en lo que es ahora, una guerrera que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener a alguien a su lado para amar, tan solo era…una asesina que no tenía nada que ver con un guerrero como él.

El error era y solamente mío, yo fui quien se enamoro de la persona equivocada, yo fui quien quiso mantener la distancia a pesar de lo que sentía, yo quise decir todo lo de antes, yo…te ame.

 **Punto de vista de Garen.**

No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho mal, pero ese algo basto para que Katarina se pusiera furiosa, pero había algo mas, estaba ¿dolida? talvez, no me gustaba verla así ni tampoco que me dijera tales cosas que, a pesar de ser verdad, no quería pensarlas…si, así es, no quiero matarla, es mas, asumí que me atrae…y más de lo que pensé.

Pero al parecer no tendré oportunidad con ella, hay muchas cosas en contra de nosotros y por más triste que sea, el amor a veces no puede vencerlo todo.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Ambos guerreros no se dijeron nada el resto del camino, aunque ninguno quería hablar, Garen ya no quería preguntarle más cosas o hacer comentarios felices acerca de algo, de igual manera no obtendría respuesta alguna de la daga siniestra.

Katarina, por otro lado, sentía que si Garen abría la boca podría clavarle una daga e irse a completar la misión sola, era perfectamente capaz, pero sabía que no era culpa de Garen, al menos, no del todo ya que pudo haber separado a Mastyx en su momento pero… ¿Quién era ella para reclamarle algo?

El corazón de la daga siniestra estaba destrozado, se repetía una y otra vez lo estúpida que era, tanto, que en algunas ocasiones ocultaba completamente su cara de Garen fingiendo mirar otra cosa para que este no viera su intento de no llorar.

El corazón de Garen iba por mismo camino pero no podía darse a morir ya que tenían una misión que cumplir y una vez cumplida podría arreglar las cosas…sea cual sea el modo.

De pronto el sol no se vio mas, eran las 4:30 de la tarde y no era posible que hubiera oscurecido, esto no paso desapercibido para Katarina pero si para Garen quien, aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Katarina se detuvo en seco y miro a Garen quien también se detuvo.- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Garen.

Katarina no respondió, saco una daga y apunto a Garen.

Katarina, ¿Qué hac…?-no pudo terminar ya que Katarina le había arrojado una daga directo al corazón.

…

Cassiopeia reptaba por las mazmorras de Noxus, debía encontrar una forma de saber lo que estaba pasando pero no podía hacerlo sin ayuda, pero primero que nada, debía encontrar a LeBlanc.

A ver maldita prostituta, ¿Dónde te encuentras?-pregunto para sí misma.

Llego hasta el límite de la mazmorra, extrañamente no habían guardias cuidando las mazmorras.

Vaya vaya, ¿curioseando de nuevo?-pregunto voz femenina.

Cassiopeia abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocer tal voz, soltó una suave risa y volteo.

Parece que has tenido acción últimamente.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿De qué hablas?, fui a investigar un caso en un extremo de la ciudad.-dijo LeBlanc.

Amiga, puede que seas una experta mentirosa pero conmigo no funcionaran esas artimañas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?, ¿o es que la ausencia de tu papi te hace sentir sola?-pregunto LeBlanc en tono burlón.

Los colmillos de Cassiopeia comenzaron a escurrir veneno en señal de que se estaba enfureciendo de verdad, se relamió los labios saboreando su amargo veneno.

Admítelo Cass, te sientes sola al saber que tu mamita esta bajo tierra, tu padre es un hipócrita, tu hermana te abandono y Talon va por las mismas, en cuanto me acueste con él, te quedaras sin nada.-dijo LeBlanc.

El abrazo de la serpiente soltó una carcajada sonora.- ¿terminaste? pero que buena comediante eres, en serio, estoy sorprendida.-se toco el pecho con una mirada de falsa impresión.-que divertido es que pienses que mi hermana me abandonaría y que Talon podría siquiera acostarse contigo, hazme el favor cariño, Talon se acostara con mujeres fáciles, ¿pero con alguien que es una puta ramera de nacimiento?, dios, Talon tiene estomago.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Miserable…-LeBlanc se calmo y volvió a sonreír.- ¿me buscabas todo este tiempo?-pregunto LeBlanc.

La verdad si y encontrarte aquí fue una coincidencia.-Cassiopeia de pronto formo una sonrisa y su filosa mirada se clavo en LeBlanc.-Demasiada coincidencia diría yo.-De pronto Cassiopeia uso sus colmillos gemelos **(E de Cassiopeia)** en la maquiavélica, esta dio una voltereta y los esquivo.

Como pensé.-dijo Cassiopeia llamando la atención de LeBlanc.

¿Q-Que?-pregunto la chica.

En primer lugar LeBlanc nunca se pondría furiosa por algo que le haya dicho yo, en segundo lugar, no tiene interés en Talon y en tercer lugar.-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.-LeBlanc esquivaría mis ataques de otra forma, ella no tiene entrenamiento militar, es imposible que esquive de tal manera un ataque veloz.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras lanzaba una nube de veneno debilitador, dejando de rodillas a LeBlanc.

La piel de LeBlanc se iba disolviendo.- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?-pregunto, su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse.

Mi veneno debilitador quitara toda esencia mágica de tu cuerpo.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras la piel de LeBlanc se desvanecía por completo dejando ver a una mujer completamente diferente.

Al salirse el disfraz la chica cayo inconsciente, Cassiopeia pensó en matarla pero solo fue un peón de LeBlanc.

"Asquerosa puta, no es capaz de dar la cara"-pensó Cassiopeia saliendo de la mazmorra y encontrándose con los guardias.

Hay una chica adentro, trátenla.-dijo Cassiopeia, esa chica le seria de mucha ayuda.

…

Garen vio como la daga se dirigía a su pecho y se incrustaba…pero no en su pecho. De pronto una criatura invisible ya muerta se dejo ver en el pecho de Garen cayendo al suelo.

No puedo creer lo idiota que eres, mantén la guardia.-dijo Katarina.-estamos en territorio enemigo, el ultimo territorio enemigo.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo ando feliz ya que pude comprarme el soporte para mi cámara y grabar mis videos :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, la verdad es que me dio pena hacer esa escena para Katarina pero bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?**

 **Reviews para Cassiopeia, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Pos como he dicho antes, nunca, jamás, por nada del mundo, jamás de los jamases aparecerá Riven en una relación amorosa, la odio, para mí la borran del juego y yo sería feliz, ¡JANNA X YASUO ES REAL!**

 **-Ya hice un Zed x Syndra pero es algo viejo como para recomendártelo (Si, odio mi propia creación, ahora sé cómo se siente Dios) pero lo remasterizare próximamente.**

 **-Lo de la muerte de "la perra" como la tienen bautizada xD, y el lemon serán un misterio para ustedes ya que no quiero revelar spoilers, solo les diré que faltan como 10 u 11 caps para el gran final.**

 **-¡HOMBRE PAIIII! sip, me inspire en tu fic la parte del asqueroso cabello de monogrillo de Katarina (iugh)**

 **Pregunta random: Esta pregunta me pidieron volver a hacerla: ¿me consideran uke o seme? (no soy gay), si han visto mis videos juzguen por personalidad y aspecto (AHHHHH QUE HORROR)**

 **No estoy seguro se querer leer las respuestas pero bueno u_u**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS**


	34. Me enamore de ti

**Capitulo Treinta y cuatro: Me enamore de ti.**

Garen se recupero de la sorpresa y saco su espada de su espalda, colocándose en guardia ante cualquier peligro alrededor de ellos.-Debemos avanzar sin bajar la guardia…y en completo silencio, debemos percibir en donde se encuentra el enemigo.-dijo Garen.

Katarina asintió y comenzó a caminar con sus dos dagas arriba y sus ojos se concentraban en los arbustos, los sentidos de ambos guerreros estaban agudizados mientras avanzaban hasta su objetivo. Katarina estaba algo preocupada, no traía consigo la pomada curativa ya que Mastyx la había destruido por lo tanto, si llegaban a tener una herida de gravedad tendrían que arreglárselas, aunque jamás había tenido que hacerlo pero no era conveniente confiarse.

Garen no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar con Katarina pero debía preocuparse de protegerla de cualquier monstruo del vacío que se aproxime, Garen podía luchar sin problemas contra los más grandes monstruos del vacío pero Katarina podría salir perdiendo con un golpe duro de uno de ellos, sin hablar del veneno que escurren aquellas bestias.

Garen, detengámonos.-dijo Katarina.-al parecer esas bestias no quieres presentarse cara a cara contra nosotros, por el contrario, nos atacaran por detrás.-dijo Katarina.

¿Estás segura?-pregunto Garen.

Si, sentí a aquellas bestias justo delante de nosotros, pero repentinamente nos rodearon y ahora están detrás, supongo que son más inteligentes de lo que pensé.-dijo Katarina.

Así que planean una emboscada, debemos contrarrestarlos.-dijo Garen.-sé exactamente como.-Garen sonrió para sorpresa de Katarina.

…

Cassiopeia estaba en casa regando las flores que simbolizaban a la familia, la violeta, el narciso y la rosa roja, las tres muy bien cuidadas por el abrazo de la serpiente pero aun seguía preocupada por Talon y Katarina.

"Ambos en una misión, Katarina con un demaciano y Talon justo en el momento en que descubro algo interesante, no puede ser simple coincidencia"-pensó Cassiopeia.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta de los DuCoteau a lo que Cassiopeia arqueo una ceja.-"que extraño recibir visitas"-pensó el abrazo de la serpiente.

Señorita DuCoteau, se le necesita en el puesto de vigilancia n°2.-dijo un mensajero.

¿Para qué?, acabo de estar ahí hace algunas horas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Precisamente por eso, necesitamos su presencia para saber qué fue lo que paso.-dijo el mensajero.

Cassiopeia ladeo los ojos y asintió, siguió al guardia hasta el lugar en donde estaban algunos guardias y la chica que había sido juguete de LeBlanc.

¿Presentara cargos?-pregunto el guardia superior.

¿Cargos?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

La chica confeso que la ataco a usted.-dijo el hombre.

Cassiopeia se relamió los labios y frunció el ceño.-Les dije…manada de inútiles…que trataran la trataran.-Cassiopeia se dirigió a los guardias que se había encontrado en el momento posterior a la pelea con "LeBlanc".-No que la trajeran acá, encima inconsciente.-agrego Cassiopeia, pues, la chica seguía inconsciente y con una que otra quemadura del veneno debilitador de Cassiopeia.

Pero…señorita, el protocolo dice…-el guardia fue interrumpido.

El protocolo dice que ¡SIGAS ÓRDENES!, ¿sabes lo que es eso o quieres terminar decorando la plaza central de Noxus?, sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Todos los presentes sintieron escalofríos ante las palabras del abrazo de la serpiente, ser transformado en piedra no parecía una muerte muy indolora.-S-S-Si mi señorita, entendido.-dijo el guardia.

Bien, va para todos.-dijo Cassiopeia.-ahora traigan una camilla para esta mujer y fuera de mi vista antes de que las primeras estatuas aparezcan aquí.-amenazo Cassiopeia a lo que los guardias corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar lo que Cassiopeia había demandado.

…

Katarina avanzaba sola por el camino mientras sus dagas permanecían guardadas, era poco conveniente pero si quería que el plan funcionara y dejar vacio el camino, debía correr el riesgo.

"No siento que se acerquen, debo atraerlos de alguna manera, debo provocarlos"-pensó Katarina.

¡A VER FENOMENOS, PRESENTENSE AQUÍ SI SE ATREVEN, VENGA!-exclamo Katarina. 4 monstruos del vacío no se hicieron esperar ante la daga siniestra, Katarina se coloco en posición defensiva analizando cada detalle del enemigo.- ¿Qué esperan?, vengan por mi.-provoco Katarina mientras los 4 monstruos rugían fuertemente saltando hacia ella.

"Ahora"-pensó Katarina usando Shumpo **(E de Katarina)** en una daga incrustada en un lugar seguro. Los monstruos saltaron a donde estaba anteriormente Katarina encontrando solo un sitio vacio.

¡AHORA!-exclamo Katarina mientras Garen, cerca de la ubicación de los monstruos cortaba un árbol y lo empujaba con gran fuerza hasta que este desistió y cayó encima de aquellos monstruos aplastándolos mientras sus cabezas reventaban en una explosión de liquido color purpura. Garen victorioso se acerco a los monstruos para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertos.

…Bien hecho.-dijo Katarina seriamente a lo que Garen, quien, estaba jadeando por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para que aquel árbol desistiera sonreía. Katarina dejo salir un leve sonrojo pero enseguida se dio la vuelta, no podía olvidar el enojo que aun tenía guardado.

Debemos seguir, antes de que aparezcan mas.-dijo Katarina.

S-si.-contesto Garen tomando su espada para caminar junto a su compañera.

Nuevamente el viaje comenzó a ser un silencio insoportable, aunque ahora estaba el sonido de la respiración de Garen tratando de recuperar el aliento. Katarina sentía la respiración agitada de Garen y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el…tan solo un poco, saco de su mochila una botella con agua y se la lanzo a lo que Garen la atrapo a penas ya que Katarina la había lanzado de repente.

No me sirves si vas a estar como búfalo con tu respiración, hidrátate y deja de respirar tan fuerte, los atraerás.-dijo Katarina.

 ***Jadeo*** Gracias.-dijo Garen.

Ni lo menciones…jamás.-dijo Katarina fría.

Luego de 10 minutos caminando y sin toparse con ningún monstruo del vacío llegaron finalmente, habían dos piedras levemente separadas y fragmentadas pero que producían una energía semejante a las runas antiguas, aquellas piedras formaban muy de vez en cuando portales que desaparecían en una fracción de segundo por lo cual solo los monstruos mas "inteligentes" podrían cruzarlo sin quedar atrapados entre las dos dimensiones.

Finalmente están ahí.-dijo Garen.

Debemos destruirlos, lo antes posible antes de que mas fenómenos salgan de ahí.-dijo Katarina sacando dos dagas.

Garen sintió algo moverse de un arbusto y salto hasta Katarina protegiéndola con su cuerpo.- ¡GAREN QUE DEM…!-Katarina no reclamo al ver la situación, dos púas filosas se incrustaban en la armadura de Garen, afortunadamente no eran venenosas.

Katarina reacciono y se levanto esquivando a Garen y lanzando una daga al causante del ataque pero su daga fue bloqueada por otro ataque.

Ahí se encontraban, dos humanos, los dos guerreros más fuertes de sus respectivas naciones…contra 10 monstruos de una dimensión totalmente caótica. 4 monstruos grandes con gran fuerza, 3 pequeños con gran velocidad pero poca resistencia y los últimos 3 eran más pequeños pero eran parásitos venenosos.

¡VAMOS!-exclamo Garen mientras avanzaba hasta los monstruos y Katarina los seguía por detrás.

Garen choco espada con zarpa contra uno de los monstruos gigantes, afortunadamente el entrenamiento de Garen lo hizo más fuerte que aquel monstruo y pudo debilitarlo rápidamente pero no alcanzo a atravesarlo ya que otro monstruo le bloqueo el camino, Garen siguió forcejeando con el segundo monstruo pero sintió a Katarina correr detrás suyo y salta por encima de sus hombros.

¡KATARINA ¿QUÉ HACES?!-exclamo Garen.

¡CALLATE!-exclamo enojada la pelirroja mientras mataba a dos parásitos del vacío con solo una daga.

Garen empujo al monstruo del vacío con el que estaba forcejeando para poder llegar hasta Katarina y poder bloquear un ataque de un parasito que había formado un extraño acido. Posteriormente Garen atravesó al parasito pero no pudo relajarse ya que dos monstruos menores veloces venían hacia su ubicación.

Me encargare de los grandes, soy más rápida que ellos, tu encárgate de ellos, sirve de algo.-dijo Katarina saltando hasta los monstruos más grandes, cada golpe que lanzaban los monstruos era esquivado y recibido con una daga en alguna parte del cuerpo de la bestia.

¡APRESURATE GAREN, DEJA DE DORMIR Y HAZ ALGO!-exclamo Katarina.

Garen no aguanto más, estaba ayudando lo que más podía ya que los monstruos eran muy veloces aunque ya había aprendido que patrón seguían por lo cual atravesó a uno sin problemas pero la ira seguía ahí y debía liberarla.

¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA KATARINA?!-Exclamo Garen furioso cosa que hizo que a Katarina se le pusiera la piel de gallina.-¡DESDE QUE NOS FUIMOS DE LA CIUDAD NO HAZ HECHO MAS QUE INSULTARME!-siguió luchando mientras la ira alimentaba los golpes y partía a la mitad a uno de sus oponentes.

Yo…-Katarina estaba perdiendo la concentración en la batalla y no estaba atacando, tan solo esquivaba.

¡DIME!-exclamo Garen.- ¡¿QUÉ HICE MAL, POR QUÉ MIERDA ACTUAS ASÍ CONMIGO?!-exclamo Garen nuevamente.

Yo…no…-Katarina recibió un golpe que la mando disparada hasta un árbol aunque sin heridas, tan solo un golpe.

Garen en su ira atravesó su espada en la cabeza de su ultimo oponente mientras lentamente la jalaba hasta abajo.

¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME CON TU INDIFERENCIA, POR QUÉ ACTUAS ASÍ CONMIGO Y LUEGO DE OTRA FORMA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE?!-Exclamo Garen.- ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ME HACES DAÑO?!-Una lagrima salió del ojo derecho de Garen.- ¡DIMELO!

¡SOY ASÍ PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE TI, IDIOTA!-exclamo Katarina…

"…"

"…"

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¿Cómo andan?, yo algo mal ya que mi celular murió de repente y no puedo grabar videos T_T (Si no es el soporte es el celular, me cago en la reverenda puta)**

 **UFF, lo que muchos pedían a gritos, aquí por fin se los traigo, nuestra tsundere favorita se ha confesado, ¿Garen la rechazara?**

 **Que oportuno declararse en medio de una pelea ¬¬**

 **Les quiero pedir disculpas por mi atraso en los capítulos, la verdad es que estoy trabajando en la sorpresa que les tengo para san Valentín que es el próximo martes :D por el cual este domingo no habrá capitulo ya que necesito tiempo para terminar lo que les estoy preparando.**

 **Reviews para esta confesión tan oportunamente inoportuna.**

 **¡BIENVENIDO SEA SMURFLAS! espero que te guste el fic y tranquilo que actualizo seguido, sé lo frustrante que es que tu fic favorito (o el de tu gusto) se quede en nada :D, visita también mi canal de youtube, link en mi perfil.**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOOOO! dedicado a mis alpaquitas masculinas, les traigo las 7 chicas mas sexys del anime según mi opinión n_n ¿no lo has visto? ve a mi canal y deja tu like.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote enorme y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	35. La prueba del corazón

**Capitulo Treinta y cinco: La prueba del corazón.**

 **Punto de vista de Katarina.**

Soy una idiota, imbécil, odiosa y una maldita desgraciada, jamás pensé que alguien me vería en esta faceta tan extraña tanto para como para los demás. Toda mi vida he sido la misma, solo demostrando la mayor parte de mis sentimientos con mi hermana en algunas ocasiones, a la vista de todos yo era una persona muy cerrada a lo que sentía y siempre demostraba una indiferencia casi ridícula enfrente de los demás, jamás pensé abrir aquel cascaron en el que me ocultaba de los demás porque demostrar tus emociones y anhelos era una debilidad a la mirada de Noxus.

Sin embargo ahí me encontraba yo, en una situación muy complicada por no decir mortificante. Garen, un hombre opuesto a mi pero con una comprensión increíble con mi actitud, un muchacho sonriente y lleno de confianza en sí mismo y en los que le rodean, un guerrero valeroso y fuerte que se robo el corazón de esta asesina a sangre fría, proveniente de una ciudad con muy mala fama en toda Runaterra pero que es diferente a la gente que habita esa ciudad, ahí estaba yo, confesando mis sentimientos más profundos en medio de una pelea, mientras mi compañero es atacado por una criatura proveniente de un reino de horrendas criaturas desconocidas para nosotros, si que soy una idiota.

Garen quedo estático con su enemigo mordiendo su espada, no podía leer su rostro, no sabía si estaba furioso, sorprendido, feliz, su rostro era inentendible.

Un gran estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia un lado y un gran monstruo de unos 8 metros estaba intentando cruzar el portal a la fuerza, ¿estas criaturas no se rinden?

Mire a Garen quien aun estaba estático, no podía contar con él, debía evitar yo misma que aquel monstruo cruzara por completo el portal.

Tome mis dagas y corrí hasta el portal, algunos tentáculo sobresalían del portal y apenas podía esquivarlos, corte uno que otro mientras sentía el rugido monstruoso de la criatura atrapada entre el reino del vacío y el mundo Runaterrestre. Lamentablemente olvide que estaba peleando con otro monstruo y lo recordé al sentir el golpe en mi espalda.

Caí y mis dagas principales cayeron lejos de mi ubicación. La bestia que anteriormente me había golpeado piso mi brazo izquierdo impidiendo que me pudiera mover o utilizar mi Shumpo en mis dagas. Ese pisotón era demasiado fuerte y sentía que en cualquier momento podría romperme el brazo, la bestia acerco su rostro al mi dejando ver sus asquerosos y filosos dientes, era mi fin.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final, estaba más centrada en lo que acaba de pasar con Garen que ni siquiera pensé que tenía un modo de salir, pero estaba tan distraída que lo olvide, que asesina más penosa.

De repente sentí un golpe, muy fuerte, casi un estruendo. Abrí mis ojos para ver qué había sucedido, temía que la criatura atrapada haya escapado del portal pero no fue así, solo vi a Garen partiendo literalmente la cara del monstruo del vacío que tenia (ya me había soltado) mi brazo prisionero. Garen estaba consumido por la ira, no estaba segura si era por lo que le había dicho o por otra cosa en particular aunque tampoco quería averiguarlo. En ese momento reaccione, mi mente volvió a ser la de una asesina y use Shumpo en mis dagas, iba a encargarme del monstruo que intentaba cruzar el portal pero mi atención se centro en algo más importante, mucho más importante.

 **Punto de vista normal**

Katarina visualizo a Garen quien, estaba golpeando al monstruo (ya muerto) que había atacado a Katarina pero Garen no noto que su anterior oponente estaba cargando ferozmente en su dirección, si llegara a colisionar con él, Garen de seguro no sobreviviría. Katarina tomo una de sus dagas y se concentro en el coloso que cargaba contra Garen, la lanzo con una precisión enormemente fina y le dio en un hombro a aquella criatura pero eso no lo detuvo y Katarina tampoco esperaba tal cosa. Uso Shumpo en el coloso y se aferro a la daga mientras subía a la espalda del coloso, Katarina con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a apuñalar al coloso en distintas partes, con la esperanza que se detuviera pero fue en vano.

Pese a los intentos de la daga siniestra por debilitar el paso del coloso, este no desistió y siquiera presto atención a la daga siniestra.

¡MUERE MALDITO, MUERE DE UNA VEZ!-exclamaba desesperada la daga siniestra enterrando fuertemente sus dagas en la piel endurecida del monstruo, tan solo salía un liquido color purpura verdoso que dedujo que era su sangre pero aún así la bestia seguía, y Garen aun no se daba cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo.

Faltaban pocos metros para que Garen fuera mortalmente embestido por la criatura, desafortunadamente Katarina era incapaz de usar su loto mortal, perdería el equilibrio y caería de la espalda del monstruo por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otra medida.

¡GAREEEEEEN!-exclamo Katarina.

Garen sintió el grito de Katarina atravesar sus oídos, esa dulce voz que lo tranquilizaba pero ahora estaba alterada y desesperada. Garen volvió en sí y volteo en la dirección de las suplicas de Katarina.

Vio que el monstruo con Katarina montada en su espalda corría ferozmente en su dirección, lamentablemente ya era tarde por lo que Garen solo alcanzo a realizar una simple acción.

 _ **¡CLASH!**_

El coloso se detuvo en seco pero también había cumplido su cometido de embestir a Garen, quien, salió disparado a algunos metros de distancia. Katarina, por otro lado, aterrizo ágilmente en un árbol y se detuvo a ver la escena. Garen inconsciente lejos de ella y la criatura…con la espada de Garen enterrada en el pecho, aquella criatura ya había muerto.

Garen en el último momento tomo su espada y la apunto en el lugar indicado, sin embargo, esto no evito que la bestia lo embistiera, afortunadamente el sostener su espada amortiguo el golpe, si no hubiese sido así, Garen ya seria historia.

Katarina tenía ganas de ir con Garen, sostener su cabeza, ayudarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien pero lamentablemente tenía una misión que cumplir y estaba a un paso de terminarse.

Los ojos de la daga siniestra se tornaron fríos y despiadados, caminaba con sus dagas en cada mano hasta el portal en donde estaba la bestia tratando de cruzar al mundo Runaterrestre. Katarina lo observo con asco y puso una pierna delante de la otra.

La bestia seguía rugiendo de ira y salvajismo al ver a su presa tan cerca.

Púdrete…en el vacio…-Sentencio Katarina girando rápidamente su pierna y girando en un torbellino de dagas veloces, su técnica más mortal, el loto mortal, un sinfín de dagas volaron hasta la bestia mientras que sus ojos y piel eran perforados por los ataques de Katarina, para añadir sal a la herida del monstruo, Katarina dirigió algunos ataques a las piedras fragmentadas que abrían aquel portal, destruyéndola en mil pedazos y cerrando el portal rápidamente.

Al cerrarse el portal, la cabeza de la bestia se separo de su cuerpo, ósea, fue decapitado pero los ataques de Katarina no frenaron, quería estar segura que esa criatura no se volvería a levantar por lo que termino dejando su cadáver repleto de dagas.

Katarina se detuvo un segundo a observar el cadáver y las piedras hechas añicos pero solo fue un segundo, soltó sus dagas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió hasta Garen quien estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente.

¡GAREN!-exclamo Katarina mientras tomaba su cabeza en sus manos.

K-Katarina…yo…lo…s…-Garen finalmente perdió la conciencia, desafortunadamente Katarina estaba igual de carente de energía por lo cual estaba comenzando a desmayarse cerca de Garen.

Garen…yo…te…-Katarina cayo desmayada.

 _¡POR AQUÍ!_

 _¡SANTO DIOS!_

 _¡AÚN LADO, DEBEMOS TRATARLOS!_

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **La falta de inspiración me ataco y me tarde mas en escribir el capitulo, pero prefiero tardarme a hacerles algo sin ningún tipo de esencia.**

 **Pos sigo arruinando momentos románticos.**

 **¿Lo seguiré haciendo? si.**

 **¿Por mucho tiempo? talvez.**

 **¿Hotel? Alpaquin.**

 **Reviews para los amantes desafortunados, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Pregunta de una alpaquita**_

 **-Mi canalsote de youtube está en mi perfil ya que Fanfiction no me permite poner links en un capitulo ¬¬**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOOOO! ¿Has notado los 6 datos curiosos de League of legends? Ven y mira estos datos en mi canal.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué quieren para un próximo video?**

 **1-Mirada de alpaca: Soundstrack de League of legends ¿ha variado?**

 **2-Tag de casarse, matar o tirarse a personajes de anime FT. Mei chan.**

 **3-Roto: Letalidad.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y agrégalo a favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS**


	36. Otra vez a la ciudad

**Capitulo Treinta y seis: Otra vez a la ciudad.**

 **Punto de vista de Katarina.**

No podía abrir mis ojos pero estaba más o menos consiente, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Garen entre mis brazos pero desde ahí no recuerdo nada. Sentía que me estaba moviendo pero no por mi cuenta, alguien me llevaba en una camilla a toda prisa, aún podía sentir como mis heridas dolían pero al menos logramos destruir los portales, aquellos monstruos no volverían a aparecer por esos alrededores.

Sentía voces, algunas más graves que otras pero no asemejaban el tono que llegaría un ser humano, era un tono más agudo por lo cual deduje que eran voces provenientes de yordles, no estaba equivocada ya que escuche a uno decir que debían llevarnos lo antes posible a la ciudad de Bandle. Dejaría las cosas normales si no fuera por el comentario nervioso de uno de los yordles.

¡EL CHICO SE ENCUENTRA GRAVE, MORIRA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!-exclamo uno de los yordles.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente pero no podía moverme, mis heridas dolían demasiado como para poder hacerlo, abrí lentamente mi ojo izquierdo y pude notar a Garen mas herido que yo, las palabras preocupadas del yordle anterior no eran para menos, Garen estaba hecho un desastre y no pude evitar llorar, al verlo tan herido e indefenso, sentía que todo era mi culpa.

El camino hasta la ciudad parecía ser bastante peliagudo ya que en reiteradas ocasiones casi caí de la camilla, pero no me importaba en absoluto, solo quería recuperarme para ver a Garen, abrazarlo, cuidarlo para que se recuperara aunque creo que debe odiarme, o sentir asco de mi, ¿Quién soy yo para confesarme ante un demaciano siendo noxiana?

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Katarina lloraba en silencio mientras Garen luchaba por mantenerse con vida, desafortunadamente el peso de Garen no ayudaba a los exhaustos yordles a transportarlo más rápido al hospital de la ciudad.

…

Tristana, en serio, estoy bien.-dijo Teemo tratando de caminar.

¿Seguro?, no vayas a caerte y abras tus heridas nuevamente.-dijo preocupada la chica.

No soy tan débil, además, mis heridas ya están casi sanadas, la pomada que me dieron Katarina y Garen ayudo a mi recuperación, al parecer la hizo más rápida.-dijo Teemo.

Me pregunto cómo estarán.-dijo Tristana.-digo, fueron al bosque en donde están todas esas criaturas e ir a destruir su origen no parece muy seguro.-dijo Tristana.

Solo debemos tener esperanza en que estarán bien, incluso por Katarina, es increíble que diga esto pero ella es diferente a otros noxianos, aparte que sus acciones salvaran a la ciudad de Bandle para mantenerla protegida de aquellos monstruos.-dijo Teemo.

Esa es una buena noticia, al fin tendrás un descanso, haz trabajado mucho.-sonrió Tristana golpeando el hombro de Teemo.

¡AAAAAHHHHH!-grito de dolor Teemo.

¡LO SIENTO!-dijo Tristana alterada, había olvidado que las heridas de Teemo no habían sanado del todo.

Luego de un par de risas de parte de los dos, escucharon un escándalo afuera, al parecer los paramédicos y doctores del lugar debían tratar a alguien con más urgencia que de costumbre.

¡EL DEMACIANO ESTA GRAVE, LLEVENLO A CIRUGIA!-exclamo un doctor.

¿Demaciano?-dijeron al unisonó ambos yordles para luego mirarse un segundo e ir hasta el pasillo.

Disculpe enfermera, ¿podría informarme de la situación?-pidió Tristana a una enfermera.

Al parecer encontraron al señor Garen y a la señorita Katarina muy mal heridos.-dijo la enfermera rápidamente para poder ir a ayudar.

Tristana y Teemo se miraron desconcertados, lamentablemente poco podían hacer por ellos.

…

El resto de la ciudad no era ajena a la situación y todos esperaban que ambos guerreros estuvieran bien pero alguien que no estaba al tanto de la situación se acerco a preguntar a algunos ciudadanos.

Disculpe, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto Mastyx.

Los viajeros llegaron heridos señorita.-dijo un anciano.-para nuestra fortuna acabaron con los monstruos que amenazaban esta ciudad, por eso, queremos darle nuestra eterna gratitud.-agrego.

¿De verdad?-dijo Mastyx.-Esta bien, gracias.-Mastyx se dirigió hasta el hospital.-"sinceramente no creí que lo lograran, pues es una sorpresa".-pensó Mastyx de manera tranquila.

Avanzo por los pasillos del hospital tranquilamente y con una sonrisa relajada, esquivo a todos los doctores y enfermeras que corrían de un lado a otro.

Señorita, no puede pasar por aquí.-dijo un guardia de la zona de operaciones medicas.

Soy doctora, creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda.-dijo Mastyx abriéndose paso pero algo la detuvo.

No la deje pasar.-se escucho hablar a Teemo en la lejanía.

¿Qué?-dijo Mastyx incrédula.

Puede que seas doctora pero aquí no eres más que un huésped, no tienes autoridad en este hospital.-dijo Teemo.

P-Pero mi ayuda podría salvarle la vida a Garen y Katarina.-dijo Mastyx.

Los médicos de este hospital son lo suficientemente capaces de tratar las heridas de Garen y Katarina, tu ayuda es innecesaria.-dijo Teemo.

No voy a sentarme y esperar de brazos cruzados, voy a entrar.-dijo Mastyx.

No lo harás, como capitán de la ciudad de Bandle le prohíbo la entrada completa a las salas de operaciones y a las habitaciones a esta señorita.-dijo Teemo dándole la orden clara al guardia.

¡SI SEÑOR!-el guardia se puso firme.

Esto no es justo.-dijo Mastyx.

Hay muchas cosas que no son justas, la condición de Garen y Katarina es una de ellas.-dijo Teemo marchándose a su habitación.

Lo siento señorita, ordenes son ordenes.-dijo el guardia impidiéndole el paso.

Mastyx enojada se retiro del lugar.-"Enano de mierda, ojala hubieses muerto envenenado, no serias un estorbo en este momento"-pensó Mastyx.

Teemo volvió a su habitación y se estiro un poco, no quería estar con su ropa de paciente de hospital por lo que se coloco sus botas, sus pantalones y su camisa.

Lindos músculos.-bromeo Tristana entrando a la habitación.

Teemo rio levemente, Tristana traía dos vasos con soda y una bolsa de galletas blandas, las favoritas de Teemo.

Gracias.-Teemo tomo las cosas que Tristana le estaba dando.

De nada.-sonrió la chica.-por cierto, vi a la nueva doctora salir del hospital bastante molesta, ¿paso algo?-pregunto Tristana.

Pues le prohibí el paso a las salas del hospital, mis sospechas apuntan a que sus intenciones en esta ciudad no son buenas y no pondré en riesgo la vida de los civiles, doctores o las personas que salvaron nuestra ciudad.-Teemo dio un sorbo a su soda.-Obviamente la histérica no se lo tomo muy bien.

Tristana rio a carcajadas.-que malo eres.-dijo Tristana.-pero ¿crees que Garen y Katarina estén bien sin su ayuda?-pregunto la chica.

Deposito toda mi confianza en nuestros doctores, siempre han triunfado curando las heridas de cadetes heridos en batalla.-dijo Teemo.

…

Katarina finalmente despertó, abrió sus ojos para notar que estaba anocheciendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida?, Katarina no lo sabía en absoluto.

Se levanto y un leve dolor hizo que casi cayera pero resistió y se apoyo en la cama.

Auch.-se quejo la pelirroja.

Vaya, te has recuperado rápido.-dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Estas en el hospital de la ciudad de Bandle, es una suerte que los soldados de la ciudad los hayan encontrado.-dijo la enfermera.

Ya veo… ¿Cómo esta G…?-Katarina fue interrumpida.

¿Su novio?, bueno…dio la batalla de su vida.-dijo la enfermera.

Katarina se sonrojo y estuvo a punto de reclamar pero presto más atención a lo que dijo sobre Garen.-… ¿tan mal estaba?-pregunto Katarina triste.

Esta estable ahora, en cuanto despierte le administraremos un elixir único, restaurara todos sus huesos y órganos en 8 horas, fue un regalo de la liga de leyendas.-dijo la enfermera.

Es un alivio… ¿podría pedirle un favor?-dijo Katarina.

Dígame.-dijo la enfermera.

¿Podría…cuidar de él?, dele los mejores cuidados, se lo pido.-dijo Katarina con los ojos llorosos.

La enfermera dio una sonrisa enternecida.-no se preocupe, él se recuperara rápido, se lo prometo.-dijo la enfermera.

Muchas gracias… ¿podría salir a dar un paseo?-pregunto Katarina.

Si se siente bien no hay ningún problema, pero regrese aquí en 15 minutos, debo seguir tratándola.-dijo la enfermera.

No se preocupe, seré puntual.-dijo Katarina.

Katarina se levanto, se coloco sus botas y salió de su habitación, ahora el hospital estaba más tranquilo y silencioso. Katarina pasó por delante de un ventanal y no pudo evitar ver, lo que vio hizo que sus ojos rompieran en llanto.

Garen permanecía conectado a múltiples maquinas, estaba lleno de vendas y su cara permanecía inerte, fue lo más cercano a verlo muerto. Katarina apoyo su cabeza en el ventanal observando a Garen mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya le daba igual que alguien la viera, no podía seguir ocultando su tristeza al ver a su compañero de esa forma, después de su confesión ya nada importaba.

Dejo el vidrio y le dio un último vistazo a Garen y se dirigió a la salida, abrazándose a sí misma para darse consuelo para posteriormente limpiarse las lagrimas y salir del hospital.

Lamentablemente alguien la esperaba fuera del hospital…Mastyx. Katarina vio la expresión de los ojos de Mastyx, algo haría que la haría poner furiosa.

"¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya?"-pensó Katarina.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan?**

 **Pues lamento haberme tardado nuevamente pero la verdad es que he estado toda la puta semana comprando útiles escolares porque el lunes entro a clases.**

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Para colmo ayer estaba sentado con una amiga en el césped de un lugar al centro de mi ciudad, ¿Qué paso? un imbécil ebrio nos trato de robar, tome el teléfono de mi amiga y lo protegí porque el HDP se me lanzo, afortunadamente al estar ebrio sus intentos de quitarme el teléfono eran patéticos y erráticos, luego salió huyendo. Al menos no me robaron nada pero aún así quede con algo de miedo aunque suene muy cobarde. Lo que más me decepciono es que había gente cerca y nadie se acerco a ayudarnos. Bueno, estamos en Chile u_u**

 **Después de eso no fui capaz de escribir capitulo porque solo podía pensar en eso.**

 **Pero bueno, al menos se los traje hoy xD**

 **Quiero agradecer a la persona que se está dando el tiempo de leer "La sanadora del castigo" y sigue dejando reviews, créeme que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y me encanta que una historia antigua y no tan bien escrita le este gustando a alguien *-***

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :D :3 ;)**


	37. Culpa

**Capitulo Treinta y siete: Culpa.**

Katarina avanzo afuera del hospital para encontrarse a la persona más indeseable desde su perspectiva, aunque en ese momento Mastyx la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, algo que Katarina no había visto en ella hasta el momento pero le resto importancia y siguió caminando esperando pasar de ella pero Mastyx no la dejo hacerlo.

Oye tu, pelirroja.-llamo Mastyx.

"Simplemente oír su voz hace que me enferme y quiera volver al hospital"-pensó Katarina.

¿Deseas algo?-pregunto Katarina.

¿Cómo esta Gary?-pregunto la doctora.

Katarina estuvo en silencio por algunos segundos mirando en dirección al hospital antes de responder.- Sigue inconsciente, aún tiene heridas de gravedad así que debe descansar.-dijo Katarina.

Ya veo.-dijo Mastyx bajando un poco su cabeza.

Si no quieres nada más, me retiro, quiero aprovechar mis 15 minutos fuera del hospital.-dijo Katarina marchándose de ahí en dirección a la plaza de la ciudad de Bandle en donde estaba iluminado por un farol tenue y la luz de la luna, pero su trayecto se vio interrumpido por Mastyx, quien, dijo algo que Katarina no pudo pasar por alto.

Esto es tú culpa.-dijo Mastyx.

Katarina se detuvo en picado, su ira iba creciendo rápidamente pero quería ver que decía primero.

¿Qué dices?-pregunto Katarina.

Esto es completamente tu culpa, Gary no estaría de esta manera si no fuera por ti.-dijo Mastyx.

Tú no sabes nada.-dijo Katarina pero no pudo predecir lo que Mastyx dijo después.

Te crees especial para él ¿no?-dijo Mastyx, Katarina no sabía que responder aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.-Por favor, mírate, eres patética, una asesina que no hace nada mejor que matar a gente inocente, ¿y él?, un dulce guerrero que protege la vida de todos sus aliados y amigos, mírate en un espejo y respóndete a ti misma.-dijo Mastyx.

Yo…-Katarina fue interrumpida.

Yo, yo, yo, ¡YO NADA!, eres egoísta y Garen está atrapado CONTIGO en esta misión, lo ha dado todo por ti y tu no haces nada por él, fue atravesado por una espina por ti, lo tacleo un monstruo por ti, ¿Qué más quieres de él?-dijo Mastyx.

Yo…jamás quise nada de esto.-dijo Katarina a punto de quebrarse.

Ya nadie te cree eso, eres una idiota buena para nada, siempre lo serás y Garen desgraciadamente está obligado a estar contigo, Qué horror ¿no?, estar atrapado con alguien inútil y salir siempre herido, das pena.-dijo Mastyx.

La ira de Katarina se transformo en tristeza, remordimiento y culpa, no podía responderle a Mastyx ni tampoco contradecir lo que le estaba diciendo, ya que desde su punto de vista, era todo verdad. Un golpe de realidad se mostro ante la daga siniestra que se vio relejado en su expresión y en su intento por no llorar.

Si que eres patética, adiós, peliperra.-dijo Mastyx marchándose dejando sola a Katarina.

Katarina estaba impotente porque sabía que todo era cierto, todo lo malo que le había pasado a Garen había sido su culpa y ella se daba el lujo de estar enfadada con él antes de su confesión, era egoísta y no merecía tenerlo a su lado o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Katarina no quiso descargarse afuera por lo que volvió al hospital, le había prometido a su enfermera que estaría ahí en 15 minutos y no iba a romper esa promesa. Entro a la iluminada sala de espera del hospital y camino por los pasillos del hospital como si fuera su propia casa, iba con la mirada perdida y esquivaba a todo quien se le atravesara en su camino a su habitación.

Caminaba a paso lento con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo de color blanco con algunos círculos azules, se detuvo en una ventana que daba a la camilla de Garen, dormía de forma pacífica, su abdomen bien trabajado subía y bajaba constantemente debido a su respiración, era guapo incluso con maquinas atadas a su cuerpo, pero Katarina no pudo ignorar lo que dijo Mastyx, eso hizo que un dolor agrio aflorara en su corazón, un ardor y cargo de conciencia tan grandes que le daban ganas de haber muerto envenenada hace algunos días.

Perdóname…Garen…compañero.-dijo Katarina cargada en el vidrio de la ventana soltando lágrimas, se dispuso a irse de ahí y regresar a su habitación, la enfermera aún no había llegado para verificar si ella había regresado de forma puntual.

Se quito sus botas y regreso a la cama, miraba a su ventana en busca de algo de consuelo, solamente hallo a la luna y sus miles de estrellas quienes parecían mirarla de forma vengativa, como sí incluso el firmamento le estuviese reprochando que todo lo que le había pasado a Garen había sido por completo su culpa.

"No quiero más de esto…Garen…Garen… ¡PERDONAME!"-cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas salían rápidamente y no tenían intención de parar pronto, Katarina apretó su almohada mientras sus ojos iban tornándose rojizos por la cantidad de lagrimas que mojaban sus bellos ojos turquesa.

Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.-se repetía, no de forma mental, sus susurros solo podían ser audibles para cualquiera que estuviese en su misma habitación, pero más allá nada se escucharía, además el llanto de Katarina…no se detendría.

…

Cassiopeia golpeaba con la punta de la uña de su índice la mesa de comer de su casa, esperando impaciente a que cierta persona cruzara esa puerta. Estaba tan desesperada que sus colmillos comenzaron a escurrir veneno que cayó en el mantel de la mesa, arruinándolo ya que el veneno de Cassiopeia no saldría ni con el mejor de los lavados.

Hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, Talon cruzaba la puerta algo cansado, dejo su capa de cuchillas en un perchero y se dispuso a saludar a su hermana.

Buenas noches Cass, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Talon.

Impaciente, enojada, histérica, ¿Cómo esperas que este?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Ok, ok cálmate Cass…hey, el mantel.-dijo Talon señalando un enorme charco de veneno que escurría del mantel de la mesa.

Cassiopeia se relamió los labios saboreando el amargo veneno que producía.-después cambiare el estúpido mantel, ahora siéntate, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Cassiopeia impaciente.

¿Puede ser después de mi ducha Cass?, estoy exhausto.-se quejo Talon subiendo las escaleras pero la larga cola de Cassiopeia tomo a Talon de sus tobillos y lo sentó a la silla a la fuerza.

Ugh.-se quejo Talon.

Tomaras tu maldita ducha después, esto es algo que tiene que ver con Katarina.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Estas empezando a sonar como ella.-dijo Talon.

Esto paso hace dos días así que presta atención.-dijo Cassiopeia.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Cassiopeia entregándole una taza de té a su invitada.

S-Si señorita DuCoteau, muchas gracias.-dijo la chica que había sido convertida en LeBlanc.

Lamento haber sido muy brusca contigo en las mazmorras, pensaba que eras LeBlanc.-dijo Cassiopeia.

No la culpo, lucia exactamente como ella.-dijo la chica.-usted no es como la gente dice, es amable y muy educada.-agrego la chica.

Cassiopeia rio levemente.-bueno, a la gente le gusta andar de chismosos, así es esta ciudad…pero necesito que me ayudes, ya que todo esto que te acaba de pasar, involucra a mi hermana, de lo contrario tendré que ser…como la gente dice que soy.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras sus ojos la miraban fijamente.

La chica trago saliva.-t-tranquila señorita DuCoteau, le diré todo lo que sepa.-dijo la chica.

Nos estamos entendiendo cariño, ahora cuéntame todo desde el principio.-dijo Cassiopeia.

La chica bebió un sorbo de té antes de hablar.-Soy una vendedora telas y vestuario en el centro de la ciudad, recuerdo que hace algunos días, vino la señorita LeBlanc…si…fue ella, me pidió que le mostrara las capas más exclusivas y caras de la tienda. Esa tarde estaba yo sola en la tienda ya que mis empleados estaban con día libre, sin embargo, me quede a solas con la señorita LeBlanc en la bodega de la tienda, le mostré lo que tenía y halago mi trabajo, pero oí la puerta de la bodega cerrarse y me dijo que quería pedirme otro favor, luego chasqueo los dedos y no recuerdo nada mas.-dijo la chica.

Entiendo… ¿se llevo algo de tu tienda?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

No estoy segura, no he ido desde que usted me encontró, aunque, tengo un recuerdo borroso en donde oí su voz…dijo algo de hacer tiempo para algo.-dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza.

¿Tiempo?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

S-Si, no estoy segura para que, solo esté segura de que dijo eso.-dijo la chica.

Ya veo…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Talon no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Qué planeaba hacer con esa chica?

Hay cosas que no me quedaron claras.-dijo Talon.

Si, luche contra esa chica en las mazmorras de Noxus cuando buscaba a LeBlanc, pero ella fue una copia de esa ramera, estaba hechizada.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Pero…-Talon fue interrumpido.

No, ella no recuerda nada más, me fue de mucha ayuda lo que me dijo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ya veo…por ultimo…-Talon fue interrumpido nuevamente.

No Talon, no tenía grandes pechos, eran regulares, tiene 24 años.-dijo Cassiopeia, aparentemente conocía a Talon mas que él a sí mismo.

Entiendo…en dos días iremos al teleportador para no levantar sospechas, iremos a buscar a Katarina.-dijo Talon

Al fin dices algo que me agrada.-sonrió Cassiopeia.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¿Cómo anda?**

 **Pues yo mal porque entre a clases (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) Bueno ni tanto, me gusta ir al colegio.**

 **Pero tengan en cuenta que voy en ultimo año de secundaria (cuarto medio para los Chilenos) por lo que debo prepararme el triple que otros años para mis exámenes y la prueba PSU si quiero estudiar lo que quiero (Psicología) ¿Qué quiere decir esto? en que talves (talves) tenga menos tiempo para videos y capítulos :c**

 **Lamento que me demore tanto pero la escuela la pongo como una de mis principales prioridades.**

 **Reviews para Katarina y su peso de conciencia, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Bienvenidos sean "Dulcesgratis" (espero el mío :v) y Rayru, espero que les guste el fic y alaben como a su dios todo poderoso alpacasaurio senpai onii chan seme y todo lo que se les ocurra xD**

 **Aclarando a mis alpaquitas: Pues si que odio a Yasuo y a Zed por malditos, malnacidos, rotos, desgraciados, hijo de la salamandra etc etc etc. pero solo dentro del juego, ya que considero que su historia tiene mucho material para diversos fanfics con diferentes parejas u otro contenido dependiendo del genero del fanfic ;)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Les gusta el Mastyx X Garen?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :D :3 ;)**

 **Pd: hice la discusión de Mastyx y Katarina con la canción "DISORDER" de "Yousei Teikoku" de fondo y todo salió fluido, mientras cabeceaba al ritmo de la canción xD**


	38. Distancia

**Capitulo Treinta y ocho: Distancia.**

El sol no resplandecía en la pacifica ciudad de Bandle, un día nublado lleno de nubes casi negras se hacía presente pero aún así los comerciantes felices y llenos de alegría abrían sus tiendas sabiendo que ningún otro monstruo del vacío saldría a espantar a sus ciudadanos. Sin embargo, la milicia de Bandle estaba preparando una tropa de exploración para asegurar el área que rodea a la ciudad de Bandle para verificar la desaparición de absolutamente todos los monstruos del vacío. En cuanto Teemo se recuperara, todos los operativos serían puestos a prueba.

Una sonriente Tristana cargaba una bolsa de manzanas hasta el hospital, vería a su querido amigo Teemo y se las daría como parte de un buen desayuno. A Teemo jamás le agrado la comida de hospital por mas deliciosa que estuviera por lo que Tristana sabía que este le agradecería el favor. Aunque el paso de la chica se vio interrumpido ya que la entrada del hospital estaba siendo bloqueada por una enorme caja mientras algunos funcionarios sudaban la gota gorda por tratar de moverla.

¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Tristana acercándose a los funcionarios.

Señorita Tristana, la liga nos envío un suministro de pociones y elixires para tratar a nuestros pacientes mas graves.-dijo uno de los funcionarios mientras descansaba después de empujar la caja sin resultados.

¿De verdad?, ¿acaso la liga sabe que aquí se encuentran 2 campeones heridos?-pregunto Tristana algo dudosa.

No señorita, la liga los envió como caridad, usted sabe la crisis por la que pasa Bandle últimamente.-dijo el funcionario.-No tienen idea de que hay campeones ajenos a la ciudad hospedándose en el hospital.-añadió.

Entiendo, yo les ayudo.-dijo Tristana colocando su bolsa de mercado arriba de la enorme caja y estirando sus brazos para prepararse.

Se lo agradecemos señorita Tristana.-dijo el funcionario.

Tristana coloco sus manos en un extremo de la caja y con la ayuda de los demás funcionarios lograron moverla algunos centímetros hacia adentro.

Uff, pesa una tonelada, ¿A dónde debemos llevarla?-dijo Tristana.

Al piso numero 3, ahí se encuentra la bodega.-dijo el funcionario de forma normal.

El corazón de Tristana se partió en miles de pedazos, tardarían una eternidad en llevarlo al tercer piso del hospital, lamentablemente dijo que ayudaría por lo que no podía echarse para atrás. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la escalera, iba a ser un trabajo largo…muy largo.

…

Teemo estaba recostado en su cama mientras veía por la ventana, era un día nublado y frio y las calles estaban pintadas de gris, talves llovería en algún momento. Teemo necesitaba un café y un pie de manzana de Lulu en esos momentos, aunque este último no lo tendría ya que Lulu no regreso a la ciudad de Bandle, aunque tampoco tenía deseos de regresar.

Capitán, le he traído lo que me pidió.-dijo un cadete entrando al cuarto.

Bien cadete, muchas gracias… ¿de cuándo son estos documentos?-pregunto Teemo.

El ultimo yordle que visito Jonia con el propósito de hacer una cuantificación de población fue en octubre del año ya pasado.-dijo el cadete.

Entiendo…puede retirarse, tiene el día libre.-dijo Teemo.

¡SI SEÑOR!-dijo el cadete marchándose de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, Teemo prosiguió a leer el documento.-veamos quien realmente eres, Mastyx.-dijo Teemo.

Estaba por leer un documento joniano que contenía los datos sobre la población de Jonia, necesitaba saber si Mastyx era realmente joniana, había un aura sospechosa en ella que le hizo tomar esa decisión.

¿Ya estas ***Jadeo*** trabajando? ***Jadeo*** -dijo Tristana cansada mientras caminaba (apenas) hasta la cama de Teemo con sus compras en manos.

Primero respóndeme, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto Teemo.

Uff, a veces no me gusta ser buena persona.-dijo Tristana rascándose la nuca.

Entendí perfectamente.-rio Teemo, conocía bien a Tristana como para saber que ayudo a alguien en apuros, aunque tenga consecuencias para ella, ella jamás daba un paso atrás cuando se trataba de ayudar.-Y con respecto a esto, solo estoy revisando la cuantificación de población joniana.-dijo Teemo.

¿Para qué?, los revisamos apenas nos llegaron.-dijo Tristana extrañada.- ¿Por qué revisarlos nuevamente?-pregunto la chica.

Para asegurarnos de que tenemos a una joniana en nuestra ciudad.-dijo Teemo de manera fría.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Tristana aún mas intrigada.

Talves me equivoque, talves no, pero creo que esa tal Mastyx…no es quien dice ser.-dijo Teemo.

¿Has perdido la cabeza?-pregunto Tristana asombrada.- ¿Quién iría a ser?-agrego.

No estoy diciendo nada de poderes sobrenaturales, solo estoy diciendo que ella talves no es joniana y peor, no vino a Bandle con el simple propósito de ser doctora.-dijo Teemo.

Pero… ¿tienes alguna prueba de ello?-dijo Tristana.

¿Su comportamiento no te parece suficiente?-pregunto Teemo.-en todos los días que lleva aquí no ha venido a una sola entrevista de trabajo para postular como doctora, ¿no era ese su objetivo?-pregunto el explorador.

Tristana comprendió el punto de Teemo pero aún así no tenía mucho sentido, ¿Por qué alguien mentiría sobre su nacionalidad para llegar a una ciudad en crisis?, no es que haya mucho que robar, además, ¿Cuál es su verdadera finalidad?

…

Garen seguía inconsciente mientras algunos doctores hablaban a su alrededor, las heridas habían sanado casi por completo pero aún así necesitaba recuperar sus energías y aún más importante…despertar.

La espera termino muchachos.-dijo una enfermera entrando a la sala.

¿Qué sucede enfermera Sugar?-pregunto el doctor a cargo.

Ha llegado un regalito de la liga de leyendas, al parecer, que los ataque un poro gigante no fue excusa para no ayudarnos.-dijo la enfermera.

¿De verdad?, ¿Qué nos enviaron?-pregunto otra enfermera.

Elixires de sanación, pociones reemplazantes de sangre, entre otras cosas, pero con esta en especifico.-saco de su bolsillo una botella con un liquido verdoso.-podremos despertar a este hombre.-dijo la enfermera.

Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?, a trabajar.-ordeno el doctor mientras todos le obedecían, preparaban los artículo que necesitarían antes, durante y después de que Garen despertara.

Vamos allá.-dijo el doctor sosteniendo una jeringa con el liquido verdoso traído por la enfermera Sugar. Lo inyecto en el cuerpo de Garen y después de una que otra reacción Garen al fin abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Prepárense para tratarlo.-dijo el doctor.

Garen abrió completamente sus ojos solo para ver una luz cegadora en el techo y al doctor preguntándole borrosamente como se encontraba. Algunas partes le dolían aún pero solo recuerda lo que le dijo Katarina.

"Katarina… ¿Dónde estás?"-pensó Garen.-"¿Por qué no estás conmigo?"-se volvió a preguntar.

Ven aquí chico.-dijo el doctor tomándolo de la espalda y levantándolo un poco.

Ten, tomate esto.-dijo una enfermera.

Garen observo la cuchara con un liquido color amarillo, dio una mirada vacía en señal de que no la tomaría.

Vamos hombre, con esto te repondrás más rápido.-dijo el doctor

…¿Dónde está…ella?-pregunto Garen con la voz apagada.

No es momento para eso muchacho.-dijo el doctor.

…Q-Quiero verla.-dijo Garen.

La veras después.-pero Garen insistía, el doctor tuvo que pedirle a la enfermera que le diera la medicina a la fuerza pero esta se negó, la fuerza de un yordle contra la de Garen no serviría de nada.

Q-Quiero…verla…Katarina.-dijo Garen.

Espera cielo, la traeré hasta aquí pero prométeme que al traerla tomaras la medicina, ¿es un trato?-dijo la enfermera Sugar.

Garen observo a la enfermera y asintió.-…L-Lo prometo.-dijo Garen.

La enfermera salió de la sala para dirigirse hasta la habitación de Katarina. Toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondió por lo que simplemente entro y vio a Katarina aún acostada con la mirada pérdida en la ventana, admirando el cielo nublado amenazando con llover.

Katarina, hay alguien que quiere verte.-dijo la enfermera.

…No estoy de humor para visitas.-dijo la daga siniestra.

La enfermera río levemente.-no es ninguna visita, de hecho, tu serás la visita para él.-dijo la enfermera.

Katarina abrió sus ojos.- ¿Él?-pregunto Katarina.

Así es, su compañero, Garen, acaba de despertar pero no quiere tomar su medicina a menos que este usted presente.-dijo la enfermera.

Katarina sintió una enorme felicidad de escuchar esas palabras, pero esa felicidad fue la más efímera que haya tenido en su vida, ya que recordó las palabras de Mastyx de la noche anterior y volvió a decaer, cosa que la enfermera noto.

¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto la enfermera.

Dígale que tome su medicina, que no sea idiota.-dijo Katarina.

P-Pero él quiere verla, está muy alterado por esa razón.-dijo la enfermera.

Pero no puedo ir a verlo, por más que lo desee no puedo.-Katarina comenzó a sollozar.-solo voy a lograr hacerle aún más daño, me quiero alejar de él para ya no arruinarle más la vida.-dijo Katarina.

¿Pero que está diciendo?-dijo la enfermera.- ¿Cómo puede pensar así?, ¿Quién le dijo semejante disparate?

Mastyx tenía razón, solo soy un estorbo, una buena para nada que no tiene nada que ver con Garen, alguien que estaría mejor…muerta.-dijo Katarina volviendo a cubrirse con sus sabanas.

Pero señorita.-dijo la enfermera.

Por favor, dele su medicina, por cualquier medio…pero que se recupere…se lo ruego.-dijo desde dentro de sus sabanas la pelirroja.

La enfermera vio el bulto de las sabanas que era Katarina y suspiro pesadamente para luego salir de la habitación.

Garen…no merezco estar a tu lado, solo arruinare tu vida…aléjate de mi…no te odio…no te odio…no te odio…te amo…te amo…te amo y por eso…debo alejarme de ti.-se dijo así misma Katarina.

La enfermera camino por el pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Garen. Aún seguía con una mirada perdida y vacía…hasta que entro la enfermera, en eso Garen desvió su mirada hasta ella.

¿Dónde…?-Garen fue interrumpido.

No vendrá…se rehúsa a acercarse a usted.-dijo la enfermera.-no lo tome a mal pero…ella no está bien.-dijo la enfermera.

La mirada de Garen decayó cuando escucho las palabras de la enfermera. La enfermera entristeció al ver tal cambio en los ojos del guerrero.-Doctor, esa mujer, Mastyx, es un problema.-dijo la enfermera.

¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto el doctor.

Ella hablo con Katarina, probablemente le dijo barbaridades que hicieron que ella no quisiera venir y cooperar con nosotros para que el paciente tome su medicina.-dijo la enfermera, cosa que hizo que Garen sorprendido levantara la vista.

¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto el doctor.

La misma Katarina hablo conmigo, me lo confirmo por lo que tendré que pedirle que ella no se acerque a los pacientes…y ojala al hospital entero.-dijo la enfermera.

¿A qué apelara?-pregunto el doctor.

Apelare a la salud psicológica de nuestros pacientes.-dijo la enfermera.

La chica sintió una mano sostener la suya de manera algo débil, la enfermera miro a Garen, quien tenía una mirada llena de rabia.

Tomare la medicina.-dijo Garen.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN**

 **Me ausente un largo tiempo ya que me dan 3 exámenes y 4 trabajos en una semana cada semana T_T, como saben, no me gusta hacer capítulos por hacer, por lo que hay veces que me tomo mi tiempo para escribirlos ya que así es como hago que los capítulos tengan una chispa de emoción.**

 **Pero bueno, en esta pascua de resurrección, su querido Alpacasaurio ha resucitado :v**

 **Reviews para el pobre de Garen, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-No estoy muerto**

 **-Voy en 4°medio o en doceavo grado en otros países.**

 **-El ramo que mejor me va es Ingles. (Casi bilingüe w)**

 **-¡MIS DULCEEEEESSS! *c mata***

 **-¡BIENVENIDO SEA "SEKskull" (Tienes el nombre del antagonista de "La sombra del crepúsculo" :v) ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEW!, no olvides pasarte por mi canal (link en mi perfil) y alaba al alpacasaurio todo poderoso :3**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Recomendarían mis fics en foros de League of legends?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	39. Extrañar

**Capitulo Treinta y nueve: Extrañar**

Los elixires traídos desde la liga estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, aquellos bebestibles se especializaban en la curación prácticamente rápida de heridas no mortales y cicatrización de cortes. Es exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a Garen, el guerrero había seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que le decían los doctores y las enfermeras, así, en 5 horas de observación pudo ponerse de pie por algunos minutos antes de volver a sentarse en la cama, sus energías no estaban completamente recuperadas.

"Garen, los elixires no hacen milagros, hay energías que solo puedes obtenerlas descansando"-fue algo que le dijeron los doctores.

Sin embargo en todo ese lapso de tiempo, después de despertar de su coma no artículo palabra alguna, no se quejaba del mal sabor de las medicinas, no había expresión de desagrado o gusto cuando probaba su comida, agradecía con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y lucía apagado.

El paciente muestra mejoras bastante rápidas.-dijo el doctor anotando algunos apuntes en su libro de registros.

Así parece doctor…Garen, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la enfermera a lo que Garen respondió con una leve y fugaz sonrisa para volver la vista hasta la ventanilla que daba al pasillo principal del hospital.

Luce algo…deprimido.-dijo el doctor.

No es para menos, la supuesta doctora joniana le metió cosas en la cabeza a la señorita Katarina, una de las personas más importantes para el muchacho, es comprensible que su estado de ánimo sea deplorable.-dijo la enfermera.

¿Por qué se preocupa el muchacho por ella?-pregunto el doctor con la vista en su libro de registros médicos.- ¿no son sus naciones enemigas aún?-agrego.

La enfermera miro al doctor de forma desconcertada.- ¿está usted hablando en serio doctor?-dijo la enfermera.

¿Por qué habría de mentirle?, no lo entiendo.-dijo el doctor.

La enfermera se sorprendió por la falta de visión del doctor frente a lo evidente, era más que obvio que Garen y Katarina sentían cosas por ellos, pero aún no se daba nada. Luego de explicarle (de forma que Garen no escuchara) al doctor lo "evidente" el doctor hablo.

Entiendo…con razón pediste la orden de alejamiento en contra de la señorita Mastyx.-dijo el doctor.

Así es, no dejare que la salud psicológica de mis pacientes se vea afectada por una ambiciosa que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.-dijo la enfermera tomando algunos papeles de un cuaderno y retirándose del lugar, el doctor dio un último vistazo al muchacho, quien, seguía con la mirada fija en la nada y se fue de la habitación.

"Pobre muchacho, se ve tan valiente y tenaz por fuera, pero al parecer por dentro es igual de sensible que cualquier persona…pero Demacia no toma en cuenta los deseos personales de su pueblo"-pensó el doctor.

 **...**

Katarina seguía metida en su cama, sus ojeras eran notorias y el color de su rostro era más pálido de lo normal, era como una muerta viviente. La enfermera Sugar entro en la habitación de Katarina con un plato de delicioso arroz y carne cocida al vapor.

¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-pregunto la enfermera.

Katarina solo le dirigió la mirada como respuesta, la enfermera comprendió perfectamente.

Ya veo…trata de comer algo, te hará sentir mejor.-dijo la enfermera.

Katarina tomo el plato pero solo jugaba con la comida, la enfermera pego un suspiro y le quito la cuchara de las manos.

Abre la boca.-dijo la enfermera.

Katarina no opuso resistencia, aunque se veía ridícula tenía hambre pero cada vez que quería comer por si sola recordaba a Garen y su apetito se esfumaba. La enfermera paso la tarde dándole de comer a la daga siniestra.

No me imaginaba que la comida de nuestro hospital fuera tan mala como para que no quieras comerla.-dijo la enfermera con un falso tono triste.

…No digas eso, sabes perfectamente que no es por eso.-dijo Katarina.

¿Quién sabe porque lo digo? talves lo esté diciendo por otras razones.-dijo la enfermera terminando de darle la comida.

…¿Cómo esta él?-pregunto Katarina.

La enfermera mostro una leve sonrisa antes de responder.-es algo testarudo pero últimamente ha hecho caso a todas nuestras indicaciones.-dijo la enfermera.-aunque su estado de ánimo no ayuda mucho.

Katarina levanto la mirada desconcertada.- ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto la pelirroja.

 **(Para una mayor ambientación de la escena, colocar en youtube "Mirai Nikki here with you")**

Escucha, imagínate a ti misma, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-pregunto la enfermera, Katarina le respondió con una mirada fugaz para luego desviarla.-exacto, así mismo esta él…pero peor.-agrego.

Nuevamente Katarina vio a su enfermera desconcertada.-P-Pero…-Katarina no pudo seguir hablando.

¿Por qué? es por ti, piensas que él te odia, que no puedes siquiera mirarlo…pero es lo que él más desea, quiere verte, no puede sonreír o actuar de manera normal a menos que accedas a verlo, aunque sea solo un segundo. Costó mucho que tomara sus medicamentos, pero lo comenzó a hacer…por ti, le dio demasiada rabia que te hayas dejado influenciar por las palabras necias de alguien más por lo que quiere recuperarse lo antes posible para poder verte nuevamente.-dijo la enfermera.

Las palabras de la ayudante de la medicina atravesaron la mente y el corazón de la daga siniestra, sintió un dolor tan agudo pero a la vez cálido en su pecho, tuvo ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de alguien más, por lo que trago su dolor y respondió.

Aún así, no puedo, yo no soy la que está lista para verlo y probablemente no lo esté nunca.-dijo Katarina.

La respuesta solamente la tienes tu querida, mañana deben partir de aquí y estarás de una manera u otra a su lado en el camino así que debes ir preparándote.-y sin más, la enfermera salió de la habitación.

Las palabras de la enfermera Sugar pusieron más nerviosa a Katarina, aunque eran ciertas, no se sentía lista como para ver a la cara a su compañero demaciano. La pelirroja miro por su ventana y pudo ver el sol ocultarse entre las montañas lejanas dejando el cielo con un leve tono purpura y anaranjado a la vez.

Se sentó en su cama y se coloco sus botas, pasearía un rato para poner en orden sus pensamientos y planear lo que haría mañana.

…

Cassiopeia y Talon cenaban tranquilamente, el sol ya se había escondido y las calles estaban iluminadas por los faroles. Ambos comían un plato de pollo con un surtido de diversas verduras y arroz con queso.

Extrañaba tu comida Cass, comer plantas y pan no es lo mismo que cenar en casa.-dijo Talon.

Se nota, ya estas terminando tu segundo plato y aún no tienes cara de quedar satisfecho.-dijo Cassiopeia sonriendo ligeramente.

No hay que dejar que la comida se desperdicie "hermana", por lo que si no vas a comer más, tengo la obligación de terminarla yo.-dijo Talon.-No es que me queje de todos modos.-agrego.

Cassiopeia le dirigió una mirada divertida y se levanto para volver a llenarle el plato.- ¿pasa algo Cass?-pregunto Talon.

Es solo que…esta es una de las comidas preferidas de Katarina, no puedo evitar extrañarla y preocuparme por su bienestar.-dijo Cassiopeia algo triste.

Tranquila mi serpentina media hermana.-Talon tomo las manos de Cassiopeia.-mañana iremos sin ninguna falta a asegurarnos que este bien, no queda casi nada para poder verla de nuevo.

Cassiopeia sonrió y asintió, aunque la felicidad les duro poco, alguien llamo a su puerta y Cassiopeia fue a abrir.

Señorita DuCoteau, es mi deber entregarle este mensaje de parte del alto mando noxiano.-dijo el mensajero.

Cassiopeia recibió la carta algo dudosa y desconfiada.- ¿Quién la envía específicamente?-pregunto la mujer serpiente.

El general Jericho Swain.-dijo el mensajero y sin más se retiro.

Talon acabo rápidamente con su cena y al escuchar el nombre de Swain se levanto rápidamente. El asesino encontró a su media hermana leyendo el mensaje que le habían entregado.

No puede ser…-dijo Cassiopeia para sí misma.

¿Qué sucede Cass?-pregunto Talon.

Esto…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Estimados Talon y Cassiopeia DuCoteau:_

 _Junto con saludarles, requiero de su presencia mañana a las 11:30 AM para una conferencia sobre la milicia noxiana, posteriormente necesito que supervisen a los cadetes durante dos días para poner en práctica a nuestros actuales mentores que toman originalmente ese rol._

 _No hay problema ¿verdad?_

 _Atentamente: Jericho Swain. General del alto mando Noxiano._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anciano decrepito.-maldijo Talon.

Estamos perdidos, si no nos presentamos Swain sospecharía y le tendríamos que decir adiós a nuestras cabezas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar que Katarina se encuentre bien.-dijo Talon.

…

Garen se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, las estrellas eran hermosas, tal como las vio en las selvas Kumungu junto a Katarina, la extrañaba, quería decirle tantas cosas aunque solo él sabía si eran cosas buenas o malas.

"Mañana…"-pensó Garen.

Volvió a recostarse y se quito su camisa dejando su torso desnudo, las medicinas le infundían mucho calor.

"Mañana…te veré por fin…daga siniestra…"

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo ando mas estresado que Camille con sus nerfeos u_u**

 **Como he dicho antes, se me hace difícil traerles capitulo por asuntos de escuela pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo y escribo solo cuando tengo la inspiración ya que si no la tuviera tendrían un capitulo de 300 palabras solamente.**

 **Reviews para el próximo reencuentro entre Garen y Katarina :o, también un mensajin privado.**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOOOO! algo para sus madres :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **-**_ **Voy en 4 medio (o cuarto año de secundaria o el ultimo año antes de entrar a la universidad :v)**

 _ **-**_ **Según alpaquin, el mejor lugar para leer es la cama 7u7**

 **¡BIENVENIDO O BIENVENIDA, EL SEXO QUE SEAS A "Gatogalleta108"! Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por darte el inmenso tiempo y paciencia de leer mis fanfics, creo que te quiero *-*, pásate también por mi canal :D links en mi perfil de Fanfiction :3**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Sugerencia para un próximo video?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :D ;) :3**


	40. El ultimo retorno

**Capitulo Cuarenta: El ultimo retorno (Especial 3 años en Fanfiction)**

La mañana llego a la ciudad de Noxus, los primeros rayos de sol se posaron sobre el rostro de la sombra de la navaja, arrugo levemente la cara antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos, desvió sus ojos del enceguecedor resplandor del sol y se levanto, se dio una ducha y se miro en el espejo un momento, revisando sus cicatrices de batalla y una que otra marca de guerra pasando sobre su abdomen.- ¿Qué trama este anciano?-se pregunto Talon mientras terminaba se observarse en el espejo para poder vestirse.

Bajo las escaleras de la casa DuCoteau para encontrarse a su media hermana Cassiopeia preparando el desayuno algo melancólica.

Buenos días.-dijo Talon.

Si…buenos días supongo.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras serbia un plato con pan y queso de cabra.

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Talon mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Aún sigues preocupada?

Jamás he dejado de estar preocupada, el solo hecho de vivir en esta ciudad ya hace que me preocupe del bienestar de todos en esta ciudad, en la liga me siento un poco más tranquila.-dijo Cassiopeia sirviéndole el desayuno a Talon.

Mph, no puedo decirte que estés tranquila porque sé que no lo estarás, solo nos queda confiar en Katarina y que regresara sana y salva de la misión.-dijo Talon.-descuida, Garen no le haría daño aunque fueran enemigos.-agrego el asesino.

No es Garen quien me preocupa, es más, jamás me preocupe por él.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Esto último extraño a Talon.- ¿Jamás te preocupo?, pensé que estabas histérica porque Katarina estaba en una misión con un demaciano.-dijo Talon extrañado.

Si supieras Talon.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Saber qué?-pregunto Talon.

Te lo mencione una vez, Katarina se comporta de manera diferente con él y también sucede con Garen.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto Talon.

Antes de que Cassiopeia pudiera responder alguien toco a la puerta, era un mensajero que les recordaba que debían irse.

Talon, hay que irnos.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Aún no terminaste de contarme todo.-dijo Talon.

Lo siento…secreto de hermanas…-y sin más salieron de la casa DuCoteau.

…

El sol también había salido en la ciudad de Bandle y Katarina ya había despertado, no había dormido mucho de todos modos ya que estaba bastante preocupada por lo que iba a suceder hoy.

Buenos días cariño.-la enfermera Sugar entro en la habitación de Katarina con su desayuno.

Buenos días…supongo.-dijo Katarina.

¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la enfermera dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesita.

Mejor físicamente, mis heridas al parecer ya sanaron.-Katarina se reviso el lugar de sus cortes y torceduras y todo estaba en orden.

Me alegro, la liga fue muy generosa en mandarnos ese tipo de brebaje, nos resulta muy útil.-dijo la enfermera.-por cierto, ¿ha pensado en que hará?-pregunto mientras le entregaba el desayuno a Katarina.

Gracias.-Katarina recibió le plato.-y no sé a qué se refiere.-dijo Katarina.

Usted sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¿Qué hará cuando se reúna con el muchacho Garen?-pregunto la enfermera.

Katarina miro a la enfermera mientras comía pensando en que decirle, puesto que no había podido decidir lo que iba a hacer en cuanto tenga que partir del hospital.

No lo sé, talves no le diga nada y lo ignore el resto del camino, de todos modos no creo que decirle algo ayude…menos ahora.-dijo Katarina con algo de decaimiento.

¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunto la enfermera.

Si hipotéticamente sintiera algo fuerte por Garen no serviría de nada, nuestras naciones están en guerra, somos muy diferentes, no sería posible, no valdría la pena luchar por algo así.-dijo Katarina antes de seguir comiendo.

Lamento decírselo pero hay más posibilidades de lo que cree.-dijo la enfermera.-no por nada tengo un amoroso esposo esperándome todos los días en casa.-dijo la enfermera.

Katarina miro desconcertada a la enfermera.- ¿Cómo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Así es, tengo 29 años señorita y a mi marido lo conocí a los 23, mi familia era bastante conservadora y esperaban que yo fuera una ama de casa tradicional, anticuado ¿no lo cree?-dijo la enfermera mientras se sentaba frente a Katarina.

La verdad si.-dijo Katarina.

Pero yo quería estudiar enfermería, sentirme útil para algo más que sentarme a hacer nada en una casa vacía, discutí varias veces con mis padres porque quería ser enfermera pero no entendían mis deseos, entonces conocí a mi marido, era más grande que yo referente a la estatura y es gracioso considerando que somos yordles.-rio la enfermera.

Katarina termino rápido su comida para escuchar con atención lo que decía la enfermera. La enfermera al notar tal interés sonrió.

Me enamore rápidamente de él pero…él era muy guapo para todo el mundo, tenía una fila de chicas ansiosas por salir con él ¿y yo que tenía? en ese momento pensé que no tenía nada que entregarle o algo que tuviera de atractivo pero ¿sabes que paso?-pregunto la enfermera.

Katarina inclino levemente la cabeza para que ella continuara.-Pues una vez me lo tope en la calle, ahí ya no aguantaba más, le dije lo que sentía y se armo el silencio más horrible que había experimentado en mi vida, pensaba que me iba a rechazar y ser una más del montón, pero al contrario, me dijo que le sorprendía que yo se lo dijera antes que él a mi.-dijo la enfermera haciendo que Katarina abriera mas sus ojos.-Ser correspondida…fue la mejor sensación que he tenido en mi vida, pero mis padres aún querían que yo fuera un ama de casa y casarme con alguien que ellos decidieran.

P-Pero si todo y todos estaban en contra, ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Katarina mas intrigada.

Pues, corrimos el riesgo de seguir viéndonos, estar con él era como estar en el cielo, pero lo que me termino por enamorar completamente fue lo que me dijo en una cita: "No quiero que te quedes encerrada y aburrida en una casa esperando la llegada de alguien, quiero que termines de estudiar y cumplas tus sueños, porque te amo con tus deseos, virtudes y defectos"-termino la enfermera.

Las mejillas de Katarina enrojecieron.

Fue entonces que no me importo nada de lo que me dijeran mis padres, escape con mi novio y termine mis estudios y él termino los suyos, aunque fuéramos MUY diferentes nos complementamos. Por ejemplo, él es algo tosco y seco como para decir sus sentimientos y yo soy muy cariñosa y no me cuesta nada demostrar amor y en esa diferencia está el encanto del amor.-dijo la enfermera mientras se levantaba.-piénsalo bien cariño, no dejes ir las oportunidades que el destino te pone en el camino, si quieres algo o alguien, ve por él contra viento y marea.-la enfermera le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Katarina se quedo sola en su habitación analizando el momento en el que estuvo con la enfermera, fue un momento agradable y también le ayudo a pensar en lo que haría después de irse con Garen. Sin más se levanto y tomo una toalla de un cesto debajo de su cama, tomo su ropa habitual y salió de la habitación.

Llego a la recepción junto a la enfermera Sugar y un guardia.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la enfermera.

Quería saber si puedo ducharme en alguna parte para poder dar un paseo por la ciudad.-dijo Katarina.

Lo siento, pero no puedo permi…-el funcionario fue interrumpido.

Tranquilo soldado, yo iré con ella, no hay peligro, además, sus armas fueron confiscadas.-dijo la enfermera.

¿Está segura enfermera?-pregunto el guardia.

Tómelo como una salida terapéutica.-dijo la enfermera.- vamos Katarina, por aquí están las duchas.-la enfermera guio a Katarina hasta las duchas.

Disculpe por causarle estos problemas.-dijo Katarina.

No hay problema cariño, te dejare sola en tu paseo pero no más de 15 minutos, si no, me cuelgan.-rio la enfermera.

Tranquila, seré puntual.-dijo Katarina.

Eso espero.-dijo la enfermera.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño del hospital Katarina se dispuso a ducharse, su esculpido cuerpo disfrutaba el agua caliente y el jabón aromático de miel y yogurt. Su cabello fue lavado por un shampoo con un delicioso aroma a frutos del bosque Jonio y salió del cuarto de baño más fresca que nunca. Llevaba puesta su ropa normal y su cabello resplandecía junto con su color rojo sangriento.

La enfermera y Katarina salieron del hospital y en la plaza se separaron sus caminos, Katarina se dispuso a ver el paisaje de la plaza central de la ciudad, los arboles, los pequeños yordles jugando. Todo era muy pacifico y Katarina disfrutaba de ese momento.

Luego visito algunos puestos de la misma plaza en donde vendían artesanías bastante llamativas. Katarina se detuvo a mirar en un puesto pequeño donde un joven yordle atendía vendiendo dulces y chocolates preparados a mano.

"Más te vale traerme algo"-recordó las palabras de su hermana antes de irse de Noxus, en ese momento Cassiopeia se encontraba triste y preocupada.

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-pregunto el vendedor con una cálida sonrisa.

Katarina lo miro y respondió algo nerviosa.-Ehh, si.-Katarina comenzó a mirar entre las delicias que tenía y detuvo la mirada en una caja dorada con lazos color negro y purpura.-¿Qué son esos?-señalo la caja.

Estos son bombones rellenos de fresa de la selva Kumungu, como podrá deducir, el relleno es muy difícil de conseguir y es uno de los más deliciosos de Valoran.-dijo el vendedor.

Si de algo estaba segura la daga siniestra era que su hermana adoraba el chocolate y más cuando estaba relleno de frutos color rojo.- ¿Cuánto me costara?-pregunto Katarina.

Para usted nada, señorita pelirroja.-el vendedor se inclino con respeto formando una reverencia a lo que Katarina reacciono incrédula.

Usted salvo a la ciudad de Bandle junto con su compañero de viaje, es lo menos que un humilde vendedor de dulces puede hacer para expresarle mi gratitud.-dijo el vendedor entregándole la elegante caja dorada.-Wow…no sé qué decir…muchas gracias.-por primera vez en su vida, Katarina agradeció con una leve reverencia.

No es nada señorita, que tenga buen viaje.-se despidió el vendedor mientras volvía a su puesto a atender a su clientela. Katarina estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz, era la primera vez que un ciudadano le agradecía por haber matado y sin duda la sensación que le provoco le hizo sentir mucho mejor.-"Ok hermana, ya tengo tu recuerdo"-Pensó Katarina mientras caminaba un poco más alegre por la plaza de Bandle.

…

Garen estaba realizando las pruebas que los doctores le pedían, aunque se salió de control y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de flexiones de brazos en cuanto recupero completamente sus fuerzas, ahora, Garen tenía a 8 enfermeras encima de él.

Mas peso.-dijo Garen.

Muchacho, las enfermeras no te están ayudando a reforzar tus brazos, quieren detenerte ya que un cambio tan brusco en tu rutina puede hacerte daño.-dijo el doctor.

Garen seso sus ejercicios y las enfermeras se bajaron de su espalda.-no veo para que hacerme más pruebas, me siento mejor que antes.-dijo Garen serio, aún no había recuperado su característica sonrisa radiante.

Para que no tengas percances en tu regreso a casa, dudo que la señorita Katarina pueda con tu peso si es que te sucede algo.-dijo el doctor.

El solo mencionar el nombre de la daga siniestra hizo que Garen se pusiera mas pálido y molesto, se tuvo que sentar un momento para relajarse.- ¿Cuándo podre irme?-pregunto Garen mirando de reojo al doctor.

Haremos un par de pruebas más y podrás retomar la misión sin ningún problema.-dijo el doctor.

Entendido…-dijo Garen mientras esperaba la siguiente prueba, tenía asuntos que atender con Katarina.

…

Katarina había vuelto a su habitación en el hospital junto a la enfermera Sugar, aunque esta tuvo que volver a trabajar y dejo sola a Katarina.

 ***Suspiro*** queda tan poco… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-se pregunto Katarina paseando de un lado a otro.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño pastelillo que descansaba en su mesa de noche a un lado de su cama, tenía múltiples colores y muchas mostacillas, era algo colorido para su gusto pero de todas maneras se veía apetitoso, llevaba una nota a su lado.

Katarina tomo la nota junto con el pastelillo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-NOTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" _Señorita Katarina, necesita tomarse la ultima medicina, pero esta tiene un sabor horrible por lo que la metí en los ingredientes de este pastelillo, este se llama "Arcoíris"_

 _-Enfermera Sugar_

 _Pd: sé muy bien que se usa como método anticonceptivo de una semana de duración pero tómelo como un postre ;)_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA NOTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Katarina termino de leer la nota y no tuvo más opción que comerla, aunque fuese muy colorida estaba delicioso, los yordles si que eran buenos en la repostería.

…

Llego la tarde y Katarina estaba esperando a las afueras de la ciudad con su mochila de viaje lista, estaba el alcalde y muchos ciudadanos reunidos para la despedida de sus viajeros, entre la multitud se encontraba la enfermera Sugar y para desgracia de Katarina: Mastyx.

Los pelos de Katarina se erizaron, su cara palideció y su ritmo cardiaco aumento considerablemente al ver a Garen llegar, su cabello húmedo demostraba que se había duchado antes de salir del hospital y llevaba una mirada inexpresiva.

Adiós señorita Katarina.-se despidió la enfermera Sugar.-Buena suerte.-agrego.

Muchas gracias por todo y que seas feliz junto a tu pareja.-dijo Katarina.

Mastyx no se tomo la molestia de despedirse de Katarina y paso directamente a Garen.

Oww, Gary, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?, nos divertiremos mucho, deja a esta peliperra.-dijo Mastyx mientras Katarina resistía las ganas de lanzarle una kunai.

Yo…digo…-dijo Garen entre cortado sin ninguna expresión.

¿Sí?-Mastyx sonrió mientras se acercaba a Garen tomándolo de la nuca, pero de un momento a otro Garen se la saco de encima.

Digo…que si vuelves a referirte a ella de esa manera una vez más, lo caballeroso se me mira por donde el sol se esconde y te dejare en vergüenza frente a toda la ciudad, fastidiosa.-dijo Garen con un tono más frio que el mismo Freljord haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Mastyx.

¿Por qué me tratas así?-pregunto Mastyx indignada.

Hasta nunca…-Garen dio la media vuelta y se marcho, Katarina aún estaba atónita a esta reacción y a los pocos segundos le siguió el paso a Garen.

"Adiós Katarina, espero en verdad que logres abrir tu corazón"-pensó la enfermera Sugar.

Mastyx quedo con el seño fruncido y una vena sobresalía de su cabeza. Mastyx quedo sola en el mismo lugar con una mirada indignada pero al esconderse el sol de forma definitiva…

Mastyx sonrió de forma…Maquiavélica.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? les traigo un capítulo especial de 3 años en Fanfiction.**

 **Así es, cumplí 3 años en esta maravillosa pagina escribiendo para ustedes estas historias tan locas, todo esto se los expresare en un próximo video :D**

 **Por cuestiones de tiempo me tarde mas y ya saben lo que siempre digo con el colegio xD**

 **Reviews para Katarina y su ... ¿triunfo?**

 **Pregunta random: ¿desde que fic me sigues? ¿Cuál te gusto más?**

 **Las preguntas de las alpaquitas las responderé en el video por cosas de tiempo :v**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote ENORMEEEEEE Y ADIOSSSSS :D ;) :o**

 **Pd: Otro besote en la frente :3**


	41. Invirtiendo los papeles

**Capitulo Cuarenta y uno: Invirtiendo los papeles.**

Dejando atrás a un montón de yordles despidiéndose cariñosamente de ellos, Katarina y Garen abandonaban la ciudad de Bandle y daban retorno a la parte final de su misión. Ambos guerreros debían llegar al teleportador que estaba próximo, casi llegando a la orilla del océano que daba fin al territorio de los yordles.

Sin embargo el aire estaba pesado, Katarina miraba al frente y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo los pies de Garen y su cabeza por si este la estaba mirando, aunque cada vez que veía Garen estaba fijado en el camino, la mirada perdida en el horizonte hacia el cual se dirigían. Katarina no aguantaba el silencio, quería de vuelta al Garen que como sea le sacaba tema de conversación, al chico que con cualquier estupidez le hacía soltar carcajadas, el chico…del cual se enamoro. Katarina decidió dar su brazo a torcer e inicio el proceso que normalmente él iniciaba.

La ciudad de Bandle es muy bella.-dijo Katarina rompiendo el aire tenso que los rodeaba.-"¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?"-pensó Katarina.

Hmph.-se escucho a Garen muy bajo.

Estoy contenta de que ya no me consideren enemiga en ese lugar, así podre volver a ver a la enfermera Sugar, fue muy amable con ambos.-dijo Katarina.

…-Garen seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

Eehhh, tu hermana debe estar preocupada…es una buena chica…aunque su risa me inquieta un poco.-dijo Katarina.-"En esta cabeza roja lo único que no tengo es cerebro"-se volvió a regañar Katarina.

…-Garen mantuvo su silencio.

"Piensa mujer, ¿Qué puedo decir?... ¿qué le gusta?...justicia…demacia…Jarvan… ¡COMIDA!, eso es, Garen adora comer"-pensó la pelirroja.

Creo que tengo algunos pastelitos de fresa en mi mochila, después podemos comerlos juntos, sé que te fascinan por eso le pedí a la enfermera que los echara si es que tenia disponibles.-dijo Katarina con entusiasmo pero solo recibió el sonido del viento que recogía su cabello y el de Garen, sus ojos estaban empalados en lo que tenía al frente, como si ver hacia donde se dirigían fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Katarina seguía sin poder hacer que digiera algo, el rostro de Garen tenía una expresión…cara…bueno... Katarina no sabía que expresión tenía Garen, no podía saber si estaba feliz, molesto, triste o lo que sea. Su semblante normalmente era feliz y radiante pero esta vez es como si su luz interior se hubiese apagado.

…¡UNA EMBOSCADA!-grito Katarina esperando que Garen se pusiese en posición defensiva pero este no se inmuto, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Me rindo…Garen…no me odies…no lo soporto…"

…

¡PRINCIPE!-exclamo Poppy corriendo por las calles de Demacia, eran las 15:45 de la tarde por lo que aún había mucha gente rondando de aquí para allá lo cual dificultaba la misión de Poppy de esquivar a cada persona que se atravesara por su camino y a la vez que su martillo no golpeara a estos mismos.

Poppy llego por fin al palacio en donde Shyvana la recibió algo desconcertada, ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente como para venir a esa velocidad al palacio?, Shyvana encontró la respuesta en una carta que traía en su mano, era de parte del alcalde de la ciudad de Bandle por lo cual la mujer dragón le concedió el paso a la yordle.

El príncipe se encuentra en su oficina revisando algunos papeles, procura interrumpirlo de la manera más suave posible, no ha tenido un buen día.-dijo Shyvana.

Entendido.-dijo Poppy mientras avanzaba hasta el interior del palacio, recorrió los largos pasillos de la gran arquitectura demaciana y su vivo y resplandeciente decorado dorado, blanco y acompañado de banderas azules con el logo demaciano. Poppy se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta en la cual se hallaba el príncipe revisando algunos documentos.

"Procura interrumpirlo de la manera más suave posible, no ha tenido un buen día"-recordó las palabras de la hija del dragón por lo cual pensó un momento antes de llamar la atención del heredero al trono. Poppy toco suavemente la puerta, casi inaudible pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Jarvan o bueno, algo parecido.

¿Hay alguien tocando?-pregunto Jarvan pero Poppy tenía miedo de responder y molestar al príncipe así que volvió a tocar la puerta un poco más bajo que antes. Jarvan se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente un enorme martillo.

Aquí abajo majestad.-dijo Poppy para vergüenza del príncipe, por un momento creyó que el martillo tenía vida propia.

Poppy, tu sabes que tienes acceso libre para entrar a mi oficina cuando no hay visitas diplomáticas, no tienes porque tocar la puerta.-dijo Jarvan.

Si su majestad, pero Shyvana dijo que había tenido un mal día, por lo cual quise ser lo más cuidadosa posible para poder darle el recado que recibí.-dijo Poppy algo tímida.

Jarvan sonrió divertido ante la ternura y delicadeza de la guardiana del martillo.-linda.-dijo Jarvan revolviéndole la cabeza a la chica mientras ella aguantaba las ganas de chillar de emoción.- ¿Cuál es el recado que me traes?-pregunto el príncipe.

Poppy se aclaro la voz antes de responder, necesitaba borrar los signos de emoción de su voz aunque no podía borrarlos de sus brillantes ojos purpura.-es este, majestad, viene de la ciudad de Bandle y al parecer el escritor es el alcalde de la ciudad.-dijo Poppy firme.

¿De verdad?-pregunto Jarvan mientras recibía la carta.-debe ser información de Katarina y Garen, espero que estén bien.-dijo jarvan.-pequeña, puedes retirarte, ve a comer algunos postres al comedor del castillo y luego continua con la búsqueda del héroe ¿de acuerdo?-ofreció Jarvan.

Si su majestad, lo que usted ordene, agradezco su gentileza.-sin más, Poppy corrió hasta los comedores del castillo, al parecer estaba hambrienta.

Jarvan rio levemente y abrió la carta, este efectivamente contenía el sello del mandatario de la ciudad de los yordles, el príncipe solo esperaba que todo haya salido bien y que Garen no haya provocado ningún problema a los ciudadanos. Sin más abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Estimado rey o príncipe de Demacia.**_

 _ **Queremos informar que sus viajeros, Katarina y Garen, han pasado por nuestra ciudad y nos han salvado de criaturas monstruosas que circulaban la ciudad, sin embargo, los muchachos sufrieron múltiples lesiones durante el transcurso de su misión por lo cual la ciudad de Bandle ha querido darles atención medica y hospedaje. Los chicos ya se encuentran en camino al teleportador que conduce a la sede del instituto de guerra, mañana por la mañana estarán allá.**_

 _ **Saludos cordiales. Vito**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jarvan termino de leer la carta, aliviado de que su viejo amigo estuviese de regreso sano y salvo, los habitante de la ciudad de Bandle fueron muy gentiles en prestarles ayuda a Garen y especialmente a Katarina, considerando que ella es noxiana y posiblemente tenga las manos manchadas de sangre yordle. Aunque en ese caso a ellos no pareció importarles, ya que ella arriesgo su vida por defender a la ciudad, aunque ese no fuera el contexto el fin y el resultado de eso es lo que cuenta.

Jarvan salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la entrada junto a Shyvana.- ¡MAJESTAD!-la chica se sobresalto por verlo a su lado.- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Shyvana.

Necesito que busques a Fiora, ambas se encargaran de reunir a todos los campeones demacianos en el castillo en este momento.

En cuanto Jarvan menciono esto último, Shyvana abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.- ¡NO VAYAS TAN RAPIDO QUE PUEDES ENCENDER LLAMAS!-advirtió Jarvan mientras Shyvana desaparecía de su vista.

Luego de 20 minutos, todos los campeones demacianos se dirigían al castillo, incluyendo al gigantesco Galio. La menor de los Crownguard iba montada en el hombro del coloso.

Dime jovencita, ¿Qué Jarvan es este?-pregunto Galio.

Es el cuarto amigote, y tendrás que pararte a un lado del castillo y escuchar por la ventana.-dijo Lux.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Galio incrédulo.

¿Crees que puedas pasar la puerta principal sin hacerla añicos?-pregunto Lux riendo.

Galio soltó una enorme carcajada.-eres graciosa, niña de sonrisa radiante, me gusta tu humor.-dijo Galio sonriente.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí.-agradeció Jarvan.-disculpe señorita Buvelle por interrumpir sus prácticas musicales.-se disculpo Jarvan a lo que Sona hizo un ademan con su mano y una leve reverencia sonriendo, al parecer no tenía problemas con venir y dejar para después su práctica de música.

También me disculpo con la señorita Laurent, sé que debía retar a algunos guerreros a duelo, lo siento.-dijo Jarvan.

No hay problema su majestad, esos vagos pueden esperar, después de todo el resultado será el mismo.-dijo Fiora confiada.

¿Cómo te encuentras Galio?-pregunto Jarvan mirando hacia la ventana por la cual Galio asomaba la vista.

Me encuentro excelente mientras esta chica este a mi lado, gracias a la liga que me dio la magia para poder estar de pie junto a usted, jarvan… ehhh- Galio comenzó a pensar.-"Cuarto, hombre, ¡CUARTO!"-le susurro Lux al oído.-Jarvan cuarto, de usted jamás me olvidaría.-dijo Galio.

Gracias por el cumplido, bueno, a lo que nos convoca, Poppy me trajo una carta en donde se hablaba sobre la situación actual de Garen y Katarina.-dijo Jarvan.

¿Mi hermano?-pregunto Lux preocupada.

Sona armo una mirada preocupada en su tierno rostro.

No se preocupen, ambos están bien, algunas heridas fueron tratadas por los hospitales de la ciudad de Bandle por lo que ya están de camino al teleportador para irse a la sede.-dijo Jarvan.- deduzco que la misión fue todo un éxito.-agrego el príncipe.

Lux toco su pecho con las dos manos y suspiro profundamente de alivio, era una gran alegría para ella saber que su hermano se encontraba bien.

Hoy por la noche llegara mi padre al castillo por lo cual mañana podremos ir todos los campeones de la liga a recibir a Garen a la sede del instituto de guerra.-dijo Jarvan para celebración de todos.

"Es un alivio enorme"-pensó Lux.

…

Cassiopeia reptaba a un lado de Talon, ambos habían sido llamados al cuartel general de Noxus, llamados por el mismísimo Jericho Swain. Cassiopeia no podía estar más preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana y aparte del bienestar suyo y de Talon. Talon por otro lado, se mantenía serio, sin emoción alguna pero por dentro se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Swain los había mandado a llamar.

Cassiopeia y Talon entraron al lugar bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, al parecer fueron los últimos en llegar. Vladimir miraba de forma escéptica a Cassiopeia, Darius miraba a la víbora con algo de rencor por la última broma que esta le jugó en la última reunión pese a que este se lo mereciera.

Talon entro tranquilo y se puso a un lado de Cassiopeia, quien, no quiso tomar asiento y solo inclino un poco su espalda para quedar apoyada en la mesa de conferencias.

Pues, ya que estamos todos aquí, seré breve, me acaba de llegar una carta de la ciudad de Bandle, al parecer nuestra soldado Katarina DuCoteau se encuentra bien.-dijo Swain.

Cassiopeia abrió sus ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada hacia el estratega maestro.- ¿Decía algo más?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Solo decía que algunas heridas ya fueron tratadas, al parecer la misión fue todo un éxito y estarán en la sede del instituto de guerra mañana por la mañana, todos iremos a recibir a Katarina.-dijo Swain.

Cassiopeia no encontraba la forma de expresar su felicidad, estaba tan contenta que su hermana estuviera a salvo mientras que Talon solo soltó una sonrisa confiada, en ningún momento dudo de las capacidades de Katarina.

Eso es todo, se levanta la sesión.-dijo Swain.

Cassiopeia estaba realmente contenta pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida por algo que no había notado antes, la chica se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la sala mirando hacia atrás, de forma muy desconfiada para sorpresa de la sombra de la navaja.

¿Sucede algo Cass?-pregunto Talon.

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta Talon?, esta justo ahí, ¿no lo ves?-dijo Cassiopeia señalando a una silla vacía.-ahí esta.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿A qué te refieres?, ahí no hay nada-dijo Talon.

Exacto, ahí no hay nada, no hay nadie sentado… o más bien sentada.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Talon termino por comprender todo lo que decía Cassiopeia. Esa silla que Cassiopeia señalaba con tanta insistencia era de LeBlanc.

…Y LeBlanc tampoco se presento en esa reunión…

…

Katarina no pudo sacarle nada a Garen, ya estaba oscureciendo y no había articulado palabra alguna, a veces abría su boca para relamerse los labios o pegar un ligero suspiro, pero más allá de eso, nada hizo el guerrero demaciano en un trayecto d horas.

No se habían detenido a comer en ningún momento, tampoco lo necesitaban, Katarina estaba tan nerviosa y angustiada con todo lo que estaba pasando que perdió completamente el apetito y su mente comenzaba a idear posibles escenarios que podrían hacer hablar a Garen, su frialdad era lo más horrible que pudo experimentar en su vida de asesina.

Entraron al bosque en donde se encontraba el teleportador, estaban a 5 minutos de llegar pese a que habían avisado que llegarían mañana por la mañana.

De pronto, Garen se detuvo en seco, saco una manta gruesa y grande de su mochila de viaje y comenzó a colocarle sus respectivas almohadas para sorpresa de Katarina.

¿Qué haces?, estamos casi al frente del teleportador, ¿Por qué dormir ahora?-pregunto Katarina.

Garen no respondió y siguió con su trabajo.

Garen, debemos irnos, no podemos perder más tiempo.-dijo Katarina.

Pero Garen no hacía caso a sus palabras.

Garen por favor, empaca eso y vámonos, después de esto no tendrás que verme jamás si lo deseas.-Katarina sintió como se autodestruía el corazón al decir ella misma aquellas palabras, era como mutilarse con sus propias dagas.

Garen seguía sin atender a las palabras de Katarina…o tal vez si lo hacía.

¡GAREN HABLAME POR AMOR DE TODO LO BELLO, NO SOPORTO MAS QUE ME TRATES COMO UNA DESCONOCIDA!-exclamo Katarina al borde del llanto.- ¡VOLTEA VERME, SOY YO, TU RIVAL Y ENEMIGA, NO SOY NINGUNA PERSONA AJENA, MIRAME!-agrego la daga siniestra.

De pronto Garen detuvo su trabajo de armar la cama y se levanto, aún de espaldas a Katarina comenzó a hablar después de tantas horas.- ¿Una desconocida?-pregunto Garen mientras Katarina sentía una corriente eléctrica muy intimidante recorrer su espalda al oír su voz tan fría después de tanto tiempo.

Katarina por primera vez se sintió intimidada frente a alguien, solo con su mirada. De pronto, Garen avanzo rápidamente hacia ella y la arrincono bruscamente contra un árbol.

G-Garen ¿Qué hac…?-Katarina fue interrumpida.

Querías hablar ¿no?, pues hablemos, soy todo oídos.-dijo Garen.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D!**

 **¿Cómo andan?, yo bastante bien y muy contento de volver a escribirles estos capítulos con todo mi esfuerzo y amors.**

 **Lamento mi larga ausencia, los trabajos y exámenes me salían hasta en la sopa, era horrible no tener tiempo para nada y de hecho, un amigo usaba mi cuenta, para aquellos que me veían conectado en LOL, no era yo xD**

 **Wow, tantos días sin publicar y ya hay gente nueva comentando ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!**

 **¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN! "Exeki3l" "DanyWesker95" (¿resident evil?) y "livas", espero que les guste el fanfic, estoy muy emocionado que les haya gustado y no olviden alabar al mágico alpacasaurio como su dios y pasarse por mi canal de youtube ;), links en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **¡BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA TOBYYY :D! gracias por reaparecer y espero con ansias tus dibujitos de "La travesía yordle", mucho éxito en tus demás trabajos :D**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué personaje crees que hago mejor en el sentido de personalidad? ¿Y cuál hago peor? ¡BOMBARDEENME COÑO!**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, los adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes 3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS :3 ;D :o**

 **Pd: a los nuevos lectores, al momento de comentar, especifiquen que sexo son para no tener confusiones al momento de saludar en las notas de autor T_T**


	42. Traidores de la patria

**Capitulo Cuarenta y dos: Traidores de la patria.**

El abrazo de la serpiente reptaba por la mansión DuCoteau, estaba a oscuras deambulando por los pasillos pero el brillo de la luna colándose por las ventanas era suficiente para no chocar contra algún mueble por el camino. Estaba algo inquieta desde que se entero que Katarina llegaría mañana por la mañana a la sede del instituto de guerra, pero de igual manera estaba preocupada por todo lo que había averiguado, todos sus descubrimientos daban una clara señal de que algo tramaba Swain y eso implicaba a LeBlanc. La víbora no podía mantenerse tranquila con todo eso en la cabeza hasta que se encontró a ella misma frente a la habitación de Katarina.

Hermana…-susurro Cassiopeia mientras giraba el picaporte para entrar a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Su cuarto tenía una enorme cama, un espejo, un armario enorme en donde guardaba un poco de su ropa y el resto eran cinturones para sus dagas y kunais, no había mucho maquillaje, tan solos bases para el rostro, uno que otro delineador con un solo labial de color rojo y un perfume. Si en algo se diferenciaban las hermanas DuCoteau era en su gusto por el maquillaje, Cassiopeia siempre fue fanática del maquillaje y la cosmética para poder verse más hermosa, aunque sin maquillaje siguiera siendo una autentica belleza…de la cadera hacia arriba. Por otro lado Katarina siempre demostró que el maquillaje no era su fuerte ni tampoco le interesaba probar opciones, desde siempre se quedo con lo primero que le venía bien, el cual era el color negro y el rojo.

Cassiopeia sonrió al recordar a su hermana regañándola por tardarse más de 2 horas en arreglarse solo para ir al mercado de compras para el almuerzo. La víbora decidió ordenar un poco la habitación de su hermana, mirando cada foto que tenían juntas, en una que otra salía Talon en contra de la voluntad de Katarina pero Cassiopeia quería una foto de todos juntos aunque Talon no sea hermano de sangre. Aunque esto último no se lo diría a Talon por orgullo que le copio a su hermana mayor.

Recogió uno que otro cinturón y levanto un poco de polvo del cuarto, su hermana mayor nunca fue desordenada pero esta vez no pudo siquiera ordenar sus kunais.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, ya había limpiado toda la casa por los nervios, dejo algunos postres hechos e incluso saco la basura, tarea que se la dejaba a Talon ya que ella no quería ni tocar la basura. Talon había salido a patrullar la zona un rato dejando a la víbora sola en la mansión.

"Hermana…vuelve a salvo, no sé qué haría si te llegase a pasar algo"-pensó Cassiopeia, cualquier persona dudaría de la víbora en esos momentos, pero Cassiopeia era diferente en casa a como lo era en el exterior.

…

Lux estaba sentada en el hombro de Galio mientras miraban el bosque oscuro frente a los muros de Demacia.

Dime jovencita, ¿Quién es la mujer de coleta larga que fue a esos bosques?-pregunto Galio.

Su nombre en Shauna Vayne, es una chica algo tosca pero no es tan mala cuando la conoces, ella se encarga de eliminar a los monstruos nocturnos y brujas malvadas que amenazan las afueras de Demacia.-dijo Lux algo apagada.

¿De verdad?, me encantaría acompañarla, he estado un buen tiempo deseando pelear con algo.-dijo ansioso el coloso.

Si que te gusta pelear grandote.-sonrió Lux.

¡ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO!-exclamo Galio radiante.-cuando golpeo a los malvados me siento más vivo que nunca, el hacer justicia para mi querida ciudad me da mas energías para seguir aplastando cosas, aunque si te tocan un pelo, dejaría hecho un desastre el campo de batalla.-agrego el coloso.- ¿Tu no sientes eso al practicar tu magia, radiante jovencita?-pregunto Galio.

No he tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo Galio, no puedo practicarla mucho.-dijo Lux.

¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto el coloso.

Veras, en Demacia, la magia es mal vista, es un concepto el cual te denigra y te consideran hereje.-dijo Lux.-yo nací con esta clase de magia y solo un anulador puede curarme.-dijo Lux.

¿Curarte?-pregunto Galio.

Sacar mi magia por completo, ser una chica normal.-dijo Lux.-para mantener la reputación de mi familia.-agrego Lux algo decaída.

¿Por qué ser una chica normal?-pregunto Galio para sorpresa de la chica.-tienes un poder que nadie tiene, la magia no debe ocultarse, si se entrena como se debe puede hacer milagros, podrías salvar muchas vidas con ayuda de tu luz, tal como me diste la vida a mi.-dijo Galio.

Me halagas grandote pero ¿Por qué habría de mostrar mi magia?-pregunto Lux.

Porque no quieres seguir escondiéndote, no quieres hacer lo que otros consideran correcto solo para mantener una tradición, debes hacerte la pregunta que me hice durante muchos años… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?-dijo Galio.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero?"-pensó Lux.

Pero algo me dice que no estás triste por eso, ¿es por el otro enano…digo joven Crownguard?-pregunto Galio.

…Si, es por ese enano.-dijo Lux haciendo que Galio soltara una leve carcajada.-me preocupa mucho, me preocupa como llegue, me preocupa lo que este sintiendo en este momento con respecto a su compañera de viaje.-dijo Lux.

Tranquila, luz de Demacia,*Auch* lo he visto llegar de muchas batallas a salvo, desde su primera misión hasta la última, siempre *Auch* vuelve perseverante y triunfante a Demacia, además, ¿tú crees que un demaciano se dejaría vencer *Ouch* por algún *Ouch* enemigo?-pregunto Galio.

Lux sonrió ante las palabras de Galio.-tienes razón, soy tan tonta, debo confiar en mi hermano… ¿Por qué sueltas quejidos a cada segundo?-pregunto Lux.

Son los pájaros, no dejan de picotearme la cabeza, ¿podrías espantarlos por favor?-pregunto Galio inocentemente.

Lux soltó una risita y subió hasta la cabeza de Galio para espantar a los pájaros.-te hace falta una lavada aquí arriba.-dijo Lux mirando todo el excremento de ave que había.

Iugh.-Galio dio un pequeño tiritón al imaginarse cómo debía tener la cabeza.

… **(ATENCIÓN: La siguiente escena del fanfic contiene "Lemon", lo que quiere decir que hay contenido para adultos o jóvenes de conocimiento sobre el tema (de 14 años hacia arriba creo) por lo cual se recomienda discreción, aún así el fanfic está catalogado en categoría "T", por lo cual estoy autorizado para mostrar este tipo de contenidos, ¡FELIZ LECTURA RIKOLINA! 7u7)**

 **(Canción a poner #1: "My inmortal" Evanescense)**

La daga siniestra sentía la mirada penetrante de su compañero sobre ella, Garen coloco sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Katarina impidiendo que esta escapara de él. El guerrero le pidió que hablara, él iba a escuchar cada palabra que digiera la chica pero ella se mantenía en silencio evitando su mirada.

¿Y bien?-pregunto Garen acercándose más a la chica.

Katarina no podía con la presión, jamás había estado tan acorralada por alguien en la vida, ni siquiera en sus misiones más vertiginosas había sentido un miedo tan extremo.-… ¿P-Porque lo haces?-dijo Katarina en voz casi inaudible.

¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Garen serio.

Esto.-respondió la pelirroja.

¿Qué cosa?-volvió a preguntar.

Torturarme…-sentencio Katarina bajando su cabeza.

¿Torturarte?, ¿con que exactamente?-pregunto el muchacho.

No te hagas el ignorante.-dijo Katarina.-estás jugando conmigo desde que salimos de la ciudad de Bandle, no me has dirigido la palabra y sabes que estoy hecha polvo por dentro cuando me diriges tu indiferencia, sabes que yo no inicio conversaciones y por ti lo comencé a hacer.-dijo Katarina.

¿Eso significa algo?-pregunto Garen.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo Katarina llorando sin mirar a Garen aún.-Significa que ya me da igual de que manera me mires o que tan ridícula me veo a tus ojos, esto es lo que hace el amor supongo, te hace idiota y te obliga hacer cosas que en tu vida harías jamás, tengo la necesidad de espantar todos tus miedos, de protegerte de todo aquel que te haga daño pero…más que nada que me hagas sentir completa de nuevo, como cuando nos cuidábamos el uno al otro en la selva Kumungu, como cuando me sacabas carcajadas con la más pequeña ridiculez en nuestros encuentros para demostrar quién era el más fuerte.-dijo Katarina.

Pues…lo que hiciste tú me dejo mas adolorido…de lo que tú puedas imaginar.-dijo Garen sin abandonar su semblante serio.

Te juro por mi hermana menor, que jamás quise que estuvieras al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, te lo juro.-dijo Katarina.

No hablo de eso, es mas, volvería a repetir ese momento una y otra vez solo por salvarte…-dijo Garen a lo que Katarina abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

¿Q-Que?-dijo Katarina mirándolo, en ese momento noto que Garen ya no estaba serio, más bien dolido y con una expresión de profunda tristeza en su cara, era semejante a un cachorro hambriento bajo la lluvia.

Creíste palabras que no salieron de mi boca, le creíste a Mastyx, te hiciste la idea de que yo te odiaba.-agarró a Katarina de los hombros.- ¡¿TAN MAL TE HE TRATADO EN NUESTRO CAMINO COMO PARA QUE PIENSES ASÍ DE MI?!-exclamo Garen.

¡NO!-exclamo de vuelta la daga siniestra.- ¡TU HAS SABIDO TRATARME Y AGUANTARME COMO NADIE LO HA HECHO!-agrego.-p-pero, no podía perdonarme todo lo que te hice pasar, siempre salías herido por mi culpa y yo…yo-Katarina comenzó a titubear mientras sollozaba.

Tu…tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, cuidándome, dándome el calor que solo compartes con tu hermana, a pesar de ser enemigos lo hacías y no por obligación, en verdad estabas preocupada por mí, ¿Por qué justo en el momento en que más te necesite no estabas?-pregunto Garen.

P-Porque…no quería lastimarte más…no quería sentirme inútil…no quería que quedaras siempre en un hospital por mi culpa.-dijo Katarina bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

Todas esas veces que salí lastimado…fueron decisión mia, de nadie más, tu no tuviste nada que ver y déjame decirte una cosa, pasaría toda mi vida conectado a maquinas en un hospital solo para que te mantengas a salvo.-dijo Garen.

¿Por qué?, yo no me merezco eso.-dijo Katarina.

Porque eres más útil de lo que piensas, útil para mi.-dijo Garen levantándole el rostro.-me haces sentir completo.-dijo Garen.

Garen…-las lágrimas salían fuertemente de los ojos de Katarina mientras Garen se acercaba a ella.

Yo…te amo…Katarina.-dijo Garen antes de juntar sus labios con los de Katarina.

Katarina recibió los labios de Garen de forma suave, sintiendo que su pena se transformaba en una alegría inmensa, como la que jamás había experimentado en la vida, sentir los ásperos pero cálidos labios de Garen era todo lo que había anhelado desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Garen se dejaba guiar por el momento, hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto y ahora, por fin lo había logrado, se sentía aún mejor de lo que había imaginado, quería besarla más profundamente por lo que coló su lengua en la boca de Katarina a lo cual esta recibió con mucho gusto, Katarina coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Un exquisito baile se estaba llevando a cabo entre sus bocas, uno que hace tiempo querían practicar juntos. Katarina acariciaba el suave cabello de Garen mientras que el muchacho poso su mano izquierda en su cadera y la otra en su espalda.

El oxigeno comenzaba a escasear por lo cual ambos se separaron jadeando y sonrojados…pero ambos querían mas.

Katarina le arrebato otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior, Garen la tomo de los muslos y la subió a sus caderas mientras esta se aferraba a ellas. Sin cortar aquel beso Garen retrocedió hasta la cama que había armado anteriormente y se dejo caer de espaldas como un árbol al cual acaban de talar.

Katarina quedo encima de él sin cortar aquel beso, saboreaba hasta el último segundo de lo que duró. Ambos se miraron al separarse e inevitablemente rieron.

Siempre he tenido el control de cada situación.-dijo Katarina con una sonrisa burlona.

Oh, ¿en serio?, pues ahora veras.-dijo Garen maliciosamente mientras tomaba a Katarina.-AAAAHHH.-exclamo Katarina ante la sorpresa, en menos de 2 segundos Katarina estaba debajo de Garen.- ¿decías?-dijo Garen.

Sigo siendo mejor.-dijo Katarina orgullosa.

¿Sigues en ese plan?, pues ahora te hare gritar de verdad.-dijo Garen atacando su cuello con sus besos.

Nngghh.-Katarina contuvo un gemido mientras Garen dejaba su huella en el cuello de Katarina, cada beso, lamida y mordisco que Garen dejaba en el cuello de la pelirroja hacia mas difícil el trabajo de Katarina para no gritar de placer. El poder de Demacia se saco sus guantes sin dejar el cuello de Katarina y sus manos pasaron a tocar el abdomen descubierto de la chica seguido de sus caderas. Katarina no pudo más y pego un fuerte grito seguido de gemidos, en esta acción tomo la cabeza de Garen apegándolo a su cuello, era una tortura exquisita la cual Katarina quería seguir disfrutando.

 **(Canción #2: "dueles" Jesse y Joy)**

¿Ves como puedo hacerte gritar?-dijo Garen separándose del cuello de la pelirroja y mostrándole una sonrisa triunfante.

Idiota.-dijo Katarina antes de besarlo, un beso profundo el cual Garen siempre tomaba el control pero a Katarina no le molestaba, era algo inexperta por lo que el hecho de que Garen tomase el control le aliviaba mucho.

La mano traviesa de Garen soltó el primer botón de los pantalones de Katarina a la vez que la otra mano toco "accidentalmente" uno de sus pechos, pidiéndole permiso para proseguir.

Katarina tomo la mano derecha de Garen y la coloco en uno de sus pechos mientras este lo masajeaba suavemente. Katarina gemía de manera constante y era una melodía dulce que Garen quería seguir escuchando por lo cual le quito la prenda que cubría sus pechos y Katarina se alejo un poco avergonzada.

Yo…no…-Katarina estaba roja a más no poder.

Tranquila.-Garen se acerco a ella para besarla dulcemente hasta que se calmara.-eres hermosa, la más hermosa mujer que he visto en mi vida y la única más hermosa que veré.-dijo Garen.

Esto sorprendió a Katarina pero era justo lo que necesitaba, necesitaba que le diera la seguridad con respecto a ella y a su cuerpo.

Garen masajeo sus pechos con algo de fuerza mientras Katarina contenía sus gemidos hasta que Garen comenzó a lamer y mordisquear sus pezones, Katarina no aguanto y pego un gemido fuerte dándole una señal a Garen para continuar con su labor.

Garen…si…si.-dijo Katarina excitada.

Garen le saco el pantalón a Katarina dejándola semidesnuda frente a sus ojos, se detuvo un momento para observarla, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Con una mirada pidió permiso a la daga siniestra para quitarle su ropa interior inferior a lo cual Katarina asintió tímidamente, Garen desprendió la última prenda que cubría la intimidad de Katarina dejándola al descubierto.

E-Esto no es justo.-dijo Katarina.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Garen sonriendo.

Estoy muriéndome de frio, pero el macho de Demacia sigue con su ropa, que delicado.-provoco Katarina.

¿Así que eso piensas?-pregunto Garen desprendiéndose de sus botas, luego se quito su parte superior de la armadura dejando al descubierto su bien formada musculatura, a lo que Katarina se sonrojo.

¿Esto querías?-pregunto Garen mientras tomaba la mano de la daga siniestra haciendo que recorra su abdomen marcado.

Katarina sonrió.-quiero más que esto.-dijo Katarina, era su turno de tomar el control, se abalanzo sobre Garen y comenzó a besar su pecho, seguido de sus abdominales a lo que Garen respondía con leves gruñidos, Katarina desabotono el pantalón de Garen de forma rápida viendo que alguien necesitaba atención a gritos.

Es mi turno de hacerte gritar.-dijo Katarina mientras tocaba el miembro erecto de Garen haciendo que este gruñera de placer, comenzó a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo de forma suave haciendo que Garen esté a su merced, pero Garen agarro las manos de Katarina y bruscamente la subió hasta su rostro.

Me volverás loco.-dijo Garen mientras besaba a Katarina la cual no se opuso a esta acción, ambos disfrutaban de aquel beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

No me hagas esperar.-dijo Katarina entre besos a lo cual Garen asintió.

Con cuidado Garen recostó a Katarina y con mucho más cuidado comenzó a colocar su erecto miembro en la cavidad de Katarina, entro suavemente pero algo le impidió el paso.

"Es virgen"-pensó Garen, por lo que dedujo que todas las acciones que hacia Katarina eran espontaneas.

Katarina gimió de dolor al sentir como Garen rompía su himen pero no pudo predecir lo que Garen haría después. El muchacho no se movió, se quedo quieto mirándola un momento.

Eres hermosa.-dijo Garen mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Garen...-dijo Katarina entre besos.

Este comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras la besaba pero lentamente iba metiendo más su miembro.

¿Me quieres?-dijo Garen.

Yo…Yo…no.-dijo Katarina.

Garen se asusto por un segundo hasta que la daga siniestra lo beso de vuelta.

Yo no te quiero, yo te amo.-dijo Katarina a lo cual el muchacho sonrió y la beso nuevamente.

 **(Canción #3 "Llorar" Jesse y joy)**

Cuando Katarina ya se adapto al tamaño del miembro del muchacho este comenzó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarla. Después de un rato comenzó a embestirla más fuerte ya cuando el dolor de Katarina había desaparecido completamente y ahora solo podía gemir del enorme placer que sentía, Garen quería torturarla aún más por lo que comenzó a masajear sus pechos para aumentar el placer de Katarina.

Garen…me siento…rara…creo que voy… ¡AAAHHHHHH!-Katarina fue interrumpida por sus propios gemidos, estaba llegando a su orgasmo al igual que Garen.

Garen soltó un fuerte gemido antes de liberarse dentro de ella.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama jadeando, con sus cuerpos sudados y brillantes por la luz de la luna llena, la cual fue testigo de la unión entre estos dos amantes.

Garen cubrió a Katarina entre las sabanas junto a él, puede que no sea una cama lujosa y sea casi un saco de dormir, pero Katarina estaba cómoda porque estaba Garen.

¿Sabes algo?-pregunto Garen.

¿Sí?-contesto Katarina curiosa.

Ahora me caerían bien esos pastelitos de fresa que me mencionaste.-dijo Garen.

Katarina golpeo a Garen en la cabeza.-Ouch.-se quejo.

¿Así que me estabas escuchando de todos modos?-pregunto Katarina.

Nunca deje de hacerlo.-dijo Garen.

Idiota.-dijo Katarina, ambos rieron mientras se miraban, Garen perdido en las esmeraldas que Katarina tenía por ojos al igual que Katarina perdida en los zafiros de Garen.

Te amo.-le dijo Garen.

Yo también…te amo mucho.-dijo Katarina antes de darle un dulce beso lleno de ternura y caer dormida en el musculoso pecho de Garen. Garen quedo dormido aspirando el dulce aroma de Katarina.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES! :D**

 **¿Qué tal como andan? yo muyyyyy bien, les traigo este capitulazo EXTRA LARGO :o (¿Como la **** de Garen?)**

 **Aquí esta lo que todos quería, su amor se consolido bajo la luna llena siguiendo casi todos los pasos del kamasutra (?)**

 **Iba a seguir con el capitulo pero quise dejarlos con este final de capítulo más bonito, aunque el próximo capítulo será muchísimo más corto, ¿trato hecho?**

 **Pues no soy muy bueno haciendo lemon así que algunas partes sean repetitivas entre el lemon de mis otros fics, ¡PERO ASÍ ES LA PROCREACIÓN!**

 **Reviews para este final (de capitulo, no se emocionen -.-) tan romántico, también un mensajin privado si lo deseas :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¡ESTOY ANSIOSO DE VER LA PORTADA TOBY! *-***

 **-Por el contrario, me gusta mucho que encuentren errores ortográficos o de narrativa en los capítulos, así los corrijo en el momento y el capitulo queda perfecto, SI NOTAN ALGÚN ERROR NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO EN LOS REVIEWS :D ya que algún que otro error se me escapa D:**

 **-Me tardo un poco ya que estoy en ultimo año de escuela y debo estudiar mucho, pero lo compenso con capítulos más largos, pero me esforzare por volver a la vieja costumbre de cada domingo capitulo :3**

 **-¡BIENVENIDOS Y BIENVENIDAS SEAN: Babby Vanne, Gatogalleta108, "bydulanlino", srhuelo, Sweet cut! Espero que les guste el fic, recuerden pasarse por mi canal de youtube, links en mi perfil :D**

 **Les quiero agradecer a todas esas personas nuevas que leen de corrido todo el fanfic o algunos todos mis fics, en serio cuando alguien me dice en los reviews que pasaron una noche entera leyendo mi contenido me dan ganas de llorar, jamás pensé que les gustara tanto o al menos, a tanta gente ya que este fic está por alcanzar las 20.000 vistas, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, su simpatía en los reviews, me dan fuerzas e inspiración para seguir con el fic TwT**

 **Son lo máximo :3**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Idea para próximo video?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Cuál es la comida que mas odias? en mi caso, cualquier producto del mar D:, pescados, mariscos, entre muchas cosas, no como productos que vengan del mar y llevo 14 años sin comer ninguno de ellos (si me preguntas por qué no los como, por su olor, sabor y textura, pero más que nada por su aroma, no lo tolero)**

 **Es importante que lean el fic con las canciones que les dije en medio, para que sientan como lo sentí al momento de imaginarlo y plasmarlo en el fanfic :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	43. Traidor del corazón

**Capitulo Cuarenta y tres: Traidor del corazón.**

El cielo aún estaba pintado de negro con algunas nubes, estaba claro que al amanecer estaría nublado con algunas probabilidades de llover. Entre los arboles caminaban juntos dos espectros, Oveja, quien iba de manera calmada haciendo relucir su pelaje tan blanco y puro como la nieve fresca. Acompañada de Lobo, un gruñón e impulsivo espectro que la acompañaba a donde sea que fuera la Oveja. Lobo estaba gruñendo y revoloteando a Oveja cada cierto tiempo.

Explícame de nuevo porque estamos aquí, quiero irme.-dijo Lobo aburrido.

¿Recuerdas que el otro día me quede mirando a la chica de cabello rojo?-pregunto Oveja relajada mientras caminaba.

No.-contesto Lobo.

Perfecto, pues ahora tengo cierto presentimiento con esa chica, creo que hoy tendremos que llevárnosla.-dijo Oveja.

¿De verdad?-pregunto Lobo comenzándose a animar.

No estoy segura pero si tenemos suerte, entonces si.-dijo Oveja.

¡QUIERO CAZAR!-dijo Lobo revoloteando más rápido a Oveja, sacándola de sus casillas.

Shhh, Lobo, escóndete.-dijo Oveja.

Ambos se escondieron entre algunos arbustos, entonces vieron pasar a una mujer de estatura media, con un color rosa oscuro de cabello, un vestido azul y un bolso color verde agua y ojos verdes.

¿No la hemos visto antes?-pregunto Lobo.

Si, querido Lobo, cuando nos íbamos a llevar a aquel yordle en la ciudad de Bandle.-dijo Oveja.

Aquella mujer se dirigía en dirección al teleportador…al mismo a donde se dirigían Katarina y Garen.

Algo me dice que tendremos que quedarnos un poco más, querido Lobo.-dijo Oveja.

…

La liga de leyendas estaba poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad, pero aún había trabajo que hacer, aún había poros rondando por ahí y era cuestión de tiempo para que se duplicaran con el amor de Braum.

Una invocadora revisaba algunas zonas, procurando que no tuvieran nieve a montones o en su defecto, poros que la provoquen.

¡HEY!-exclamo un niño detrás de ella, se trataba del pequeño invocador Xander.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la invocadora.

Taliyah, Ekko y yo hemos limpiado la nieve de la enfermería, ahora está habilitada para tratar a gente.-dijo Xander.

Muy buen trabajo Xander…diles a Ekko y a Taliyah que pueden descansar por hoy, nos encargaremos del resto.-dijo la invocadora.

Entendido, buena suerte.-sonrió el pequeño y se marcho del lugar.

…

El amanecer llego a la ciudad de Demacia y Lux se levantaba radiante para recibir a su hermano en la sede del instituto de guerra, se ducho y se vistió con su ropa de siempre, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre desayunando junto a su padre.

¡BUENOS DÍAS!-exclamo Lux alegre.

Buenos días.-dijeron sus padres al unisonó.

Lux se sentó a desayunar, estaba tan feliz de saber que tendría de nuevo a su hermano para desayunar juntos, daba leves golpecitos con sus zapatos al piso en signo de estar emocionada.

Al fin mi hijo dejara de estar cerca de esa horrible mujer.-dijo la madre.

Lux no dijo nada, mantuvo su silencio mientras tomaba su té.

Hablare con el rey Jarvan para que la próxima vez mande a otra persona a ese tipo de misiones con esa gente despreciable.-dijo la madre nuevamente.

Lux seguía silente mientras su padre se levantaba de la mesa para atender unos asuntos.

Esa gente no debería existir, si fuera el rey, mataría a cada habitante de esa asquerosa ciudad.-dijo la madre.

Lux dejo de beber su té para hablar.-veo que todos tenemos una definición de gente despreciable.-dijo Lux.

¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto la madre.

Todos tenemos nuestra definición de gente despreciable.-se atrevió a repetir la rubia.

¿Me negaras que esa gente es despreciable?-dijo la madre.

¿La verdad? si, acepto que los habitantes de Noxus son algo barbaros y violentos pero no tienen la culpa, Kled me conto que en Noxus debes ser de esa manera, si no, no sobrevives ni un solo día.-dijo Lux.

¿Kled?-pregunto la madre.

Un yordle capitán noxiano madre.-dijo Lux con tranquilidad.

¡¿HABLASTE CON UN SUCIO NOXIANO?!-exclamo la madre.

Si, no le veo nada de malo, después de todo hable con él en la liga, donde estoy protegida y estoy vivita y coleando.-dijo Lux.

No quiero ver jamás de los jamases que hables con ese tipo de…basura.-dijo la madre.

Lux dejo su té ya acabado para responder con algo de molestia.-Pues, una de esas "basuras"como tú las llamas, esta en este mismo momento junto a Garen y se llevan mejor de lo que crees.-dijo Lux.

No te creo hija mia, la inocencia de tus ojos no te deja ver la realidad.-dijo la madre.

Lo siento mamá pero no estoy de acuerdo en este caso.-Lux se levanto de la mesa para proseguir.-tu soberbia y falta de humildad no te deja ver más allá de lo que hay en esta casa, no ves que Garen puede hacer mucho más que lo que dice el estúpido código de honor demaciano y también que mi magia puede hacer algo más positivo que solo destruir.-dijo Lux.

No me contestes niña, ten respeto.-dijo la madre.

Pues, con respeto te digo esto, no dejare que mi magia sea extraída por un anulador, Garen no siempre seguirá el estúpido código de honor de esta ciudad.-Lux abrió la puerta de salida.-y pertenecer a una clase social alta no te hace mejor persona ni mucho menos mejor que alguien, ni siquiera mejor que un noxiano.-sentencio Lux saliendo de la casa dejando perpleja a su madre.

…

Cassiopeia estaba realmente emocionada al igual que Lux, estaba preparando el desayuno alegremente a su medio hermano mientras este se duchaba.

Huele delicioso.-comento Talon mientras bajaba las escaleras con su pecho descubierto.

Vístete hombre.-se volteo Cassiopeia.

¿Qué hay de malo?, solo me estás viendo tu.-dijo Talon mientras tomaba asiento pero la larga cola de Cassiopeia le arrojo su traje de asesino anteriormente lavado por la lavandería noxiana.-Pfff.-se quejo Talon.

Así está mejor.-sonrió Cassiopeia.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Cassiopeia quería comer rápido para poder irse a la sede.

Vamos Talon, rápido.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Tranquila, ya casi acabo.-dijo Talon terminando su desayuno.

…

Noxus y Demacia juntos alrededor del teleportador por donde iban a llegar sus guerreros sanos y salvos, Cassiopeia emocionada al igual que Lux, aunque Jarvan estaba algo disgustado con la presencia de Swain en ese lugar. También había venido Soraka junto a Varus y Taric, Varus solo fue por acompañar a su pareja y Taric quería ver a su viejo amigo

Todos atentos al teleportador.

…

Katarina sintió los rayos de sol en sus brazos, el calor de ellos le hizo despertar de una manera suave, sintió un aroma que la volvía loca y le encantaba. Se dio cuenta en donde estaba durmiendo y se sonrojo al instante, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Garen.

Katarina sonrojada comenzó a levantarse pero un brazo la atrajo de nuevo al pecho de Garen.

¿Ya te vas?-sonrió Garen.

Quiero vestirme Garen.-se sonrojo Katarina.

Eres hermosa.-dijo Garen mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Garen…-Katarina no creía que todo lo que su corazón había anhelado se haya vuelto una realidad, se había reprimido tanto lo que sentía que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido pero ya todos los estaban esperando del otro lado del portal por el cual debía alistarse.

Ambos se vistieron, Katarina no dejo en ningún momento que Garen la mirara, aún así Garen era un caballero y obedeció a la petición de Katarina.

Armaron todo de vuelta y miraron de nuevo el teleportador.

Katarina pego un suspiro al mirar el teleportador.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Garen.

Esto…lo que sentimos…no será fácil y tú lo sabes.-dijo Katarina.-cada vez que recuerdo la situación en la que se encuentran nuestras ciudades natales me deprime y me llena de rabia.-dijo Katarina.

Sabremos salir de esta…juntos.-dijo Garen tomando su mano.-y si no, recuerda algo y tenlo SIEMPRE presente…te amo.-dijo Garen besando a Katarina.

Katarina le sonrió y comenzaron a subir lentamente las escalerillas del teleportador para poder regresar a la sede del instituto de guerra, Katarina se imaginaba que su hermana Cassiopeia estaría emocionada de verla de nuevo y le daría un gran abrazo. Garen también pensaba que su hermana menor estaría realmente emocionada e incluso llegaría a llorar de la emoción, siempre fue muy apegada a él.

El teleportador lentamente comenzó a rodearlos de magia color azul y amatista, hasta que…

Parece que llegue a tiempo.-dijo Mastyx delante del teleportador.

Katarina miro en su dirección desconcertada ¿Qué hacia aquí?

¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto Katarina, Garen mantuvo su silencio…

Mastyx chasqueo sus dedos.-hazlo cariño.-dijo Mastyx sonriendo.

¿Que…?-Katarina no pudo continuar porque…estaba siendo atravesada…por la espada de Garen…por el mismo Garen.

Garen permanecía clavando su espada en el abdomen de Katarina con la mirada perdida y sus pupilas contraídas y de un color rosa.

G-Ga…ren.-Katarina escupió sangre.

Finalmente fueron teleportador con esa horrenda escena.

Mi trabajo aquí termino.-la voz de Mastyx comenzó a distorsionarse hasta cambiar completamente su apariencia, ya no había rastro de la enfermera Joniana llamada Mastyx.

Este disfraz sí que me gusto, mph, lastima.-dijo…LeBlanc.-espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho en Noxus.

LeBlanc subió al teleportador para irse al teleportador de Noxus.

…

El teleportador comenzó a dar señales de recibir a fuentes de vida, todos los presentes se emocionaron hasta que vieron a Katarina siendo atravesada por la espada de Garen.

Las expresiones felices se transformaron en miradas de horror y el mundo de Cassiopeia se venía abajo al ver a su hermana de esa manera.

¡"TRAIDOR"!

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo muy bien aunque volví a clases T_T**

 **Confío en que no me odiaran por traerles este capítulo tan lindo…*Esquiva un tomate***

 **¿Qué esperaban? los que me siguen desde hace mucho tiempo saben que después de que hago algo muy feliz lo termino arruinando de una u otra forma xD**

 **Reviews para Mastyx…digo LeBlanc, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Todos son libres de comentar lo que quieran y del largo que sea en mi fanfic, me hacen feliz el día con un review largo ya sea de experiencia del fanfic o de sus gustos y vida, así todas las alpaquitas nos conocemos mejor n_n**

 **-No juego rankeds porque realmente no me llama la atención, prefiero divertirme en normalitos, aunque jugare mis 10 rankeds porque igualmente soy muy competitivo xD**

 **-POPPY X SHYVANA? REALLY?**

 **-I NEED PORTADA (?)**

 **-Kayn está roto en mi opinión pero no tanto como cuando salieron otros campeones como por ejemplo Camille.**

 **-Reemplazaría "Ultimo aliento" de Yasuo o "Furia del dragón" de Lee sin por autodestruirse :c**

 **-Jamás he leído fanfics de Jinx y Jhin, agradecería que me enviaras uno a ver qué tal n_n**

 **Pues…en serio, bienvenida sea "QueenOfPoros" me hacen llorar de verdad que me digan que se hayan tomado el enorme tiempo de leerse todos mis fics, sé que no todos tienen la misma escritura pero es muy genial que se tomen esa molestia.**

 **Me harán llorar ;_; gracias**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Te esperabas esto? me refiero al final de este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :D ;) :3**

 **Pd: ¡NO ME ODIEN!**


	44. Decepción

**Capitulo Cuarenta y cuatro: Decepción.**

¿Cómo es que siempre tienes razón Ovejita?-preguntó Lobo.

Puedo sentir cuando la vida de una persona está por irse.-dijo Oveja.-Tú también eres capaz, querido Lobo.-agregó la Kindred.

Que flojera.-bostezo Lobo.- ¿Cuándo podremos ir por ella?-preguntó Lobo impaciente.

Pronto querido Lobo, cuando esté a nuestro alcance.-dijo Oveja con una voz serena.

…

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos y horrorizados con la escena que acababan de presenciar, los demacianos estaban decepcionados del guerrero, de cometer tal traición que iba en contra de su código de honor, mientras que los noxianos estaban furiosos porque un sucio demaciano les haya traicionado de esa manera, sabiendo que se hacen llamar los justos y honestos.

El mundo de Cassiopeia se vino abajo, sus ojos no se apartaban de la mirada horrorizada de su hermana mientras era atravesada por la espada del demaciano, un frio en su alma la hizo reaccionar, necesitaba gritar, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba con muchas ganas pero aún así su voz no salía y nadie parecía hacer nada.

Lux miro con horror a su hermano, su mirada estaba perdida como si no supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo, Lux sintió una profunda decepción involuntaria pero también pánico al imaginarse cómo se tornaría todo, todos acudirían al pánico y tratarían de traidor a Garen, a su único hermano.

Y todos esos pensamientos en solo 3 segundos después de verlos.

¡TRAIDOR!-grito Swain furioso.

¡GAREN!-exclamo Lux.

¡HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamo Cassiopeia por fin.

Todos esos gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de Garen, lo hicieron reaccionar mientras sus ojos recuperaban su color azul característico, estaba desorientado y no sabía que pensar, fue cuando vio a Katarina, escupiendo sangre y con una mirada horrorizada.

¿K-Katarina?-dijo Garen mirándola y procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ga…ren, ¿P-P-Por…qu e?-dijo Katarina mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos turquesa.

Y-Yo.-Garen no sabía que estaba haciendo, que estaba pensando.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pregunto Garen.

C-Creí que me…a-amabas.-dijo Katarina mientras sus ojos se perdían en sus parpados.

Fue cuando Garen se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, estaba atravesando con su espada a la mujer que amaba delante de todos, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

K-Katarina.-dijo Garen desorientado.

De pronto Garen fue atacado por dos colmillos mágicos que lo mandaron lejos de Katarina.

¡VOY A MATARTE!-exclamo la causante del ataque, Cassiopeia. Talon trataba de tenerla en su lugar mientras Xander llamaba al cuerpo médico de la liga.

Cassiopeia se libero del agarre de Talon y fue a socorrer a su hermana, estaba con el vientre atravesado y al parecer le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida.-Hermanita, hermanita, respóndeme…vamos, vas a estar bien, te vas a sanar y nos iremos a casa, por favor no me dejes sola, no hagas lo mismo que papá, ¡KATARINA!-decía la víbora, en ese momento Soraka se acerco para examinar a Katarina.-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!-exclamo Cassiopeia.

Debo examinarla.-dijo Soraka de forma paciente.

¡NO TE DEJARE, TE MATARÉ SI LO HACES!-exclamo la víbora.

Varus estaba por intervenir, el tono que el abrazo de la serpiente estaba usando contra su pareja no le gusto en absoluto, pero Soraka lo tomo del hombro derecho, ella podía sola.-Escucha cariño, si no me dejas examinarla, tu hermana morirá, ¿acaso crees que una herida de esa magnitud se curara con un par de pociones? eres inteligente, ya deberías saber la respuesta.-dijo la sanadora.

Cassiopeia se quedo silente mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Katarina.

Por favor, déjame tratarla, mientras más esperemos mas difícil será tratarla.-dijo Soraka.

…Salva a mi hermana, te lo pido por favor.-dijo Cassiopeia entregándole a Katarina.

Soraka asintió y comenzó a examinar a Katarina, aún respiraba pero de forma débil, calculaba que sin atención medica no duraría más de 5 minutos en ese estado, además, debía considerar que aún perdía sangre, afortunadamente la espada seguía en su cuerpo por lo que no se desangraría rápidamente. Lo difícil será sacarla de su cuerpo.

¡RAPIDO, EL CUERPO MEDICO!-Soraka de pronto se puso seria, se transformo en toda una profesional de la medicina, el cuerpo médico llego y subieron a Katarina a la camilla.-Vamos, la perderemos si nos relajamos.-dijo Soraka corriendo junto al cuerpo médico hasta la enfermería, afortunadamente Xander, Ekko y Taliyah despejaron la enfermería para su uso. Varus fue detrás de Soraka algo disgustado, estaba claro que habría una charla entre ambos después de eso.

 **Punto de vista de Garen.**

¿Qué acabo de hacer? lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Katarina en el teleportador y después no pude controlar mis acciones, ahora me encuentro a mi mismo atravesando al amor de mi vida sin ninguna razón. Talves no recuerde mucho pero lo que hice es imperdonable para todos y para mi, quiero morir, no quiero vivir sabiendo que traicione a mi patria, a mi familia y más importante aún, a Katarina.

No estaba concentrado en el dolor que me causo el ataque mágico de Cassiopeia, realmente no la culpo, merezco la muerte y quien mejor que ella para darme ese castigo.

Siento como personas se me aproximan y se paran delante de mí.-Garen Crownguard, quedas arrestado por intento de asesinato de la señorita Katarina DuCoteau.-dijo un invocador, a su lado estaba la invocadora Lisa y el pequeño invocador Xander con una mirada triste.

Lisa saco un cuadernillo.- ¿Alguna declaración que quieras hacer antes de encerrarte?-pregunto Lisa.

Permanecí en silencio ¿Qué les diría?, nadie me creería, ni yo mismo me creo.

Al parecer no, Xander, encadénalo.-dijo Lisa a lo que Xander cerró sus ojos con fuerza y asintió.-Cadenum…perpendro.-conjuro Xander con tristeza y duda mientras una cadena mágica me ataba las manos y el cuello, ya había visto ese conjuro en las prisiones de la liga, es simple…haces algo indebido y las cadenas comienzan a estrangularte para reducirte.

Ven con nosotros.-dijo el invocador.-ya sabes que pasará si no haces caso.-agrego.

Yo me limité a agachar la cabeza mientras los seguía, Lisa detrás de mí, el otro invocador delante y Xander a mi lado con una profunda mirada de decepción.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Xander triste.

La voz de Xander me lleno de tristeza, pero no podía decirle lo que pensaba, no podía decírselo a nadie.-No lo sé.-dije simplemente, Xander no habló más, se quedo en silencio mientras pasábamos por delante de toda la gente.

Mi corazón se rompió al ver a Lux tan decepcionada, estaba llorando mientras Sona trataba de consolarla, Taric no tenía expresión en su rostro, o al menos, no le podía dar interpretación, Fiora me negaba con la cabeza y Jarvan estaba profundamente decepcionado. No quise mirar a nadie más, la vergüenza que sentía era horrible.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

No lo puedo creer.-dijo Shyvana.

Tampoco yo, Luxanna debe estar destrozada, será mejor que los demás regresen a Demacia y 4 de nosotros nos quedemos aquí.-dijo Jarvan.

Si, majestad.-dijo Shyvana.

Jarvan, ¿Por qué hay una nube de magia caminando?-pregunto Galio agachándose.

¿Nube de magia?, el que está caminando es Garen.-dijo Jarvan extrañado pero le resto importancia.

Oh…-Galio no parecía convencido.

Cassiopeia seguía devastada por lo que acababa de pasar, era ayudada por Talon para caminar de regreso al grupo.

Me quedaré para resolver esto, Cassiopeia, Sion y Draven regresen a Noxus.-dijo Swain mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones junto a Darius y Vladimir, habría mucho que hablar sobre este tema con el príncipe Jarvan.

Cassiopeia no quería irse por lo que Talon tuvo que llevársela a rastras del lugar regresando a Noxus.

Lux estaba en las mismas, Sona apenas podía contenerla, quería hablar con Garen, preguntarle tantas cosas pero Galio se la llevo sin esfuerzo alguno hasta el teleportador.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAA AMIGUINES:D**

 **¿Qué tal como andan?**

 **Si se preguntan por qué no subí el capitulo el domingo, pues, estaba de viaje en el sur de mi país y lamentablemente no tenía conexión a internet y recién hoy llegue a mi casa y corrí a subirlo xD**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? no todo es color de rosa amiguin, y si piensas en lanzarme más tomates, mejor, me hago una ensalada y una pizza de paso xD**

 **Reviews para la atravesada de Katarina, también un mensajin privado :3**

 **¡BIENVENIDO SEA "Joseph94" espero que te guste el fic y compártelo con tus amiguitos y todos seamos unas alpaquitas felices, y me alegra que quieras pasarte por el canal, no soy el mostrador (?) de contenido más original pero hago lo que puedo :3**

 **Muy bien chicos, en cuanto terminen este capítulo ¡VAYANSÉ A DORMIR QUE MAÑANA HAY ESCUELA!**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D**

 **Pd: ¡SE VIENE LA PELEA ENTRE VARUS Y SORAKA!**


	45. Más problemas

**Capitulo Cuarenta y cinco: Más problemas.**

Lux regreso a casa de sus padres muy deprimida, aún no podía creer que Garen hiciese semejante aberración al código de honor, había pensado que Garen realmente estaba enamorado de Katarina y que tenía que apoyarlo en esa decisión, sin embargo, debido a lo que vio al parecer no fue necesario apoyarlo en nada y tampoco puede apoyarlo ahora, es ella contra la liga y todo Noxus. Aún así, Lux tenía sus sospechas, ¿Cómo podría Garen cometer semejante acto en frente de las dos naciones y de la liga?, su hermano era un cabeza dura pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo sabiendo que hubo un pacto de lealtad al momento de partir a la misión y menos a Katarina.

Hay algo extraño en todo esto.-se dijo a sí misma mientras se paraba en frente de la puerta para decidir si entrar a casa o no, vio por la ventana a su padre puliendo un medallón de oro y platino que Garen ganó en anteriores batallas mientras que su madre mandaba de aquí para allá a los mayordomos ordenando que pusieran la casa en orden.

No puedo.-Lux se acobardo y salió corriendo de la casa, no tenía el valor para decirle a sus padres que su hijo mayor cometió un acto de deshonra a la patria y que se transformo en un preso de la liga, no aguantaría el cambio de una mirada llena de regocijo a una expresión decepcionada de sus padres.

La dama luminosa corrió hasta el castillo del rey Jarvan III, encontrándose con Shyvana en la puerta.

Luxanna.-llamo Shyvana.

Buenas tardes…o noches, ya oscurecerá.-dijo Lux con un tono bastante apagado, a pesar de que habían llegado en la mañana a la sede del instituto de guerra, hubo una reunión después del incidente que le tomo toda la tarde, fue una reunión muy larga y la mitad del tiempo todos incluyendo Jarvan IV estaban callados tratando de digerir lo que había ocurrido.

Que objeto tiene que te pregunte si te encuentras bien, es obvio que estás muy afectada.-dijo Shyvana.

No tuve el valor de decirles a mis padres lo que había ocurrido, huí de casa antes de que me vieran.-dijo Lux muy deprimida.

Ven aquí.-Shyvana no era una mujer muy cercana a las personas pero en este caso, para su percepción, Lux necesitaba que ella dejara su disgusto por el tacto mutuo para consolarla. Le dio un corto abrazo a Lux para que dejara de sentirse sola en la situación.

Talves sea mejor que hables con su majestad, el puede ayudarte más que yo.-dijo Shyvana.

Lux asintió y agradeció el gesto de la chica y procedió a entrar en el castillo, recorrió los jardines en los cuales veía a Jarvan y a Garen entrenar cuando eran pequeños, el salón de reuniones en donde recordó la primera vez que tuvo que salir en una misión junto a su hermano, entre otras salas. Finalmente encontró a Jarvan en la enorme sala de estar del castillo, mirando por un enorme ventanal la puesta de sol.

Su majestad, disculpe que lo moleste.-dijo Lux.

Jarvan volteo a ver a la chica y le dedico una sonrisa triste.-no es molestia, adelante Lux.-dijo el príncipe.

Lux entro en el gran salón decorado por alfombras, cuadros de artistas que pareciese que hayan sido bendecidos al momento de pintar tales obras, algunos sofás que a la vista lucen realmente cómodos, una mesa de centro en donde había un juego de té de porcelana bastante caro y una chimenea que por el momento permanecía apagada.

Yo…lamento lo que paso con tu hermano.-dijo Jarvan agachando su cabeza.

No debe disculparse de nada, su majestad.-dijo Lux haciendo que Jarvan levantase la mirada.-Nadie aquí tiene la culpa, mi hermano es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hace.-agrego Lux.

Lo sé, pero realmente no puedo imaginar que tuviera esas intenciones o algo semejante en medio del contexto que se nos presenta.-dijo Jarvan.

Hace bien en dudar.-dijo Lux con un aire misterioso.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Jarvan.

No lo digo solo porque sea mi hermano y quiera protegerlo, lo digo porque conozco como piensa, sé lo que es capaz de hacer y lo que no y créame, esto no está dentro de sus capacidades.-dijo Lux.

Sé que quieres proteger a tu hermano, pero no veo alguna prueba que demuestre una casi imposible inocencia de Garen.-dijo Jarvan.

Creo que si las hay, solo hay que buscarlas, su majestad.-dijo Lux.-si hay luz, hay sombras y es trabajo de cada uno desvelar la verdad detrás para poder ver a través de las sombras-dijo Lux.

Jarvan se puso serio, no entendía que quería decir Lux.

Explícate.-dijo Jarvan.

Disculpe su majestad pero esto no es una casualidad, todo tiene su razón y nada pasa porque si.-dijo Lux.-eso es parte del mundo de la magia pero no estamos en un show de magos.-agrego Lux seria.

¿Investigaras qué exactamente?-pregunto Jarvan.

El por qué, su majestad.-dijo Lux.-Si mi hermano quisiera matar a Katarina, ya lo hubiera hecho, el se rige por el código de honor demaciano y no atacaría a un enemigo por la espalda y eso usted lo sabe muy bien.-dijo Lux sorprendiendo a Jarvan.-y por último, ¿no noto a Garen algo…desorientado al momento de llegar?-pregunto Lux.

Jarvan quedo en silencio analizando la situación, solo Lux sabía cómo encontrar luz en un pasaje en donde no puedes ver más allá de tu propia nariz.

Pero por el momento solo necesito que me diga que pasara con mi hermano.-la expresión de Lux cambio de seria a triste.

Jarvan la miro a los ojos, estaban humedecidos y no quería hacerla sufrir más.-Solo te diré que depende del veredicto de la liga.-dijo Jarvan.

Lux asintió algo preocupada.-perdone las molestias, que tenga buena tarde.-y sin más Lux se retiro del lugar dejando algunas lagrimas en la alfombra a su paso.

Sin embargo, Jarvan no quedo tranquilo con lo que había dicho Lux.

Luz en donde la oscuridad no me permite ver mas allá de mi nariz…-Jarvan se repetía esa frase característica de Lux que talves haya leído en sus libros de fantasía romántica o de misterio.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Si mi hermano quisiera matar a Katarina, ya lo hubiera hecho, el se rige por el código de honor demaciano y no atacaría a un enemigo por la espalda y eso usted lo sabe muy bien y por último, ¿no noto a Garen algo…desorientado al momento de llegar?-pregunto Lux.

 _ **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO…**_

Galio se agacho para hablarle a Jarvan.-Jarvan, ¿Por qué hay una nube de magia caminando?-pregunto Galio.

¿Nube de magia?, el que está caminando es Garen.-dijo Jarvan extrañado pero le restó importancia.

Oh…-Galio no parecía convencido.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Nube de magia?-se pregunto Jarvan.

…

Katarina estaba siendo atendida por Soraka y Taric, hacían lo posible por extender su vida para encontrar la manera de cerrar su herida sin lastimarla en el intento.

Necesito sangre de su tipo, 4 rollos de vendaje y mucha agua oxigenada, la herida podría infectarse.-dijo Soraka.

De inmediato.-Taric obedeció y salió de la sala, Soraka también salió rápidamente para poder traer algunas pociones y pomadas de la liga y así tratarla con mayor seguridad.

Pero alguien tenía otros planes, al momento de estar a un par de pasos de la puerta de la sala de emergencias, Varus se puso en su camino.

¿Qué hac…?-Soraka fue interrumpida.

¿Qué haces tú?-pregunto Varus furioso.- ¿Cómo puedes estar ayudando a esa sucia noxiana?-pregunto Varus.

Varus, ella no es como los demás, si tiene las manos manchadas no es su culpa, recuerda como es Noxus.-dijo Soraka.-necesito pasar y curarla.

No dejare que cures a una asesina, ella puede haber matado a mi gente en Jonia.-recordó Varus.

¿Acaso la viste en esa guerra?-pregunto Soraka perdiendo la paciencia.

Varus se quedo silente, su orgullo le impedía que Soraka curara a Katarina solo por el hecho de ser noxiana.

Sí, eso pensé, ahora necesito pasar.-dijo Soraka.

No te dejare Soraka.-dijo Varus.

¿Por qué no?-dijo Soraka enojada.

Porque yo lo digo.-dijo Varus.-si tu entras en esa sala olvídate de mi.-dijo Varus, aunque este lo dijo sin pensar pero no quito que la mirara de forma amenazadora.

Pero el que se sintió amenazado fue él, Soraka lo miraba con rabia, tristeza y rencor mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Con que…le pones precio a lo que siento…-dijo Soraka.

Soraka yo…no quise decir…-Varus quiso disculparse pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

No sabes…el dolor que me acabas de provocar al decir eso, cuando establecimos nuestro amor me aceptaste con mis virtudes y defectos, tú sabías muy bien que yo admiro la vida y curaré a todo aquel que lo merezca.-dijo Soraka sonando mas dolida.-y ahora me dices que si entro a salvar una vida te alejaras de mi… ¡¿TAN POCO VALGO PARA TI VARUS?!-exclamo Soraka llorando.

Soraka yo…-Varus no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Siento si sonare muy cruel pero es la verdad, no voy a dejar de salvar personas ni por ti…ni por nadie.-sentencio Soraka abriéndose paso a la sala empujando a Varus a un lado.

Bien hecho señor simpatía.-dijo Taric detrás de Varus.-linda forma de tratarla.

¿Tú que sabrás?-dijo Varus tosco.

Su amor es como la unión entre una amatista y un topacio, forman una gema extraña pero el doble de bella que sus anteriores antepasados, pero es tan delicada que si no se cuida bien.-Taric chasqueo fuertemente sus dedos.-se rompe.

¿A qué quieres llegar?-pregunto Varus.

Entiende que esta es la pasión de Soraka, ella quiere salvar a aquellos que se lo merecen y su juicio jamás ha fallado, pero tú fuiste completamente un idiota y le pusiste un precio a su relación, si no me equivoco esta es la primera discusión que tienen desde que se conocieron y eso es mucho tiempo.-dijo Taric.

Varus solo escuchaba a Taric sin articular palabra alguna.

No querrás que por esto todo se vaya por la cloaca, ¿o acaso las palabras que dijiste eran verdad?-pregunto Taric.

¡NO!-exclamo Varus.-yo nunca le diría algo así, fui un estúpido, siempre lo he sido, pero la amo demasiado y esta situación…pues me saco de quicio.-dijo Varus.

Si la amas tanto, ve y demuéstrale que estas arrepentido y que jamás se volverá a repetir una situación como esta, Soraka solo se enoja cuando algo le duele o le molesta a niveles muy extremos o cuando se comen su pastel de bananas sin permiso.-dijo Taric.-en cualquier caso, no permitas que tu pasado y tu rencor interfieran con tu amor por ella, porque ella te ha salvado a ti en toda forma posible.-dijo Taric antes de entrar a la sala junto a Soraka.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan?, yo estoy muyyyy cansado T_T, no puedo disfrutar ningún fin de semana por los deberes de la escuela y es realmente tedioso no tener tiempo para escribirles un capitulo.**

 **Pero esta vez me asegure de terminar los deberes de la siguiente semana el día viernes que pasó, para tener este día completamente libre para escribir y talves mañana domingo grabarles una pequeña idea que tengo para el canal.**

 **Reviews para Lux y sus sospechas, también un mensajin privado para Varus.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **-¡BIENVENIDO SAM 219! espero que te guste el fic y no olvides pasarte por mi canal de youtube (links en mi perfil) y mi siguiente fic…tengo algunas ideas pero tendré que hacerlas por votación y no esperaba que te guste "La soberana y el maestro" ya que debo remasterizarla por algunas (por no decir muchas o casi todo el fic) faltas de ortografía y de narrativa.**_

 _ **-Se me acabo el cloro**_

 _ **-¡BIENVENIDO SEA TRYNDAMER95! el dueño de rito leyendo mi fic *-*, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, se que es un poco tedioso leer todo de corrido pero me hace muy feliz que lo hayas hecho :3**_

 **Pregunta random: En el sentido de la discusión entre Soraka y Varus ¿Team Soraka o team Varus?, quien según su criterio tenía razón :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	46. Sentencia

**Capitulo Cuarenta y seis: Sentencia.**

Soraka estaba lo más concentrada posible en las heridas de Katarina, primero debía regenerar los órganos afectados de esta para luego sustituir la falta de sangre antes de que su cuerpo no resista mas y finalmente cerrar la herida. Sonaba fácil pero para Soraka, incluso teniendo los mejores poderes curativos de toda Runaterra le resultaría muy difícil mantenerla con vida pero había algo que ningún médico tenía, su infinito amor por la vida y la capacidad de darlo todo por un paciente en apuros extremos. Taric había llegado a la sala de emergencias con las cosas que Soraka había solicitado, sin embargo, su rostro expresaba una profunda preocupación por la sanadora.

¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Soraka mirándolo de reojo mientras tomaba los suministros que Taric había traído.

¿Has pensado que tan frágil es la gente?-pregunto Taric.

Todos los días Taric, por eso soy quien soy y estoy en el mundo mortal por esa razón.-dijo Soraka.

¿Solo por esa razón?-pregunto Taric.

Soraka detuvo en seco sus labores, Taric arqueo una ceja mirándola y adelantándose a ella.-creo que te olvidas de algo, o más bien, alguien.-dijo Taric mientras calculaba cuanto vendaje debía cortar para las heridas de Katarina.

Soraka seguía manteniendo su silencio, pero esta vez siguió con su labor de salvar la vida de Katarina.

Jamás he visto alguien que te ame a tal magnitud querida.-dijo Taric, de pronto escucho a Soraka gruñir de forma casi imperceptible.

¿Amor?, talves no sea humana, pero sé perfectamente que el amor no se le coloca un precio, si no, no sería amor ¿no crees?-pregunto Soraka mientras evaluaba los niveles de sangre de Katarina.

Buen punto amiga mia.-admitió Taric.-pero hay quien dice que errar es humano y todos cometemos errores.-dijo Taric.

¿Y si…lo que dijo no fue un error?-dijo Soraka sonando dolida y asustada.

Solamente el tiempo lo dirá, el te demostrara que lo que dijo fue un error, un terrible error que se arrepiente muchísimo de haber cometido en especial contigo, si no pasa, ya sabes la respuesta.-dijo Taric.

Soraka quedo silente un momento para pensar en las palabras de Taric, amaba a Varus, jamás se imagino amar a un ser de tal manera que sedería absolutamente todo de ella. No quería perder a su mayor razón de existencia en el mundo mortal pero había palabras que cortaban mucho más profundo que una daga pero aún así no era algo que el amor no pueda sanar, después de todo, ambos sanaron heridas del otro en toda su relación.

Debemos salvarla.-dijo Soraka enfocándose nuevamente en las heridas de Katarina, Taric asintió y siguió con su labor hasta que escucharon los pitidos de la maquina que controlaba los niveles cardiacos de Katarina.

La sangre ¡RAPIDO!-dijo Soraka mientras Taric le pasaba rápidamente la sangre para Katarina. Soraka concentro sus poderes curativos más fuertes (para un ser humano) en la palma de su mano y los inyecto en la herida de Katarina. La magia verdosa se coló entre los tejidos del cuerpo de Katarina llegando a sus órganos dañados, estos comenzaron a restaurarse. No había regeneración de células de manera adelantada, si no que la magia curativa de Soraka creaba nuevas células para que así las células antiguas no envejecieran y perdieran su capacidad de regeneración con los años, era un proceso que constaba de mucha magia hasta el punto de que Soraka comenzaba a sudar y a jadear levemente.

Yo te ayudo.-dijo Taric mientras su mano también se impregnaba con magia color verde y sus gemas se transformaban en esmeraldas.

Perdona, no es fácil mantener el hechizo sola.-dijo Soraka.

No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte.-dijo Taric mientras se concentraba en el hechizo, el caballero de las gemas tenía mucho menos poder curativo que Soraka pero lo suficiente como para que los órganos se restauraran antes de que la amenazaba fuese mortal…más de lo que ya era.

Soraka tomo una jeringa enorme y comenzó a suministrarle la sangre necesaria a Katarina para que su sistema volviese a estar en marcha como antes, sin embargo, lo hacía de forma lenta, no podía sobrecargar su cuerpo con un cambio brusco en los niveles de sangre, si no, su condición empeoraría.

Después de 30 minutos de continuo suministro de sangre, Soraka sintió el corazón de Katarina latir de manera más normal, solo necesitaban cerrar por completo la herida y dejar que la pelirroja descansara. Pero cuando trato de concentrar magia curativa en su palma, esta se volvió en su contra dándole un choque arcano haciendo que la hija de las estrellas cayera al piso.

¡SORAKA!-Taric levanto a Soraka y al examinar su condición se fijo que estaba exhausta, tanto, que no podía concentrar más poder curativo y se estaba sobre exigiendo, su sistema respondió a este estimulo con un choque arcano.

Taric con un leve movimiento de mano cerró casi por completo la herida de Katarina y levanto a Soraka en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

En cuanto salió de la sala de emergencias vio a Varus sentado en una banca, con la cabeza gacha. El arquero sintió el sonido de la puerta y levanto la mirada y al ver a Soraka inconsciente en los brazos de Taric, se altero.

¡¿QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ?!-pregunto el arquero alterado y asustado acercándose al caballero de las gemas.

Tranquilo mi morado amigo, solo está exhausta, utilizo demasiado poder curativo sin siquiera tomarse un descanso para reponerse.-dijo Taric de manera pacífica.-solo necesita descansar.

Yo la llevaré a su cuarto.-dijo Varus.

¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Taric.

Sí, tengo las llaves de su cuarto aquí en la liga y quiero…recuperarla cuando despierte.-dijo Varus.

Taric sonrió gustoso, entrego a la dormida Soraka a su príncipe… ¿morado?, en fin. Taric vio como Varus partía a las habitaciones con Soraka en sus brazos, ahora para él era hora de regresar a la sala emergencias de la liga.

…

Cassiopeia debía ir junto a Talon a una junta de la política noxiana en el cuartel general, Cassiopeia no se encontraba de ánimos y Talon seguía sin expresión alguna aunque también estaba afectado por lo que ocurrió. Al llegar todos los funcionarios miraron a los DuCoteau con lastima y es lo que más odiaba Cassiopeia aunque tampoco tenía energías para reclamar. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones todos estaban en silencio y Cassiopeia rogaba que ellos tampoco los mirarán con lastima aunque era muy poco probable de que sus miradas fueran con esa intención.

¿Dónde está Swain?-pregunto Talon al no ver al anciano en la sala.

Debemos esperarlo, está en una junta con Jarvan para decidir qué hacer en este caso.-dijo Vladimir.

Cassiopeia ansiaba clavar sus colmillos y garras en la carne de Garen, cualquier sufrimiento era poco.

Cassiopeia se poso en una esquina junto a Talon esperando la llegada del dichoso anciano vastaya.

…

Fueron extensas horas de tensión en el tribunal de la liga, Jarvan defendía con lo que podía a Garen quien permanecía silente atado con cadena como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, por desgracia, Swain tenía todas las de ganar al haber una clara falta de pruebas por parte de Demacia.

Lo siento señor Jarvan, pero usted sabe tan bien como yo que en un tribunal las pruebas lo son todo, hasta el momento no ha dado más que discursos de lo bueno que ha sido Garen en los actos diplomáticos sin ninguna prueba contundente.-dijo Swain

Swain tiene razón príncipe Jarvan.-dijo el invocador anciano, a su lado habían dos invocadores y el pequeño Xander estaba entre el jurado de invocadores, aunque estuviera por parte de Garen, el chico no podía decir ni hacer nada ya que, como se dijo antes, no existían pruebas que demuestren que Garen es inocente, ¿de dónde sacarían tal prueba si el acto delictual se cometió en frente de todos?

Jarvan se sentía dolido pero no lo demostraba, Poppy lo acompañaba en aquel acto diplomático pero aún así les era difícil mantener la compostura en un momento así, pero, el deber era el deber y debían entregar a Garen a la justicia, por el momento.

El castigo que se le entregara al señor Garen Crownguard le será impuesto por Noxus.-sentencio el anciano a lo que Poppy y Jarvan abrieron sus ojos como platos y Swain contuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

Estamos satisfechos con el veredicto, por el momento.-dijo Swain mientras se retiraba mirando a Garen encadenado, esté tenía una mirada vacía, sabía lo que había hecho y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio.

Su majestad, haga algo, ellos no pueden imponerle un castigo al señor Garen, le harán cosas horribles.-dijo Poppy.

Lo sé Poppy, lo sé muy bien pero no puedo hacer nada, si me opongo sería peor para Garen, algo se me ocurrirá pequeña pero por el momento Garen debe ser entregado a Noxus.-dijo Jarvan.

Después de aquel atroz veredicto Poppy y Jarvan salieron rumbo al teleportador, Poppy contenía las lágrimas que reflejaban la luna llena que los envolvían y Jarvan necesitaba golpear una montaña entera, se sentía tan impotente en esa situación pero aún peor, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Lux?

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo, horriblemente cansado, me queda 1 mes y dos semanas de clases y para todo estudiante chileno (y posiblemente también en otros países) sabe lo que significa…¡VAMOS A HACERLOS MIERDA A TRABAJOS Y EXAMENES EN ESTE ULTIMO MES DE CLASES!**

 **Por eso no pude subir capitulo en estas últimas semana, de hecho mañana tengo examen de historia y lenguaje pero reuní las fuerzas para darles un suculento capitulo :3**

 **Reviews para la recuperación de Katarina y la sentencia de nuestro demaciano favorito…¿Cómo acabamos en esta situación?**

 **Al parecer sufrieron con la pelea entre Soraka y Varus xD**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOOOO! es un video un tanto diferente, es la narración de una historia de Cassiopeia perteneciente al universo de league of legends, ósea, una historia oficial. Esta se titula "La muda de piel" vayan a mi canal y háganme saber si les gusta este tipo de videos para seguir subiendo mas de ese estilo :D**

 **Quiero mandarle saludos y toda mi fuerza a mis lectores de México y a todo** **México en general, sé por lo que están pasando y este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes, los adoro y espero que todos estén con buena salud y que se recuperen**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Son las 23:15 horas y recién comenzare a estudiar historia, ¡MATENMEEEEE!**


	47. Duro despertar

**Capitulo Cuarenta y siete: Duro despertar.**

Lux se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en su cómoda cama, ni sus padres ni los criados sabían que ella estaba allí por lo que nadie iba a entrar en su habitación. La chica miraba una foto de ella muy sonriente al lado de su hermano, Lux le hacía orejas de conejo por detrás de la cabeza del guerrero con sus dedos, ambos se veían muy sonrientes en esa instancia, fue cuando Garen recibió la espada de oro, un trofeo que solo se le daba al más ejemplar soldado de Demacia y no se le otorgaba a cualquier soldado.

Hermanito…-la chica comenzó a sollozar mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, recordaba como jugaban de niños.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡VAMOS LUX!-exclamo el joven Garen de 12 años a su pequeña hermana de 7 años.

Voy Garen, no te desesperes que si no te dará una ansiedad pre-estrés.-dijo Lux, a su corta edad ya confundía a la gente con sus palabras surrealistas.

¿Una qué?-pregunto Garen confundido.

No importa, vamos.-dijo Lux sonriente mientras se subían al sube y baja del parque demaciano.

Ambos se divertían subiendo y bajando en el juego hasta que era de tarde y sus padres les decían que debían llegar a cenar.

¡ES MUY DIVERTIDO JUGAR CONTIGO!-exclamo la pequeña Lux subiéndose a los hombros de su hermano.

Igualmente Luxy, te echaré de menos.-dijo Garen algo melancólico.

Lux no entendió el por qué de las palabras de Garen, pero no le había dado importancia hasta el día en que su hermano se tuvo que ir de casa para unirse a la academia militar de Demacia, su familia tenía escrito su futuro como un guerrero que protegería la utopía en la que vivían. Pero Lux no lo veía igual, lloro muchas noches que se transformaron en semanas, no quería a un guerrero que la protegiera como si de una princesa se tratase, no quería jugar con sus juguetes, no quería pasar otra tarde jugando sola en el sube y baja, que en su caso siempre se mantenía abajo hasta la hora de la cena. Lux solo quería a su dulce hermano de vuelta, al Garen maduro pero algo cabeza hueca, a su compañero en sus constantes frustraciones por su don en la magia.

Después de muchos años fuera, Garen por fin volvió a casa, toco la puerta de la enorme mansión esperando que un mayordomo le abriera, no siendo así pues le abrió su propia hermana.

Lo siento señor pero por el momento no necesitamos periódi…-Lux detuvo sus palabras al ver quien era mientras sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente.- ¿H-Hermanito?-pregunto Lux.

Luxanna…m-mírate, ya eres toda una mujer.-dijo Garen sin ocultar su emoción ni su radiante sonrisa.

Ambos se abrazaron con una felicidad que no habían sentido desde que eran pequeños.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lux apretaba su almohada con tanta fuerza como sus pequeñas manos se lo permitían, tanto dolor era el que sentía que sus ojos no irradiaban magia, su luz no se apreciaba brillante, ahora lo único brillante era su cabello. Sin embargo sintió la puerta de su casa sonar.

Príncipe Jarvan, que alegría verlo.-escucho decir a su padre. Lux abrió repentinamente los ojos.

Buenas noches, disculpe venir tan tarde pero, ¿se encontrara Luxanna en casa?, debo darle una noticia.-dijo Jarvan.

Lux se apresuro a salir de su habitación e ir a la entrada.-Lo siento pero no la hemos visto desde la mañana y me esta preocu…-el padre de Lux no pudo continuar al escuchar a Lux bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Su majestad.-dijo Lux jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento.- ¿Qué noticias me trae?-pregunto la chica, aunque la expresión en el rostro de Jarvan le dejaba en claro que no eran muy buenas noticias.

Bueno…veras Lux, llegue del juicio de tu hermano y se decidió el veredicto.-dijo Jarvan.

Luxanna se preocupo aún más, siquiera sabía si quería escuchar el veredicto.

Hice lo que más pude, pero por falta de pruebas…Garen fue declarado culpable y su castigo…será impuesto por Noxus.-dijo Jarvan con una presión enorme en su pecho.

El mundo de Lux se vino abajo, su cara palideció completamente, sentía un enorme peso encima de ella que no la dejaba respirar y le oprimía el pecho. La chica cayó de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas salían de los mares azules que tenía por ojos, quien sabe que cosas horribles le harían a su hermano en Noxus.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Jarvan ya se había ido y sus padres estaban rodeándola.-Tienes mucho que explicar Luxanna Crownguard.-dijo su padre.

…

Talon y Cassiopeia seguían esperando la llegada del estratega maestro a la sala de reuniones, ya habían pasado un par de horas de espera y Cassiopeia solo quería llegar a casa, no quería estar afuera ni menos rodeada de los que en un futuro podrían ser sus enemigos. Talon por otro lado se encontraba inexpresivo ante la situación, una vida llena de dificultades y decepciones le hicieron adaptarse seriamente a cualquier tipo de situación para demostrar seguridad y no demostrar debilidad ante sus enemigos.

Finalmente el estratega maestro llego a la sala de reuniones con media sonrisa, debía dar el aviso del veredicto sobre Garen a sus más fieles subordinados militares. Muy tranquilamente dejo a Beatriz en su percha de madera fina y comenzó a hablar.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.-dijo Swain.

¿Esperar?, hemos estado aquí desde hace 2 horas, 2 horas perdidas.-dijo Sion.-mas te vale que valga la pena.-agrego el coloso.

No te preocupes, lo valdrá.-dijo Swain.-seré breve, hemos logrado que la sentencia en este caso esté a nuestro favor, los demacianos no encontraron pruebas que salven a Garen de este embrollo.-dijo Swain.

"Solo se preocupa de los beneficios que traerá, ¿mi hermana donde queda en esto?, viejo bastardo, púdrete en tu propia miseria"-pensó Cassiopeia.

Por lo tanto, nos han concedido el honor de nosotros decidir el castigo de Garen, por lo que he decidido que será la pena de muerte y aún mejor, necesitaré a alguien que haga del resto de su vida una miseria.-dijo Swain casi riendo.

¡AL FIN ESA ASQUEROSA CIUDAD APRENDERA A NO METERSE CON NOXUS!-exclamo Sion.-aunque tampoco me molesta tanta guerra.

¿Has decidido quien hará esa labor?-pregunto Vladimir.

Claro que sí, tengo a la chica indicada.-dijo Swain mirando al abrazo de la serpiente.-Cassiopeia, tendrás el honor de cobrar venganza contra el demaciano a tu antojo.

Cassiopeia levanto la mirada mientras apretaba lo más que podía sus puños, estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que Garen deseara estar muerto.

Perdón por el retraso, espero que no me hayan extrañado tanto en Noxus.-dijo una voz femenina entrando a la sala.

Cassiopeia había olvidado por completo los planes de esa mujer, en cuanto vio a LeBlanc entrar a la sala sus colmillos comenzaron a escurrir veneno que le era casi imposible tragárselo para no levantar sospechas, Talon miro a Cassiopeia en señal de que se calmara, pues aún no sabían si LeBlanc estaba realmente involucrada en esto.

¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Vladimir.

Swain me mando a investigar un par de archivos que según él, eran fáciles de encontrar y codificar, sin embargo me tomo más de lo esperado.-dijo LeBlanc con altanería.

"¿Codificar archivos?"-Cassiopeia frunció el ceño, ella había leído todos y cada uno de los documentos noxianos habidos y por haber en la milicia, no había información relevante, además, Cassiopeia era mejor transcribiendo documentos y descifrando códigos que LeBlanc.

Talon estaba consciente de la situación también, sabía que para esas tareas Swain mandaba a Cassiopeia a cumplir dicho trabajo ¿Por qué ahora mando a LeBlanc y por qué se tardo tanto?, LeBlanc era inteligente y no solía tardarse tanto en esas cosas tampoco, a menos que esa no fuera su misión.

Como iba diciendo, Cassiopeia se encargara de Garen, nuestro querido amigo se encuentra en este mismo instante en Noxus y pasado mañana comenzara su proceso de tortura ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Swain.

Cassiopeia asintió ahogando un siseo serpentino.

…

Soraka se despertó lentamente de su profundo sueño, lo último que recordaba era el intento de volver a canalizar energía curativa en su palma pero no había descansado ni comido lo suficiente como para que sus poderes estuvieran al máximo como de costumbre, supuso que Taric la ayudo a llegar donde estaba ahora.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación de la liga, si no que era la habitación de Varus, Soraka trago saliva algo nerviosa y angustiada, supuso que Varus la trajo hasta aquí aunque ella seguía dolida por la pelea que tuvieron.

"Debo salir de aquí"-pensó Soraka mientras se levantaba de la cama y a paso apresurado se dirigía a la puerta pero al abrirla 4 centímetros alguien la cerró por encima de ella.

Veo que despertaste.-Soraka sintió la voz de Varus por detrás de ella.

"…"-Soraka no dijo nada, seguía intentando abrir la puerta aunque Varus era más fuerte que ella e impedía que esta abriera la puerta con un solo brazo.

No me trates como un desconocido Soraka, soy yo.-dijo Varus.

No te reconozco, desde que esas horribles palabras salieron de tu boca me comencé a preguntar quién eras realmente.-dijo Soraka.

Yo…-Varus no supo responder, admitía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero no encontraba las palabras concretas para disculparse.

Soraka se volteo para mirarlo, el corazón de Varus se trisó al ver a su amada chica al borde del llanto.-Si quieres que esto acabe aquí, si quieres que no siga mas a tu lado porque con esto te recordé al pasado, si ya no me amas…solo dímelo directamente.-dijo Soraka mientras las lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

¡NO!-Varus golpeo su pared tan fuerte que la rompió, las palabras de Soraka lo lastimaron a un nivel que ni siquiera el demonio de corrupción lo había lastimado antes, ahora actuaría como su corazón se lo dijese.-Te amo más que nada en el mundo, cuando me tomas de la mano me siento más lleno de vida que antes, cada día cuando te veo siento que tengo enfrente a un ángel, cada vez que me besas me vuelves loco, siento que no merezco a un ángel como tu pero siempre me dejas en claro que no habrá ningún hombre más a tu lado y eso me hace sentir especial.-la voz de Varus comenzó a quebrarse.-no quiero dejarte ir, fui un estúpido, jamás quise decirte eso, no hay palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento, si quieres que muera, lo haré…pero no me pidas que deje de amarte.-termino Varus mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Soraka estaba desconcertada pero su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente de amor, Varus era impulsivo a veces, pero se había enamorado de eso también pese a que la lastimo debido a ese impulso. Pero con estas palabras sentía que en verdad estaba arrepentido, él no demostraba tal nivel de sentimentalismo con ella a menos que la situación lo requiera aunque estas palabras jamás se las había dicho.

La chica tomo el mentón del arquero y lo hizo mirarla, este se resistió levemente pero termino cediendo y la miro, Soraka le dedico una tierna sonrisa entre sus lágrimas y Varus abrió sus ojos levemente desconcertado.

Así de tonto e impulsivo te amo.-dijo Soraka mientras le daba un leve beso.

Varus rio.-yo así de hospitalaria y tierna te amo…y te adoro.-dijo Varus mientras le robaba un beso mucho más largo. Ambos estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Soraka tuvo un presentimiento, un buen presentimiento.

Varus, tengo que irme.-dijo Soraka entre besos.

No, no quiero que te vayas.-después de un rato de que Varus insistiera en que se quedara y luego de un leve puchero por parte de él, Soraka salió de la habitación más tranquila que nunca.

…

 _Katarina se encontraba en un lugar repleto de vegetación, andaba con un vestido simple y cómodo, descalza y su cabello se mecía con el viento fresco, el suave pasto y los rayos del sol le hacían sentir en paz pero algo le faltaba, entre tanta belleza algo faltaba._

 _Fue entonces cuando vio a un fornido hombre sin camisa, con shorts, descalzo al igual que ella y su cabello castaño bailaba junto con el viento, fue cuando vio a Garen._

 _Katarina corrió hasta él pero cada paso que daba sentía que se alejaba más de él hasta que quiso gritar por él pero su voz jamás salió._

" _Garen"-pensó Katarina desesperada, pero su corazón se acelero aún más al ver a Swain convertido en un enorme cuervo detrás de su amado chico._

" _¡GAREN!"-Exclamo Katarina en su mente al no poder hacerlo físicamente._

 _Perdóname, Katarina.-dijo Garen antes de ser atravesado completamente por las garras de Swain, tiñendo las bellas flores blancas de rojo y sus ojos se apagaban delante de ella._

 _¡GAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-Exclamo Katarina por fin._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL SUEÑO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡GAREN!-exclamo Katarina levantándose repentinamente, al fin había despertado.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? Les traigo un capitulazo de día lunes aprovechando que los profes tienen jornada de reflexión (si claro)**

 **¿Cómo les va la vida? ¿Nerviosos porque Cassiopeia se encargara de la tortura de nuestro querido Garen?**

 **Reviews para los sueños húmedos de Katarina y un mensajin privado con cualquier contenido.**

 **Les aclaro una cosilla para que mis queridas alpaquitas se queden tranquilas, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar el fanfic, si he de dejar de escribir, será cuando todos los fics estén completos, solo que ahora se me ha hecho más escaso el tiempo para actualizar debido a que este es el último mes de clases y me ponen todos los exámenes acumulados en lo que queda de clases, además, debo estudiar para la PSU (prueba que determinara mi futuro universitario), sin embargo no creo que deje de hacer fanfics ya que es algo que me encanta y disfruto de crear historias románticas que un público sigue.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que esperan pacientemente los capítulos (o impacientemente :3)**

 **Recuerden que subí nuevo video a mi canal narrando la historia de nuestra querida Cassiopeia.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote enorme y ¡ADIOSSSSSS!**


	48. El llanto de las dagas

**Capitulo Cuarenta y ocho: El llanto de las dagas.**

Katarina permanecía sentada en su cama con la respiración agitada, tan así que estaba comenzando a desesperarse clamando por oxigeno y calma agarrando fuertemente las sabanas pero un intenso dolor en el abdomen la obligo a recostar su cabeza nuevamente en las almohadas. Trato de recuperar su compostura y respirar de manera normal, sin embargo, un intenso dolor en su pecho hacía que esto fuera bastante difícil, sentía un temor tan grande, uno como nunca había sentido ni en sus misiones más vertiginosas y peligrosas. La daga siniestra toco el lugar donde le dolía en su abdomen esperando encontrar alguna herida, algún punto para cerrar su herida o por lo menos alguna costra o mancha de sangre, fue desconcertante para sus ojos al ver que no tenía nada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero el dolor seguía dentro de su abdomen, supuso que necesitaba recuperarse un poco más. Por otro lado, Katarina miro el techo del lugar, ese color tan azul de la pintura del techo le hacía recordar el mar azul que Garen tenía por ojos. Comenzó a recordar lo que pasaron, el viaje cuidándose mutuamente para completar la misión, los celos que sentía por Mastyx y la infinidad de maneras que había planeado para asesinarla, pero más importante la noche que pasaron juntos, donde consumaron su amor frente a la luna, su testigo más confiable y silencioso. Ella sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar a Garen apuñalándola, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, con los que se juegas y al momento de aburrirse se abandona o en este caso, se destruye.

 **(Para una mayor ambientación colocar en youtube "my inmortal" de Evanescense")**

"¿Por qué Garen?, jugaste conmigo, me hiciste sentir como una estúpida, lo di todo por ti y tu solo me ilusionaste, me hiciste dejar de lado a mi patria, me hiciste sentir en el cielo…para luego mandarme al infierno. Me hiciste perderme en ese mar azul de tus ojos y embobarme con todo tu ser para finalmente tirarme a la basura…pero aún así ¿por qué no puedo odiarte? si me has hecho tanto daño, tanto que casi acabaste con mi vida… ¿Por qué te sigo amando como si se tratase de la primera vez que me pierdo en tu ser?, solo quiero olvidarte, para poder matarte sin ningún remordimiento pero sé, en el fondo de mi, que si te mato, te llevaras contigo mi alma…Garen…¿Por qué llegue a creer que me amabas como yo te amo a ti?"-pensó Katarina mirando el techo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que bajaban por los costados de su cara, humedeciendo la almohada sobre la que estaba acostada, se sentía tan estúpida, tan dolida y destrozada…tan…muerta.

Sintió a alguien abrir la puerta de su habitación y ella miro levemente girando sus ojos, sin embargo al ver quien era volvió a admirar el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Qué alegría que despertaste.-dijo Soraka emocionada, su presentimiento jamás fallaba.

"…"-Katarina no respondió, solo observaba el techo.

Me alegra saber que ninguna vida tuvo que sacrificarse, tu hermana estará contenta de saber que despertaste.-dijo Soraka sonriente mientras anotaba algunas notas en un cuaderno.

Katarina permanecía silente frente a la hija de las estrellas ¿acaso que ella esté muerta en vida era motivo de celebración?

Déjame revisar algunas cosas para atenderte mejor.-dijo Soraka mientras miraba los latidos del corazón de Katarina a través de un monitor.

…Solo quiero saber que pasó.-dijo Katarina finalmente, Soraka la miro con los ojos levemente fruncidos y acerco una silla a la cama para poder sentarse.

¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?-pregunto la hija de las estrellas.

Si, con lujo de detalles, sin embargo, algo en mí no quiere creerlo.-dijo Katarina.

Soraka ya sabía a lo que Katarina se estaba enfrentando, no la culpaba en absoluto, sin embargo, la curandera tenía sus dudas. Se sabía de sobra que Garen y Katarina terminarían juntos y que pase todo esto sabiendo las consecuencias que traería le resulto bastante anormal.

Ay cariño, no puedo pedirte que estés bien, porque sé que las cosas no funcionan así.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina fracaso en su intento de que sus ojos no se humedecieran, el tacto emocional y la voz tan comprensible y afable de Soraka hacían brotar sus emociones de manera incontrolable.

Tienes razón, no puedo estar bien después de que la persona a la que le entregue todo de mi me haya apuñalado a sangre fría, siempre dije que le clavaría mis dagas en su cuello en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad…pero eran palabras vacías porque en su momento no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero al parecer el sentimiento no era mutuo.-dijo Katarina.

Soraka oyó cada palabra de Katarina y cada una lastimaba de formas distintas a la pelirroja, sin embargo, sabía que había algo raro por lo que no dudo en forzar una pisca de duda en las afirmaciones de la chica.

Dime cariño, ¿tu lo amas?-pregunto Soraka.

Katarina la miro desconcertada pero asintió, después de lo que dijo ya no serviría de nada ocultarse bajo una teja de indiferencia.

Entonces hay algo que huele mal, no hay sentimiento más puro y sincero como el amor y el corazón sabe lo que quiere y por qué lo quiere, no dudes de tu amor por él ni tampoco del amor que él siente por ti.-dijo Soraka.

P-pero ¿Cómo dices eso?, casi me mata ¿y quieres que siga amándolo?-pregunto desconcertada.

Te lo digo porque lo sé, además.-Soraka se levanto de su asiento.-hazte esta pregunta, ¿sucedió algo para que pasará todo esto?-pregunto Soraka dejando muy perpleja a Katarina.-enseguida vuelvo, debo hacer una llamada.

Katarina quedo sola en el cuarto con la mirada perdida en la puerta, reflexionando lo que Soraka había dicho antes, ¿de verdad había algo extraño en todo esto?, debía admitir que sentía algo que no estaba bien ¿pero que era?

De pronto un pensamiento se adueño de su cabeza, o más bien un nombre:

Mastyx.-susurro Katarina.

…

Soraka salió de la sala para dirigirse a los pasillos del instituto de guerra, esperaba que Katarina estuviera bien si la dejaba sola algunos minutos y más aún si le decía que le avisó a Cassiopeia sobre su mejoría.

Paso frente al teleportador en donde todo ocurrió, una escena que se recordará por muchos años, Soraka tragó saliva recordando aquel momento de desesperación en la mirada de todos los espectadores, aunque algo había…si, algo tenía ese teleportador que estaba fuera de lo común, algo que no debería estar ahí.

La hija de las estrellas vio que algunos invocadores se dirigían a limpiar el teleportador y esta corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para detenerlos.

Disculpen, ¿hacia a donde se dirigen?-pregunto Soraka.

Nos comandaron la orden de limpiar el teleportador, hay demasiada sangre.-dijo uno de los invocadores.

Si no es mucha la molestia ¿podría dejarlo tal como esta?, sé que se ve muy grotesco pero necesito investigar algunas cosas.-dijo Soraka.

¿Investigar qué cosa señorita?-pregunto un invocador más alto y aparentemente más imponente.

Una coartada, solo puedo decirles eso.-dijo Soraka guiñando un ojo.- ¿podrían hacerme ese favor?

Los invocadores no resistieron la dulzura de Soraka por lo que no tuvieron más alternativa que acceder a su petición, Soraka agradeció inmediatamente a los invocadores despidiéndose de ellos.

"No podré investigar esto completamente yo sola, debo pedir ayuda"-pensó Soraka.

Pero antes debía hacer su llamado a Noxus, entro en una sala en donde la energía se concentra de tal forma que es posible la telepatía en cualquier parte de Runaterra. Soraka concentro su energía para entablar una conexión con Cassiopeia.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de los DuCoteau Cassiopeia se había quedado pegada mirando las tres flores que cuidaba todos los días, más concretamente la rosa roja que representaba a Katarina según ella. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una señal mágica que deseaba entrar en su mente.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en donde recibía señales telepáticas, era raro pero no perdía nada, en caso de que alguien quisiese irrumpir en su mente ella lo sacaría con su enorme potencial para la magia, su investigación en Shurima no fue totalmente en vano, aprendió demasiado sobre la magia y los contactos entre magos de aprendizaje y magos natos.

El abrazo de la serpiente permitió la comunicación mágica y escucho la voz de la hija de las estrellas algo emocionada.

¿Puedes oírme Cassiopeia?-pregunto Soraka.

Si, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Cassiopeia.- ¿le sucedió algo a mi hermana?-pregunto aún más preocupada.

De ella te quería hablar, todo salió esplendido, su herida no es más que un recuerdo y acaba de despertar de su increíblemente corto periodo de descanso.-dijo Soraka.

Cassiopeia se llevo las manos al pecho y dio el suspiro más largo de su vida, la chica de recargo contra la pared aliviada de que su hermana estuviera fuera de peligro, tanto así que estaba conteniendo las ganas de romper a llorar.

¿Puedo…ir a verla?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Soraka frunció levemente el ceño del otro lado de la comunicación sensorial.-lo siento cariño, pero el estado anímico de Katarina no es muy…encendido que digamos, necesita estar sola para reflexionar todo lo que ha pasado.-dijo Soraka.

¿Reflexionar?, su peor enemigo intento asesinarla a sangre fría, no creo que haya mucho que reflexionar.-dijo Cassiopeia algo enojada.

Habla por ti Cassiopeia, pero si supieras que es lo que pasa por la mente de tu hermana en estos momentos talves comprenderías de lo que reflexiona.-dijo Soraka.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Perdona pero no soy yo quien debe decirte eso, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella cuando regrese a casa?, estará allí en dos días como máximo.-dijo Soraka.

Está bien, aunque no me gusta que me dejen en la duda.-dijo Cassiopeia algo desafiante.

Es lo que más me gusta.-dijo Soraka soltando una risilla.-te llamaré en caso de que suceda algo, adiosito.-dijo Soraka cortando la comunicación.

Soraka soltó una risita adorable.-"ya van 3 personas a las que he dejado con una duda el día de hoy"-pensó Soraka.

En la casa DuCoteau Cassiopeia estaba reflexionando sobre lo hablado con la hija de las estrellas.-"Que chica más rara"-pensó Cassiopeia, por otro lado, estaba aliviada de que su hermana se encontrara sana y salva, no se quedaría sola como había temido y ahora, la protegería de quien fuese.

…

Luxanna estaba en su habitación, concretamente recostada en su cama mirando la ventana, ya era de mañana y aún no podía aminorar el dolor de lo que pasó anoche con sus padres.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Flash back-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno pues…Garen y Katarina estaban siendo teleportados a la sede del instituto de guerra, sin embargo, Garen…él estaba apuñalando a Katarina con su espada a pesar de que juro un compañerismo pacífico mientras el trato permaneciera en pie, pero esto fue tomado como traición y ahora está…siendo llevado a Noxus por lo que escuche del príncipe Jarvan, ellos decidirán su veredicto.-dijo Luxanna.

No lo puedo creer.-el padre de los Crownguard tuvo que sentarse para procesar todo, la madre no podía creer lo que su hija le había dicho. Era exactamente lo que Lux no quería ver, el cambio en los rostros de sus padres de una mirada llena de orgullo a una de decepción y angustia, era como recibir un puñal en el pecho.

¿Y tu aquí sentada permitiendo que Garen sea llevado por esa gentuza?-dijo enojada la madre.

"¿Es una broma verdad? dime que es una broma"-pensó Lux molesta, ¿ahora qué culpa tenía ella?

He hecho de todo pero poco puedo hacer por Garen, ¿Cómo probar su inocencia si todos vieron el acto que cometió?-dijo Lux dejando callada a su madre.

Sube a tu habitación ahora Luxanna Crownguard.-dijo el padre.

Lux suspiro pesadamente e hizo caso a la orden de su padre.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Fin del flash back-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Luxanna no sabía qué hacer, miraba la luz del sol colándose por sus cortinas buscando una respuesta, necesitaba a alguien por lo que de manera casi involuntaria miro la estatua de Galio fuera de Demacia.

La chica se levanto y se peino un poco, necesitaba un amigo y Galio era la persona o…estatua indicada.

…

Garen miraba sus manos de manera fija, las manos que una vez tocaron de manera tan suave a su amada Katarina, las mismas que sostuvieron su espada buscando matarla. Aún sentía el olor a sangre en su ropa y en sus manos, no quería oler más, no quería recordar lo que había hecho, tampoco las miradas decepcionadas de sus camaradas o peor aún, de su hermana menor.

Luxy…perdóname.-dijo Garen lleno de tristeza, odiaba tener que ser la vergüenza que ensucie el nombre de su hermana menor, su vida era difícil con el simple hecho de que en Demacia la magia sea tratada como una amenaza que no debería existir, para que su estúpido hermano mayor vengan a cagarla en grande y dejarla en una vergüenza aún mayor.

Garen…-sintió la voz de un chico, el guerrero miro hacia adelante, era Xander. El pequeño invocador lo miraba con una tristeza notoria.-Es tiempo de que te trasladen…debes irte de aquí.-dijo Xander mientras sacaba una llave.

Garen asintió y se levanto pero Xander aún no abría la celda.-emm yo debo…-dijo Xander, Garen comprendió de inmediato el mensaje.

Adelante campeón, es tu deber.-dijo Garen encorvándose a la altura del muchacho con los ojos cerrados, su amabilidad hizo que el trabajo de Xander fuera más difícil.

Con un largo y triste suspiro Xander finalmente conjuró.-Cadenum perpendro.-dijo Xander mientras unas cadenas mágicas ataban a Garen de sus manos, pies y cuello, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara.

Xander con cadena mágica en mano guió a Garen hasta el tribunal del instituto de guerra en donde los invocadores darían las últimas palabras al muchacho.

Bien Garen Crownguard, ¿tienes clara tu sentencia?-pregunto el invocador anciano.

…Sí señor, acepto toda sentencia para al menos pagar por mi crimen.-dijo Garen resignado.

Perfecto.-dijo el invocador chasqueando los dedos.-procedan.-agregó.

Garen fue llevado al teleportador para poder cumplir su destino en Noxus, que talves no sería un bonito lugar en donde pagar una condena.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¡ESTOY DE REGRESO! he salido de clases para poder estudiar para la PSU pero tengo tiempo para subirles capítulos n_n**

 **¿Cómo andan? los extrañe en mi larga ausencia, tengo muchas ganas de seguir con este fanfic y de subir más videos al canal, el cual, ya tengo una idea planificada pero necesitaré de su ayuda.**

 **Quien sepa dibujar en tableta de una forma hermosa, que se ponga en contacto conmigo por mensaje privado, necesito un favor para el próximo video :#**

 **Reviews para la recuperación de Katarina, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál de todos mis fics te causo un impacto emocional más o menos grande y por qué? de repente me entró esa curiosidad :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todos su paciencia por esperar todos los días una notificación de que he actualizado y lo aprecio como no tienen idea, los quiero muchos, pónganle follow y agréguenlo a favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	49. Rompecabezas

**Capitulo Cuarenta y nueve: Rompecabezas (¡ESPECIAL YA SOY LEGAL!)**

Soraka volvió a la habitación en donde la daga siniestra descansaba, la encontró con su cabeza hundida en las suaves almohadas de su cama. Soraka pensó un momento en el estado de salud de Katarina y recordó que no había comido algo delicioso en el tiempo que no estuvo consiente por lo que reviso las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Katarina, su pulso cardiaco, sus niveles sanguíneos entre otras cosas y salió prometiéndole a la daga siniestra volver enseguida.

Una oscura noche se hacía presente en el cielo, por todo lo que había pasado Soraka no se había percatado que eran las 2 de la madrugada, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a llevarle una exquisita comida de hospital a su paciente. Su feliz caminata ceso en el momento en que vio a Garen ser trasladado al teleportador, estaba atado con cadenas mágicas y ella sabía perfectamente lo dolorosas que podrían ser, hacía mucha presión en las áreas donde se ubicaban, ya podía ver como las manos de Garen comenzaban a verse mal debido a que la sangre no fluía como debiera ser. Soraka no quiso tolerar ese acto tan inhumano y corrió hasta la ubicación de los invocadores y de Garen.

¿Podrían soltar un poco sus cadenas? no es necesaria tanta barbaridad.-dijo Soraka deteniéndolos.

Los invocadores se voltearon al igual que Garen.-Señorita Soraka, le agradeceríamos que no se metiera en este asunto.-dijo un invocador, ya reconocido en la liga por tener mal carácter.

Perdón cariño pero eso no va a poder ser, tales cadenas están demasiado forzadas a las extremidades de Garen, eso es un acto desalmado y cruel.-dijo Soraka.

¿Cruel?, Garen casi asesina a la señorita Katarina ¿y aún así lo defiende?, sin ofender señorita pero usted es muy inocente para estos asuntos.-dijo el invocador mientras Garen estaba siendo torturado cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de la daga siniestra, pero las posteriores palabras de Soraka lo desconcertaron.

Garen es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.-dijo Soraka.

El invocador comenzó a reír.-lo lamento pero eso no va a poder ser, Garen ya fue condenado, además, todos vimos como apuñaló a la señorita Katarina.-dijo el invocador.

Soraka guardo silencio un momento, no quería sacar cosas en cara, pero sabía de antemano que el invocador con el cual estaba hablando no era alguien para tratar a palabras inteligentes.

Me sorprende que digas eso, tú más que nadie.-dijo Soraka de forma seria.

Todos los invocadores la miraron.

¿No recuerdas cuando te acusaron de intento de asesinato?-dijo Soraka.

El invocador abrió rápidamente sus ojos.

Todos vimos como apuñalaste a la invocadora Rose en plena ceremonia de invocación, la pobre quedo mal herida.-dijo Soraka.

¡CALLATE!-exclamo el invocador.

No.-dijo Soraka avanzando rápidamente hacia el invocador y quedando a pocos metros de su cara de forma amenazadora.-ahora serás tú el que escuche.

El invocador trago saliva de forma audible.

Todas las pruebas apuntaban a ti, tú llorabas que no habías sido el responsable pero nadie te creía, iban a succionar tus poderes y dejarte en medio del desierto de Shurima ¿recuerdas que pasó entonces?-pregunto Soraka siendo más amenazante.

…U-Usted encontró pruebas de que no había sido yo, que Fiddlesticks había entrado en mi mente cuando intenté invocarlo.-dijo el invocador.

¿A pesar de que exactamente?-insistió Soraka.

El invocador volvió a tragar saliva.-de que todas las pruebas estaban en mi contra.-dijo el invocador.

Ahora después recordar todo esto, repetiré la pregunta ¿Podrían soltar un poco sus cadenas?-dijo Soraka de forma clara y lenta.

Los invocadores la obedecieron de inmediato.-gracias.-agradeció Soraka mientras se acercaba a Garen.-No merezco que me trate con tanta bondad señorita Soraka.-dijo Garen.

Garen.-dijo Soraka limpiándole una mancha negra de su mejilla.-aún hay gente que cree en ti, que cree en tu inocencia, aún, cuando ni tú puedes creer en tu propia inocencia.-dijo Soraka.-déjalo todo en manos de los seres que te apoyan, no hay nada más puro que el amor que hay entre amigos y familia, no desistas en Noxus, resiste y sé perseverante, porque te sacaremos de ahí.-dijo Soraka sonriéndole.

Andando.-dijo un invocador antes de que Garen pudiera agradecerle a la hija de las estrellas.

Soraka miro por última vez a Garen y luego volvió a su habitación aún tenía cosas por hacer, subió las escaleras de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra (para variar, el elevador estaba en reparación) y entro a su habitación.-Bien, hora de comenzar.-dijo Soraka sacando algunos ingredientes de su despensa, refrigerador y canastos de vegetales.

La hija de las estrellas era conocida como sanadora, pero también por ser una excelente cocinera, no había paladar en el mundo que no se rindiera ante las delicias que preparaba la sanadora, muchos decían que su novio, Varus, era afortunado en muchos sentidos. Soraka coció algunos vegetales con arroz Jonio, procedió a picar carne de vacuno con un poco de salsa apta para la carne. Mientras la carne y el arroz se preparaban, saco algunas manzanas de su despensa y las corto para batirlas y preparar un delicioso jugo de manzana. Sirvió el arroz con vegetales en un plato y posteriormente le coloco la carne con salsa encima.

Al ver la cena Soraka sonrió y aplaudió levemente para llevar la comida a la enfermería.

Mientras tanto, Katarina pensaba en que hacer después de su recuperación, ¿Qué iba a pasar con la supuesta tregua entre Noxus y Demacia?, un sentimiento de miedo invadió sus adentros al pensar que no podría volver a ver a Garen, sin embargo, se obligo a ella misma a desterrarlo de su mente, pues este lo había traicionado, a ella y a su corazón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un delicioso aroma que venía de afuera de su habitación, su estomago rugió reclamando comida, tanto que dolía, como si su estomago se estuviera auto digiriendo.

La puerta de abrió suavemente, Soraka estaba entrando lentamente con cuidado de no tirar nada.

Bien, aquí tienes cariño.-dijo Soraka mientras colocaba una mesa frente a Katarina.

¿Por qué haces esto?, no soy tu amiga ni mucho menos.-dijo Katarina.

Pero eres mi paciente y es así como los trato.-sonrió Soraka.

No lo merezco.-dijo Katarina.

Soraka fingió una cara triste.-…lo siento, no sabía que cocinara tan mal.-dijo Soraka mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

Katarina se altero negando con sus manos.-No, no, no es lo que crees, de hecho huele delicioso…eeeehh, ok lo comeré.-dijo Katarina algo nerviosa.

La lagrima de Soraka imposiblemente volvió a su ojo para desconcierto de Katarina.-entonces, disfruta.-sonrió Soraka.

Katarina probo un bocado de la comida de Soraka…-"Por mi madre y todo lo bello de este mundo, ni Cass cocina de esta manera, estoy probando los manjares de Dios"-pensó Katarina, estaba tan delicioso que no pudo disimular su aumento de velocidad en comer.

Parece que tenías hambre.-rió Soraka, la comida es felicidad y ella tenía felicidad para dar y repartir.

…

¿No muy de noche, chica de cabello dorado?-pregunto Galio.

Lo sé, pero no podía dormir pensando en que hacer por Garen, además, pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía.-dijo Lux sentada en el hombro de Galio.

Siempre es grata tu compañía.-rió Galio.- ¿Acaso quieres algún consejo?

Necesito ayuda, necesito probar la inocencia de Garen pero no sé cómo, ¿no notaste algo extraño en Garen?-pregunto Lux.

Galio se rasco su pétrea barbilla.-escucha pequeña, tú fuiste directamente tocada por la luz, una magia pura, con la que naces y es una de las magias más poderosas que hay, sin embargo, Garen también fue bendecido con la luz pero en una menor cantidad, casi imperceptible.-dijo Galio.

¿Garen?-dijo Lux.

Su magia se manifiesta en algo que ustedes llaman "regeneración inhumana"-dijo Galio.

Lux abrió sus ojos, sabía que la capacidad de Garen de recuperarse en batalla no era normal y no podía ser simple perseverancia.

¿Por qué me dices esto?-pregunto Lux.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Quiero decir que ya sé qué tipo de magia tienen ambos, la luz…pero Garen, el día de todos los incidentes…tenía más magia.-dijo Galio.

¿Qué?-se sorprendió Lux.

Era color rosa, era tanta que lo confundí con una nube de magia, esa naturaleza es maquiavélica, juguetona e ilusionista, aún así es magia poderosa con la cual hay que tratar con cuidado ya que es peligroso enfrentarse a un mago que domine ese tipo de brujería.-dijo Galio

¿Qué significado tendría eso?-pregunto Lux.

No lo sé, no conozco hasta donde es capaz de llegar tal magia, desde aquí debes seguir tu sola pequeña.-dijo Galio.

…Gracias Galio, me has dado un lugar donde empezar.-Lux abrazo la cabeza de Galio.-te debo una lavada de cabeza.-dijo Lux sonriendo.

Galio rió fuertemente.-Me hace mucha falta, Luxy.-dijo Galio contento.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo estuve ocupado con PSU, con cumpleaños y muchas otras cosas.**

 **Este capítulo es especial ya que estuve de cumpleaños el 7 de diciembre y ya soy una persona legalmente violable (?)**

 **Sin embargo no tendre tiempo de subir capítulos en una semana ya que hoy (de hecho ahora voy atrasado) tengo mi gira de estudios al sur de mi país y al hermoso Bariloche. Estoy emocionado por el viaje y estaré viendo sus reviews desde allá :D**

 **Reviews de regalo de cumpleaños, también un mensajin privado.**

 **¡BIENVENIDA (O) BANANA PINK! Muchísimas gracias por lo que escribiste, casi lloro con tus hermosas palabras, me llena que se tomen la molestia de leer tooodo el fanfic y esperar una actualización. Espero que te guste el fic y no olvides pasarte por mi canal, link en mi perfil :3**

 **Ah y una pregunta que me hacían muchísimo, No, no me desagrada el nuevo lore de Varus, además, no perjudicara la historia de "La daga y la espada" o "La sanadora del castigo" o cualquier fanfic donde salgan Varus y Soraka. Me encanto el nuevo lore de Varus pero para mí, no hay cambios, lo único que pensé fue "Estoy hecho d amor, amor" Los que ven Steven Universe entenderán la referencia xD**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote enorme y ADIOSSSSSS :D ;) :o**


	50. Investigaciones y retorno a casa

**Capitulo Cincuenta: Investigaciones y retorno a casa.**

Katarina despertó lentamente de su sueño gracias al cambio de luz de su habitación, miro hacia la ventana y vio que era de mañana, un par de pajarillos la observaban desde el marco de la ventana, uno era color azul y otro de color rojo. Aquella imagen trajo de nuevo los recuerdos del demaciano a Katarina, haciendo que su estado de ánimo callera apenas en la mañana.

Con permiso.-dijo una voz aguda, casi como la de una niña.-"Esa no es Soraka"-pensó Katarina antes de voltear a la puerta.

Vio a una yordle de gran sombrero, ojos verdes con un brillo intenso, un bastón de madera, un atuendo extraño en donde predominaba el color purpura y un insecto extraño la acompañaba.-qué lugar tan peculiar.-dijo la yordle mirando las maquinas conectadas a Katarina, monitoreando sus niveles de sangre, latidos de corazón y presión.

Katarina corrió un mechón de su cabello con un soplido.- ¿Qué haces aquí…Lulu?-pregunto la pelirroja.

¡HOLAAAA!-Saludo de forma explosiva la chica para sorpresa de la asesina.-Te hemos traído tu desayuno.-respondió Lulu.

¿Desayuno?, no recuerdo haberte visto entrar con una bandeja o algo por el estilo.-dijo Katarina.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Eso hubiese sido elegante, a Lulu le gusta dar el desayuno de otra manera)-tintineo Pix a lo que Katarina abrió sus ojos levemente porque esa cosa le estuviera hablando.

Lulu asintió alegre y de su sombrero saco algunas cosas, Katarina se preguntaba qué demonios tenía ese sombrero ya que había sacado un centenar de objetos, era como otra dimensión dentro de un sombrero extraño.

Ehh, ¿Dónde está Soraka?-pregunto Katarina, la extraña presencia de Lulu la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Dormida, estuvo mucho tiempo sin dormir por lo que fue a su habitación a descansar y me dejo a mí y a Taric a cargo, ¿no es genial?-dijo Lulu alegre.

"¿Debo responderle?"-se pregunto Katarina.

¡AQUÍ ESTA!-exclamo Lulu sacando un cupcake de color rosa con una cereza arriba.-ten.-ofreció el cupcake a la daga siniestra.

Katarina tomo el cupcake algo dudosa.- ¿no le habrás echado veneno o sí?-pregunto desconfiada.

Lulu soltó una carcajada.-claro que no, no tengo de eso en mi lista de ingredientes.-dijo Lulu.-ese cupcake está hecho de frutos jonianos y chocolate blanco.-dijo Lulu.

Katarina debía admitir que adoraba el chocolate por lo que agradeció el gesto a Lulu y lo mordió.

Sabe bien, gracias de nuevo.-agradeció Katarina.

No es nada.-sonrió de manera dulce la yordle.

Veo que ya desayunas.-dijo Taric entrando en el cuarto.

Katarina lo miro algo dudosa mientras terminaba su cupcake.

No pudimos darte un desayuno más completo porque te pueden dar nauseas al teleportarte.-dijo Taric.

Katarina abrió sus ojos.- ¿Teleportarme?

Así es, hoy te vas a casa, te recuperaste más rápido de lo que Soraka pronosticó por lo que no vemos motivos por los cuales tengas que seguir aquí.-dijo Taric.

Katarina asintió, tenía tantas ganas de ver a su hermana.

¿Puedes levantarte?-pregunto Taric.

Katarina lo miro, no lo había intentado.-Trataré.-dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que podía mantenerse de pie sola, nada más que un simple mareo por estar tanto tiempo en cama. Taric sonrió y tomo a Lulu para subirlo en sus espaldas.-Será mejor que te prepares, el teleportador está casi listo para enviarte de regreso a casa, avisaremos a tu hogar sobre tu regreso.-dijo Taric saliendo de la habitación.

Katarina asintió y miro un momento por la ventana antes de prepararse, se puso sus botas, su ropa ya estaba lavada de la sangre de ese día por lo que se la coloco y acomodo un poco su cabello para salir por sus pertenencias. Llego a una caseta en donde un invocador le dijo que sus cosas se las había llevado Cassiopeia el día del incidente por lo que se fue directamente al teleportador.

Estaba nerviosa de volver al lugar en donde su corazón fue traicionado pero cuando llego, el teleportador estaba cerrado con cintas de investigación con un letrero arriba.

 _Orden de investigación mágica_

 _No tocar absolutamente nada_

 _-Soraka_

Katarina se extrañó.-"¿Orden de investigación mágica?, lo que pasó no fue obra de un mago…hasta donde yo sé"-pensó Katarina mientras seguía caminando hasta el otro teleportador que había disponible.

Ahí se encontraban Taric, Lulu, Soraka, Varus (estaba apoyado un poco más lejos mirando hacia quien sabe dónde) y algunos invocadores.

Cuídate Katarina.-dijo Soraka ayudándola a llegar al teleportador, Katarina visualizo unas claras ojeras en la hija de las estrellas.

Igualmente…y duerme un poco.-recomendó Katarina antes de subir al teleportador.

Soraka asintió y se despidió de la daga siniestra.

 **Mientras tanto en Noxus…**

Cassiopeia esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hermana frente al teleportador y Talon…inexpresivo como siempre, Swain también se encontraba ahí algo intranquilo y no pasó desapercibido para la víbora.

Talon recuérdame de nuevo, ¿Por qué este viejo esta aquí?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Debe asegurar la llegada de tu hermana, no pongas más problemas Cass.-dijo Talon con algo de fastidio.

Cassiopeia solo bufo con molestia y siguió observando el teleportador.-Cass…contén un poco tu emoción.-dijo Talon en voz baja.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-respondió la víbora extrañada.

Recuerda que estas frente al enemigo.-señalo a Swain.-Si lo que tu investigaste tiene base, entonces no podemos mostrar debilidad ante él.-dijo Talon.

Cassiopeia había olvidado por completo su investigación y no iba a parar ahora, con decisión asintió a la sombra de la navaja y oculto como pudo su ansiedad por la llegada de la daga siniestra.

Swain por otro lado estaba algo insatisfecho, esperaba matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, además, no tenía idea de cómo pensaba LeBlanc, siempre hacía las cosas a su modo y eso no le agradaba para nada.

De pronto el teleportador comenzó a brillar, la daga siniestra había regresado. Cassiopeia vio aquella melena color rojo sangre que tanto extrañaba, mordió un poco su lengua para aguantar las ganas de reptar rápidamente a abrazarla, Katarina se veía tan frágil y confundida por todo lo que había pasado y Cassiopeia solo quería estar ahí para su hermana y ayudarla en todo lo que le pidiese.

Katarina bajo las escaleras.-a pesar de que tuviste este percance, completaste la misión, muy bien hecho.-felicito Swain, Katarina noto de inmediato un toque de mentira en su tono, como si lo estuviera diciendo a regañadientes.

Gracias.-dijo simplemente Katarina. Miro en dirección a Talon y Cassiopeia, Talon le hizo un gesto con su mano y una mirada seria, Katarina capto el mensaje, ya podría estrangular a su hermana en un abrazo cuando llegue a casa.

Bienvenida de vuelta.-dijo Cassiopeia de manera fría.

Lo mismo digo.-dijo Talon.

…Gracias.-dijo Katarina nuevamente.

Luego de un par de preguntas por parte de Swain, Katarina finalmente pudo regresar a casa, sin embargo, la gente de las calles noxianas miraban a Katarina como si fuera una desconocida o alguna persona que po motivo llamara demasiado la atención. La daga siniestra no tomaba atención a estas miradas, pues, no eran más que chismosos que querían meter sus narices en lo que no podían entender.

Al llegar a la casa DuCoteau y cerrar la puerta completamente, Cassiopeia envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo que hace mucho tiempo quería darle mientras Talon miraba la escena con indiferencia.

Me tenías muy preocupada, tonta.-dijo Cassiopeia al borde del llanto.

Katarina noto que Cassiopeia había sufrido mucho desde su partida, por lo que solo pudo articular un "Lo siento" para su hermana y corresponder a su abrazo por un largo tiempo. Su hermanita menor, la única familia que le quedaba, Cassiopeia siempre fue una mujer independiente, fuerte, con un carácter altanero y segura de sí misma, sin embargo, desde que Marcus DuCoteau desapareció de Noxus, Cassiopeia se volvió dependiente emocionalmente de su hermana, se había acostumbrado a ser la mimada de papá que el hecho de perderlo la hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad de la ciudad en donde se encontraba y la actitud que debía adoptar. Aún así, es muy vulnerable en frente de Katarina, como si volviese a ser una niña pequeña.

Luego de su eterno abrazo Katarina subió a su habitación en donde encontró todo en orden, incluso sus dagas estaban ordenadas por tamaño en su armario de herramientas, volteo a ver la mochila que había llevado a la misión, estaba todo intacto.

Es una suerte.-se dijo así misma Katarina, estaba agradecida de que su hermana no haya revisado sus cosas, arruinaría el regalo que le trajo de la ciudad de Bandle. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ver a su hermana preparando el desayuno de forma alegre.

Mira Cass, te traje algo, tal como lo prometí.-dijo Katarina.

Cassiopeia volteó sorprendida y animada, recibió una caja dorada con lazos color purpura y negro, para sus ojos era una cajita encantadora a la vista.

¡BOMBONES!-exclamo la menor.- ¿de qué son?-preguntó.

No lo sabrás hasta que los pruebes.-dijo la pelirroja, confiada de sus conocimientos sobre su pequeña hermana.

Cassiopeia tomo un bombón y lo llevo a su boca, al masticarlo y sentir el relleno abrió sus ojos como platos.

¡FRESAAAAS!-exclamo encantada.- ¡ADORO LAS FRESAS!-agrego saboreando aún más su dulce, eso le ayudaba a contrarrestar el amargo sabor de su veneno que sentía al enojarse.

Sabía que te gustarían.-dijo Katarina abrazando a su hermana, sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse ya que tocaron a la puerta y Cassiopeia fue a abrir. Katarina sentada en el comedor vio que era un mensajero de elite de Noxus, miró como le decía algo a su hermana y comenzó a tener un presentimiento extraño.

Gracias.-dijo Cassiopeia cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué quería ese soldado?-pregunto Katarina.

Venía a recordarme mi trabajo, debo partir de aquí en 5 minutos, así que te serviré el desayuno y me iré.-dijo Cassiopeia aproximándose a la cocina.

¿Trabajo?-pregunto la pelirroja.- ¿A dónde debes ir?-agrego jugueteando con el tenedor que Cassiopeia puso en su lugar.

¿No te contaron?, Garen ya llego a Noxus, ahora está en las mazmorras de la prisión noxiana central.-dijo Cassiopeia.

El tenedor cayo de las manos de Katarina mientras los pelos de su nuca se erizaban.

Y yo soy la encargada de torturarle y hacerle la vida imposible.-dijo Cassiopeia aún concentrada en su cocina.

Los ojos de Katarina humedecieron y se llenaron de terror.

T-T-Torturarle…-dijo Katarina en voz baja.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **¿Cómo andan? aquí les traigo mi regalo de navidad. Puse mi trasero en la silla con mis galletitas con leche y me puse a escribir como descocido :3**

 **Pues como dije en la anterior nota de autor, no pude escribir por mi viaje al sur de mi país y Bariloche. ¡BARILOCHE ES HERMOSO!, conocí a muchos chicos de mi edad argentinos y son muy agradables, simpáticos y (como decimos en mi país) buenos pal webeo, la gente era muy amable conmigo y los paisajes eran espectaculares, definitivamente me enamoré de los paisajes argentinos.**

 **¡ARGENTINA TE AMO!**

 **Osorno no se queda atrás, vistas que en mi vida habría imaginado ver en personas y créanme, verlos en internet es MUUYYYYY diferente a verlos en carne y hueso, me enamoré de sus cascadas, ríos, volcán y clima frio, me encanta el clima helado casi tanto como adoro ir mid en LOL (?)**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes de apoio al viaje y saludos de cumpleaños, la pasé genial n_n**

 **Y respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron: Cuando comencé a hacerme la idea de hacer fanfics, siempre tuve la prioridad de hacer de League of legends, ahora, ¿Si no fuera League of legends?, yo creo que haría fanfics de Pokemon al estilo de Gardevoir X Lucario o cosas por el estilo.**

 **También me vería haciendo fanfics originales, es decir, crear mis propios personajes, ciudades, trama entre otros, básicamente no sería fanfic, sería relato original xd.**

 **Reviews para la próxima tortura de Garen (inserte canción de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz)**

 **Y bueno amiguines, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS**


	51. La búsqueda, parte 1

**Capitulo Cincuenta y uno: La búsqueda, parte 1.**

Katarina sintió nauseas mientras miraba alterada a su hermana, quien, seguía de espaldas a ella preparándole el desayuno.

Así es, pagará por todo lo que te hizo, hasta tal punto que el infierno le parecerá un hotel de lujo.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras apretaba levemente la sartén en donde freía un par de huevos.

La daga siniestra conocía muy bien a su hermana, haría de su vida un horror y ella no quería eso, era justo pero no lo quería. Sus ojos se humedecieron al momento que recordó la sonrisa de Garen, ahora transformándose en una expresión de dolor debido a los constantes azotes de la cola de su hermana y el acido abriendo su piel mientras grita en un vago intento de que alguien lo escuche. Cassiopeia se volteo con el desayuno listo para su hermana pero encontró sus ojos color turquesa sumergidos en lágrimas retenidas, sus manos apretadas en la mesa y su boca algo temblorosa.

¿Hermana?-llamo Cassiopeia dejando el plato en frente de ella.- ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto la víbora.

Katarina miró a su hermana, diciéndole todo con la mirada.- ¿acaso te apiadas del idiota que intento matarte?, por favor…-dijo Cassiopeia con algo de molestia mientras se volteaba.

 **Punto de vista de Katarina.**

No quería, por más que me dijese que se lo merecía, no quería. Mi pecho dolía y mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, no culpaba a Cassiopeia por su reacción…pero…

Me apiado del idiota del que me enamoré.-dije sin más, estaba harta, hartísima de que siempre me guarde esto, que tenga que lidiar siempre con esto…sola, vivir con el temor de que si se lo contase a alguien me juzgaría sin saber nada, estaba harta de librar esta batalla contra mí misma, una oponente al que no he podido vencer ya que conoce mis pensamientos, yo misma. Esperaba una mirada asqueada de mi hermana, esperaba que me repudiase por lo que acabo de decir y se diera la vuelta para dejarme sola, pero no fue así. En su lugar había una mirada preocupada y algo… ¿triste?

Hermana…te mentiría si te dijese que no lo había visto venir.-dijo Cassiopeia cerrando sus ojos.

Abrí mis ojos de forma excesiva, tuve que levantarme de mi silla para ponerme a la altura de la situación.- ¿Qué?

Así es, ¿recuerdas cuando salías de casa y no regresabas hasta pasada la media noche toda exhausta?, pues en algunas te seguí sin que notaras mi presencia y…bueno te conozco y sé como actúas, por lo que tus sentimientos hacia Crownguard ya era algo que tenía previsto, aunque no te niego que estoy sorprendida.-dijo Cassiopeia.

No pude hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza, estaba avergonzada pero también estaba angustiada con todo esto, de cierta forma me alivia que Cassiopeia no haya reaccionado mal ante lo que dije.-sin embargo.-dijo Cassiopeia, su tono me hizo volver a mirarla.-él trató de matarte, trató de arrebatarme a mi hermana mayor, a la única familia que me queda…no puedo permitir que haga eso y salga impune, lo siento hermana pero no puedo ser suave con él.-dijo Cassiopeia reptando hacia la puerta.

No puedo odiarle.-Cassiopeia se detuvo al escucharme, tenía que acabar lo que debía decir.-por más que quiera odiarle no puedo, en la misión…compartimos tantas cosas, tantos momentos en donde yo lo cuide…pero él me cuido a mí, muchísimo más de lo que yo lo hice, él casi murió tratando de salvarme de Rengar en la selva Kumungu y casi muere de nuevo salvándome de un nacido del vacío después de haber confesado mis sentimientos que posteriormente fueron correspondidos.-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, me veía tan patética pero mi hermana debía saber que también sentía pena a veces, a veces necesitaba ser retenida emocionalmente.-Puede que la ausencia de papá haya influido en enamorarme de Garen, ¿Qué más da?, con él me sentía completa, feliz, segura…no entiendo porque hacer todo esto luego de que correspondió a mis sentimientos y casi muere en dos ocasiones por mí, más fácil hubiese sido haberme dejado morir en la selva o matarme allá pero no lo hizo.-dije con todo mi aliento, no pensé mis palabras pero a pesar de eso, fueron las correctas. En el fondo sabía que era extraño que Garen haya hecho todo esto delante de todo el mundo sabiendo el castigo que podía recibir.

Sin embargo mi hermana estaba ahí, había escuchado palabra por palabra todo lo que dije, noté algo extraño en ella, sus pestañas estaban muy altas, a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos pude deducir que estaba desconcertada, ¿habré dicho algo que la hizo cambiar de parecer?

Pero volvió a voltearse y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, solo pude sentarme y acabar de llorar, estaba tan confundida.

…

Cassiopeia reptaba impaciente por las calles colmadas de Noxus, lo que le había dicho su hermana mayor la dejo bastante desconcentrada a tal punto que choco con dos personas, sin embargo, la víbora no les dijo nada, después de todo ella era la despistada.

Reptó con la velocidad de una serpiente atacando a su presa hasta escalar el techo de un edificio, ahí visualizo la ciudad, sus estructuras, su gente.-"¿Por qué debe ser todo tan difícil?"-se pregunto Cassiopeia mientras entrecerraba sus ojos de forma triste. Su expresión cambio al mirar al cuartel general noxiano.

" _Más fácil hubiese sido haberme dejado morir en la selva o matarme allá pero no lo hizo"_ -Recordó las palabras de su hermana mayor, esto era raro, como si Garen hubiese querido ser atrapado. Cassiopeia miro de forma filosa la cárcel noxiana de máxima seguridad y repto rápidamente a ella.

Ella solo tortura y se va, sin embargo en este caso, valía la pena escuchar las palabras de Garen.

…

Soraka ya se había levantado, Varus le tenía el desayuno preparado, sin embargo, había salido por petición de los invocadores a patrullar las zonas circundantes a la liga para asegurar que todos los poros hayan sido devueltos a Freljord.

Luego de desayunar Soraka se encaminó al teleportador en donde todo ocurrió, para su fortuna nadie había manipulado la escena. Normalmente estos casos se le dejan a la sheriff Caitlyn y a la vigilante Vi, pero ambas estaban en Piltover con sus propios asuntos de ciudad, por lo que Soraka tomaría este caso pero necesitaría ayuda.

"Garen no posee un poder mágico…y si ha de poseerlo, no es fuerte, ¿Por qué habría rastro de energía mágica aquí?"-pensó Soraka. Ella sabía exactamente que los magos al usar sus conjuros dejaban un rastro de su energía, aunque algunos sabían esconder muy bien su procedencia haciendo incapaz de reconocer a quien pertenece dicho rastro.

"Llamaré a dos magas, al menos aportaran ya que están fuertemente ligadas a los hechos"-pensó Soraka mientras corría hasta el comunicador telepático.

…

Luxanna se levanto muy temprano, tan solo desayunó una manzana y se cepillo rápidamente los dientes para poder salir antes de que sus padres la notaran.

Fue corriendo hasta la biblioteca demaciana, quería al menos saber de lo que hablaba Galio la noche anterior.

Magia juguetona, maquiavélica e ilusionista.-recordó Lux mientras entraba en la gran biblioteca de la ciudad.

"Héroes, historia de la realeza, milicia, agricultura, sismología, armería, arquitectura, filosofía… ¿Dónde están los libros de hechicería?"-se preguntó Lux arqueando una ceja, tendría que preguntar al bibliotecario que estaba concentrado en un libro.

Disculpe la interrupción, ¿podría decirme donde están los libros de hechicería? tanto contemporánea como ancestral por favor.-pidió Lux amablemente.

El bibliotecario arqueó una ceja y la miro con indignación.-Esta es una biblioteca decente señorita, esos libros fueron quemados hace años, no venga con material de herejes a mi biblioteca, ¡USHCALE!-dijo el bibliotecario indignado.

Lux salió de la biblioteca muy decepcionada.-"A veces olvido el lugar donde me encuentro, temen a lo que no pueden comprender…en fin, tendré que pensar en algo nuevo para poder investigar"-Casi de inmediato una señal telepática pedía permiso para irrumpir en su mente a lo que Lux concedió el permiso.

¿Puedes oírme Lux?-La dulce voz de Soraka se oía por telepatía.

Si Soraka, puedo escucharte.-dijo Lux con una sonrisa, Soraka inspiraba felicidad a cualquiera.

Me gustaría saludarte más apropiadamente.-se disculpó Soraka.-pero tengo poco tiempo, necesito que vengas a la liga a investigar algo relacionado al caso de tu hermano, ¿podrías hacerlo?-pidió Soraka.

¡PERFECTO!-exclamo Lux, su investigación ahora tenía un punto de partida definido.-estaré ahí en algunos minutos, iré corriendo al teleportador.-dijo Lux mientras cortaba la señal telepática y echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo al teleportador demaciano a las afueras de la ciudad.

…

Cassiopeia reptó hasta la mazmorra de Garen, aquella prisión era la más penosa y asquerosa de todo el lugar pero ella hizo caso omiso a esos detalles.

Garen estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando al suelo con ojos muertos y rojos, Cassiopeia ya había visto aquella mirada antes en otras personas y en ella misma.

"Ha estado llorando"-se dijo a sí misma la víbora, se sorprendió pero no quiso hacerlo notar, aunque Garen no noto la presencia de la víbora.

Cassiopeia decidió abrir la celda en donde se encontraba Garen, el ruido hizo que Garen levantara la mirada de forma lenta y perezosa. La víbora sin dejar de mirarlo con intimidación entró en la celda y cerró la puerta con su larga cola.

Levántate.-dijo Cassiopeia rompiendo el silencio latente de la celda.

El muchacho lo hizo de inmediato de forma lenta y con la misma expresión muerta en su rostro.

¿No vas a resistirte?-preguntó Cassiopeia, los reos normalmente se resistían.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó Garen sin cambiar su expresión o tono.

Sin previo aviso Cassiopeia reptó hasta Garen envolviéndolo completamente y enfocando presión en el cuello, lo estaba estrangulando como una serpiente estrangula a su entrenador.- ¿No vas a suplicar piedad?-preguntó Cassiopeia, con un simple movimiento podría fácilmente romperle el cuello al muchacho pero lo que dijo Garen la sorprendió.

¿Con que derecho?-pregunto Garen, no se estaba resistiendo, no estaba suplicando, ni siquiera estaba tratando de aflojar el agarre de la cola de Cassiopeia ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Cassiopeia dejó la presión del cuello para poder dejarle respirar, con dificultad pero respirar al fin y al cabo.

No te resistes, no suplicas… ¿Por qué?-preguntó la víbora.

Escucha ***jadeo*** sé que esto te hará enojar hasta el punto de que me mates, pero es la verdad ***jadeo*** estoy locamente enamorado de Katarina, la amo más que a mi ciudad y eso se lo demostré en nuestra misión…pero, de una forma que no puedo explicar terminé dejándola en el suelo, con mi espada atravesando su vientre, no entiendo como pasó, no entiendo como terminé así, no entiendo como fui capaz de hacerlo, pero cuando volví en mi ya la estaba atravesando con mi espada.-dijo Garen triste.-Merezco tus torturas, merezco el repudio de mi ciudad, merezco tu odio Cassiopeia y por más que me duela…merezco el odio de Katarina.-esto último hizo que Garen soltara una lagrima por su ojo izquierdo.-adelante, tortúrame, haz de mi cuerpo un bulto de carne ardiente y palpitante, es lo menos que merezco después de lo que hice.-dijo Garen cerrando sus ojos esperando que Cassiopeia terminara con su vida…pero no sucedió.

Cassiopeia soltó a Garen quien cayó al suelo jadeando y desconcertado.

Si no fuera porque las circunstancias son realmente extrañas y disparejas, te tendría agonizando en menos de lo que tarda una serpiente en comer un ratón…-dijo Cassiopeia mientras salía de la celda y lo veía desde afuera.

No sonaba como si Garen mintiera, sonaba…desorientado frente a los hechos, no había índice de mentira en sus palabras y Cassiopeia sabía detectarlas muy bien, encima que se dejo estrangular, ¡POR LOS DIOSES! cualquiera que esté siendo estrangulado por la fuerte cola de Cassiopeia al menos estaría forzando su cola a soltarle…pero no fue ese el caso demostrando tener aún mas sinceridad.

Antes de subir al teleportador, ¿recuerdas algo?-pregunto Cassiopeia analizando las facciones de su cara mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Si, estábamos tomados de la mano, Katarina estaba algo angustiada por el hecho de que somos de naciones diferentes pero con un amor tan grande en medio, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.-dijo Garen.

Cassiopeia estaba escuchando y observando atentamente a Garen y a la vez recordó como estaba su hermana esta mañana.

Continua.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Después de eso el teleportador comenzó con su proceso y de ahí vi todo…-Garen fue interrumpido.

Negro, sí, eso lo que todos dicen, siempre que pierden "supuestamente" la memoria ven todo negro.-dijo Cassiopeia harta mientras reptaba hacia la salida pero algo llamo su atención.

Rosa.-dijo Garen.

Cassiopeia volvió a mirarlo, esta vez, con una clara expresión de intriga.- ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

S-Si, no sé lo que fue…pero vi la figura de una mujer…si, era una mujer, no era Katarina pero después de eso vi todo de color rosa y desde ahí no recuerdo más.-dijo Garen haciendo memoria.

Cassiopeia observo como Garen hacia su mejor intento por recordar…no estaba mintiendo además… ¿rosa?, si es magia entonces podría ser…

Por ahora es suficiente, no trates de engañarme, porque puedo ir más lejos y torturar a aquellos que más te importan.-dijo Cassiopeia amenazante.

Te juro por mi hermana menor que es todo lo que sé, tal como tu adoras a tu hermana, yo adoro a la mia, jamás juraría por ella si digo mentiras.-dijo Garen.

Cassiopeia lo miro con el seño fruncido medio triste y se retiro de lugar pero antes de eso una señal telepática irrumpió en su mente.

Sea quien sea identifícate o atacaré tu mente de regreso.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Soy Soraka, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿podrías venir a la liga? quiero resolver el caso de tu hermana, encontré algo que nos puede servir, ven ahora mismo ¡CHAITO!-exclamo Soraka.

Cassiopeia quedó anonadada frente a la transmisión telepática pero sabía que Soraka hablaba en serio, y si es para ayudar al caso de su hermana mejor aún.

Repto rápidamente hasta el teleportador noxiano en dirección a la liga.

Hora de atar todos los cabos…

 **Continuará…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo super duper ;D**

 **Les traigo este capítulo de día martes en la madrugada ya que me dio la inspiración necesaria para terminar el capitulo que comencé el domingo en la noche :D**

 **Este ha sido el primer capítulo del año ¡YAAAAY!**

 **Reviews para el protagonismo de Cassiopeia y Lux en estos últimos episodios :D**

 **Les quiero recomendar dos fanfic que realmente me encantaron y siguen en emisión hasta el momento que se llaman "Hechizado por su enemiga" (Lux x Darius) y "Healing my dark star" (Soraka x Varus), son fanfics muy buenos que no los decepcionaran en absoluto *-***

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOO! una mirada a la falta de participación femenina en los competitivos de League of legends, vean el video en mi canal de youtube (link en mi perfil de fanficion)**

 **Proximo video: "La creación de Triky, el ilusionista de Bandle", cree mi propio campeón y explicaré su lore y haré su doblaje, estén atentos n_n**

 **Pregunta random importante: ¿cambiarían algo en mi forma de escribir los fanfics?, como poner en negrilla los diálogos de campeones o hacerlo tipo dialogo de obra dramática en el sentido de poner los nombres, un dos puntos y lo que dice el campeón, o cualquier otro cambio que gusten, será leídos y tomados en cuenta :D**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos, no olvides pasarte por mi canal que tiene el fin de entretener con videos sencillo y formar una comunidad más sana y llena de alpaquitas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ¡ADIOSSSSSSS! :D ;) :v**

 **Pd: ¿Qué edad tienes? yo tengo 18 años pero me dicen que parezco de 15 (puta vida T_T)**


	52. La búsqueda, parte 2

**Capitulo Cincuenta y dos: La búsqueda, parte 2.**

Lux fue la primera en llegar al instituto de guerra, ansiosa por el mensaje que Soraka le había dado a través de telepatía. Necesitaba saber que información reunir o que pistas seguir, cualquier cosa para poder demostrar la inocencia de su hermano aunque digan que su acto es algo indefendible. Soraka la recibió con la misma sonrisa y calidez que la caracterizaba.

Hola Lux.-Abrazó a la maga de luz.-lamento haberte hecho venir.-se disculpo Soraka.

No te preocupes, haría cualquier cosa para poder investigar respecto al caso de mi hermano.-dijo Lux.

Genial, pero quiero que sepas que si no encontramos nada…quiero decir…afróntate a los hechos y no te ilusiones, porque si no es el resultado que esperamos…-Soraka no acabó con sus palabras.

Me decepcionaré, entiendo lo que quieres decir y no te preocupes, estaré concentrada en los hechos.-dijo Lux de manera seria.

Eso espero…además, quiero que seas lo mas diplomática y educada posible.-dijo Soraka.

Lux arqueo una ceja extrañada.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó la dama luminosa.

Pues, he pedido ayuda de ambas partes, eso quiere decir que Cass…-Soraka no pudo terminar su frase al percatarse que el teleportador estaba nuevamente recibiendo a alguien.

La serpentina figura que hizo acto de presencia desconcertó a Lux, no esperaba que Soraka haya sido capaz de pedirle ayuda a Cassiopeia, esto se iba a tornar muy tenso.

Aquí estoy como pediste…-Cassiopeia miro a un lado de Soraka, mirando a Lux con desconcierto y no precisamente en el buen sentido de la palabra.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó Cassiopeia.

Bueno…verás, necesito ayuda de ambas, tienen dominios mágicos en diferentes áreas así que necesito de las dos cooperaciones.-dijo Soraka.

¿Podrías ayudarnos por favor?-dijo Lux de manera gentil.

De ninguna manera, ella es la hermana de la persona que trato de matar a mi hermana ¿Por qué debería ayudar?-dijo Cassiopeia.-adiós.-agrego regresando al teleportador.

Cassiopeia espera.-dijo Lux haciendo que la víbora detuviera su paso.-escucha, sé que me debes tener rencor y lo lamento mucho, nunca quise que las cosas fueran así, sin embargo, hay factores que hacen que los hechos sean demasiado extraños como para que sucedieran exactamente como todos creen, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.-dijo Lux.

No sé que me estas contando, ¿Qué factores si es que se puede saber?-pregunto irónica la víbora.

Cassiopeia eres astuta, incluso más que yo.-dijo Lux.-ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de las circunstancias, estoy segura de que no te preguntaste el por qué lo hizo, sino el por qué en ESE momento.-dijo Lux.

...-Cassiopeia mantuvo silente ante las palabras de la demaciana, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, cuando estuvo con Garen hasta ella se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en todo esto.

Mira, si nos ayudas y resulta que mi hermano es verdaderamente culpable no protestaré mas, pero ¿y si no es así?-preguntó Lux.- ¿no quieres encontrar al verdadero responsable y hacerlo pagar?-volvió a preguntar, esto último hizo a Cassiopeia reaccionar de una vez por todas.

Mph, eres astuta chica, más de lo que imaginé.-admitió la víbora.-está bien, por esta vez voy a cooperar.-dijo Cassiopeia cediendo ante la petición.-"Hermana, encontraré al culpable…y lo haré pagar"

…

Katarina caminaba por las calles de Noxus en búsqueda de su hermana. Visitó los mercados, las verdulerías, los locales de belleza y cosmética…no halló a la víbora.

Cass…-pronunció el nombre de su hermana, estaba desesperada buscándola, mas no encontraba ni rastro de su escamosa figura.

Sin darse cuenta fue a parar hasta la prisión noxiana, sabía de sobra que Cassiopeia era la encargada de la tortura de Garen pero no buscó ahí, esperando que su hermana…recapacitara pero al no encontrarla en otro lugar supuso que estaría en la prisión.

Tragó saliva antes de adentrarse en la prisión y bajar las infinitas escaleras, había un guardia resguardando la entrada que al principio Katarina iba a pasar de él, por otro lado, ver a Garen le haría daño por lo que decidió preguntar primero.

¿Cassiopeia DuCoteau se encuentra aquí?-preguntó Katarina se forma seca.

Estuvo aquí hace 10 minutos aproximadamente aunque salió luego de un par de minutos, pensé que estaría encargada de una tortura, usualmente duran horas.-dijo el guardia.

…Yo también…-dijo Katarina para sí misma, Cassiopeia fue pero salió de inmediato, ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Miren nada mas, es la zorrita vencida.-dijo una voz odiosa para los oídos de la daga siniestra.

Katarina volteó disgustada a ver al dueño de aquella horrible voz, nada más ni nada menos que el coloso Sion.

Siempre es un desagrado verte, saco de muertos.-dijo Katarina desafiante.

Sion soltó una sonora carcajada que Katarina juraría que se escucho hasta Freljord.-Eres patética niña, un demaciano te ataca por sorpresa ¿y no lo viste venir?, hombre, eres una vergüenza para tus armas y para Noxus.-dijo Sion con superioridad

Katarina se mantuvo indiferente a la situación corriéndose el pelo en su cara.-no tengo que escuchar la mierda que sale de un idiota que siquiera debería estar caminando entre nosotros, hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras muerto.-dijo Katarina.-Los gusanos te sentaban bien.-pasó a un lado de Sion para largarse.

Que decepcionado debe estar Marcus de ti, zorrita asquerosa, apuesto que te acostaste con el demaciano.-Sion soltó una carcajada.-que bueno que Marcus está muerto para que no tenga que sufrir la vergüenza que tiene por hija.-dijo Sion.

Katarina se detuvo en seco, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Katarina estaba en los hombros de Sion con una daga amenazando el ojo izquierdo del coloso.

Escucha aliento de gusano, de mi puedes hablar lo que quieras que a mí me resbala, pero no te metas con mi padre o con Cassiopeia, de lo contrario te quedaras sin una vista de la batalla y esa no sería nada agradable para ti, ¿no crees?-dijo Katarina de manera fría.

Vaya, la zorrita tiene garras… ¡JAJA!, como si fueras hacerme un rasguño.-dijo Sion.

Katarina sonrió y se bajó de los hombros del coloso con un ágil movimiento y una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

A veces hablas de más…-dijo Katarina.

Sion sintió una punzada alrededor de su pecho y de la espalda, Katarina había hecho cortes limpios con sus dagas de manera rápida y sin que Sion pudiera percatarse.

Agghh, perra…asquerosa.-dijo Sion arrodillándose.

¿Ahora ves la razón por la que tengo el título de "Daga siniestra"?-preguntó Katarina con malicia y clavando sus ojos de asesina en los de Sion.-Feliz viaje al reparador, costal de mierda muerta.-dijo Katarina marchándose del lugar.

Katarina pudo haber sucumbido al amor de un demaciano, pudo haberse ablandado un poco y estar dolida por dentro…pero seguía siendo la misma asesina a corazón frío que todo Noxus conoce y respeta y Katarina sabía muy bien cómo hacerse respetar.

…

Ok, no tiene sentido que Garen haya cometido tal acto en una situación en donde todo mundo lo vería, al momento de arrestarlo lucía desorientado y no fue a causa del ataque de Cassiopeia.-recapituló Soraka, en esto último Lux frunció el ceño mirando a Cassiopeia quien solo se encogió en hombros.- ¿has averiguado si Garen recuerda algo?-pregunto la hija de las estrellas a la víbora.

Soy la encargada de su tortura y dijo que jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana.-dijo Cassiopeia.-pero…dijo que antes de que perdiera el conocimiento vio la sombra de una mujer y luego vio todo color…rosa.-dijo Cassiopeia, ese detalle la tenía preocupada.

¿Algún testigo que viera algo anormal en Garen?-preguntó Soraka.

Galio dijo ver una gran cantidad de magia emanando de Garen, yo estaba tan ocupada llorando que no lo noté.-dijo Lux.

Con que magia…bingo.-dijo Soraka sonriendo triunfante, estaba en lo correcto de sus suposiciones.

Cassiopeia y Lux miraron a la curandera con curiosidad.

Escuchen, debemos ir al lugar de los hechos.-dijo Soraka mientras caminaba en dirección a la escena.

Lux y Cassiopeia la siguieron algo dudosas de lo que Soraka planeaba.-Lux.-llamó la curandera.-tú posees magia primigenia, por lo que tiene mejores capacidades de detectar magia que Cassiopeia, ¿puedes detectar algo en el teleportador?, me encargué de que no se moviera ni una pieza de su lugar.-dijo Soraka.

S-Si, digo, lo intentaré.-dijo Lux mientras llegaban al portal, los ojos de Lux se tornaron un poco más brillantes para poder percibir la magia circundante alrededor, cerro sus ojos y dejó que sus dotes mágicos hicieran el trabajo.

La magia de Soraka, pura, cálida y de color dorado con tonos verdes.

La magia de Cassiopeia, lenta, letal y de color verde con toques purpura.

La magia del teleportador, azul con toques amatista como siempre la había percibido, pero…

¿Eh?-Lux se extrañó.

¿Qué ves?-pregunto Cassiopeia.

Magia…color rosa, es casi imperceptible, pero es como si fuera una cortina de humo…-dijo Lux mientras abría sus ojos.

Perfecto.-dijo Soraka, las piezas iban encajando una por una.-Cassiopeia, tu posees un conocimiento más completo de la magia universal que Lux, ¿puedes identificar algún tipo de magia color rosa?-dijo Soraka.

De poder puedo pero existen demasiadas así, ¿no hay otra característica?-preguntó Cassiopeia.

Soraka miró a Lux quien asintió y comenzó a analizar el rastro de magia.-su naturaleza es…engañosa, no es magia nueva ni tampoco una que pueda practicarse tan a la ligera y posee rastros de brillo…hace imposible ver a través de ella.-dijo Lux.

Lo tengo.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Qué sabes acerca de ella?-preguntó Soraka.

Es magia de la que se tiene un registro bastante escaso, pero según sé, este tipo de magia es peligrosa, por más inocente y juguetona que se vea, esta es capaz de manipular la mente hasta de los magos más experimentados, como dije es manipuladora, maquiavélica y muy pocos pueden dominar tal magia sin sucumbir completamente a su arte tan complicado.-dijo Cassiopeia.-Ni siquiera un mago primigenio podría dominar tal magia con facilidad, aunque no hay libros que la hablen, se cataloga como un tipo de magia muy poderosa…pero peligrosa en manos equivocadas.-dijo Cassiopeia recordando todos los libros que había leído.

¿Esa información la encontraste en las bibliotecas de Noxus?-preguntó Soraka.

No, fui a muchas partes en donde la magia predomina en todo su esplendor, tuve que manipular un poco para conseguir algunos libros y poner un poco mas de esfuerzo en codificarlos y traducirlos, algunos estaban en lenguas tan antiguas y extintas como la gloria de Shurima.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Sin embargo, nuestro culpable domina ese tipo de magia…a la perfección.-dijo Lux.-Cassiopeia, ¿conoces a alguien que posea ese tipo de magia?-pregunto la rubia.

Cassiopeia estaba a punto de decir que no conocía a nadie con esas características hasta que alguien vino a su mente, encajando todas las piezas de a poco.

LeBlanc.-dijo Cassiopeia casi en un susurro.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D!**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo estoy súper como siempre :3**

 **Me encanta las partes de investigaciones en donde los personajes sacan a relucir su inteligencia, tanto Cassiopeia como Lux poseen conocimiento sobre la magia que pueden complementarse a pesar de que no sean siquiera amigas.**

 **Y para los que creían que Katarina se había vuelto blanda incluso con sus enemigos, aquí tienen una probada que muestra que la vieja Katarina sigue estando ahí, lista para asesinar a cualquier idiota que tenga la osadía de poner su valor y sus dagas en duda.**

 **Reviews para Cassiopeia y Lux, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **Knowere: Créeme que como main Camille, sé lo que es ser reventado por un Garen saliendo del arbusto…y peor cuando se arma full AD o letalidad. Mi fé en el lol desaparece con cada día.**

 **Banana-pink: Gracias por tu comentario :D, de vez en cuando pongo en duda si de verdad mi escritura gusta, tú me demuestras que si *-***

 **SoulSilver117: ¡BIENVENIDO!, ya eres una alpaquita y me llena de alegría que te esté gustando el fanfic, ¡Y GRACIAAAAS! Me diste la idea perfecta para el one-shot anual de San Valentín *-*, esa aparición de Kayn entre Zed y Syndra se hará realidad ;)**

 **QueenOfporos: Bienvenida de vuelta :D, pues este el fanfic con ritmo más lento que he hecho en la vida y la verdad no quiero que tenga cierres tan abruptos, por eso me tardo en acabarlo xd, y con respecto al Jinx x Jhin, tendré que pensarlo.**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOOOO! En este caso les muestro el campeón que yo mismo creé y además cuento un poco su historia y hago su voz, vayan a verlo n_n (Link de mi canal en m perfil)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS**


	53. Hechos sospechosos

**Capitulo Cincuenta y tres: Hechos sospechosos y el cierre del corazón.**

 **(Comencemos colocando en youtube de fondo "Verdades ocultas soundtrack" primer video. Feliz lectura :D)**

¿Qué?-preguntó Soraka.

LeBlanc…estoy segura de que fue ella.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Espera, no podemos sacar una deducción tan rápido y a la ligera, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que LeBlanc está detrás de esto?-preguntó Lux.

Escucha, llámalo instinto femenino o instinto de maga o lo que sea, pero LeBlanc es perfectamente capaz de cometer tales actos…y mas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Pero lo único que tenemos para sospechar de ella es esta muestra de magia, no nos garantiza que sea ella la culpable.-dijo Soraka.-hay demasiados magos en Runaterra con este tipo de magia.-dijo Soraka.

No tan corruptos como esta zorra, créeme.-dijo Cassiopeia con un toque de ira.-Escuchen, los días posteriores a la partida de Garen y mi hermana, escuché a LeBlanc hablar con Swain de un plan, no sé qué exactamente pero LeBlanc desapareció por muchos días. Desde el primer momento sospeché que ella y el viejo traían algo entre sus garras y esta es la prueba que necesito.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Lux miro sorprendida al abrazo de la serpiente.-Eso está bien pero hay algo que no me cuadra.-La víbora y la hija de las estrellas miraron a la dama luminosa.- ¿Por qué hacerlo?, digo, debe haber alguna razón ¿no?-preguntó Lux.

Iniciar de nuevo una guerra…-dijo Soraka para la sorpresa de las dos chicas a su alrededor.-Una guerra…mortal, en donde la liga siquiera pueda meter un pie para detenerla, pero aquí hay otra duda.-dijo Soraka.

Lux captó el mensaje de Soraka.- ¿Por qué matar a tu hermana?-preguntó Lux.

Cassiopeia logró encajar la última pieza en su cabeza…ese viejo…ese pájaro putrefacto sabía de antemano que Katarina no estaba al completo bajo su control.-no tengo idea.-mintió Cassiopeia.

Escucha Cassiopeia, necesito interrogar a Katarina, hay cosas que debo saber.-dijo Soraka.

Cassiopeia miro dudosa a la hija de las estrellas.- ¿Para qué?-preguntó la víbora a la defensiva.

Talves en el viaje vieron algo raro que nos pueda ayudar, no lo sé, en Shurima, Kumungu o incluso Bandle.-dijo Soraka.-es para encontrar al verdadero culpable que intentó matar a tu hermana…sin embargo no se podrá si no lo autorizas.-agregó la curandera.

Cassiopeia pensó un momento, solo quería el bienestar de su hermana y tenía a alguien para ayudarla por propia voluntad, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de investigar más a fondo.

De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer.-dijo la víbora.

Estupendo.-dijo Soraka sonriente.

Ah por cierto Luxanna.-llamó Cassiopeia.

Lux la miro sorprendida.-No te preocupes por Garen, no le hice nada malo ya que las circunstancias están como puedes notar, está en perfecto estado.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Lux se llevo una mano a su pecho y con un profundo suspiro y una sonrisa hablo.-Gracias…

 **(Fuera música)**

…

¿Por qué tan molesto cariño?-preguntó LeBlanc mientras veía como Swain se paseaba de un lado a otro, furioso mientras su mano…o lo que quedaba de ella irradiaba magia color rojo sangre.

No lo puedo creer, ¿acaso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?, Katarina está viva y Garen también, esto fue un fracaso.-dijo Swain cerrando su puño liberando un poco de magia rompiendo una de las grandes ventanas de su despacho.

Linda forma de autocontrolarte.-dijo LeBlanc acompañado de una risa burlona, tomo un sorbo de su vino de las raíces noxianas.

Tú eres la responsable LeBlanc, no pudiste cumplir con lo que te mandé.-dijo Swain.

Oh, ahora soy yo la culpable, ¿no decía el dicho: "si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo"?-dijo LeBlanc.

¿Estás burlándote de mí?-Swain mostro una esfera de energía mágica a modo de amenaza.

¿Yo?, para nada.-dijo LeBlanc de manera relajada.-solo digo que no estás viendo las cosas desde el ángulo correcto.-dijo LeBlanc.

¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Swain.

Piensa, el rumor más famoso de la liga ya se disipo, probablemente nuestra DuCoteau favorita no quiera ver ni en pelea de perros a su querido héroe de Demacia, además, tenemos las de ganar en caso de una guerra, después de todo, Demacia quedó como la traicionera en esta ocasión, desafiando a su propia ideología de "la paz y la justicia", eso nos garantiza el apoyo de algunos ejércitos fuera de Noxus e incluso la de algunas naciones como Zaun o Freljord. Aunque todo eso pasará si eres hábil y listo por supuesto.-dijo LeBlanc tocando la boquilla de su copa de vino con sus dedos.

Swain la miró estupefacto, la maquiavélica rió al ver la reacción del general.

Y no olvides que…-La chica comenzó a mover el vino en su copa.-Garen sigue en las prisiones noxianas, esperando por la tortura de Cassiopeia, quien, no le dé mucho por vivir.-dijo antes de volver a tomar vino de su copa.

Swain controló su remolino de magia oscura y aclaró su voz.-pudiste haber comenzado por ahí.-dijo Swain recuperando la compostura.

A estas alturas creí que ya lo sabrías Swain.-La maquiavélica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida.-pero no confíes en lo que no puedes controlar, cualquiera puede decirte cualquier cosa, o venderte cualquier cosa…como un vino pasado de moda.-dicho esto LeBlanc se marcho dejando a Swain algo desconfiado.

"Me sorprende que confié en una estupenda mujer como yo…mas si sabe que vengo de la rosa negra…estúpido"-pensó LeBlanc.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la maquiavélica apareció en su propia sala de estar perteneciente a la rosa negra, ahí es donde guardaba sus mayores tesoros, entre ellos el libro de hechizos prohibidos de Jonia, extracto de dragón entre otros objetos de magia peligrosos.

No soy marioneta de nadie…-dijo LeBlanc, ella tenía sus propios planes y la basura de esta ciudad era el menor de sus problemas.

…

Katarina se encontraba en su habitación puliendo una de sus dagas, aquel encuentro con Sion le abrió los ojos. Desde que salió de misión con Garen había perdido el respeto a sí misma, debía mantenerse fuerte y más aún en la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo…lo que pasó con Garen no se podía olvidar en unos días…ni en unos meses o talves en años, aún así debía mentir a su alrededor aunque no pueda mentirse a sí misma.

Hermana.-Una voz familiar para la pelirroja llamó a la puerta.

Pasa.-dijo Katarina guardando sus dagas en su armario.

Escuché por ahí que tuviste algo de acción, ¿se lo merecía?-preguntó Cassiopeia.

Habló sin saber de tu sabes quién, respóndete a ti misma.-dijo Katarina mirándola seria.

Se lo merecía.-se contesto Cassiopeia con una sonrisa.-Me alegra saber que sigues callando bocas tal como sabes hacerlo.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba un poco.

Siempre será así, habrá una daga en todo aquel que se atreva a cuestionar la gloria de la casa DuCoteau.-dijo Katarina lanzando una kunai al aire y atrapándola con ojos cerrados.-por cierto, ¿Dónde andabas metida?-preguntó la mayor.

Pues, como nadie en Noxus se preocupa de ti, decidí investigar por mi misma.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Katarina abrió sus ojos dudosa, su hermana estaba seria y eso le estaba inquietando un poco.- ¿Investigar?-dijo Katarina mirándola de manera escéptica.

Así es, te guste o no, la situación es extraña y no descansaré hasta dar con su paradero.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿El paradero de quien?-preguntó Katarina.

El verdadero culpable del intento de asesinato.-dijo Cassiopeia para sorpresa de Katarina. La daga siniestra sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda.-Escucha, me cuesta decirlo, pero no creo que Garen haya hecho esto apropósito, tengo bastantes pruebas de que no fue así.-dijo el abrazo de la serpiente.

¡NO!-exclamo Katarina para sorpresa de su hermana.- ¡TODOS VIMOS LO QUE ME HIZO ¿POR QUÉ DEFENDERLO AHORA?!-exclamo la daga siniestra al borde del llanto.

Esta…esta es la mejor manera de olvidarme de él, de todo lo que sentía por él. Él no…él no…no puede ser inocente, él es mi debilidad.-dijo Katarina sin medir palabra alguna.

Cassiopeia miraba con tristeza a su hermana.-"Katarina...jamás imaginé verte enamorada hasta este grado"-pensó Cassiopeia, pegó un suspiro y tomó las manos de su hermana.-Mira, Rosa de pétalos tan rojos como la sangre que albergan tus espinas, te resistes al invierno que lo único que quiere es prepararte para que florezcas en primavera, fuerte, hermosa, mortal.-dijo Cassiopeia en el idioma poético de ambas, como si fueran adolecentes de nuevo.-Sé que quieres olvidarlo pero esta no es la manera, habrá un hueco aquí.-toco su pecho.-no te lo estaría diciendo si no fuera porque vi el amor de Garen en sus ojos y…ahora veo que lo amas con la misma fuerza que él. Estaré traicionando a mi patria por permitirte eso, pero prefiero eso a traicionar a mi propia hermana, la orgullosa protectora de los DuCoteau que protegió a la familia cuando su protector no estaba, quien me hizo feliz y ahora es mi turno de verte feliz.-dijo Cassiopeia al borde de las lágrimas.

Cass.-dijo Katarina abrazándola.-Aunque quiera no puedo permitirme esto, somos muy diferentes, quiero olvidarlo para vivir en paz.-dijo Katarina.

¿Acaso las diferencias te detuvieron al momento de confesarte en la misión?-preguntó.

Katarina se separó de ella sorprendida.- ¿Cómo sabía que me confesé?-preguntó sorprendida.

No lo sabía realmente, te delataste sola en este mismo momento y eso me da la razón en lo que te pregunté.-dijo Cassiopeia riendo.

Eres mala.-rió Katarina golpeando levemente el hombro de su hermana.-Pero aún así será difícil, quizás esté en más peligro aún.

Conociéndote, te las arreglarás.-dijo Cassiopeia confiada.-pero si tanto lo quieres olvidar…ve y cierra el capítulo, si no se puede…bueno, sabes muy bien que el amor perdurará un buen tiempo, quizás hasta la muerte.-dijo Cassiopeia.

¿Cómo cerraré el capitulo?-Preguntó Katarina.

Visitando a un prisionero.-ante esto Katarina trago saliva, no podía echarse atrás, aunque le doliera verlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES! :D**

 **¿Qué tal como andan? yo estoy super como siempre :3**

 **Les traigo este capítulo algo tarde tuve como un bajón de inspiración si es que se puede decir así, no es que no haya sabido que escribir, solo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar y terminar el capitulo y como dije hace algunos caps atrás, no me gustan los finales forzados por lo cual cada capitulo del fanfic los hago con mucha dedicación y cuidado para que el final que se acerca no sea forzado :3**

 **Ya que sería bastante fácil decir "De pronto Katarina abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en su habitación en el instituto de guerra, todo lo que había pasado con Garen…había sido un sueño" eso no sería del gusto de nadie ni siquiera el mío. Y es una de las razones por las cuales mis fanfics no duran pocos caps.**

 **Como sea amiguines reviews para Cassiopeia y un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **SmurfLas: me dio mucha risa que apenas estaba apagando mi pc para dormir y ya habías puesto que llegaste primero xD.**_

 _ **¡BIENVENIDA "LittleMaknae"! espero que te guste el fanfic, me hace muy feliz :D, no olvides pasarte por mi canal de youtube, link en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**_

 **Les quiero decir que mi próximo video en el canal será una pequeña ayuda para los escritores novatos en Fanfiction, llamado "Los errores más comunes de Fanfiction" en donde hablaré de eso obviamente y como solucionarlo para que sus fanfics queden entendibles en todos los sentidos.**

 **Y necesito que me digan algún campeón que esté roto según ustedes y el por qué :3**

 **Pregunta Random: ¿Qué les pareció la cinematica de Annie? yo la adoré en el sentido de música, historia y arte conceptual, me pareció muy adecuado y te impulsa a seguir el universo de League of legends.**

 **Pregunta Random 2: ¿Mejor trabajo musical de Riot? sin lugar a dudas me gustó un montón "Legends never die"**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besotototote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	54. Cara a cara y… ¡¿GARY!

**Capitulo Cincuenta y cinco: Cara a cara y… ¡¿GARY?!**

Cassiopeia y Katarina caminaban por las calles repletas de gente de la capital noxiana, era difícil no chocar los hombros con cualquier desconocido en esa zona, excepto para Cassiopeia, ya que los habitantes evitaban toparse con ella debido a su belleza algo…exótica.

Cassiopeia miró filosamente a su hermana, la pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no pasó desapercibido para la víbora, parecía una niña pequeña caminando para confesarse al niño que le gusta. Cassiopeia recordó por un momento a su padre, él desconfiaba de todos los hombres cuando se trataba de sus pequeñas hijas, ninguno era tan bueno como para tomar la mano de alguna de sus angelitos.-"Papá, como haces falta aquí… ¿Dónde estás?"-pensó Cassiopeia con nostalgia, necesitaba el juicio de su padre más que nunca.

Katarina por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en Garen, quería odiarle, de veras quería. Aun así recordaba su rostro feliz diciendo tonterías que a ella le sacaban una que otra carcajada, la manera tan dulce de cuidarla, sus manos tocándola tan delicadamente esa noche prohibida. Ante esto último ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba segura que ningún hombre podría tocarla de tal manera que lo hacía Garen, sin embargo, lo que más le encantaba era como se complementaban el uno al otro, ella lo necesitaba y creía hasta ese momento que él también la necesitaba, aunque ahora lo ponía en duda temerosa de conocer la respuesta, no paraba de tocar sus manos, quería sacar una Kunai para juguetear con ella y así calmar un poco sus nervios pero en público no podía sacar armas y menos en calles tan estrechas.

Oye, hermana.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras reptaba.

Katarina se limitó a mirarla.

Tranquila, todo estará bien, pasará lo que esté destinado a pasar, solo asegúrate de ser sincera contigo misma y quizás con él.-dijo Cassiopeia, Katarina jamás la había visto tan comprensiva por lo cual le dio una triste sonrisa y asintió.

…

Soraka se encontraba en la liga de leyendas comiendo un rápido postre de descanso, consistía en fresas con crema y un poco de salsa de caramelo, gustaba de esos momentos para disfrutar las delicias de la vida. Entre tanto enredo y amoríos imposibles ella nunca se olvidaba de tomarse un descanso para pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría y llena de energía, ese fue un consejo de su amigo Braum después de algunas partidas estresantes hace algunos meses.

¿Dándote un gustito eh?-sintió la voz del dueño de sus suspiros.

Así es, son demasiadas cosas que entender.-dijo Soraka.

Estoy seguro que lo lograrás, eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco.-dijo Varus sentándose a su lado.

No digas esas cosas, terminaré creyéndomelas.-dijo Soraka divertida.

Pero si es la verdad, no hay problema que no puedas solucionar, eres como una deidad en la liga y todos te admiran por eso.-dijo Varus.

No creo que todos me quieran, uno no puede agradarle a todo el mundo, estoy segura que a más de un noxiano debo caerle pésimo.-dijo Soraka sin interés, la verdad es que no le importaba agradarles a todos.

Ellos tendrás mis flechas en sus apestosas bocas si se atreven a hacerte algo.-dijo Varus más sobreprotector.

Soraka soltó una risilla tierna para los oídos de Varus y tomó una fresa con crema para insertarla en la boca de su amado.

Te amo.-dijo Soraka con una sonrisa radiante.

 ***Ñom*** Yo mas.-dijo Varus mientras masticaba.

Soraka estaba a punto de besarlo, vio que Varus cerraba sus ojos esperando el beso pero sintió la presencia de alguien más por lo que se separó de él, decepcionando a Varus.

Señorita Soraka.-dijo un invocador con capucha color cielo.

Dígame buen hombre.-dijo Soraka con amabilidad.

Le llegó esta carta de la ciudad de Bandle.-dijo el invocador.

¿La ciudad de Bandle?-dijo Soraka extrañada, estiró sus manos para alcanzar dicha carta.

Así es, al parecer es una queja medicinal.-dijo el invocador retirándose del lugar.

Soraka y Varus abrieron sus ojos como platos.- ¿Una queja medicinal?-dijeron a la vez.

Soraka se apresuró a abrir el sobre y leerlo detenidamente.

¿Qué es Soraka?-preguntó preocupado.

Es…sobre la pomada curativa que llevó Garen a la misión… ¡¿QUEEEEE?!-exclamo Soraka sobresaltando a Varus.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!-volvió a exclamar, eran pocas las ocasiones en donde Soraka gritaba de esa forma.

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Varus aún más preocupado.

Cuando Garen estuvo en la ciudad de Bandle se le fue confiscada la pomada, en donde según los resultados, contenía Diurelia.-dijo Soraka.

No veo el problema.-dijo Varus pero sudo un poco al ver el rostro histérico de Soraka.- ¿pues qué hice?-preguntó Varus con algo de miedo.

El problema es que esta hierba medicinal está prohibida en la ciudad de Bandle por su constante uso como droga.-dijo Soraka.-el VERDADERO problema es que yo jamás puse ni una pizca de Diurelia en esta pomada, no cometería un error tan estúpido, me aseguré de que todas las hierbas medicinales fueran legales en cualquier rincón de Runaterra.-dijo Soraka llena de rabia.

Varus no sabía qué hacer con su novia, solo la había visto así una vez y fue cuando Draven le jugó una broma muy pesada.

Esto no va a quedar así.-dijo Soraka mientras se levantaba.-Varus.

¿S-Si?-preguntó Varus.

Termínate mi postre.-dijo Soraka mientras salía caminando fuerte hasta el exterior de los comedores, cruzando toda la liga para contactar con la ciudad de Bandle. Pero se encontró con el invocador supremo en el camino y no pasó desapercibida.

Señorita Soraka, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó el anciano.

No señor, recibí una queja de la misión de los jóvenes Garen y Katarina.-dijo Soraka.

¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó el anciano.

Me están acusando de haber puesto en una pomada curativa una hierba ilegal en la ciudad de Bandle, sin embargo, me aseguré de que todas las hierbas fueran 100% legales y estoy muy segura de eso.-dijo Soraka.

Tranquilícese señorita.-dijo el invocador.-yo le creo, usted jamás cometería semejante error, la ayudaré a llegar al fondo de esto… ¿tiene la receta de la pomada?-preguntó el supremo.

Si señor y gracias.-dijo Soraka.-traeré la receta enseguida.-dijo Soraka dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Luego de algunos minutos Soraka llego con la receta de la pomada curativa, el anciano revisó todos los ingredientes, uno por uno detenidamente.

Efectivamente la Diurelia no se encuentra en la receta.-dijo el invocador anciano.-venga conmigo.

Soraka y el anciano fueron hasta una cámara de llamadas rúnicas, el anciano comenzó a concentrar energía en una gema gigante que contactaría con el cristal perteneciente a la ciudad de Bandle. En pantalla se mostró el inconfundible bigote del alcalde de la ciudad.

Buenas tardes, invocador supremo.-dijo el alcalde.

Buenas tardes, alcalde Vito.-saludó el invocador con una leve reverencia.

Buenas tardes.-dijo Soraka con una leve reverencia al igual que el invocador.

¿A qué se debe esta llamada?-preguntó amablemente el alcalde.

Solicito hablar con el encargado del laboratorio local.-dijo Soraka.

Claro, un momento por favor.-dijo el alcalde llamando al encargado, luego de 5 minutos apareció un yordle de pelaje azul que cubría toda su cara, usaba bata de laboratorio y lentes algo aboyados.

¿Qué desea señorita?-preguntó el encargado.

Hubo un error en el análisis de la pomada curativa confiscada a Garen Crownguard y Katarina DuCoteau.-dijo Soraka.

Oh si, la recuerdo, es aquella que poseía Diurelia ¿No es así?-preguntó el encargado.

Efectivamente, con el detalle que yo jamás coloqué ningún gramo de dicha hierba en la pomada.-dijo Soraka mostrando la receta al encargado.

Lo siento señorita Soraka, pero el análisis fue 99% exacto, aquella pomada contenía Diurelia.-dijo el encargado.

No es que dude del análisis pero ¿Quién confisco la pomada?-dijo Soraka algo dudosa de aquel encargado.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-preguntó el encargado, en ese momento Soraka sintió algo de nerviosismo en el encargado.

"Algo escondes"-pensó Soraka.-conteste, ¿acaso fue alguno de sus colegas o algo por el estilo?-dijo Soraka presionándolo más.-Recuerde que está ante el invocador supremo, si miente, lo sabremos.-acabó Soraka.

B-Bueno, no exactamente, quien llegó con la muestra fue una chica, Mastyx creo que era su nombre.-dijo el encargado.

¿Quién era exactamente esa tal Mastyx?-preguntó Soraka.

Disculpe pero no puedo darle más información, no estoy autorizado.-dijo el encargado.

Tiene razón señorita.-dijo el invocador.-gracias por su tiempo.-agregó el invocador cortando la transmisión.

Gracias por su ayuda señor invocador.-dijo Soraka marchándose.-"hora de ir a Noxus"-dijo Soraka dirigiéndose a los teleportadores, hora de tomar la declaración de Katarina y esa tal Mastyx tendría que aparecer en algún momento de la conversación.

…

Katarina y Cassiopeia llegaron a las mazmorras noxianas al fin, ese lugar estaba oscuro ya que debieron cambiar las velas ya derretidas, Cassiopeia podía formar una bola de luz verdosa con su control de magia para poder caminar más seguras. Por otro lado, Katarina estaba en su límite de nervios, ya no podía aguantar el miedo de ver de nuevo a Garen ¿Qué le diría?

Y-Yo…no puedo…Cass no puedo hacer esto.-Katarina detuvo su paso.

No vas a echarte atrás ahora Katarina, irás o si no a patadas te obligaré a ir.-amenazó Cassiopeia, aunque no pudiera patear pero el detalle pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

Cass, mis manos tiemblan, sabes que esto es demasiado para mí.-dijo Katarina.

Katarina, es mejor cerrar el capítulo ahora o en su defecto dejarlo abierto.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Yo…-Sabía que su hermana tenía razón pero para Katarina era muy difícil. Cassiopeia la tomo de su brazo guiándola suavemente hasta la mazmorra final.

Vamos hermana.-dijo Cassiopeia llegando a la mazmorra final.

Katarina observo la mazmorra y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Garen sentado, sin camisa, atado con cadenas al piso y con una mirada vacía. Al notar la presencia de alguien Garen choco miradas con Katarina, ambos mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos sin creer la presencia del otro en ese lugar. Dolía, para ambos el dolor era como si una llama quemará sus corazones y esta pidiese auxilio a gritos.

Cassiopeia los miró, estaban demasiado enganchados en sus miradas que ella pudo notar el amor de ambos pero también el dolor de haberse infligido daño. Suspiró antes de hablar.

Bueno, hermana estaré en la entrada, te dejaré sola por ahora.-dijo Cassiopeia marchándose esperando que su hermana estuviera bien por sí sola.

Katarina seguía en choque de miradas con Garen, ambos pensaban en los momentos grandiosos que pasaron juntos, tanto que necesitaban sentirse, tocarse los rostros y las manos y poder sentir los labios del otro. Pero a eso se le sumaba un peso del intento de Garen por asesinarla. Katarina quería odiarle pero no podía, Garen quería dejar de hacerle daño pero deseaba que no hubiese reja y cadenas para correr a abrazarla. Ambos egoístas pero es lo que querían.

…¿C-Como te encuentras?-Garen rompió el silencio que los envolvía.

Katarina tardó en responder, el sentir de nuevo su voz hizo que su piel se erizara.-B-Bien, Soraka me ayudó en ese momento.-dijo Katarina.

Oh, me gustaría darle las gracias…alguna vez.-dijo Garen.

El silencio volvió a inundar la atmosfera, era un momento tan incomodo para cualquiera que se oiría caer un alfiler desde el final de la mazmorra.

¿Por qué?-preguntó Katarina algo temerosa.

Garen la miró aún más culpable.

Tanto dijiste que me amabas, tanto me protegiste… ¿Por qué quisiste acabar con mi vida?-preguntó Katarina, al ver el silencio de Garen continuó.- ¿Solo fui un juego para ti, no te importe una mierda desde el principio?-acabó Katarina.

¡NO!-exclamó Garen, un grito tan fuerte que hizo eco en aquel momento.-Créeme que quisiera ser yo el que fue apuñalado, yo no quería hacerte daño, yo te amaba…te amo más que a mi vida, se que ahora me odias pero yo no haría algo así, menos a ti, te amo tanto que el no poder explicar esto hace que esté muerto en vida, Katarina, solo quería verte una vez más antes de que hagan de mi vida un infierno.-dijo Garen casi llorando y apretando sus manos por la impotencia.

Katarina estaba derramando lagrimas.-Garen…no puedo odiarte, yo también te amo tanto que…que duele, tampoco puedo imaginarte haciéndome esto por gusto pero, ¿Qué debería creer? yo…yo…-Katarina salió corriendo de la mazmorra dejando un sendero de lagrimas dejando a Garen con un vacío en su corazón.

Katarina cruzó la puerta siendo detenida por Cassiopeia quien la abrazó.-Vamos llora, no hay nadie alrededor, llora hermanita.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras consolaba a su hermana, Katarina quería gritar de la pena que sentía por toda su situación.

Tranquila corazón, veremos que pasó realmente, pero no sigas negando que sigues enamorada.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ay hermana.-dijo Katarina en sollozos.

Al pasar un rato Katarina dejó de llorar y limpió su cara.

Toc toc.-dijo una voz horrible a los oídos de Cassiopeia.

LeBlanc hacía acto de presencia en aquel lugar con su sonrisa altanera de siempre.

¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Cassiopeia.

Vengo a revisar a nuestro prisionero, ordenes del de un solo brazo.-dijo LeBlanc refiriéndose a Swain.

Si vienes a ver su tortura, como encargada de esa tarea la pospuse.-dijo Cassiopeia seria.

¿Por qué?-preguntó la maquiavélica.

No es tu asunto, ahora déjanos en paz.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Buff, aguafiestas.-dijo LeBlanc mirando de reojo a Katarina y dirigiéndose a la puerta que lleva a las mazmorras.

Lástima que un hombre tan guapo como Gary tenga que ser torturado.-dijo LeBlanc marchándose por la puerta.

Katarina volteo rápidamente con una mirada filosa hacia el lugar donde estaba LeBlanc, su desconcierto no tenía precio.- "¿¡GARY!?"-pensó Katarina.

 **Continuará.**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo andan? yo muy bien, me llego la inspiración con este capitulo :3**

 **Estoy muy ansioso ya que el próximo lunes entro a la universidad y esto como ashdkjwjhkajhbdfkjabwhfakjg.**

 **¿Cómo pasaron el día de San Valentín? si quieren conocer mi anécdota miren el siguiente mensaje:**

 **¡HE SUBIDO UN NUEVO PROYECTO! En este caso es un one-shot de día de San Valentín dirigido a Zed y Syndra aunque de una manera más cruda de lo habitual, este tiene por título "Pesadilla de San Valentín" ¡VAYAN A LEERLO!**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEOOOO!, esta es una pequeña ayuda a los escritores con algunos errores al momento de escribir. Vayan a verlo a mi canal, link en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Recomendación musical random: "Mas de la mitad" de Camila Gallardo.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	55. ¿Quién es Mastyx?

**Capitulo Cincuenta y seis: ¿Quién es Mastyx?**

Cassiopeia miró a su hermana desconcertada, es sus ojos se notaba las ganas de matar como si fuera una misión de asesinato, ¿Qué había pasado con LeBlanc?-Katarina.-llamó Cassiopeia. Aún así Katarina no salía de su trance, el hecho de que fuera mencionado el apodo "Gary" le hacía hervir la sangre y le pareció lo mas sospechoso que había escuchado en su vida.

Kat, hey.-llamó nuevamente Cassiopeia sacando a Katarina de su trance.

Perdona… ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Katarina.

Dime que te sucedió, conozco esa mirada y sé que sospechas de LeBlanc.-dijo la víbora, ambas tenían la misma mirada de desconfianza en sus ojos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, se parecían un montón entre ellas.

No es nada importante, vámonos de aquí, este lugar me deprime.-dijo Katarina de manera evasiva, Cassiopeia no creía ni una palabra de su hermana pero por ahora solo la dejo estar. Pero al llegar a la puerta de salida se encontraron con la hija de las estrellas jadeando, al parecer había corrido un montón, llevaba una capucha color marrón que cubría su extravagante anatomía.- ¿De qué maratón vienes?-pregunto la víbora.

Soraka tardo en contestar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-Disculpa ***Jadeo*** Necesito tomar la declaración de Katarina.-dijo Soraka mientras recuperaba su compostura y miraba de forma seria a las dos hermanas.

Katarina y Cassiopeia se miraron.- ¿Declaración?-pregunto la daga siniestra, mas no sorprendió a Cassiopeia, después de todo, ella autorizo aquella interrogación.

Hay algunos factores que no me quedan del todo claros y pueden ser claves en la resolución de tu caso.-dijo Soraka.

¿Factores?-pregunto la víbora.- ¿Qué clase de factores?-pregunto Cassiopeia algo desconfiada, aún no entendía cual era el fin de Soraka con respecto a sus últimas actividades.

La implicación de un tercero.-dijo Soraka.

Los colmillos de Cassiopeia comenzaron a escurrir veneno, el tema de la posible implicación de Swain y LeBlanc se había hablado con anterioridad, ahora todo dependía de la declaración de Katarina y las pistas que pueda entregarle.

Cassiopeia, solo podemos estar ella y yo.-dijo Soraka esperando que Cassiopeia estuviera de acuerdo. El abrazo de la serpiente dudó un momento en dejar sola a su hermana con Soraka, por otro lado, sabía que Soraka no le haría daño y si hay algo que les pueda ayudar ella se lo diría.-Esta bien.-Cassiopeia abrazó a su hermana no sin antes decir "Por favor cuenta toda la verdad".

Katarina la escuchó y asintió.- ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Soraka.

¿Dónde iremos?-preguntó Katarina.

Si mis sospechas son ciertas aquí no estamos a salvo, vamos a la liga.-dijo Soraka mientras caminaba al teleportador de Noxus.

…

Mientras tanto en la liga se celebraba una reunión de repechaje con respecto al caso de Garen, por parte de Demacia se encontraban Jarvan, Fiora y Lux y por parte de Noxus se encontraban Swain, Darius y Vladimir.

Lo único que pedimos es una baja en la condena de Garen.-dijo Jarvan de manera firme.

Darius, habla por favor.-dijo Swain echándose hacia atrás.

Lo que hizo su soldado es inaceptable, no podemos permitir una rebaja de sentencia, no sería justo, ustedes apoyan la justicia ante todo ¿no?-dijo Darius burlándose por dentro.

Por favor.-intervino Lux.-Solo una rebaja, sé que hay pruebas en contra de Garen pero Katarina se encuentra sana y salva, por favor, no les pido nada mas.-dijo Lux al borde del llanto.

Darius observo los ojos de Lux llenos de lágrimas y por un momento dudó, sin embargo tuvo que responder.

Solo respondemos de la misma manera en que ustedes tratan a nuestros soldados retenidos en Demacia.-sentenció Darius, siendo esto lo último que dijo en la reunión.

Lux estaba quebrantada, no podía hacer nada más que esperar los resultados de Soraka, tenía puesto toda su fe en ella, pero aun así se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo mas para ayudar a su hermano mayor.-"¿Por qué existe estos conflictos entre naciones?, si no hubiera guerra al menos lo hubiesen considerado…"-Pensó Lux con rabia.

La rubia no aguantó más y salió de la sala corriendo mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, jamás imaginó ver a Garen detrás de una celda siendo torturado, encima, sus padres la culpaban a ella de todo, ¿Por qué la vida era tan dura?

Detuvo su paso al ver que el teleportador de la liga estaba reaccionando, ¿Quién podría venir? Su respuesta no tardó en hacer acto de aparición, Soraka venía acompañada de Katarina.-"¿Será para la interrogación que Soraka mencionó?"-Se preguntó Lux.

Hola Lux.-dijo Soraka.- ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Soraka.

Lux miró a Katarina y la pelirroja solo evadió la mirada, por un lado Katarina sentía pena y culpa por ella, en un momento de la misión con Garen ella mencionó que le parecía una buena chica, la diferencia es que ahora lo cree de verdad.

Hay una reunión de repechaje en cuestión al caso, quería pedir que rebajaran la sentencia de Garen… al menos quitarle la tortura.-dijo Lux dolida.

Supongo…que me odias por esto.-se atrevió a decir Katarina.

Lux miró desconcertada a la pelirroja pero negó con su cabeza.-culpo a ambas naciones, Demacia no es justa como aparenta ser, créeme, lo veo todos los días.-dijo Lux.

Katarina estaba sorprendida con esa respuesta, Lux era una chica muy consciente y buena, tanto que comprendió la situación.-Oye…solo quiero encontrar al culpable, si en ese caso fuera tu hermano…yo.-Katarina fue interrumpida.

Tranquila, entiendo, no te culpo yo haría lo mismo.-dijo Lux.

Gracias…-dijo Katarina en un susurro.

Debemos irnos, te veré luego Lux.-dijo Soraka marchándose junto Katarina.

Jamás me imagine que ella me entendiera, creí que me querría matar por todo esto.-dijo Katarina.

Lux es más comprensiva y justa de lo que la gente cree, ella ve luz en todo, es incluso más comprensiva que yo.-dijo Soraka.-Tienes una linda cuñada.-dijo Soraka riendo.

¡¿EH?!-exclamó Katarina enrojecida.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a la habitación de Katarina.- ¿por qué debe ser en mi habitación?-dijo Katarina.

Lux dijo que hay miembros de Noxus aquí, será mejor que hablemos a escondidas de ellos, solo por si acaso.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina asintió y se sentó en una silla delante de la hija de las estrellas, tragó saliva antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Ok Katarina, en necesario que me digas la verdad y SOLAMENTE la verdad.-dijo Soraka.

Está bien, lo prometo.-dijo Katarina.

Si mientes, créeme, lo sabré.-dijo Soraka mientras pensaba la primera pregunta.- ¿Cómo fue la convivencia entre tú y Garen durante la misión?-preguntó Soraka.

Nos cuidamos el uno al otro, a veces Garen era un cabeza dura y terminaba herido por mí, otras veces yo fui la cabeza dura.-dijo Katarina.

¿Hubo desacuerdos o peleas entre ustedes?-preguntó Soraka.

Katarina se deprimió.-2 veces, la primera fue porque menospreció mis habilidades y me enfadé, la segunda fue luego de…confesarme él no me hablaba porque me rehusé a verlo en el hospital.-dijo Katarina.

¿Se encontraron con alguien de la liga?-preguntó Soraka.- ¿Alguien que manipulara magia?-agregó Soraka.

Pues…no, solo fueron Rengar, Teemo, Tristana y creo que esos son todos.-dijo Katarina.

Entiendo… ¿hubo alguien ajeno que se haya apegado a ustedes?-preguntó Soraka.

Pues…hubo alguien una mujer llamada Mastyx, demostraba mucho interés en Garen.-apretó levemente sus puños.-De hecho ella fue quien confiscó la pomada curativa que creaste, al parecer poseía un componente ilegal o algo así.-dijo Katarina.

Soraka reaccionó de inmediato, esa mujer fue quien falsificó las pruebas de laboratorio con respecto a la pomada.-Pues háblame más de esa mujer.-dijo Soraka algo enfadada.

¿Por qué?-preguntó Soraka al notar el cambio en la hija de las estrellas.

Pues esa tal Mastyx falsificó la prueba de laboratorio en donde supuestamente la pomada era ilegal, el componente ilegal que tú me dices jamás estuvo en la pomada, imagino que quería perjudicarlos en caso de heridas graves…como tu caso.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina enfureció, sabía que Mastyx tenía algo que ver en todo esto.-Ella llegó el mismo día que nosotros, llevaba un vestido azul y decía que era egresada de medicina en Jonia.-dijo Katarina.

Soraka se levantó repentinamente.- ¿Alguien más la vio?-preguntó Soraka alterada.

Garen y los yordles que habitaban la zona supongo.-dijo Katarina.- ¿por qué?

Primera sospechosa, talves Mastyx no es quien decía ser, talves siquiera es su nombre verdadero.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina la miro desconcertada pero confundida.-respóndeme una última pregunta.-dijo Soraka.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?

Bueno, segundos antes de ser atravesada por la espada de Garen.-dijo Katarina.

Perfecto, te diré algo, no ha habido egresados de medicina en Jonia desde que llegué a Runaterra, siempre estoy pendiente de esas estadísticas, encontramos rastros de un tipo particular de magia en la escena en donde fuiste apuñalada, por lo tanto las posibilidades de que Garen haya hecho esto por voluntad propia están cercanas a 0.-dijo Soraka dejando completamente perpleja a Katarina.

¿Insinúas que la culpable es Mastyx?-preguntó Katarina, ansiaba atravesarla en millones de dagas.

No lo insinúo…estoy completamente segura de que ella es el cerebro en este intento de asesinato.-dijo Soraka.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo andan? Yo no estoy muerto, ¡HE VUELTO EN FORMA DE FICHAS!**

 **¿Qué es lo que me ocurrió?, solo les diré que inicié mi primer año de universidad y bueno…ya saben, ya haré un video en mi canal acerca de eso.**

 **Pero como he dicho en múltiples veces, no dejaré Fanfiction teniendo un fanfic en emisión, si he de irme, debo terminar toooodos los fanfics.**

 **Reviews para mi regreso y un mensajin privado con lo que quieran n_n**

 **Para los que se preguntan que por qué no termino este fanfic luego que se me alarga, bueno, quiero que tenga todos los cabos atados, no me gustan los finales forzados y me imagino que a ustedes tampoco por lo cual quiero entregarles calidad en vez de cantidad.**

 **Espero me apoyen en ese sentido.**

 **Bueno amiguines, aquí está su Alpacasaurio favorito y eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Un besote ENOOOOORME y ADIOSSSSS :3 ;D**


	56. En busca de la verdadera culpable

**Capitulo Cincuenta y seis: En busca de la verdadera culpable**

La daga siniestra no cabía en sí de odio, estaba furiosa y quería matar a la perra que se hacía llamar Mastyx. Desde el día en que su irritante voz se hizo escuchar supo que sería un problema o peor aún, un peligro. En un intento de contener su ira arrojó a la pared tres kunais de las cuales formaron un triangulo perfecto, al momento de la ira Katarina hacía ver su lado más hostil y cruel.

Katarina, debemos encontrar a esa tal Mastyx para llevarla ante la justicia.-dijo Soraka de manera seria mientras miraba a la daga siniestra con severidad.

Katarina clavó sus ojos en la hija de las estrellas, mas esta última no se intimidó por esto.

¿Llevarla ante la justicia?-Katarina se burló por un instante.- ¿Acaso es una broma?, voy a matarla, jamás he querido asesinar a alguien con tantas ganas y será un placer matarla con mis propias manos, o dagas ¿o por qué no ambas?-dijo Katarina.

Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo Katarina, no estás viendo las cosas con claridad.-dijo Soraka manteniendo su porte firme.

Nunca he estado tan clara en mi vida y veré con claridad como la vida de esa ramera se escapa de sus ojos.-dijo Katarina avanzando a la puerta.

Te olvidas de Garen.-dijo Soraka con sus ojos cerrados, anticipando la posterior reacción de la pelirroja.

Katarina se detuvo en seco, Garen seguía en prisión y ella solo se estaba limitando a ver de cuantas maneras iba a matar a Mastyx. Su corazón se partió al recordar al guerrero atado con cadenas como si de una bestia se tratase, la manera en el que él hablaba sin poder explicar un hecho que siquiera era su culpa. Katarina se regañó mentalmente recalcándose lo egoísta que estaba siendo en ese momento.

Si matas a Mastyx no habrá forma de probar que ella es el cerebro de todo esto y por consiguiente Garen seguiría en prisión esperando la tortura de Cassiopeia y en ese caso tu hermana no podrá hacer nada, aunque ella esté a cargo de la tortura no puede posponerla demasiado tiempo, resultaría un tanto sospechoso para tu nación.-dijo Soraka.

Odio admitirlo…pero tienes razón.-dijo la daga siniestra guardando sus armas en sus cinturones.-"Katarina cálmate, debes pensar las cosas de manera fría, quieres matar a Mastyx…pero quieres mucho más a Garen"-pensó Katarina.

Está bien.-dijo Soraka de manera comprensiva, por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que no hay espía alguno en la liga, de esta manera podemos asegurar que la denuncia no se vea interrumpida.-dijo Soraka.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Katarina.

Perdona, pero tengo mis sospechas para decir que alguien en Noxus no te quería con vida.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina sudó frio, ¿acaso Swain podría haber contratado a Mastyx para matarla?, no era posible, en ese caso hubiese sido mejor hacerlo por él mismo, ¿por qué tomarse tal molestia?

…

Cassiopeia se dirigió a la mazmorra de Garen para asegurarse de que los guardias lo habían alimentado, no lo hacía por él sino por su hermana, ver quebrada a Katarina de tal manera era algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado ver y en definitiva no quería que esa imagen volviera a repetirse.

Al bajar se encontró con LeBlanc con media sonrisa frente a la mazmorra de Garen, al ver más de cerca se percató que LeBlanc tenía a Garen bajo sus cadenas etéreas.

"Esa perra"-Cassiopeia se alertó y lanzó sus colmillos gemelos **(E de Cassiopeia)** para cortar las cadenas.

¿Eh?-Leblanc vio como sus cadenas eran cortadas por los colmillos mágicos de Cassiopeia. Volteó a ver a la víbora manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante.-que curioso.-dijo LeBlanc.

¿Qué crees que haces?-interrogó la víbora.

Pues lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer, torturar a este traidor de la diplomacia.-dijo LeBlanc.

Ni tú te crees tus palabras, ¿por qué no te dejas de jueguitos y me dices de una puta vez que pretendes?-dijo Cassiopeia mientras sus colmillos escurrían veneno.

Los asuntos de la realeza no te conciernen…plebeya.-se burló LeBlanc.

¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-exclamó Cassiopeia mientras liberaba un gran charco de veneno corrosivo sobre LeBlanc. Esta se desplazó hasta la salida.-Nos veremos pronto querida.-dijo LeBlanc.

Cassiopeia saboreo su propio veneno sintiendo el amargo sabor de este y fue a revisar a Garen. Este estaba con un agujero en su hombro mientras la mitad de la cadena de la maquiavélica colgaba de él.

 ***Suspiro*** Lo que faltaba.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras anulaba el hechizo de cadenas de LeBlanc, las cadenas desaparecieron per la herida de Garen seguía ahí y era de gravedad.

Señorita DuCoteau, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-los guardias de la mazmorra aparecieron por la entrada.

Traigan al equipo médico, deprisa.-dijo la víbora.

P-Pero es un demaciano, ¿por qué hemos de desperdiciar suplementos médicos en él?-preguntó uno de los guardias.

Si no vas por el equipo médico en este instante ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE DECORES LA PLAZA DE NOXUS COMO ESTATUA!-exclamó la víbora furiosa, a lo que los soldados obedecieron horrorizados.

N-No te molestes…Cassiopeia.-dijo Garen.

Cállate, ahorra tus fuerzas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Esto es lo menos que me merezco por todo lo que hice.-dijo Garen.

Me enternece tu sentido de la responsabilidad pero conmigo no van esas cosas, eres más inocente de lo que crees pero eres demasiado buenito como para verlo, ese es el problema de los demacianos.-bufó la víbora.-les falta cuestionarse las cosas.

¿Eh?-Articuló Garen.

Escucha, no hago esto por ti, lo hago por mi hermana así que nada de confundirse.-aclaró Cassiopeia.

¿K-Katarina?-dijo Garen.

La misma, ahora cállate y ahorra tus fuerzas.-terminó la charla.

Garen pensó en la pelirroja, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, ella todavía lo seguía amando y ahora lo estaba defendiendo, eso era más de lo que Garen creía que merecía.

…

Debemos avisar a las autoridades de la liga, ellos analizaran el caso y con algo de suerte Garen tendrá un juicio adicional, sin embargo, nadie tiene que saber que fuiste tú la que ayudó en esta investigación.-dijo Soraka.

Entendido, eso será un tanto complicado pero no permitiré que la perra que intentó matarme este libre por ahí.-dijo Katarina.

De pronto Soraka sintió una presencia demoniaca que al parecer mantenía la vista en ellas.-espera…hay alguien más aquí.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina se puso alerta y sacó sus dagas en posición de ataque.-dime donde y será hecho.-dijo la pelirroja.

Ese es el problema, no sé donde está o como se está manifestando, solo puedo sentir su presencia.-dijo Soraka.

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio sintiendo cualquier mínimo ruido que pudiera hacer aquella presencia.-"Vamos manifiéstate"-pensó Soraka.

"…"

Ambas miraban a todos lados.

"…"

Katarina tenía un kunai listo para lanzar.

De pronto un graznido siniestro inundó la habitación, pertenecía…a un cuervo.

¡POR AHÍ!-exclamo Soraka mientras Katarina lanzaba la kunai al punto donde Soraka había señalado. Un cuervo voló hacia afuera, la kunai no le dio de milagro.

Esto es malo, ese cuervo pertenece a Swain.-dijo Soraka.

Debemos ir por él antes de que escape.-dijo Katarina.

La daga siniestra saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en la punta de la fuente de agua que decoraba las afueras de las habitaciones.

Soraka imitó a Katarina pero esta aterrizó en los arbustos, ambas se recompusieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo en persecución del cuervo.

Cuervo asqueroso.-maldijo Katarina mientras preparaba sus dagas para lanzarlas.

No los lances.-dijo Soraka.-podrías lastimar a alguien.-advirtió Soraka.

La cabeza que está en riesgo si ese cuervo escapa es la mia, que los dioses amparen a los desgraciados que les lleguen mis dagas.-dijo Katarina lanzando sus dagas una por una. El cuervo las esquivaba con agiles acrobacias en el aire impidiendo que las dagas le dieran. Katarina apenas le arrancó un par de plumas con una de sus dagas.-Swain entrena muy bien a sus cuervos.-dijo Katarina.

El cuervo estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera de la liga cuando una flecha inesperada atravesó el pecho del cuervo matándolo al instante. El ave cayó al suelo siendo alcanzado por las dos chicas.

¿Pero quién…?-la pregunta de la daga siniestra fue respondida al ver a Varus arriba de un árbol lejano con su arco preparado.

Cariño eso fue espectacular, te lo agradeceré más tarde.-gritó Soraka.

Varus se dispuso a bajar del árbol e irse de ahí.

Lleva a esta ave ante los invocadores, también será parte de las pruebas.-dijo Soraka.

Espera, ¿debo llevarlo yo?-dijo Katarina.

No tocaré un animal muerto y tú ya tienes experiencia cargando peso muerto así que está decidido.-dijo Soraka mientras corría hacia las salas de invocación.

La daga siniestra tomó con asco al cuervo y siguió a Soraka hasta las salas de invocación.

…

La tarde pasó rápido hasta que la luna hizo acto de aparición, la sesión fue larga, entre explicar lo sucedido hasta presentar las pruebas para respaldar lo hablado, al final se acordó que se realizaría un nuevo juicio en respuesta al testimonio de Katarina y a las pruebas reunidas por Lux, Cassiopeia y Soraka.

Katarina y Soraka salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al teleportador, Katarina estaba exhausta, pasaron tantas cosas en un solo día y lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama aunque sea un momento. Por otro lado, recordó a Garen, él debe echar mucho de menos su cama al igual que ella, debe querer un plato de comida decente y amor que solo una familia le puede entregar, por un momento Katarina sintió que tenía más de lo que había perdido. ¿Qué le diría a Garen si este sale libre? Katarina se sentía insegura sobre si Garen seguiría amándola después de todo esto, le causaba temor el ver su rostro decepcionado, un temor que no sentiría siquiera teniendo una espada alrededor de su cuello. Talves no volvería a hablar con él de la misma manera, o…tocarse de la misma manera, Katarina se sonrojo al recordar las masculinas manos de Garen recorriendo su cuerpo aquella noche prohibida.

Sé que estas pensando.-Soraka rompió el silencio entre ambas.

Katarina se alarmó ante el pensamiento de que Soraka fuera capaz de leer su mente.- ¿en serio?-dijo la daga siniestra algo nerviosa

Bueno, me hago la idea, de todos modos no creo que haya nada que temer, aférrate a lo que Garen te dijo en la mazmorra y no te adelantes a los hechos.-dijo Soraka.

Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tú…?-Katarina no pudo acabar su interrogante.

Cariño, que salgas de las mazmorras, con signos de haber llorado en todo tu rostro, no hay que ser un genio para poder inferir lo que pasó.-dijo Soraka.

Katarina suspiró derrotada, no tenía sentido discutir con Soraka, era más sabia que ella y eso le aterraba de cierto modo.

Solo…quiero que esté bien, entenderé si no me quiere ver.-dijo Katarina.

¿Pero entenderás si no quiere dejarte ir?-dijo Soraka mientras llegaban al teleportador.

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Katarina.

Escucha Katarina, el poco tiempo que ayudándote me he dado cuenta de cómo eres y he visto algo que los demás no son capaces de ver y es algo precioso, ahora, depende de ti si aceptarlo o no.-dijo la hija de las estrellas.-descansa.-se despidió Soraka con una sonrisa.

Katarina fue teleportada hasta Noxus con las últimas palabras de Soraka en mente, realmente no sabía lo que quería decir pero estaba demasiado cansada para analizarlo. Al llegar a la casa DuCoteau lo primero que vio puesto en la entrada fue:

" _Katarina, Garen sufrió un ataque por parte de la perra que llamamos LeBlanc, sé que en estos momentos estas confundida y todo pero descansa, yo me ocuparé del demaciano ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Y por lo que más quieras, no vayas por la puta, solo te meterás en problemas._

 _Te quiere, Cassiopeia."_

Genial lo que faltaba.-dijo Katarina entrando en su casa.

 **Continuará…**

 **Holaaaaaa amiguines :D**

 **¿Qué tal, como les va?**

 **Me da vergüenza que cada vez que no publique en mucho tiempo tenga que excusarme, pero esta vez fueron un montón de cosas las que me impidieron escribir.**

 **1-Muchas tareas en la universidad me impidieron seguir con la inspiración.**

 **2-Cuando quería escribir me di cuenta al tratar de encender el notebook que la entrada del cargador se había estropeado y fue horrible tratar de arreglarlo, al final tuve que mandar la cochinada a arreglar, sino mínimo hubiese subido video al canal.**

 **Pues esas cosas pasaron más que nada y les pido disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo, como les dije, esta nueva etapa universitaria es nueva para mí y los tiempos son más escasos.**

 **Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué no termino pronto el fanfic? porque como he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, quiero brindarles un final de calidad y no que sea algo forzado, he leído fanfics hermosos pero con finales horriblemente forzados por lo cual no quiero repetir esos ejemplos, tarde lo que me tarde terminaré bien este fic. Tanto por mí como por mis lectores.**

 **Pues bien Reviews por capitulo por mil años y un mensajin privado si lo desean :3**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La daga y la espada"**

 **Les mando un besototototote enorme y ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS :3**

 **Pd: El uso de los insultos hacia LeBlanc, llámese perra, llámese estúpida entre otros son bien fundamentados por los personajes y por mí, espero que por ustedes también mis niños :3**


End file.
